


Дни нашей жизни

by donnaIsadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnaIsadora/pseuds/donnaIsadora
Summary: "Я ходил к нему почти четыре года после победы. Когда я пошел за его телом в Визжащую хижину, а он оказался жив, и мне пришлось его тащить в больницу… он держал меня за руку и просил смотреть на него. И мы несколько часов смотрели друг на друга, пока колдомедики пытались его залатать. Он не отпускал меня. Тогда что-то произошло. И потом я просто не смог жить без этого взгляда. Не смог жить без его любви".Это история любви, ревности, борьбы с обстоятельствами и непониманием мира, трудных решений и обретения подлинного счастья. Словом, это гей-драма или женский роман с поправкой на пол героев. Как если бы вы смотрели мелодраму по телевизору.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	Дни нашей жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolliSolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolliSolli/gifts).



> Утомленный многолетним пребыванием в фандоме автор решил бросить себе вызов и написать фанфик с мужской беременностью так, чтобы это было оправданно. Мне было важно, чтобы несчастного не приковывали к батарее, не оплодотворяли насильно, чтобы никакого омегаверса, пыток и прочей жести. Но при этом с обоснуем, а не так, как у нас пишут такое – типа Волдеморт проклял, и Гарри/Снейп/подставьтедругоеимя на сносях. Я люблю писать максимально близко к канону про нормальных живых людей, которые живут не в мире розовых пони, а среди привычного нам мира. Пусть даже волшебного. Потому что в мире, где совсем недавно убивали людей за происхождение, не может быть толерантного отношения к ЛГБТ. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что это не имеет права на существование в фанфикшене. У меня тоже есть веселый омегаверс «Небесный брак» как раз для любителей розовых пони. Но в этом тексте все будет по-другому – так, как я вижу это на самом деле. И я обозначаю свою позицию здесь, чтобы никому не было мучительно больно за бесцельно прожитые часы при чтении этого опуса. Этот текст о любви вопреки всему, поэтому МПРЕГ здесь – это осознанный выбор, который совершает главный герой. В фанфике присутствует описание некоторых физиологических процессов и медицинских процедур для того, чтобы сделать его приближенным к реальности. Ну, серьезно, магия магией, но не настолько же, чтобы люди через задний проход на свет появлялись.

========== Хруст кофейных зерен ==========

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters  
Metallica

Those were the days of our lives — yeah  
The bad things in life were so few  
Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true  
When I look and I find I still love you  
Queen

6 марта 2003 г.

— А, это вы, Поттер? — немного рассеянно спросил Снейп, отворяя дверь. — Я же просил вас предупреждать, когда вы вознамеритесь меня посетить в следующий раз. Но вы никогда этого не делаете.

Он отступил вглубь полутемной гостиной, развернулся и направился в свой кабинет. Никакого приглашающего знака от него не последовало. Впрочем, Гарри давно привык и не нуждался в таких условностях.

— Ну, почему же? Однажды я вас предупредил. Но, как мне показалось, только для того, чтобы вы смогли найти достойный предлог, чтобы исчезнуть из дома на весь день.

— Я уже говорил вам, что это было совпадение, — сказал Снейп, садясь в кресло.

Кабинет был освещен лишь парой свечей, стоящих на каминной полке. Гарри знал, что Снейп не держит здесь второго кресла и что придется самому тащить тяжелый стул из гостиной. Впрочем, сегодня он устроился прямо на полу возле камина, вполоборота к хозяину.

— Сэр, у вас есть что-нибудь выпить? — спросил он чуть погодя.

— Да, вон там посмотрите, — Снейп неопределенно кивнул на ряд шкафов вдоль стены и внимательно посмотрел на Поттера. — У вас какие-то проблемы?

— Ничего серьезного, — ответил Гарри, пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке что-нибудь за стеклянными дверцами.

— Выше, Поттер. Между зельем от мигрени и настойкой белладонны стоит бутылка огневиски. Не перепутайте его со слабительным, стоящим там же.

— Это будет нетрудно.

— Я бы не был столь уверен, один раз я чуть не перепутал, — сказал Снейп, не сдержав улыбки. Гарри обернулся и застал лишь ее слабую тень.

— Тогда просто держите алкоголь отдельно, — резонно заметил он, доставая початую бутылку «Вертлявой ведьмы».

— Я не склонен упрощать свою жизнь, — возразил Снейп, глядя в огонь.

— Это я заметил, — сказал Гарри, разливая алкоголь в два стакана, обнаруженных им на той же полке, где и огневиски. Он подал Снейпу стакан, а сам вернулся к камину. Повисло молчание, к которому эти двое уже привыкли.

Гарри и сам не мог внятно объяснить себе, зачем он приходит к Снейпу вот уже четыре года подряд с периодичностью от нескольких дней до нескольких месяцев. Сначала, он точно знал, его подталкивало желание понять до конца все то, что произошло с ним в год падения Волдеморта. Он задавал Снейпу вопросы — много вопросов: о Дамблдоре, о последнем годе в Хогвартсе, о том, что творилось там без него, и иногда о своей матери. Хотя Снейп очень неохотно говорил о ней. Словно эта тема была для него запретной. И никогда ни Гарри, ни Снейп ни разу не заговорили о том, о чем они ни на минуту не могли забыть. О тех воспоминаниях Северуса Снейпа, которыми он, казалось, не планировал делиться с Гарри Поттером. И решил их отдать ему в последний момент, потому что действительно думал, что умирает. Но зелье, которое он пил, зная, что Темный Лорд сейчас чаще использует змею для убийства, нежели волшебную палочку, сработало. И он выжил. И теперь отблеск этой предсмертной откровенности окрашивал каждую их встречу, притом, что оба делали вид, что не замечают его.

— Так мне показалось, что вы чем-то расстроены? — нарушил тишину Снейп, когда от содержимого бутылки осталось не больше четверти.

— Нет, просто мне хотелось напиться в вашей компании, — с легким смешком ответил Поттер, вытянув ноги к камину и устраиваясь поудобнее на смятой мантии, которую он использовал в качестве подстилки.

— Не думал, что моя компания вас так расслабляет, — заметил Снейп.

— С каких-то пор мне больше негде расслабиться.

— Вот как? А что же ваши друзья?

— Ну, Гермионе и Рону сейчас не до меня. Вы же знаете, у них родился ребенок?

— Нет, я не знал. Не имею привычки интересоваться чужой жизнью, — холодно ответил Снейп, глядя на огонь в камине.

— А что вас вообще интересует? — спросил Гарри и внимательно посмотрел на своего бывшего учителя. Тот медленно перевел взгляд на него и спустя минуту ответил:

— В данный момент меня интересует, что вас заставляет хотеть выпить и искать моего общества. Если же говорить вообще, то сейчас меня волнует судьба того предприятия, директором которого я неожиданно оказался. Вряд ли вы озабочены вопросами теории зельеварения, но раз уж вы спросили, то еще меня очень интересуют последние исследования в области применения маггловских химических соединений в изготовлении медицинских зелий. Как видите, вопросы размножения ваших друзей довольно далеки от сферы моих интересов, — с легкой улыбкой резюмировал Снейп и снова перевел взгляд на огонь. Гарри тоже улыбнулся и подлил себе в бокал еще огневиски.

— Я ждал подобного ответа.

— Вот видите, насколько я стал для вас предсказуем. И, тем не менее, вы приходите ко мне снова и снова, — это не было вопросом, но Снейп внимательно посмотрел на Поттера, будто пытался что-то прочесть на его лице.

— Я не знаю, что вам сказать, — честно ответил Гарри, укладывая под голову скомканную мантию. Он ничего не ел с утра, а Снейп не удосужился предложить ему поужинать, поэтому два стакана огневиски опьянили его сильнее, чем обычно. — Вас ведь не устроит ответ, что меня просто периодически тянет в этот дом? Может, вы меня приворожили?

— Не смешно, — недовольно ответил Снейп, бросив брезгливый взгляд на пьяную улыбку Поттера. Повисло молчание, которое по-прежнему никого не тяготило.

Часы в гостиной пробили 11 раз. Снейп поднялся и увидел, что Гарри спит. Он взял с дивана старый плед и укрыл его, потом осторожно снял с него очки и положил диванную подушку ему под голову.

Казалось, что годы, прошедшие со дня победы, стерли все острые грани их взаимной неприязни, оставив вместо себя странное притяжение. Впрочем, для Снейпа эти визиты были столь же тягостными, сколь и желанными. Он сам горько признавался себе, что ему не хватает решимости навсегда запретить Поттеру бывать у него. Вероятно, вся его решимость и жесткость были израсходованы во время войны, а теперь он стал как-то мягче и равнодушнее ко всему. После всего произошедшего Снейп не слишком удивился такой своей внутренней метаморфозе. Он даже начал наблюдать за собой, словно был старым зельем, которое неожиданно обрело новые свойства после сильной встряски.

От размышлений Снейпа отвлекла зеленая вспышка в камине. Он не ждал гостей и удивленно воззрился на появившееся из пламени лицо Джинни Поттер.

— Мой муж у вас? — бесцеремонно спросила она, оглядывая темный кабинет.

— И вам добрый вечер, — язвительно отозвался Снейп.

— Что он снова тут забыл? — раздраженно сказала Джинни, перешагивая через тело спящего Поттера, который даже не пошевелился при появлении супруги.

— Вы у меня это спрашиваете? — поинтересовался Снейп, не меняя своей расслабленной позы в кресле.

— Да, я спрашиваю это у вас! — воскликнула Джинни, упирая руки в боки, прямо как ее мать. Снейп отметил, что она и внешне все больше стала походить на Молли: вся ее фигура приняла ту приятную женскую округлость, которая так ценится многими мужчинами, а волосы, прежде прямые, стали виться. Она была одета в домашнее платье, слишком короткое, чтобы скрыть кружевные резинки чулок, обтягивающих ее стройные красивые ноги.

— Ну и что вы молчите? — требовательно спросила Джинни, быстро бросив взгляд туда, куда смотрел Снейп. — И перестаньте пялиться!

— Миссис Поттер, если вы не забыли, то я напомню: вы находитесь в моем доме, и здесь я имею право пялиться туда, куда мне вздумается. И задаю вопросы здесь тоже я. Впрочем, я у вас ничего спрашивать не собираюсь. Я вас не приглашал, поэтому был бы просто счастлив, если бы вы исчезли отсюда так же внезапно, как и появились.

— Вы думаете, я так просто уйду?! Зря надеетесь! — закричала Джинни, подходя вплотную к Снейпу. — Я не позволю вам спаивать Гарри! Если вы не оставите его в покое…

— Не пытайтесь мне угрожать, Джиневра, — отмахнулся Снейп, беря со стола стакан с остатками огневиски. — Неужели вы и правда думаете, что можете меня чем-то напугать? Вы меня просто обяжете, если избавите от своего общества, а заодно и от общества вашего пьяного мужа, который почему-то предпочел бутылку огневиски и пол моего кабинета вашей супружеской постели. Выясняйте отношения с ним, а не со мной.

Во время этой отповеди Джинни буравила гневным взглядом равнодушно-презрительное лицо Снейпа, а потом резко повернулась и крикнула: «Гарри, вставай!». Но Поттер даже не пошевелился. «Вставай, дементор тебя подери!» — вновь закричала она, но Гарри лишь что-то пробормотал во сне и повернулся на другой бок.

— Из вашего дома можно аппарировать?

— Конечно, нет. Я и камин-то держу открытым только потому, что Гарри Поттер часто слишком пьян, чтобы аппарировать.

— И вы, разумеется, не собираетесь мне помогать?

— Разумеется, — губы Снейпа дрогнули в презрительной улыбке. Он увидел, что Джинни направляет на мужа волшебную палочку. — Вы же не собираетесь тащить его в камин? Его в таком состоянии выкинет черт знает куда. И вынужден предупредить, что вам придется довольно долго его левитировать до места аппарации.

— Насколько долго? — напряженно спросила миссис Поттер и сдула упавшую на щеку прядь волос.

— Полмили.

— И вы каждый раз проделываете этот путь? — с подозрением в голосе спросила она.

— Прогулки на свежем воздухе полезны для здоровья.

— Вам нравится доставлять всем неприятности, верно? — от злости у нее задергался уголок рта.

— Нет, просто так обычно получается, — бесстрастно сказал Снейп.

— Вы наслаждаетесь тем, что Гарри тут лежит у ваших ног, как собака?!

— В таком состоянии он мне почти не мешает, — с легкой улыбкой сказал Снейп, глядя на то, как Джинни бесится от собственного бессилия.

— Неужели?! Тогда передайте ему завтра…

— Я не почтовая сова, чтобы что-то передавать, — перебил Снейп, вспыхивая. — Выметайтесь из моего дома, одна или со своим муженьком.

— Вы мне за это еще ответите! — крикнула Джинни.

— Я весь трепещу, — заверил ее Снейп и допил свой огневиски в один глоток. Джинни бросила на него взгляд, полный самой отборной ненависти, снова перешагнула через мужа и исчезла в камине, щедро бросив в него весь остававшийся у Снейпа летучий порох.

7 марта 2003 г.

Когда Гарри проснулся, солнце светило ему в глаза сквозь серые шторы на окне. Поттер отыскал рядом с собой очки, надел и попытался подняться. Все тело ныло от неудобного ночлега на полу, а во рту было самое мерзкое ощущение. Именно благодаря ему Гарри сразу вспомнил, где он и что тут делает. Обернувшись по сторонам, он не обнаружил хозяина дома, зато увидел, что лежит на диванной подушке и укрыт старым зеленым пледом, который Гарри часто видел в кабинете Снейпа. «Интересно посмотреть, как он им накрывается», — подумал Поттер и криво улыбнулся.

Очень хотелось пить и есть, и Гарри попытался сообразить, где в доме Снейпа находится кухня. Обычно тот принимал его только в своем кабинете и практически никогда не предлагал разделить с ним трапезу. Бродя по странному лабиринту дома, Гарри нашел чулан с котлами, пыльную пустую комнату с ободранными обоями, кладовую с ингредиентами для зелий и туалет. Последняя находка ему тоже пригодилась.

Кухня обнаружилась совсем в другой части дома рядом с выходом на задний двор. Напившись воды из глиняного кувшина, Гарри огляделся в поисках какой-нибудь еды. В конце концов, он нашел хлеб, сыр и кровяную колбасу, которые тут же сгодились на сэндвич.

— Нет, меня просто поражает ваша наглость, Поттер, — услышал Гарри за своей спиной. Хозяин дома стоял на пороге кухни с бумажным пакетом в руках.

— Простите, сэр, я очень хотел есть, — просто сказал Гарри, дожевывая сэндвич. Снейп сокрушенно вздохнул и молча прошел в середину комнаты, чтобы поставить на стол свой сверток. — Сэр, извините, что я уснул вчера…

— Поттер, вы же никогда не были по-настоящему жестоким ребенком, — неожиданно сказал Снейп, пристально глядя на Поттера. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу. — Почему же сейчас вы так поступаете со мной?

— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я имею в виду! Не прикидывайтесь большим идиотом, чем есть. Сначала ваши визиты еще можно было чем-то объяснить, но теперь — я просто не знаю… Вы ведь издеваетесь надо мной?! — глаза Снейпа буравили лоб Гарри Поттера, словно пытаясь оставить на нем еще один шрам. — Но вас я еще мог терпеть, а вчера ко мне завалилась ваша благоверная и устроила скандал!

— Джинни?! Здесь?!

— Вот именно! Впрочем, сейчас это уже неважно, — отмахнулся Снейп и отвел взгляд в сторону. — Я требую, чтобы вы все оставили меня в покое! Навсегда!

— Почему? — спросил Гарри, и этот простой вопрос заставил Снейпа окончательно сорваться.

— Почему?! Да потому что я устал от ваших визитов! Знали бы вы, чего они мне стоят! Вы же видели мои воспоминания, с тех пор ничего не изменилось! Ничего! — на одном дыхании прокричал он, и в эту секунду Поттер сделал шаг к нему и поцеловал в губы. Через мгновение Гарри почувствовав резкий толчок, а еще через секунду его вынесло заклинанием в другой конец кухни, он ударился спиной о подвесные полки и упал на пол. Сверху на него что-то посыпалось. Прежде, чем Гарри успел что-то понять, со всех сторон в него полетела посуда и прочая кухонная утварь. Он не слишком быстро сумел закрыть лицо руками, и какая-то тарелка или чашка больно ударила его.

— Я не позволю вам глумиться надо мной, Поттер! Убирайтесь отсюда, пока я вас не убил! — орал Снейп, и сам бросился из кухни, словно опасаясь привести в действие свою угрозу.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Гарри, снимая с лица сломанные очки и стряхивая с себя кофе из просыпавшихся с полки запасов. Он достал из кармана брюк волшебную палочку и увидел, что она треснула при его падении на пол.

— Твою мать, — выругался Гарри и поднялся на ноги. Под подошвами ботинок неприятно заскрипели кофейные зерна вперемешку с чем-то еще, чего он не мог разглядеть без очков.

В гостиной Снейпа не было, и Гарри понял, что тот вышел из дома, оставив дверь раскрытой нараспашку. Снаружи тянуло мартовской прохладой и сыростью.

— Как был псих, так и остался, — констатировал Поттер и прикрыл дверь. Пройдя к маленькому дивану в углу комнаты, он упал на него, стянул ботинки и попытался привести мысли в порядок. На работу идти было поздно, а без волшебной палочки еще и бессмысленно. К тому же, вчера Кингсли ему настоятельно рекомендовал взять небольшой отпуск после того, как Гарри опять наорал на представителей казначейства во время совещания у министра. Домой возвращаться не хотелось — там его ничего не ждало, кроме очередного скандала с Джинни. Появляться перед ней в том беспомощном состоянии, в котором он пребывал сейчас, было стыдно. А после вчерашнего так и вовсе опасно. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что домой ему не хочется идти уже очень давно. Его некогда сильное чувство к Джинни растворилось в череде будней и праздников, словно драгоценная капля Феликс Фелицис в стакане сидра, став совершенно незаметным, будто его никогда и не было.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и тряхнул головой. Почему-то сильнее, чем проблемы с женой, его сейчас волновал Снейп. Внезапный порыв поцеловать его удивил самого Гарри. Но он точно знал, что его заставило это сделать. На секунду он увидел в глазах своего бывшего учителя что-то такое, чего никогда не видел в обращенных к нему взглядах. Нет, однажды, все-таки видел — в зеркале Еиналеж, из которого на Гарри смотрела его мать. Смотрела с такой любовью и нежностью, что даже спустя много лет это воспоминание заставляло сердце биться чаще. И с тех пор он мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь он встретит такую любовь на самом деле. «Неужели он действительно любил меня все эти годы?» — подумал Гарри. Перед его мысленным взором промелькнули воспоминания Снейпа, которыми тот поделился с ним в Визжащей хижине. Одно из них, то самое, которое Гарри никогда ни с кем не обсуждал, он помнил в мельчайших деталях, хотя видел всего один раз.

За окнами школьной библиотеки было совсем темно, и большинство учеников уже разошлись по гостиным. Поттер засиделся допоздна, готовя эссе по ЗОТС. Услышав крики библиотекаря о том, что пора уходить, Гарри встал, собрал свои вещи и вышел в коридор. Не дойдя до Гриффиндорской гостиной, он словно передумал туда идти и направился совсем в другом направлении. Пройдя мимо общих душевых, он зашел в ванную старост, бросил сумку на скамейку, снял мантию и закрыл за собой дверь. Из его сумки вывалился свиток пергамента с недописанной работой и упал на пол рядом с ботинками и носками, которые Гарри небрежно отшвырнул, раздеваясь.

Он прошел к душевой кабине и включил воду, отвернувшись к стене. В это время свиток словно сам собой поднялся в воздух, развернулся, а потом снова лег в сумку, откуда выпал. Гарри этого совершенно не заметил, сонно намыливаясь под горячими струями воды. Спустя несколько минут он выключил воду, потянулся за полотенцем и стал энергично вытираться. Отбросив полотенце в сторону, Поттер подслеповато оглянулся в поисках оставленных им где-то очков. Нагнувшись, он стал осторожно водить рукой по скамейке, чтобы случайно не смахнуть их на пол. В это время послышался какой-то шорох, Гарри обернулся, но ничего не увидел. Он снова принялся искать очки и не заметил, как дверь ванной старост бесшумно открылась и следом быстро закрылась.

Дальше в воспоминании мелькали коридоры и лестничные пролеты Хогварста, пока не показалась мрачная обстановка подземелий и тяжелая дубовая дверь кабинета Снейпа. Она отворилась, в комнате загорелись свечи в канделябрах, и одновременно словно из ниоткуда появился ее хозяин. Сняв с себя дезиллюминационные чары, он бросил волшебную палочку на стол и облокотился на него, тяжело дыша, словно бы весь свой путь проделал бегом. Его обычно бледные щеки горели, на лбу выступил пот. Снейп зажмурил глаза, будто желая отвести от себя наваждение, потом сбросил с себя мантию и сел в кресло. Из ящика стола он достал плоскую серебряную фляжку и отпил из нее несколько глотков.

— Это безумие, какое-то безумие, — прошептал он, глядя прямо перед собой. Потом тяжело вздохнул, расстегнул брюки и освободил от одежды свой эрегированный член. Он стал себя ласкать, широко расставив ноги и еле слышно постанывая. Совсем скоро он кончил, брезгливо вытер сперму белым носовым платком и бросил его в камин. Подрагивающими руками снова отодвинул тяжелый ящик стола и достал оттуда старый номер «Ежедневного пророка». С его разворота смущенно улыбался Поттер в форме чемпиона Тремудрого турнира. Снейп провел кончиками пальцев по фотографии, Гарри помахал ему рукой в квиддичной перчатке и опустил глаза, будто смущаясь. Северус долго смотрел на него со странным выражением тоски и нежности на лице, потом поцеловал портрет и лег на него щекой, закрыв глаза и сжимая кулаки словно от бессилия.

***  
Гарри сел и потянул шею, чтобы расслабить затекшие мышцы. В это время в комнату вошел Снейп и остолбенело посмотрел на Поттера, будто не верил, что его присутствие здесь возможно на самом деле.

— Вы сломали мою волшебную палочку, сэр, — ответил Гарри на его немой вопрос, наугад пытаясь попасть в ботинки. — И очки разбили.

Поттер поднялся, пошел в сторону Снейпа и остановился, не дойдя до него нескольких шагов. Тот смотрел на него со смесью любви и отчаяния во взгляде, не пытаясь скрыть своих чувств, зная, что Гарри его не видит. Снейп рассматривал его лицо, слегка растерянное сейчас, с отпечатком диванной подушки на щеке, словно видел в первый раз. Беспомощность Поттера и странная доверчивость к нему, несмотря на произошедший скандал, заставили сердце биться чаще. Но, ощущая затянувшуюся паузу, Снейп взял себя в руки и довольно ровно сказал:

— Давайте ваши очки.

Гарри молча сунул руку в карман, достал оттуда осколки и протянул Снейпу. Тот вынул волшебную палочку из рукава и соединил их заклинанием. Когда Поттер надел очки, лицо его бывшего учителя уже ничего не выражало.

— Я удивляюсь, как вы можете работать в Аврорате, будучи таким беспомощным.

— Просто я не ждал нападения. И не хотел отвечать вам тем же, — объяснил Гарри и направился в сторону двери. На пороге он оглянулся и тихо добавил: — Если бы вы не кидались проклятиями на каждую попытку сближения с вами, жизнь была бы проще и приятнее. И моя, и ваша.

Когда Поттер покинул дом, Снейп прислонился спиной к стене, борясь с желанием съехать по ней вниз. «Идиот, какой же потрясающий идиот», — шептал он, закрыв глаза.

========== Я могу звать вас «Северус»? ==========

15 марта 2003 г.

Снейп медленно шел по узкой, еле заметной тропинке с места аппарации до своего нынешнего дома. Такие прогулки кому-то могли показаться утомительными, но удаленность от чужого жилья и необходимость добираться пешком через болотистую местность внушали ему некую уверенность в безопасности. И хотя Северус понимал, что это ощущение иллюзорно, да и нападать на него теперь некому, он все-таки наложил заклинание защиты от аппарации на целую милю вокруг своего коттеджа. Его ничуть не смущало, что единственными соседями здесь были только выдры и прочие болотные обитатели. Зато они не страдали излишним любопытством и не приходили к нему с пирогами под Рождество, как это водится у людей. Словом, Снейп был весьма доволен своим нынешним местом жительства. Свой старый дом в Спиннерс Энде он закрыл и хотел никогда туда не возвращаться, словно желал навсегда расстаться с прежней жизнью. В тот момент, когда он накладывал последние защитные заклинания, в дверь постучал какой-то мужчина-маггл в мятом деловом костюме и, заикаясь, сказал, что правительство решило проложить в этом месте новую скоростную трассу и что ему поручено уговорить жильцов этих домов продать недвижимость государству и получить компенсацию за переезд. Обычно не верящий в приметы Снейп не стал долго разбираться с этим мелким чиновником и просто подписал документы, которые тот ему протянул. Мужчина пустился в пространные объяснения о компенсации, но Северус не слушал, думая о том, что это весьма кстати — разрушить здесь всё до основания и даже саму землю закатать в асфальт. В конце концов он получил от чиновника какие-то бумаги, проводил его с порога, вернулся внутрь, снял все чары и сжег в камине все то, что хоть как-то напоминало о его существовании здесь. Потом Снейп вышел и ни разу не обернулся, покидая родительский дом навсегда.

Сейчас, подходя к своему коттеджу на болоте, Северус чувствовал усталость от поездки, которую ему неожиданно пришлось предпринять по делам управляемой им лаборатории. Слишком много пришлось общаться в эти дни, и потому он предвкушал несколько дней полного одиночества и молчания. В то же время они страшили его. Пока Снейп решал вопросы поставок и сбыта зелий с клиентами и партнерами, его голова была занята, а теперь к нему неизбежно придут мысли о том, что же произошло в тот вечер между ним и Поттером. И хотя в качестве борьбы с этой напастью был запланирован ряд сложных экспериментов, он не был уверен, что зельеварение способно совершенно завладеть его разумом после случившегося.

Пробираясь между болотными кочками, Снейп отмечал все новые признаки весны. Не пройдет и недели, как все болото покроется первоцветами и сон-травой. Сырой весенний воздух, наполненный запахом земли и молодой осоки, заполнял его легкие и, казалось, нагонял какие-то странные мысли. Снейп ненадолго остановился, оглянулся по сторонам, посмотрел на бесконечную даль болот и подумал, что он, пожалуй, единственный здешний обитатель, который не ждет от весны никаких приятных перемен. «Даже на этом пне что-нибудь обязательно вырастет, — подумал Снейп, трогая носком ботинка наполовину утонувшую в болоте корягу. — И только я, как всегда, порчу всю картину». Он криво усмехнулся этой мысли и пошел дальше, делая себе зарубку в памяти — не забыть заготовить свежие багульник и первоцвет в ближайшее новолуние.

Снейп продолжал планировать заготовки ингредиентов для зелий весь дальнейший путь до дома и слишком поздно заметил на своем крыльце Поттера. Он растерялся настолько, что выронил папку с подписанными контрактами, и они разлетелись в разные стороны, уносимые порывами ветра. Нежданный гость вскочил и принялся ловить их. Снейп сначала смотрел на эту суету с какой-то оторопью, а потом нагнулся и взял с пола последний лист, лежащий у ног. Поднявшись, он увидел лицо Поттера в нескольких сантиметрах от себя. Тот протянул ему стопку бумаг и улыбнулся. Снейп не глядя забрал у него документы и, словно околдованный этим открытым взглядом, поцеловал его в губы. Поттер ответил на поцелуй, сначала несмело, а потом все более страстно. Снейп крепко обнял Гарри, сжимая его плечи, словно бы не верил до конца в его телесность, в то, что это на самом деле тот Поттер, сводивший его с ума все эти годы. Когда уже стало тяжело дышать, поцелуй разорвался, и оба посмотрели друг на друга со смущением. Гарри нагнулся подобрать документы: папка снова очутилась на полу. В это время Снейп прошептал заклинание и отворил дверь. Они зашли в темную прихожую, но хозяин дома не спешил зажигать свечи. Бросил бумаги на стол и так и застыл спиной к Поттеру. Тот оперся о закрытую им входную дверь и молча смотрел на темный силуэт бывшего профессора Хогвартса на фоне окна. Они стояли в полумраке раннего мартовского заката, не в силах ничего сказать друг другу. Спустя минуту Снейп медленно обернулся и поглядел на Поттера. Тот почувствовал, что в его разум пытаются проникнуть, но не стал этому препятствовать. Ему нечего было скрывать. Впрочем, эти попытки быстро прекратились, Снейп подошел к Гарри вплотную и прошептал:

— Вы действительно этого хотите?

— Да.

— Ваша жизнь может измениться навсегда.

— А ваша?

— Вы можете сильно пожалеть об этом, — предупредил Снейп и посмотрел гостю прямо в глаза.

— Я предпочитаю жалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, чего не сделал, — серьезно ответил Гарри, а потом мягко и немного нервно улыбнулся.

— Вы не знаете, о чем говорите, — твердо сказал Снейп.

— Профессор… сэр… — Гарри запнулся, посмотрел в пол, вздохнул, а потом поднял глаза на бывшего учителя. — Сейчас ведь речь идет не о захвате мира и убийстве людей, ничего такого, верно? То, что происходит между нами, — это частное дело, мое и ваше. Остальным необязательно знать об этом. Если сейчас я уйду, мы всю жизнь будем думать о том, что было бы, останься я здесь.

Снейп ничего не ответил, и Гарри спросил:

— Вы ведь хотите меня?

— Поттер, вам прекрасно известно, что хочу, — Снейп сделал шаг навстречу, и пальцы их рук соприкоснулись. От ладоней Гарри шло тепло, даже жар. Он потянулся губами к Снейпу, и тот страстно ответил на поцелуй. Он обхватил лицо Поттера руками, словно боялся, что тот сейчас убежит. Но Гарри не пытался вырваться, хотя был несмел, робея перед своим бывшим врагом и учителем и стесняясь своей неопытности. Тот перестал его ласкать и тихо спросил:

— Вы ведь не были прежде с мужчиной?

Поттер в ответ лишь помотал головой и сжал плечи Снейпа, словно опасаясь, что тот сейчас передумает.

— Если вы к чему-то не готовы, просто скажите об этом. Я сразу остановлюсь, — сказал тот. Гарри кивнул в ответ. Снейп взял его за руку и повел внутрь дома. Свечи он так и не зажег.

В спальне они снова начали целоваться, едва различая друг друга в сумраке. Впрочем, Поттер сейчас был этому только рад, чувствуя, как горят его щеки. В комнате было почти совсем темно, окна закрыты плотными шторами, и в воздухе стоял запах аниса и ванили. Снейп снял с Гарри очки, мантию и принялся расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки. Когда Поттер попытался сделать то же самое с ним, тот положил ладонь на его пальцы у себя на груди и прошептал: «Не надо. Я сам». Потом Снейп обернулся, достал волшебную палочку и разжег камин. Он снял с себя мантию, бросил ее на кресло и вернулся к Поттеру. Тот потянулся за поцелуем и, получив его, почувствовал, что Снейп расстегивает его брюки и гладит рукой вставший член. Потом его руки снова вернулись к рубашке, которую он снял, целуя Гарри в грудь каждый раз после расстегивания очередной пуговицы, опускаясь все ниже. Поттер порывисто вздохнул, когда почувствовал, что губы Снейпа коснулись низа живота, а через мгновение Северус взял его член в рот. Гарри застонал от наслаждения, сжимая руками плечи Снейпа. Тот стоял на коленях перед Поттером, Гарри пошатнулся, чувствуя слабость в ногах. Северус встал с пола и увлек его на кровать, куда тот просто упал, закрыв глаза и мечтая только о продолжении. Еще никогда он не ощущал такого наслаждения от орального секса. Все, что Гарри получал от жены в этом плане, — лишь неумелые и неохотные попытки его ублажить, при этом на лице Джинни всегда читался какой-то укор. Снейп же сам наслаждался процессом, умело лаская и делая все, чтобы Поттер ни на секунду не перестал испытывать удовольствие. Гарри почувствовал приближение оргазма и дернулся, вцепившись Снейпу в плечо. Тот тяжело дыша, лег рядом с Гарри на кровати. Он так и остался в одежде, только две верхние пуговицы на рубашке были расстегнуты. Когда Поттер пришел в себя, он обернулся к Снейпу и положил руку ему на грудь.

— Хотите, я сделаю для вас то же самое?

Тот повернул голову в сторону Гарри и погладил его по щеке.

— Нет, мой мальчик, не сейчас, — он провел рукой по спине Поттера и остановился на его ягодицах.

— Я… — Гарри запнулся, чувствуя, что вновь начинает краснеть.

— Не дергайтесь так… Я не буду делать ничего, что вам неприятно, — спокойно сказал Снейп и убрал руку с тела Поттера. Тот привстал на кровати, нависая над ним и пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в его лице в полумраке. Он стал медленно расстегивать рубашку на Снейпе, обнажая его бледную безволосую грудь. Тот не сопротивлялся, но и никак не реагировал на это. Гарри нагнулся и поцеловал его сосок, проложил дорожку из поцелуев к его шее, и положил голову совсем рядом с обращенным к нему лицом Северуса.

— Это больно? То, что вы хотите сделать со мной? — еле слышно спросил Поттер.

— Если все сделать правильно, нет, — ответил Северус и убрал с лица Гарри прядь волос, прилипшую к вспотевшему лбу. Тот протянул руку и расстегнул ширинку на брюках Снейпа. Почувствовал его эрегированный член и оценил его размеры. Ему показалось, что они явно превышали его собственные. Гарри улыбнулся и прошептал:

— И вы сможете сделать все правильно этим?

Снейп усмехнулся в ответ и поцеловал Поттера в губы.

— Вы всегда сможете меня остановить… Хотя нам необязательно делать это прямо сейчас.

— Я этого хочу, — возразил Поттер.

— Вы не знаете, чего вы хотите, Гарри, — Снейп погладил его по щеке и посмотрел в глаза. — Но ваш гриффиндорский задор толкает вас навстречу приключениям.

— Вам же это на руку, Северус? — улыбнулся тот. — Я могу вас так называть?

— Вы лежите голый в моей постели и держите в руке мой член.

— Это означает, да?

— Это означает, что я еле сдерживаюсь сейчас, чтобы не сделать то, что хотел сотворить с вами в той душевой, когда вам было пятнадцать лет.

— Тогда перестаньте сдерживаться.

— И вас не смущает то, что я хотел вас совратить в столь юном возрасте? — спросил Снейп.

— Не совратили же. И мне уже давно не пятнадцать, — Гарри потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Тот поцеловал его и мягко перевернул на живот, окончательно разделся и потянулся за своей волшебной палочкой.

— Я обманул вас, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, и наколдовал немного вязкой жидкости себе на ладонь. — Я не смогу остановиться, поэтому сейчас ваш последний шанс остаться нормальным человеком…

— Перестаньте, Северус, — перебил его Поттер и раздвинул ноги. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы останавливались.

Снейп дотронулся до Гарри, мягко помассировал его между ягодицами, аккуратно ввел в него палец со смазкой. Поттер шумно вздохнул, но не дернулся, а наоборот, расслабился. Снейп ввел в него два пальца, Гарри немного заерзал, и тот прекратил.

— Я никого раньше не лишал девственности, — сказал Северус.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Гарри. — Давайте сделаем это сейчас.

Снейп потратил еще несколько минут, и, когда убедился, что тело Поттера готово, осторожно вошел в него. Гарри шумно вздохнул и сжал руками подушку под собой.

— Вы сейчас привыкнете к этому ощущению, — хрипло сказал Снейп и поцеловал Гарри в основание шеи. Было что-то нереальное во всем происходящем. Еще сегодня утром он бы просто не мог представить, что окажется в одной постели с главной любовью всей своей жизни. Снейп дал ему время прийти в себя и начал медленно двигаться внутри тела Гарри. Постепенно увеличивая темп, Северус чувствовал, что ему не хватит терпения долго сдерживать оргазм. Слишком долго он мечтал об этом, слишком много ночей провел в своей одинокой постели один, ублажая себя и представляя Поттера рядом. И теперь он под ним, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, такой податливый и горячий. Такой желанный и так долго недоступный. И теперь полностью принадлежащий ему. Эта мысль, словно яркая вспышка, пронеслась у него в голове, и спустя пару минут Снейп резко дернулся, кончил и тихо застонал. Потом он плавно вышел из тела Поттера и лег рядом с ним. Тот перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на бывшего учителя.

— Это так странно — быть с вами, — тихо сказал Гарри, когда они оба пришли в себя.

— Вы не представляете, насколько это странно для меня, — отозвался Снейп. — Как вы?

— Я никогда не думал, что спать с мужчиной может быть так… сладко, — Поттер словно не мог подобрать нужное определение. — Словом, мне понравилось.

— Не врите. Я сделал вам больно, я знаю, это всегда больно в первый раз.

— По себе знаете?

— Да. Только, пожалуйста, не спрашивайте про мой опыт.

— Не буду, — ответил Поттер. — И кстати я вам не соврал. Вы же всегда точно знали, когда я вам вру, не так ли, профессор?

— Не называйте меня так, Гарри, пожалуйста, — попросил Снейп и обнял его. — Я чувствую себя совратителем малолетних.

— Северус, можно задать вопрос? Почему вы никогда не предлагаете мне поесть? Я вот сейчас чертовски проголодался.

Снейп усмехнулся и встал с кровати.

— Я надеялся, что моя нелюбезность отвадит вас ходить ко мне. Пойдемте на кухню и найдем, чем вас накормить.

Гарри поднялся и сжал Снейпа в объятиях.

— Я рад, что это случилось. Я так долго ждал, когда вы наконец сделаете шаг мне навстречу.

— Гарри, мне сложно говорить об этом сейчас, — Снейп мягко отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Давайте лучше поедим и ляжем спать. И если вы завтра не растаете, как лепреконское золото, мы это обсудим.

***

16 марта 2003 г.

Когда Гарри с утра вышел на кухню, Снейп уже был там, как всегда одетый в черное, подтянутый и свежевыбритый.

— Такое ощущение, что вы вообще никогда не спите, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри, снял очки и потёр правый глаз.

— Так кажется тем, кто не способен просыпаться вовремя, — ответил Снейп, не глядя на Гарри. Тот поправил очки и внимательно посмотрел на него. Это был тон его школьного учителя, которого Поттер когда-то боялся и ненавидел, а вовсе не слова человека, с которым он провел бурную ночь. Снейп обернулся и поставил кофейник на обеденный стол, взглянул на Гарри и слегка, одними глазами, улыбнулся.

— Признайтесь, у вас ведь потребность меня шпынять, да?

— Не могу удержаться, — признался Снейп и сел за стол. — Но мне всегда казалось, что вы меня специально провоцируете.

— Если вы так думаете, то вы меня совсем не знаете, — возразил Гарри. — Семья магглов, в которой я рос, только тем и занималась…

— Тогда это у вас привычка и потребность в том, чтобы вас шпыняли, — перебил Снейп и склонил голову, внимательно глядя на Поттера. Тот нахмурился, а потом откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ну… тогда мы с вами просто находка друг для друга, — после паузы сказал Гарри и рассмеялся. Снейп улыбнулся в ответ и тихо сказал:

— Я был жесток с вами, когда вы были ребенком. Сейчас я жалею об этом.

— Правда? — Гарри был удивлен подобным поворотом разговора.

— Правда, — честно ответил Снейп, наливая ему кофе.

— Ну… я тоже не всегда был к вам справедлив, — растерянно произнес Гарри.

— Это так, но… — Снейп осекся и отвел взгляд. — Я, должен вам признаться, вообще не люблю детей. И долгое время не мог смириться с тем, что вы сын Лили и… Поттера. Мне всегда было тяжело находиться с вами в одной комнате. Сначала потому что вы меня бесили, а потом…

— Это все уже в прошлом, сэр, — примирительно сказал Поттер и положил ладонь на руку Снейпа. Тот не отреагировал, тогда Гарри приблизился к нему и прошептал:

— Все в порядке, Северус… не стоит думать о прошлом. Важно только то, что происходит сейчас.

Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза и также тихо спросил:

— А что происходит сейчас?

Поттер опустил взгляд на его губы и ответил: «Не знаю, но мне это нравится». Он поцеловал Снейпа, и тот ответил на поцелуй, кладя ладонь на плечо Гарри.  
Он почувствовал дрожь в теле Поттера и испытал еще большее возбуждение.

========== Бретонские жужжальники ==========

13 апреля 2003 г.

Был поздний вечер. Они сидели у камина и пили вино. Рука Снейпа лежала на бедре Поттера, который сидел сейчас в чем мать родила на пледе, сорванном с дивана, и смотрел в огонь.

— Я ушел от жены.

Снейп убрал руку и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Зачем вы это сделали?

— На самом деле, я сделал это еще неделю назад. Но в газетах это появится завтра. Потому я тебе и сказал, — Гарри повернул голову к своему бывшему учителю.

— Зачем вы это сделали? — повторил тот, демонстративно переходя на официальный тон.

— Потому что не видел смысла продолжать. Это, в конце концов, нечестно. По отношению к вам обоим.

— Обо мне можно было не беспокоиться, — в голосе Снейпа звучал металл.

— Хорошо, но Джинни это не заслужила.

— Вы совершили ошибку. И завтра можете передумать. А репутацию уже не вернешь.

— Мне плевать на репутацию. Я и так четыре года был образцовым героем. Теперь хочу пожить нормальной жизнью, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— В вашем понимании нормально — это вот так, как сейчас? — Снейп поднял бровь и окинул взором комнату, на полу которой была разбросана их сброшенная в спешке одежда.

— Именно.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и поднялся.

— Вставайте и уходите.

Гарри поднял на него взгляд и не сдвинулся с места.

— Вставайте и уходите! — заорал Снейп, указывая на дверь.

— Ваши крики меня больше не пугают, профессор. У меня за время учебы в Хогвартсе сформировался на них иммунитет. И, если вас это утешит, то от жены я хотел уйти еще раньше, до того, как мы с вами переспали в первый раз.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что не ушли бы, — уже спокойнее сказал Снейп.

— Ушел. Я не люблю ее. Она не любит меня. Мы последний раз трахались на Рождество, наверное.

— Избавьте меня от подробностей! — Снейп поморщился.

— Тогда успокойтесь и примите тот факт, что не все в моей жизни происходит из-за вас, — устало сказал Гарри и тяжело вздохнул. — Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на меня, Сев. Когда думаешь, что я не смотрю. Словно ты задушил моего первенца или бросил мою маму под поезд.

— Я и бросил, Гарри, — хрипло сказал Снейп и отвернулся. — И теперь еще и первенца твоего задушил. Ты же от жены ушел.

— Не из-за тебя. Послушай, мне и так нелегко, — Гарри протянул к нему руку. — Давай, ты хоть раз попытаешься меня поддержать, вместо того чтобы шпынять по привычке?

— Я не могу тебя поддерживать в твоем стремлении разрушить свою жизнь.

— Ну, тогда давай просто помолчим.

Гарри лег на ковер и уставился в темный потолок снейповой гостиной. Снейп продолжал стоять. Он разрывался между желанием обнять его и пониманием, что просто необходимо выгнать его взашей. Пока тот не наделал еще больше глупостей по его вине. И все-таки то спокойствие, которое было сейчас на лице Гарри, сказало ему, что тот действительно не сомневался в своем решении. Что он, наконец, избавился от грусти и непонятной тоски, которые заливал спиртным в течение нескольких месяцев, сидя на полу его кабинета. И, поколебавшись, Снейп сел рядом с ним.

— Где ты сейчас живешь?

— На Гриммо. Но хотел бы жить здесь.

— Серьезно? — удивленно спросил Снейп.

— Конечно. Неужели ты думаешь, что мне нравится ночевать в том склепе?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я предложил тебе переехать ко мне? — озадаченно спросил Снейп.

— Я был бы счастлив такому предложению. В качестве приданного могу предложить моего домового эльфа. Он делает отвратительный кофе. Прямо как ты любишь. Черный, горький и без сахара.

— Ты с ума сошел, Поттер! — засмеялся Снейп. Гарри поднялся и поцеловал его в губы. Тот не мог остановиться и смеялся нервным смехом, потому что внутри него словно разрывались тысячи фейерверков.

23 июня 2003 г.

— У тебя есть планы на завтра? У меня дополнительный выходной, — сказал Гарри, сидя за столом и помешивая сахар в черном кофе, который теперь каждое утро варил им Кричер.

— Я еду в Бретань.

— Зачем?

— Собирать бретонские жужжальники. Они цветут в конце июня, — ответил Снейп и поднялся из-за стола. Он всегда ел быстро и как будто без удовольствия. Словно просто заправлял свое тело топливом.

— А это обязательно делать самому? — спросил Гарри, который казался сейчас разочарованным.

— Да. Я отчаялся купить их нужного качества. Они очень чувствительны к методу сбора. К тому же, это для меня уже традиция, — Снейп слегка улыбнулся. — В это время года север Франции очень красив.

— Я никогда не был во Франции.

— Хочешь, чтобы я позвал тебя с собой?

— Да, но умолять не буду, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри. — Ты же ненавидишь, когда я лезу к тебе в лабораторию. И там ты меня этими жужжальниками отхлестаешь, если я буду тебе мешать.

— Что ж, у тебя будет шанс показать, что ты взрослый человек, Поттер, — с нотками строгого преподавателя в голосе сказал Снейп.

— Так ты меня берешь с собой?

— Да, — пытаясь скрыть усмешку от вида его счастливого лица, ответил Снейп. — Но только если ты поднимешься завтра в пять утра. Проспишь — уеду без тебя.

— Профессор! Мы спим с вами в одной кровати. Может, вы все-таки разбудите меня? — Гарри встал и обнял Снейпа. Тот отстранился и взъерошил ему волосы на голове.

— Собери свои вещи. Мы уедем с ночевкой.

— Ура, мы уезжаем с этого болота! — радостно закричал Гарри и начал прыгать по кухне. Снейп смотрел на него, как на взбесившегося гиппогрифа.

— Я сейчас передумаю, Поттер.

Тот остановился и посмотрел на любовника с плохо скрываемым весельем.

— Сев, ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя обожаю?

— Мантию непромокаемую возьми, — скомандовал Снейп и направился вон из кухни. Его уже ждала лаборатория и пара заказов на зелья, которые он все еще брал, хотя недавно взялся руководить предприятием по производству самых ходовых снадобий.

24 июня 2003 г.

Сначала Гарри было очень скучно ходить по холмам в поисках тех редких цветов, которые Снейп видел наметанным глазом везде, а он просто не замечал. Но потом он успокоился и просто стал наслаждаться прогулкой. С моря дул прохладный бриз, дышалось легко и приятно. Гарри понял, что не бывал на природе уже очень давно. После скитаний в поисках хоркруксов никто из его друзей не затевал походы, всем уже тогда приелась кочевая жизнь в лесу и на скалах. И сейчас он все-таки ощутил разницу между бегством от егерей и прогулкой в пустынной местности, где можно отдохнуть от людей и проветрить мозги. Снейп был погружен в процесс сбора цветов для зелий, складывал каждый из них очень аккуратно в отдельный контейнер и прятал в сумку, в которой у него помещалась, похоже, вся его кладовая, не считая их чемоданов. Они почти не разговаривали, и это совершенно не тяготило. У Гарри с собой были сэндвичи, заботливо приготовленные Кричером, и он решил съесть их, выбрав достаточно удобный камень для привала.

Снейп оставил свои дела и сел рядом.

— Уже устал?

— Нет, мне все нравится, — Гарри протянул ему сэндвич. Тот отказался. — Здесь можно отдохнуть от людей.

— А ты думаешь, почему я живу на болотах? — улыбнулся Снейп.

— Потому что ты нелюдимый мизантроп.

— Именно. Скучаешь по Лондону?

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Гарри и тоже улыбнулся. — Знаешь, в последнее время я все больше ценю наше с тобой болотное уединение. Особенно в конце недели.

— Достали на работе? — понимающе спросил Снейп. — Я в школе, помню, тоже долго не мог привыкнуть к обилию людей вокруг.

— Устаю от любопытных взглядов.

— Я тебя предупреждал.

— Не начинай, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Лучше скажи, где мы будем ночевать?

— Как раз идем в сторону дома, — Снейп указал вперед, где на холме возвышался каменный особняк.

— Выглядит одиноко и уныло. Все как ты любишь, — засмеялся Поттер и поднялся. — Мне не терпится погреться у огня.

— Тогда пошли. Я говорил тебе одеваться теплее.

— Ты прямо как моя мама, — сказал Гарри, осекся и посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот молча направился в сторону дома.

— Гарри, не говори со мной больше о своей матери, пожалуйста, — попросил Снейп, когда они подходили к дому. Он все время шел впереди, а потом резко остановился, позволяя Гарри его догнать. — Я и так постоянно чувствую себя виноватым перед ней. А когда ты намекаешь, что я занял ее место…

— Сев, прости, но… — перебил Гарри и взял его за руку. — Моя мама никогда не говорила мне одеваться теплее. И много чего еще не успела из того, что обычно делают матери. Но, по правде сказать, никто и никогда обо мне не заботился так, как ты сейчас. И, если ты хочешь почтить ее память, просто делай это и дальше. Так я чувствую, что ты любишь меня.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Но, в отличие от твоей матери, я еще и сплю с тобой, — хрипло сказал Снейп и отпер коттедж заклинанием. — И она бы прокляла меня, если бы узнала об этом.

— Ты сделал все, чтобы вернуть ей долг, Сев, — Гарри обнял его за плечи. — И то, что ты заботишься обо мне, ей бы не могло не понравиться. К тому же, вряд ли она рожала меня с расчетом, что я не буду ни с кем трахаться.

Он взял Снейпа за руку, и тот втащил его внутрь. В доме было тепло, за маленькой прихожей располагалась гостиная, где уже был разожжен камин. Рядом с ним стоял большой старомодный диван, покрытый медвежьей шкурой. Гарри скинул промокшую от сырого ветра мантию и сел ближе к огню. Снейп достал из своей сумки термос и принес ему дымящуюся кружку чая с шиповником.

— Есть хочешь? Нам тут оставили хлеба, сыра и вина.

— Нет пока. Иди ко мне, Сев.

Снейп тоже снял мантию, расстегнул ворот рубашки и сел рядом. Гарри поставил чай на низкий стол и повернулся к нему.

— Поцелуй меня.

Северус накрыл рот Поттера губами и начал жадно целовать. Гарри уже не был так робок, как в первые разы, он быстро стал раздеваться сам. Снейп, продолжал его целовать, спускался с шеи дальше вниз, но Поттер остановил его.

— Не надо, Сев. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня сейчас.

Он лег на спину и широко раздвинул ноги. Снейп достал из своей бездонной сумки флакон со смазкой и щедро полил себе на пальцы. Гарри был полностью расслаблен и жаждал, чтобы Снейп в него вошел. И когда это произошло, Поттер обхватил ногами его тело и стал двигаться навстречу его движениям. Глядя в его зеленые глаза с расширенными от страсти зрачками, Снейп острее чувствовал собственное возбуждение. От раза к разу секс казался все более чувственным, страсть только разгоралась. Он стал резко насаживать на себя тело Гарри, а потом, ощутив, что хочет большей свободы движений, перевернул любовника на живот, встал на пол и притянул его к себе. Гарри податливо принял удобную позу, и Снейп стал резкими ударами вколачивать в него член. Тот спустя минуту дернулся, застонал и на мгновение рефлекторно сжался. Снейп подождал, когда тот переживет оргазм, а потом мягко вышел и уложил его на диван.

— Давай, Сев, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Снейп снова вошел в него, это получилось легко и плавно. И, уже никуда не спеша, он начал двигаться внутри тела любовника, постепенно достигая своего оргазма. Потом он лег рядом и положил руку на ягодицы Гарри. Проведя между ними, он поднял ладонь и увидел там сукровицу.

— Я снова сделал тебе больно.

— Ерунда, — отозвался Гарри. — Мне нравится, когда ты меня жестко трахаешь. Иначе мне трудно кончить под тобой.

— Тебе не обязательно кончать подо мной. Мне казалось, я неплохо доводил тебя до оргазма другими способами, — возразил Снейп и хотел подняться, чтобы достать заживляющую мазь. Но Гарри его остановил.

— Потом, — сказал он. — Мне нравится быть с тобой во всех вариациях. Которые ты мне позволяешь.

Снейп молчал и глядел в потолок. Спустя пару минут он произнес:

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Это нормальное желание для любого мужчины. Но я не могу…

— Ты мне когда-нибудь расскажешь, почему? — Поттер повернул голову в сторону Снейпа, но тот продолжал смотреть в потолок.

— Нет.

— Ладно, — согласился Гарри и обнял Северуса. — За годы нашего общения ты научил меня смирению.

Снейп невесело хмыкнул.

— Ну, раз зельеварению не научил… то хоть какая-то от меня польза.

26 июня 2003 г.

— Чем ты занимался на выходных? — спросила Гермиона, придвигая к себе тарелку с ланчем и внимательно глядя на школьного друга. В министерской столовой было немного народу: час перерыва давно прошел, и здесь были только те, кто не успел пообедать, либо заскочил за каким-нибудь лакомством, чтобы подсластить начало рабочей недели.

— Да так… ничем особенным, — неохотно ответил Гарри, сосредоточенно глядя на свой сэндвич.

— Гарри, я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь приходить к нам в гости, как раньше. Рон все никак не успокоится, но…

— Мне иногда кажется, что Рон просто считает себя обязанным бросать на меня уничтожающие взгляды за то, что я расстался с его сестрой. Но в действительности они с Джинни никогда не были по-настоящему близки. Даже у Перси с ней больше общего, чем с Роном. И да, я не хожу на ваши воскресные обеды, потому что мне хватает его презрения на работе.

— Гарри, рано или поздно Рон смирится с вашим разводом. Если тебе от этого станет легче, то и с Джинни он ведет себя примерно так же. Рональд просто не хочет жить с мыслью, что…

— Гермиона, мне не легче от того, что Рон ведет себя как свинья не только со мной. И мне казалось, что он мне друг, а не судья.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, словно не знала, что на это сказать. Размешивая чай, она смотрела на то, как Гарри ест свой сэндвич.

— Ты знаешь, что после рождения Хьюго я редко бываю в Министерстве, а в гости ты ко мне ходить отказываешься. Я скучаю по тебе. И… я часто вспоминаю те времена, когда мы были все вместе.

— Я тоже скучаю по тем временам. Но я не буду ломать себя ради того, чтобы Рон вновь стал мне другом, — ответил Гарри.

— Может, ты пригласишь нас к себе в гости? Наверняка в доме Блэков ты так и не навел порядок. Возможно, Рон что-то поймет, когда увидит, как ты живешь, захочет тебе помочь…

Гарри слегка побледнел и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Гарри, да, мне хочется, чтобы вы помирились. Но в любом случае, я хочу помочь тебе обустроиться на новом месте…

— Гермиона, послушай, — Гарри запнулся и набрал в легкие побольше воздуха. — Ты сейчас мой единственный близкий друг, и я не хочу тебя обманывать.

— Что? — на лице Гермионы появилось выражение удивления и тревоги. Она внимательно смотрела на Гарри, и, видя, что он борется сам с собой, разволновалась еще больше.

— Я… я не живу в доме Сириуса, — наконец ответил Гарри, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в свою пустую тарелку, чтобы не видеть лица подруги.

— А где ты живешь? Ты снял квартиру? — удивленно спросила она.

— Нет, я живу в другом месте, потому что… — Гарри осекся и взглянул в глаза Гермионы, пытаясь предугадать ее реакцию на то, что он хочет сказать.

— У тебя появилась девушка? — со слабой улыбкой произнесла она.

— Не совсем.

— Но у тебя кто-то есть, так? — спросила Гермиона, накрыв ладонью руку Гарри. — Я чувствовала по твоему поведению, что ты с кем-то встречаешься. У вас с Джинни в последний год не ладилось, я знаю. Я потому и не удивилась вашему разрыву. А если ты уже с кем-то встречаешься, то это нормально. Я не осуждаю тебя, ты напрасно так нервничаешь.

— Просто ты не знаешь, с кем я встречаюсь.

— Ну, если ты не встречаешься с моим мужем, то с чего мне тебя осуждать? — попыталась пошутить Гермиона, пожимая плечами.

— О, нет, к счастью, он не женат, — возразил Гарри, криво усмехнувшись.

— Он?! — Гермиона захлопала глазами, не веря в то, что услышала.

— Понимаешь, почему я молчал? — сокрушенно сказал он и стал нервно грызть ноготь на большом пальце. — Я бы и дальше ничего не говорил, но мне не хотелось тебя обманывать. Видишь, как крепко я выучил уроки Амбридж?

Он оставил в покое свой ноготь и повернул к Гермионе руку так, чтобы она увидела на ней шрам от зачарованного пера.

— Ты расстался с Джинни… из-за него? — растерянно спросила Гермиона, запнувшись на середине фразы, словно бы не могла произнести вслух то, во что ее только что посвятили.

— Нет, — Гарри почесал затылок, потом резко встряхнул головой и твердо сказал. — Совершенно точно нет.

— Но… прости, все это так странно, — сокрушенно произнесла Гермиона, отодвинув от себя тарелку и обхватив голову руками. — Я просто не могу в это поверить.

— Тогда я лучше не буду говорить тебе его имя, — со вздохом сказал Гарри и рефлекторно сжал кулаки.

— Я его знаю?

— И даже очень хорошо.

Гермиона вытаращилась на друга, не в силах ничего сказать. Гарри молчал, повисла пауза, благодаря которой каждый слышал частые удары своего сердца.

— Это… это Снейп? — дрожащими губами произнесла она.

— Да, — просто ответил он, и снова наступило молчание. Гарри почувствовал странное облегчение оттого, что открылся Гермионе. И хотя он видел, что она шокирована услышанным, не жалел об этом. Два месяца, которые отделяли его от разрыва с Джинни до этого разговора, казались ему самыми счастливыми днями его жизни. Гарри практически не заметил, как переехал к Снейпу, как не замечал косых взглядов министерских служащих и робких попыток своей подруги помирить его с женой. Единственное, что отравляло его нынешнее существование, — это ссора с Роном, чье напряженное молчание было немым укором ему каждый день. В конце концов, Гарри так устал от этого, что решил больше не обращать на лучшего друга внимания и не пытаться с ним помириться. Он не чувствовал никакой вины перед бывшей женой, которая выставила его на бракоразводном процессе самодуром и едва ли не конченным алкоголиком. Гарри не стал ничего отрицать, согласился со всеми ее условиями и по собственной воле отдал ей большую часть того, что досталось ему от родителей, оставив себе лишь дом на площади Гриммо и немного наличности. После случившегося он не считал, что Рон вправе его в чем-то упрекать.

— Джинни говорила, что вы окончательно поссорились после того, как она застала тебя пьяным в доме Снейпа, — тихо сказала Гермиона.

— Ты так говоришь, словно она нас действительно застала, — с грустной усмешкой ответил Гарри и посмотрел на подругу, под его взглядом она покраснела и отвела глаза. — Правда в том, что на тот момент между нами ничего не было.

— Она и не говорила об этом, но… Гарри, я просто не могу в это поверить.

— Я бы тоже не поверил… но иногда с нами просто что-то происходит, и все. Я не могу тебе это внятно объяснить.

— Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь об этом, — сокрушенно произнесла Гермиона, потом спохватилась и посмотрела на лучшего друга. — Прости меня, Гарри, я совсем не то…

— Ничего, все нормально, — перебил ее Поттер и сжал ее руку в своей. — Мне стало легче после нашего разговора. Я и не ждал, что ты будешь меня поздравлять.

Она вздохнула и, не в силах ничего сказать, положила другую руку поверх его ладони.

========== Мисс Грейнджер не умеет лгать ==========

28 июня 2003 года

В комнате было темно, вечернее солнце уже совсем опустилось за край болот, оставляя за собой только мутный полумрак северной летней ночи, никогда не бывающей по-настоящему темной. И хотя по календарю давно должно было наступить лето, за окном дул холодный ветер, а в комнате горел камин, бросая фантастические тени от стаканов и бутылок на пол, застеленный слегка потертым красным ковром. Гарри лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок, Снейп сидел рядом, молча потягивая прохладное вино. Поттер повернул к нему голову и коснулся рукой его бедра. На лице Снейпа появилась довольная улыбка, он поставил бокал и поцеловал Гарри в губы.

— Я думал, ты заснул.

— Нет, просто с каждым разом я все дольше не могу прийти в себя после этого… безумия, — немного смущенно сказал Гарри и поднялся с пола, чтобы сесть рядом с любовником.

— Тогда ты должен понимать, что для меня это еще большее безумие, — отозвался Снейп, глядя в камин и кладя руку ему на колено. — Иногда мне кажется, что я сейчас проснусь и окажусь либо в Азкабане, либо в Святом Мунго, а все это… просто сон моего умирающего разума.

— Могу тебя заверить, что я настоящий, — прошептал Гарри и слегка ущипнул Снейпа за плечо. Тот дернулся и уставился на Поттера, который потянулся за новым поцелуем.

— Не думал, что ты так ненасытен, — плотоядно сказал Снейп, наваливаясь на любовника сверху.

— А я не думал, что ты так неутомим, — ответил Гарри.

— Еще как утомим, — возразил Снейп и лег рядом с Поттером. — Но ты заставляешь меня забывать о возрасте, забывать вообще обо всем.

Гарри не ответил и положил руку ему на грудь. Дрова в камине слегка потрескивали, и тепло, шедшее оттуда, создавало ощущение безопасности. Поттер почувствовал, что обрел место, которое он может назвать своим настоящим домом.

— Я рассказал Гермионе о нас, — прошептал он.

— Что?! — Снейп резко поднялся с пола и уставился на него. С его лица пропало расслабленное выражение, на Гарри уже смотрел его школьный учитель, который заметил глупейшую ошибку и готов опрокинуть котел с испорченным зельем нерадивому ученику на голову. — Зачем?!

— Она мой друг.

— У тебя же в друзьях сейчас половина магической Британии, почему бы сразу со всеми не поделиться нашим маленьким секретом? — Снейп вскочил на ноги, нависая над Поттером и раздувая ноздри от гнева.

— Не передергивай! Гермиона никому не скажет, я уверен.

— А я уверен, что мисс Грейнджер не умеет лгать, — воскликнул Снейп и стал натягивать на себя штаны, словно бы собирался куда-то уходить, но на самом деле он просто чувствовал себя уязвимым от услышанного, и собственная нагота его стала раздражать.

— Ты не понимаешь, Гермиона — единственный мой близкий друг сейчас, — Гарри тоже встал и в растерянности следил за тем, как Снейп носится по комнате, подбирая одежду.

— Это ты не понимаешь, Гарри! Ты ничего не понимаешь! Сейчас ты своими же руками портишь себе жизнь, а потом ещё меня сделаешь виноватым.

— Что за чушь ты несешь?!

— Ты в шаге от того, чтобы навсегда испортить себе жизнь, ты это понимаешь?! — Снейп схватил Гарри за плечи и уставился ему прямо в глаза немигающим взглядом василиска. Потом он отступил и отвернулся к окну. — Мне нельзя было допускать всего этого! Нельзя! Я же знал, у тебя не хватит мозгов, чтобы держать язык за зубами.

— Прекрати истерику и посмотри на меня! — в гневе закричал Поттер. Повисла звенящая тишина. Снейп медленно развернулся и уставился на него с таким выражением, что, будь Гарри помладше лет на десять, у него бы сердце в пятки ушло.

— Я сказал Гермионе, потому что не хотел ее обманывать дальше. Я не стыжусь того, что между нами происходит. Почему этого стыдишься ты?

— Потому что я знаю, что такое всеобщее презрение, — выдавил Снейп, скривив губы.

— Представь себе, я тоже знаю, — возразил Гарри и подошел к нему.

— Если все узнают о наших отношениях, на тебе будет несмываемое пятно позора.

— А почему ты все время говоришь о моей репутации, о моей жизни? — Поттер посмотрел Снейпу в глаза, тот выдержал взгляд и медленно ответил:

— Потому что наша с тобой связь ничего не прибавит к моему статусу убийцы и шпиона, избежавшего правосудия, — и, ехидно улыбнувшись, добавил, — разве что добавит нотки пикантности к моему мрачному образу. А твое честное имя будут валять в грязи долго и с удовольствием.

— Мне все равно до этого! — Гарри махнул рукой и с досады закусил губу.

— Возможно, сейчас все так и есть, — холодно отозвался Снейп. — Но потом… когда тебе все надоест, ты сильно пожалеешь о своей неосторожности.

— С чего ты решил, что мне надоест? — Поттер прищурился и попытался притянуть к себе Снейпа, но тот вырвался и отвернулся от него. — Может, потому что тебе самому уже надоело?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул. Он чувствовал, что сейчас самый подходящий момент покончить со всем этим безумием. Да, он мечтал об этом всю жизнь, но не думал, что мечты обретут реальность. А теперь перед Снейпом стоял выбор, либо навсегда испортить Поттеру жизнь, что неизменно произойдет, пусти он все на самотек, либо выгнать его из своего дома немедленно и тем спасти его репутацию. Снейп сжал кулаки и медленно развернулся к Поттеру, чтобы сказать ему то, что заставит его навсегда убраться из его жизни. Но прежде чем он открыл рот, Гарри подошел к нему и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя, Сев. Для тебя это что-нибудь значит?

Снейп словно задохнулся от услышанного. Он широко раскрыл глаза и смотрел на Поттера, который стоял перед ним голый и совершенно открытый, не скрывая ни своих чувств, ни мыслей. Гарри взял его ладонь в свою, и Снейп больше не смог сопротивляться. Он страстно поцеловал его в губы и забыл обо всех доводах рассудка.

30 июля 2003 года

Поттер сидел за отчетом по делу поиска скрывающихся от правосудия Пожирателей смерти, когда в его кабинет влетел Рон Уизли, захлопнул за собой дверь и уставился на лучшего друга так, словно видел перед собой гибрид гигантского флоббер-червя и акромантула.

— Скажи, это правда?!

— Что именно? — спросил Гарри, вставая с места и уже зная ответ на свой вопрос.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю! — Уизли едва ли не отпрыгнул к двери, когда Поттер сделал шаг к нему навстречу.

— Да, это правда, — спокойно ответил Гарри, не пытаясь больше приближаться к Рону, чтобы тот не выскочил в коридор и не начал орать уже на весь Аврорат.

— Гарри, ты что, совсем чокнулся? Сначала ты бросаешь мою сестру, теперь спишь с мужиком! Да с кем! С самим Снейпом, от которого тебя все время тошнило! Он тебя приворожил? Опоил чем-то? — прокричал Рон уже больше с выражением крайнего удивления, а не гнева.

— Рон, ты можешь чуть менее громко возмущаться? И ты прекрасно знаешь, что в Министерстве сейчас стоит уловитель темной магии. Если бы меня кто околдовал, ты бы первым узнал, ведь это твоя зона ответственности. Или ты по разгильдяйству не следишь за этим?

— Ты заговорил почти как он! Гарри, ты вообще соображаешь, что ты делаешь? — Рон потер лоб рукой и чуть сбавил тон, в растерянности глядя на друга. — Если все это узнают, что они подумают обо мне? Да ты был мне как брат, а теперь… черт, я даже не могу себе представить, чем вы там с этим уродом занимаетесь.

— Судя по твоим словам, отлично ты все представляешь и в красках, — резко ответил Гарри. — И прости, я не собираюсь всю жизнь прожить в одиночестве, сохраняя твою бесценную репутацию альфа-самца.

— Скажи, чего тебе не хватало? — Рон шагнул вперед и презрительно прищурился. — У тебя было все и даже больше — слава, деньги, почет, друзья, нормальная семья, а ты бросил все ради этого старого извращенца!

— Перестань его так называть, — с угрозой предупредил Гарри и сжал кулаки.

— Я буду называть его так, как он того заслуживает! — выкрикнул Уизли и махнул рукой перед лицом Поттера. — Сначала он отравлял наше существование в школе, а теперь портит нам всю жизнь!

— Кому это нам? Рон, ты понимаешь, что все это тебя не касается? — спросил Гарри, поднимая голос и скрещивая руки на груди.

— Нет, это меня как раз касается! — гневно возразил Рон, тыкая в плечо Поттера указательным пальцем. — Каждый день меня кто-нибудь спрашивает, какая муха тебя укусила. Каждую неделю я слышу, как мама горестно вздыхает и просит тебя вразумить. Джинни ходит злая и на всех срывается, в особенности на мне, я же твой лучший друг! И ты считаешь, что меня это все не касается?!

Гарри сделал резкое движение головой и отвернулся.

— Я не хотел вносить разлад в вашу семью, — с трудом проговорил он, сглотнув комок в горле. — Но я больше не мог так жить.

— Значит, сейчас ты счастлив, да?!

— Да, сейчас я вполне счастлив, — ответил Гарри, глядя другу прямо в глаза.

— Ну, что ж, поздравляю! — злобно выкрикнул Рон и судорожно принялся что-то искать у себя в кармане. — Но только знаешь, я не желаю быть другом человека, который променял мою сестру на убийцу и извращенца. Я не хочу, чтобы в меня тыкали пальцем, когда все всё узнают. Если бы ты только одумался…

— Да пошел ты, Рон! — закричал Гарри, чье терпение окончательно лопнуло. — Мне плевать, что ты там думаешь обо мне и Снейпе!

— А мне отныне плевать на тебя! Делайте там что захотите, только больше не смей приближаться ни к кому из моей семьи и к Гермионе тоже, ты слышал? И я больше не буду работать под твоим началом!

— Да, пожалуйста! Удерживать не собираюсь!

— Вот и отлично! — крикнул Рон, бросил на стол аврорское удостоверение и вышел вон. Настала жуткая, звенящая тишина. Гарри медленно развернулся и рухнул в свое кресло.

***

— Гарри, мне так жаль, — воскликнула Гермиона, хватая лучшего друга за руку и утаскивая в нишу за большой колонной главного зала Министерства магии. — Он просто припер меня к стенке, а я… я никогда не умела ему врать.

Она всхлипнула и посмотрела на Поттера, словно ожидая от него удара.

— Ты не виновата, он бы все равно узнал. Рано или поздно, — тихо отозвался Гарри, но в его голосе слышалось напряжение и досада.

— Рон сегодня, наконец, вроде одумался, решил с тобой помириться…

— Ага, я заметил, — скептически возразил Гарри, разглядывая полустертый рисунок плит на полу главного зала.

— Он сказал, что хочет зайти к тебе на Гриммо сегодня вечером, выпить пива, поболтать, а завтра отметить твой день рождения, — все еще извиняющимся голосом сказала она.

— Да я все понимаю, Гермиона, — примирительно сказал Поттер, гладя ее по плечу. — Я не виню тебя совсем.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— А что я могу тут поделать?

— Ну, Рон мне сказал, что уходит из Министерства, — дрожащим голосом сказала Гермиона, внимательно глядя на лучшего друга. Тот отвел глаза и грустно произнес:

— Я не буду его удерживать, не проси меня об этом. Я знаю, что вы сейчас полностью зависите от его аврорской зарплаты, но он тоже взрослый человек. Если Рон из-за своей дурацкой обиды поставил под удар свою семью… — он осекся и посмотрел на подругу.

— Он договорился с Джорджем, что будет работать у него в магазине, — прошептала Гермиона.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел долгим взглядом на толпу министерских, спешащих к каминам, чтобы пойти домой и расслабиться после трудного рабочего дня. Он видел усталость на одних лицах, досаду — на других, предвкушение долгожданного отдыха — на третьих. Поттер чувствовал, что сейчас какая-то часть его жизни закончилась навсегда. Это было странное ощущение, которое посетило его уже второй раз. Впервые такое чувство пришло к нему, когда погиб Дамблдор. Гарри помнил, как стоял над его могилой, когда уже все разошлись после пышных похорон. Белый мрамор гробницы был холодным и безликим, с таким же успехом он мог бы обрамлять клумбу в парке или стать фонтаном в саду Малфой Мэнора. Но из него сделали могильный камень для величайшего мага современности, и в этом мраморном равнодушии было что-то раздражающее. Гарри понял тогда, что больше не вернется в школу и не будет сдавать выпускные экзамены. Все это было нелепым и ужасно несвоевременным, как пасхальный заяц на Рождество. И сейчас ему казалось, что истерика Рона и извинения, сожаление Гермионы также не нужны и не важны. Ведь, что бы они ни делали сейчас, Гарри не собирался ничего менять. Роман со Снейпом, странный, почти невозможный на первый взгляд, составлял все, что его действительно волновало в настоящий момент. Даже во время ссоры с Роном он думал о том, что через несколько часов он пойдет, почти побежит в тот дом на болоте, чтобы оказаться рядом с человеком, который любит его так, как не любил никто и никогда. Только это было важно, и больше ничего.

Он очнулся от своих мыслей после того, как Гермиона коснулась его плеча. Гарри посмотрел на нее и грустно улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, думаю, Рону у Джорджа будет лучше, чем здесь. Я вообще не уверен, что работа аврора ему нравилась.

— Он хотел быть полезным и… хотел быть рядом с тобой, — тихо отозвалась она, глядя на свои нервно сжатые пальцы.

— Да, Рон редко занимался тем, что ему действительно нравится. Может, сейчас он, наконец, перестанет равняться на меня и найдет свое призвание.

Гермиона отвела глаза в сторону и ничего не сказала.

========== Книга - лучший подарок ==========

9 января 2004 г.

— Сегодня у тебя день рождения, Сев?

— Я его никогда не отмечаю, — ответил Снейп, не сводя глаз с чашки черного кофе. Они оба сидели за столом в теплых домашних мантиях, потому что, несмотря на камины, в доме было довольно холодно, особенно на кухне, окна которой выходили на север.

— А мне сегодня захотелось тебя поздравить, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Хочешь напомнить, насколько я старше тебя? — Снейп поднял взгляд и изогнул левую бровь, что сделало его лицо слегка зловещим.

— Нет, хочу подарить тебе подарок, — сказал Поттер и нагнулся, чтобы достать из бумажного пакета сверток. — Я честно всю голову сломал, пока думал, что может тебя порадовать.

— Не стоило.

— Открывай.

— Я надеюсь, там не шарф? — скрипучим голосом спросил Снейп. — И не свитер?

— Я же не Молли Уизли, — засмеялся Гарри.

Снейп развернул сверток и достал оттуда потрепанный том альманаха «Зельеварение сегодня» за 1960 год авторства Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Это его личный экземпляр. С пометками, — пояснил Поттер.

Снейп открыл книгу и увидел, что там довольно много исправлений, внесенных чернилами поверх типографской краски. Словно автор пытался исправить собственные неточности в рецептах.

— Откуда это у вас, Поттер?

— Выпросил у Аберфорта, — довольно ответил Гарри.

— Чем вы руководствовались, когда решили подарить мне книгу человека, которого я убил, выпущенную в год моего рождения? Определенно, в этом есть некий символизм, — задумчиво сказал Снейп, продолжая просматривать страницы издания.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, Сев, — Поттер поднялся с места и положил ему руку на плечо. — Просто очень трудно придумать подарок, который бы мог тебя порадовать.

— Твой подарок меня не порадовал, Гарри. Если ты думаешь, что я спокойно живу с тем, что убил Дамблдора, то ты ошибаешься, — Снейп поднял на него взгляд. — И я вовсе не скучаю по временам, когда тесно общался с Директором.

— Ладно, прости, отдай, я его сожгу, — с досадой сказал Гарри и схватился за книгу. Снейп не дал ему ее вырвать.

— Одновременно, твой подарок весьма ценен. Для меня как для зельевара. Не психуй, — Снейп едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что с тобой невозможно ладить? — Поттер навис над ним. — Ты везде ищешь подвох.

— Здесь его даже искать не надо. Ты даришь мне напоминание о том, кого я отправил на тот свет.

— Он сам тебя об этом просил.

— А знаешь, почему именно меня? Ты же в курсе, как работают непростительные заклятия. Я хотел его убить, Гарри. Иначе у меня бы никогда не получилось сделать это так легко и быстро.

— Почему ты хотел убить его? — спросил Поттер, и его голос дрогнул.

— Потому что он собирался пожертвовать тобой. Он не был честен со мной. И с тобой. Ни с кем не был, если говорить начистоту.

— Но в итоге его план осуществился даже после его смерти, — возразил Гарри. — Волдеморта больше нет.

— Это не отменяет тот факт, что он растил тебя, как свинью на убой, — лицо Снейпа скривилось, он отбросил книгу в сторону, встал и отвернулся к окну.

— Я подарил тебе эту книгу не затем, чтобы напомнить об этом убийстве. Просто в свое время твой учебник с подобными заметками стал для меня очень ценным подарком, Северус. Даже сейчас мне иногда хочется его перечитать.

— Тогда почему ты взял оттуда на вооружение только мои темные заклинания? — спросил Снейп с грустной улыбкой.

— Неправда, благодаря тебе я стал гением зельеварения. По крайней мере, Слизнорт так считал, — сказал Гарри и приблизился к нему.

— Слизнорт болван, — веско заявил Снейп и схватил Поттера за мантию. Он притянул его к себе и поцеловал. — Самый лучший подарок для меня — это ты.

Он усадил Гарри на кухонный стол, снял с него очки и начал раздевать. Тот сам стянул с себя трусы и раздвинул ноги.

— Вы стали так развратны, Поттер, — заметил Снейп, отбрасывая свою мантию, под которой он был совершенно голый.

— У меня есть хороший учитель, сэр, — в тон ему ответил Гарри и обхватил Снейпа ногами, притягивая к себе. Они стали целоваться, и даже прохлада в комнате и вой ветра за окном никак не мешали им почувствовать жар желания. Снейп уложил Поттера на стол, наколдовал немного смазки и щедро увлажнил ею пальцы. Он мягко вошел в тело Поттера, тот тихо застонал и выгнул спину, приподняв ноги, чтобы проникновение стало глубже. Снейп плавно двигался внутри него и одновременно ласкал рукой его член. Гарри начал стонать громче и вскоре кончил, Северус дал ему минуту придти в себя и вышел из него. Поттер поцеловал его в губы и повернулся к нему спиной, облокотившись на стол руками. Снейп быстро вошел в него снова и стал двигаться резче. Через несколько минут он и сам достиг оргазма, хрипло застонал и остановился. Потом он сел на стул и откинулся назад, широко расставив ноги.  
Он посмотрел на Поттера, по внутренней стороне бедра которого стекала сперма. Тот сел на соседний стул, подогнув правую ногу под себя. Его член снова встал, и Гарри положил туда руку.

Снейп поймал себя на мысли, что они оба выглядят сейчас грязно и развратно — мальчишка, весь перепачканный смазкой и спермой, своей и чужой, ласкающий свой член, и он, сидящий напротив, голый, потный сорокачетырехлетний мужик, его совративший.

— Знаешь, это, пожалуй, лучший день рождения за всю мою жизнь, — сказал он и криво усмехнулся.

19 сентября 2005 г.

Гарри Поттер шел по предместью Лондона, где когда-то был его собственный дом. Это тогда казалось отличной идеей — поселиться рядом — ему с Джинни и Рону с Гермионой. Его бывшая жена уже продала их таунхаус. А чета Уизли по-прежнему жила там, через дверь от его бывшего семейного гнезда. В письме Гермиона настояла, чтобы Гарри обязательно пришел на ее день рождения. Он чувствовал внутреннее сопротивление, ведь в прошлый раз подобное событие кончилось скандалом с бывшей женой, которая долго делала вид, что его не замечает, а потом разразилась такими отборными ругательствами, что даже Снейпу можно было у нее поучиться. И да, конечно, Рон рассказал ей, с кем живет ее бывший муж. Словом, об их связи знали уже все в семье Уизли, и очевидно, сплетни пошли дальше. Потому что теперь Гарри часто слышал за спиной смущенные шепотки и ловил на себе презрительные взгляды. И он к ним привык, несколько раз ему хотелось заявить открыто о своей связи со Снейпом, но тот грозил ему немедленным разрывом и кидал в стену вещи, едва только Гарри начинал об этом заговаривать. Это положение, конечно, раздражало Поттера, но постепенно он привык, как привык к косым взглядам, шепоткам и презрению еще в школе. В сущности, мало что поменялось с тех времен. После нескольких лет всеобщего обожания Гарри даже нравилось, что малознакомые люди перестали подлетать к нему и говорить о своем восхищении его заслугами. Да, многие его осуждали за развод с женой и сомнительный образ жизни, но он, как и все, ходил на работу, не лез в политику, пил пиво с коллегами по пятницам и болел за любимую квиддичную команду. И потому в глазах общества победитель Волдеморта утрачивал некий ангельский ореол, и, как ни странно, меньше раздражал. Он становился почти обычным человеком со своими темными и светлыми сторонами. С ним не перестали здороваться, и даже Джордж Уизли, как-то встретив его в Косом переулке, демонстративно подошел и пожал ему руку на глазах у всех, в том числе своего брата Рона, который делал вид, что вообще не знает Гарри Поттера.

Он бросил взгляд на свое бывшее обиталище. У крыльца стоял большой красный автомобиль, из него вышли две усталые женщины с сумками из супермаркета. Он прошел дальше и остановился у дома четы Уизли. Дверь открыл Рон и, не подав ему руки, молча проводил в гостиную, где уже сидели Невилл Лонгботтом с Ханной Эббот, у которых год назад Гарри был на свадьбе. Из угла вышла Луна Лавгуд и, как всегда, застала его врасплох своим вопросом:

— Ты сегодня тоже пришел один? Мой парень в экспедиции в поисках древовидных нетопырей, а твой где?

— Луна, как же я по тебе скучал! — засмеялся Гарри и обнял ее. Его разбирал нервный смех, он огляделся и увидел, что из семейства Уизли тут только Джордж с Анджелиной и Билл с Флёр. Они помогали Гермионе на кухне.

Рон жарил барбекю на заднем дворе, и вся компания направилась туда. Там по лужайке уже носились дети — Хьюго, Фред, Мари-Виктуар. Гермиона вышла к ним из кухни, неся перед собой при помощи магии большой поднос с закусками. Она поставила его на стол и повернулась к гостям.

— Пять минут, ребята. И я к вам выйду. Гарри, помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Гарри пошел за ней в дом, и она обняла его так, чтобы муж не видел.

— Я так рада тебе!

— Я тоже, Гермиона. Вижу, в этом году ты решила сократить круг приглашенных лиц?

Гермиона бросила на него грустный взгляд.

— Отнеси туда эти бутылки, пожалуйста. Хьюго с меня сегодня не слезал, потому я ничего не успела. Пойду, переоденусь.

Она указала на бутылки вина и сливочного пива, которые стояли в ящике, зачарованном так, чтобы он охлаждал напитки.

— Мне жаль, что из-за меня у тебя стало меньше гостей. Раньше тебе с готовкой помогали Джинни и Молли.

— Вот об их отсутствии я как раз не жалею. Ты только Рону об этом не говори, — тихо сказала Гермиона и направилась по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Конечно, не скажу. Он же со мной не разговаривает, — ответил Гарри, направил волшебную палочку на ящик с напитками и вышел вместе с ним на улицу. Был теплый сентябрьский вечер. В саду цвели астры и хризантемы, наливались соком на ветках поздние яблоки. Гарри заметил, что Гермиона магически расширила сад, и теперь тут умещалось гораздо больше, чем обычно бывает на задних дворах таунхаусов.

Рон переворачивал мясо на углях, Флер очень красиво сворачивала салфетки в форме лебедей и расставляла тарелки, ей помогала Ханна, парни сидели на скамейках вокруг стола и болтали о квиддиче. Гарри понял, что чувствует свою чуждость в этой компании, словно бы он был отрезан от них невидимым барьером. Это были все родные и близкие ему люди, которые, он был уверен, не желали ему зла. И, тем не менее, все они чувствовали некую неловкость в его присутствии. Три года назад на такой же вечеринке, он был частью этой компании, они весело смеялись, он обнимал Джинни, и жизнь казалась такой простой. Почему все так изменилось? Почему обычный развод двух людей так резко меняет всю атмосферу в компании? Гарри устал от этого навязанного ему чувства вины, словно бы он все испортил, словно бы он обязался жить так, чтобы было комфортно всем вокруг, а теперь нарушил клятву.

— Понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — сказала Луна, опять возникшая словно из ниоткуда рядом с ним. — Я так чувствую себя довольно часто. При виде тебя все меняются в лице и смотрят, как на странное насекомое.

— Это когда-нибудь пройдет? — проглотив комок в горле, спросил Гарри.

— У меня не прошло, — легко ответила она и посмотрела на него своими странными бледными глазами. — Но я привыкла. И сейчас это кажется даже забавным.

— Я тоже привык. Но забавным это не кажется.

— Если тебя это утешит, я уверена, что ты прав.

— Прав в чем? — Гарри внимательно на нее посмотрел.

— В том, что выбрал сердцем, — она улыбнулась и коснулась его груди.

— Ребята, идемте за стол, — позвала всех Гермиона. И тут Гарри вспомнил, что забыл подарок для подруги дома. Так нервничал от предстоящей встречи с Роном и другими Уизли, что эта деталь просто вылетела у него из головы.

Все сели за стол, Рон разложил всем куски мяса. Гарри достался самый горелый. Джордж взялся всем разливать вина, а Билл решил сказать первый тост, потому что муж именинницы, как обычно, был слишком голоден для речей и жевал. Дети затеяли игру под столом, поэтому то и дело кто-то отвлекался на них, и очередь говорить тост за Гермиону до Гарри так и не дошла. Он сидел с бокалом вина, смотрел, как по саду в огнях низких фонарей бегают дети, и думал о Снейпе. О том, что сейчас он стоит над котлами в своей лаборатории и совсем не думает о нем. Конечно, Гарри даже в мыслях не держал позвать его с собой. Наверное, единственное, что его сейчас действительно тяготило — это невозможность совместить отношения со Снейпом и свою дружбу с Роном, Гермионой и всеми, с кем вырос. Они как две фракции в неправильно сваренном зелье никак не хотели соединяться в единую субстанцию, напоминая ему о том, что нельзя иметь все и сразу. Он никогда не сможет прийти к своим друзьям в компании человека, с которым живет. Хотя бы потому, что Невилл до сих пор бледнеет при одном упоминании его имени, а Джордж считает, что любой, кто хоть раз выпустил убивающее заклятье в человека, не заслуживает находиться среди нормальных людей.

Рон включил музыку, и Флёр тут же потащила его танцевать. Впрочем, он не сопротивлялся, напротив, задорно подмигивал Гермионе и Биллу, намекая, как ему сказочно повезло. Его заметно развезло, и он, наконец, утратил мрачный вид, который напускал на себя в компании бывшего лучшего друга. Джордж был молчалив, он сидел в обнимку со своей женой и что-то тихо говорил ей на ухо, а она отвечала. Гарри с грустью отметил, что он практически не шутил сегодня. И дело тут было, конечно, не в присутствии Поттера, а в том, что после смерти Фреда ему просто не хотелось то и дело хохмить. И, хотя он не утратил любви к дурацким изобретениям, в обществе держался отстраненно и сдержанно. Словно бы он не находил того, с кем бы мог по-настоящему разделить радости жизни.

Лонгботтомы рано ушли домой. Луна танцевала одна, кружась и совершая странные движения руками, она казалась здесь самой непринужденной и естественной. Вокруг нее прыгали и кривлялись дети, и Гарри пришла в голову мысль, что у него тоже мог бы быть сейчас ребенок, если бы они с Джинни остались вместе. Это больно кольнуло его, но он отбросил эту мысль, потому что понимал, что наличие детей вряд ли бы что-то изменило. Это бы все только запутало и усложнило. Он был уверен теперь — крах их отношений с женой был неизбежен в любом случае. И к Снейпу в течение стольких лет он ходил не просто поболтать. И все-таки Гарри было грустно смотреть на то, как по траве бегают дети, среди которых нет и, вероятно, никогда не будет его сына или дочери.

На сад уже окончательно опустилась ночь, и из тьмы вдруг возник филин со свертком. Это была птица Гарри, и он быстро перехватил его, пока тот не начал по своей привычке громко ухать. В посылке он узнал забытый на столе подарок. Он улыбнулся тому, что Снейп не поленился отправить его совой.

— Гермиона, это тебе. С днем рождения!

Она стояла рядом и от нее не укрылась неловкая улыбка Гарри. Она все поняла. Поттер обнял ее и погладил по волосам. Ее муж был слишком увлечен танцами с Флёр, чтобы заметить это.

Гермиона развернула пакет и увидела в нем несколько новейших изданий по теории магии, нумерологии и чарам.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Я давно смотрю на эту серию, но она такая дорогая… Это ведь лучшие книги по современной магии. Мне все дарят книги, но этим я действительно рада! — она обняла его и начала проглядывать оглавление «Сборника новейших чар».

— Выбирал не я, — заметил Гарри. Гермиона бросила на него быстрый взгляд и смущенно отвернулась.

— Он всегда был умнейшим человеком, — тихо отозвалась она.

— И понимал, кто из нас на курсе чего стоит.

— И потому изводил меня придирками? — с усмешкой спросила Гермиона.

— Снейп со всеми так себя вел. И потом, твои оценки говорят сами за себя, он их никогда не занижал. По итогу года у тебя всегда выходили высшие баллы.

— Сейчас он стал другим? — тихо спросила она.

— Не в вопросе придирок, — рассмеялся Гарри и отхлебнул вина из своего бокала.

— Я, наверное, никогда не пойму, почему ты остался с ним.

— Странно, раньше ты понимала меня даже лучше, чем я сам.

Гермиона смущенно посмотрела на него и перевела взгляд на Рона, который хватал Флёр за задницу, а та смеялась пьяным смехом. Билл в это время ловил их дочь в темном саду.

— Неужели только потому, что он всегда в тайне любил тебя? — спросила Гермиона, отводя взгляд от своих нетрезвых родственников.

— Ты считаешь, этого мало?

— Нет, это очень много, — ответила она и посмотрела Гарри в глаза. — Но ведь ты тоже должен был чувствовать к нему что-то, разве нет?

— Я ходил к нему почти четыре года после победы. Когда я пошел за его телом в Визжащую хижину, а он оказался жив и мне пришлось его тащить в больницу… он держал меня за руку и просил смотреть на него. И мы несколько часов смотрели друг на друга, пока колдомедики пытались его залатать. Он не отпускал меня. Тогда что-то произошло. Я не могу тебе это объяснить.

— Теперь я поняла, Гарри, — Гермиона сжала его ладонь.

— И потом я просто не смог жить без этого взгляда, — добавил он. — Не смог жить без его любви.

========== Правильные желания ==========

23 февраля 2006 г.

— Я пропустил какой-то праздник? — спросил Снейп при виде Гарри, который зашел в дом, заметно пошатываясь.

— Мне обязательно нужен повод, чтобы напиться?

— Ну, обычно ты так не напиваешься, даже когда выигрывает твоя любимая команда, — сказал Снейп, глядя на то, как Поттер пытается снять ботинки на шнуровке без помощи рук и магии.

— Хорошо, у меня был повод.

— Готов внимать.

— Я обязан перед тобой отчитываться?

Снейп не ответил, — он читал, — но все в его облике говорило «сейчас сам все выложишь». Поттер сжал кулаки и, сделав шаг вперед, наступил на собственный шнурок и повалился на пол. Снейп лишь на мгновение поднял глаза от книги, и этого движения хватило, чтобы Гарри окончательно взорвался.

— Да! Да, повод у меня был! И я не хотел с тобой это обсуждать! Потому что ты обернешь все так, что я во всем виноват!

— Ну, если ты и сам это признаешь, то имеет ли смысл дальнейшая беседа?

— Да, конечно, со мной разговаривать необязательно, ничего умного ведь не скажу, — Гарри и не собирался вставать с пола, там оказалось неожиданно удобно сидеть.

— Гарри, я уже сказал, что готов тебя выслушать. Чего тебе еще от меня надо? — Снейп устало посмотрел на него. — Мне непонятны твои истерики. Если ты хочешь сказать, что уходишь от меня… так и скажи. Я взрослый мальчик, я это переживу.

— О да, ты-то переживешь, в этом я не сомневаюсь, ты всех нас переживешь, — Гарри засмеялся так, как обычно смеются только пьяные и отчаявшиеся.

— Так ты меня бросаешь? — спросил Снейп, пристально глядя на Поттера.

Гарри снял очки, вытер глаза и подслеповато посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Не надо рыться у меня в мозгах. Я аврор и уже научился это контролировать. Не ты один владеешь легилименцией в Великобритании.

Снейп не ответил, повисла пауза.

— Сев, никуда я от тебя не ухожу, — со вздохом сказал Гарри, развязывая шнурок на ботинке. — Кому я сдался?

— Не прибедняйся, не заставляй меня напоминать тебе, кто ты такой. Неоправданная жалость к себе не к лицу национальным героям, — жестко сказал Снейп, вставая с кресла.

— Давай еще ты начни мне этим в морду тыкать, — отмахнулся Гарри, закрывая лицо руками.

Тут он почувствовал на себе руки Снейпа. Тот схватил его за запястья и потянул вверх. Гарри подчинился и встал.

— Что произошло? — очень тихо спросил Снейп.

— Сев… у тебя было такое… когда твои мечты сбываются у других? И ты ничего с этим не можешь поделать?

— Мне кажется, ты и сам знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, — так же тихо ответил Снейп, его лицо словно застыло, глаза прищурились.

— И что ты при этом чувствовал? — продолжал Гарри, не замечая этого.

— Скажи, наконец, что случилось, — громко сказал Снейп, сжимая руки Поттера.

— Я видел сегодня Джинни, свою бывшую жену.

— Я в курсе, на ком ты был женат, Поттер. Дальше что?

— Она беременна, — почти неслышно сказал Гарри.

— Поздравляю, — тут же ответил Снейп и силой оттолкнул его от себя. Гарри потерял равновесие и обрушился на письменный стол, на котором, к счастью, не было ничего бьющегося.

— Снейп, ты чертов параноик! — закричал он, потирая ушибленную руку. — Ребенок не мой.

— Ты уверен?

— Более чем. Джинни вышла замуж полгода назад за племянника Кингсли — и вот уже на сносях.

— А девица-то не теряется, — язвительно ухмыльнувшись, сказал Снейп. — Раз не вышло с Гарри Поттером, заарканила главу больницы Святого Мунго и племянника министра. По мелочам не разменивается, молодец. А тебя-то что взбесило? Что она замужем или что беременна?

— Конечно то, что беременна, — воскликнул Гарри. — Мне плевать на то, с кем она спит…

— Ну, если ты помнишь, этот процесс связан напрямую с деторождением, — саркастично заметил Снейп, пристально глядя на Поттера.

— Наш с тобой процесс с деторождением никак не связан, — парировал Поттер и, прежде чем Снейп открыл рот, продолжил: — Ну почему, Сев, почему она за три года жизни со мной ни разу не забеременела? Почему от другого она рожает, а от меня не захотела? Я ведь так мечтал о семье, о детях, о своем доме, и чтобы собака была…

— Опять ты про собаку…

— Да, опять! Ну почему тогда, когда мы жили вместе, она таскала меня на светские рауты и морские курорты и на все мои разговоры о детях только загадочно улыбалась?

— Наверное, потому, что у нее тоже были мечты, — иронично заметил Снейп. — О светских раутах и морских курортах. Почему ты считаешь, что ее желания чем-то хуже твоих?

— Потому что мои желания правильные! — выкрикнул Гарри, запоздало понимая, куда сейчас повернется разговор.

— Правильные желания, говоришь? — язвительно произнес Снейп, медленно растягивая слова, будто пробуя их на вкус. — Правильные желания тебя привели сюда? Правильные желания заставили бросить жену и трахаться со мной?

— Сев, не своди все к сексу. Я ушел от Джинни, когда понял, что она любит мою славу и положение гораздо больше, чем меня. Я знал, что тебе на все это наплевать, что тебе нужен именно я.

— Гарри, ты же знаешь, я не люблю говорить о чувствах, — Снейп поморщился и отвернулся.

— Тогда скажи, что это все неправда, что я все это себе выдумал, а тебе просто хотелось трахнуть мальчика, который выжил, и ты воспользовался моей слабостью из-за проблем с женой, что ты меня, как выражаются наши бабы из канцелярии, «тепленьким» взял…

— Заткнись! Не смей так говорить! — прорычал Снейп.

— А тебе есть что возразить?

— Хорошо, выслушай меня, не перебивай, — сказал Снейп, не поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Я всегда знал, что наш разрыв — всего лишь вопрос времени. Я знал это с самого начала. Но мне тоже хотелось… удовольствий… хотя весь мой жизненный опыт говорил, что пережить твой уход мне будет гораздо сложнее, чем один единственный раз выгнать тебя взашей.

— Твоя попытка не удалась.

— Я даже и не пытался. Будь я всерьез намерен избавиться от тебя, меня бы не было в Англии уже после первой твоей попытки напиться в моей компании. И кстати, еще раз перебьешь, больше ни слова не услышишь.

Снейп гневно воззрился на Гарри, словно ожидая, что его прервут. Но Гарри не поддался на провокацию, хотя содержание монолога Снейпа было вовсе не тем, что он хотел обсудить.

— И после того, как ты перебрался от жены ко мне, я воспринимал это как временное твое помешательство, — Снейп испытующе посмотрел на любовника, но тот молчал, хотя уже почти кипел от бешенства. — Это совершенно нормально, что ты хочешь вернуться к жене… или завести новую. В конце концов, ты действительно всегда мечтал о семье. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы сажать себе печень дешевым пойлом, тебе лучше попытаться наладить свою жизнь так, как ты этого всегда хотел. Жена, дети, собака — всё как ты любишь.

Даже на этой фразе в тоне Снейпа не было слышно обычной для него язвительности, скорее простая констатация факта, произносимая медленно и доходчиво. Словно бы он читал лекцию по зельям. Трудный материал для «особо одаренных».

— Вполне естественно, что, пережив стресс неудачного брака, ты какое-то время был не против нашего странного сожительства. В конце концов, я от тебя действительно ничего никогда не требовал, разве что носки по дому просил не разбрасывать… в отличие от миссис Поттер, у которой были на тебя далеко идущие планы. Но подобные союзы не бывают долгими, в молодости разочарования не оставляют глубоких следов, и здоровые наклонности берут свое. Ты не удивил меня своим заявлением, я был готов к твоему уходу.

Последняя фраза далась Снейпу с видимым трудом. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Все сказал? Теперь я могу говорить?

— Теперь можешь, — с тенью улыбки на губах сказал Снейп и попытался отвернуться.

— Тогда и ты послушай меня, глядя мне в глаза. То, что ты сейчас наговорил… это все имеет довольно слабое отношение к тому, что я тебе сказал первоначально. Да, я был пьян и вспылил, но…

— Ты и сейчас пьян, и мои слова прямо вытекали из твоей истерики.

— Я тебя не перебивал, — Гарри схватил Снейпа за запястье и притянул к себе. Тот презрительно скривился и стал вырываться. — Выслушай меня и не извивайся, как василиск. Мне надоела твоя паранойя, я устал от того, что ты приписываешь мне свои собственные извращенные мысли. Меня достало, как ты скрупулезно ищешь доказательства того, что я с тобой лишь временно, того и гляди уйду в неведомую даль, где меня всенепременно ждут. Да, я устал, но это не значит, что я собираюсь от тебя уходить. Я совсем другое имел в виду.

Снейп вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Просто… — Гарри запнулся и посмотрел на свои ботинки. — Мне хреново оттого, что у меня никогда не будет детей. Знаешь, я раньше об этом не особенно задумывался, наверное, молодой был слишком для этого. Ну и в министерстве работы хватало, а когда была свободная минута, брал метлу и рвался на квиддич. Думал, что вот, мы с Джинни поженимся — и у нас сразу будут дети. А ей, видимо, другого хотелось. Или просто не моих детей хотелось рожать. А тут вот я понял, что все мои друзья завели семьи, а мне это никогда не светит.

— Поттер, ты идиот, — резко сказал Снейп и вырвал свою руку из ослабевшей хватки Гарри. — Перед кем я сейчас распинался?! И не строй из себя кастрата, ты не потерял способность иметь детей, а вот с мозгами у тебя явно не все в порядке. То, что ты прожил со мной три года, еще не делает тебя неспособным к размножению.

— Ты опять все сводишь к физиологии! — закричал Гарри. — Почему у тебя не было детей? У тебя же тоже там все прекрасно работает?

— Потому что я никогда не хотел их заводить, — просто ответил Снейп.

— Только поэтому или потому что ты не хотел связывать жизнь с тем, кого не любишь? — Гарри пристально посмотрел на Северуса, и тот отвел глаза. — Если бы моя мать ответила тебе взаимностью…

— Не приплетай сюда свою мать! — почти проорал Снейп. — И не вали с больной головы на здоровую. Проблема в том, что твоя жизнь не соответствует твоим ожиданиям. В этом случае можно либо изменить свою жизнь, либо расстаться с иллюзиями о ней. По опыту общения с тобой могу сказать, что тебе первое давалось всегда лучше, чем второе. Поэтому давай расставим все точки над «i» сейчас же. Ты собираешься и уходишь навстречу своей мечте и оставляешь меня в покое. Я слишком стар для подобных мелодрам, Поттер.

Он повернулся и сделал шаг в сторону своей лаборатории, словно там можно было спрятаться от всех жизненных проблем.

— А ты не думал о том, что я даже мысли не допускаю уйти от тебя? Что я просто люблю тебя, и потому считаю, что мечтам о детях не суждено сбыться? — громко сказал Гарри и одновременно захлопнул перед ним дверь в лабораторию невербальным заклинанием. — Что я для себя уже давно все решил, и вот теперь мне очень жаль, что какая-то часть жизненных планов просто не может быть исполнена? Что я чувствую бессилие оттого, что не могу с этим ничего сделать?

Снейп медленно повернулся к нему, его лицо было бледным, как никогда.

— Я не хочу менять свою жизнь, Северус. Ни с кем и никогда я не был счастлив так, как с тобой. Но за это счастье я вынужден платить своими мечтами. Иллюзиями, как ты выражаешься.

— Не делай из меня виноватого, — сказал Снейп, его голос едва заметно дрожал.

— Я и не делаю. Просто понял сегодня, что мне тяжело расставаться со своими детскими мечтами. Но с тобой мне расстаться и вовсе невозможно.

Последние слова он сказал, беря Снейпа за руку. Она была холодной и едва заметно подрагивала. Гарри приложил ее к своей щеке.

— Мой мальчик, что я с тобой сделал? — еле слышно прошептал Снейп, но этот шепот потонул в поцелуе, которым Гарри накрыл его губы. Этот поцелуй был словно целительное зелье для обоих. Он длился и длился, дрожь в руках и ярость уступили место нежности. Гарри едва оторвался от рта Снейпа, как тут же захватил губами его мочку уха. Его теплое влажное дыхание заставило Снейпа окончательно забыть о ссоре. Постыдная, щемящая нежность захватила его сердце, краем сознания он понимал, что снова не смог порвать сладкие сети их призрачного счастья, но понимал и то, что был не в силах бороться с соблазном еще раз упасть в объятия Поттера. «Просто не в этот раз, это все равно случится, но позже», — тревожила сердце привычная мысль о неизбежном расставании. Но и теперь он снова сдался в плен спасительному самообману. «Это случится позже, — думал он, — и я, возможно, буду к этому лучше подготовлен. А сейчас я не могу отказаться от того, что мне всего дороже, просто не могу». И, полностью отдавая себе отчет в собственной слабости, он лишь сильнее прижал к себе Гарри, а потом повалил его на письменный стол, срывая с него одежду. Еще пара мгновений, и ноги Гарри обвились вокруг бедер Снейпа, словно и не было никакого серьезного разговора.

========== У нас запрещено проклинать репортеров ==========

3 июня 2006 г. 

— Ну, что у нас тут, Дженкинс? — устало спросил Гарри, потирая глаза под очками. Он плохо спал, потому что накануне они со Снейпом поссорились из-за какой-то ерунды: Гарри забыл убрать зубную щетку на место или бросил носки под кровать. Слово за слово, и вот уже Поттер спит на диване в гостиной, утром с ним демонстративно не разговаривают и кофе ему не наливают.

— У нас тут заезжий гастролер с континента был замечен вчера в Сумрачном Переулке, — ответил помощник, положив на стол досье. — Темный маг Сергей Бриг. То ли русский, то ли серб, то ли цыган. Гражданин мира, короче.

— Ну и чем знаменит этот гражданин мира?

— Тем, что опаивает или насылает темные проклятия на людей, и, пока те в отключке, грабит их. Иногда даже под оборотным зельем их банковские сейфы обчищает. Но это только в мелких банках прокатывает. В Гринготтсе такие штуки не работают.

— Ага, я наслышан, — Гарри хмыкнул, вспомнив свои приключения в подземельях под этим банком. — Ну и что он у нас забыл?

— Очевидно, вышел на охоту.

— И где он предпочитает это делать? — спросил Гарри, которому лень было читать досье.

— В барах в основном. Подсаживается к мужчинам, заводит беседу. Подпаивает зельем, ну или просто огневиски. А потом действует по ситуации.

— То есть, обычный вор и мошенник, но с темной магией. А грабит в основном мужчин?

— Да, это его профиль. Он из этих… — Дженкинс замолчал и смешался. Гарри на него внимательно посмотрел.

— Ну, гомосексуалист. Он ведь не только грабит, но и насилует. По крайней мере, пара случаев за ним числится. Двух подгулявших студентов Дурмстранга он заманил в гостиницу, ну и там…

— Их-то он, надеюсь, не ограбил? — Гарри стала раздражать манера Дженкинса не договаривать. Тот очевидно стеснялся говорить с начальником о таких вещах. Как будто Поттер отвечал за всех геев на Земле или был их кровным родственником.

— Если надо, я уточню, — Дженкинс начал листать досье.

— Не надо, Том, — устало перебил Гарри. — Я думаю, он совратил больше, просто никто не сознается. Ты бы уж точно не признался. Установите все места, где он может появиться. Пусть там дежурят наши люди. Задействуйте стажеров.

— Стажеры туда не пойдут. По крайней мере, не все. А в этом наборе стажеров еще и девушек полно, — робко возразил Дженкинс.

— Что значит, не пойдут? Куда не пойдут? В «Дырявый котел» или «Три метлы»?!

Гарри чего-то не понимал, а Дженкинс что-то явно не договаривал.

— Ну, туда да, без проблем отправим стажеров, — кивнул Том и заерзал на стуле. — А вот…

— Дженкинс, мне это надоело. Тебе есть что сказать? Говори, — Гарри встал и навис над помощником, и, видя, как тот стремительно краснеет, отвернулся. — Мы с тобой не на свидании, Том. Не надо щадить мои чувства или что ты там пытаешься делать? Быть деликатным? Сделать вид, что не знаешь, что я живу со Снейпом?

Он повернулся к Дженкинсу, и тот сидел уже весь бледный и молчал.

— Или ты считаешь, что я должен что-то знать, чего ты не знаешь? Не заставляй меня быть гадалкой. Говори все прямо.

— Просто в некоторые места большинство наших парней не пойдет. Ну и женщин туда не пускают.

— То есть, туда пускают только геев, ты хочешь сказать?

— Только мужчин.

— Том, это просто слушать противно. Вы прямо не авроры, а второкурсницы, у которых в первый раз месячные пришли! — выругался Гарри. — Вы там маскировочные чары все позабыли?! Мне вас работе под прикрытием научить?!

— Простите, глупость сморозил, — пробормотал Дженкинс и посмотрел на свои ботинки.

— Чтобы через час у меня был список всех мест, где он может появиться, и список дежурных в этих местах на ближайшие три дня. Тебе все понятно?!

— Да, сэр.

— Иди.

Дженкинс вышел, а Поттер разозлился окончательно. И больше его взбесило даже не то, как помощник старательно избегал говорить прямо о рабочих моментах, пусть даже они и выглядят для него как-то пикантно или двусмысленно. Хотя вот, поди же, о темных ритуалах и пыточных проклятиях Дженкинс может говорить спокойно, а о геях — не может. Словно те хуже Пожирателей смерти. Те, о ком нельзя говорить. Но гомофобию Дженкинса Поттер еще как-то мог терпеть, благо, не в первый раз замечал. Гарри не считал своей обязанностью воспитывать в нем толерантность и проводить с ним разъяснительные беседы, главное, что Том не подвергал сомнению авторитет начальника, уважал его и никогда не подводил. Гарри взбесило то, что он сам был не в курсе, что где-то в волшебном мире есть места, где отдельно собираются геи. Про пару публичных домов он слышал, даже сталкивался, когда однажды в одном из них загуляла компания каких-то болгар, которые не хотели расплачиваться и оглушили всех неизвестным в Британии темным заклинанием, вызвавшим большой взрыв и амнезию у половины присутствующих. Гарри видел, что там среди каких-то неопрятных девиц затесалась парочка накрашенных трансвеститов, которые у него вызвали только недоумение. Когда об их сожительстве со Снейпом слухи пошли широко, к Гарри несколько раз во время пятничных посиделок с аврорами в «Дырявом котле» пытались подкатывать парни. Но Поттер их в упор не замечал, а если те были настойчивы, то и отшивал откровенно. Томные взгляды людей обоих полов он ловил на себе после победы все время и научился их игнорировать. Он знал, что людям на самом деле нравится его слава, а не он сам. Гарри вообще мало задумывался о том, сколько геев в волшебном мире и как они живут. Он считал свою любовь со Снейпом их частным делом и всегда удивлялся, когда кто-то пытался вмешаться и наставить его на путь истинный. Однажды он даже поссорился с Симусом Финниганом, когда после победы «Корнуольских гарпий» тот подпил и начал ему вправлять мозги. Больше никто не отваживался об этом заговаривать напрямую. А Симус с его простым характером сходу начал ему задавать вопросы про секс, кто кого трахает, а потом разразился длинной тирадой, суть которой сводилась к тезису «всех пидоров надо на костер». Слушать это было невыносимо. И Гарри прервал его фразой: «Давай, ты не будешь говорить мне, куда мне следует совать свой член, а я не укажу, куда тебе следует идти». С тех пор они не здоровались.

Дженкинс пришел назад быстро, видимо, торопился вернуть расположение начальства. Он протянул график дежурств и список мест.

— Что за «Жадный Фредди»? — спросил Гарри, увидев это название первым в списке.

— Ну… это основное место встреч для таких, как…

— Как я? — закончил за него Поттер, опять разозлившись тому, что Дженкинс запинается.

— Ну, да. Адрес я написал, — ответил тот, глядя куда-то в сторону и избегая сверлящего взгляда начальника.

— Ладно, иди.

Сейчас Гарри почувствовал себя очень наивным, даже Дженкинс знает о баре для геев, а он нет. Впрочем, у Поттера никогда не возникало желания искать подобного общества. Он жил со Снейпом не потому, что был геем, а потому что любил его. Для него это были вообще не связанные друг с другом вещи.

После работы он сразу пошел домой. По дороге через болото он увидел, что тут наступило настоящее лето: на кочках цвели горец и пастушья сумка, над темной водой носились мухи и майские жуки. В воздухе ощущалась какая-то маета, как перед грозой. Гарри зашел в дом и застал Снейпа на кухне. Тот доставал из печи жаркое. На столе уже стоял салат из свежих овощей. Поттер знал — это верный признак того, что Северус хочет помириться. Сам Гарри так и не научился готовить, полагаясь на Кричера. Снейп тоже избегал кулинарии, но иногда на него находило вдохновение.

Гарри подошел к нему и поцеловал в щеку. Оба сделали вид, что никакой ссоры не было. Объясняться никто из них не любил.

— Раздевайся, будем ужинать, — скомандовал Снейп.

— Совсем раздеваться? — уточнил Гарри и ухмыльнулся.

Снейп поднял на него тяжелый взгляд, а потом тоже улыбнулся, одними глазами. Гарри переоделся, достал из шкафа бутылку вина, которое любил Северус, и вернулся на кухню.

Они начали есть молча, но это было уже не напряженное молчание, как с утра.

— Сев, можно, я тебе вопрос задам? — Гарри сидел напротив него с бокалом вина и рассматривал его лицо. Они уже поели и просто задержались на кухне, потягивая прохладное шардоне.

— Смотря о чем, — ответил Снейп и уставился на него своими черными глазами, от пронзительного взгляда которых Поттеру иногда до сих пор становилось не по себе. — Говори прямо, Гарри. Оставь мне право самому решать, что я хочу тебе рассказывать, а что нет.

— Ты когда-нибудь был у «Жадного Фредди»? — спросил Поттер и на миг увидел в глазах Снейпа что-то похожее на смятение. Ему хватило этого, чтобы предугадать ответ.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — отозвался Северус, прекрасно понимая, что выдал себя.

— Ну, вот я там не был. Ты был. Мне интересно, куда ходит мой любовник. Тебя бы этот вопрос не волновал? — с места в карьер сорвался Поттер и встал из-за стола. — Ты меня, помнится, к Дженкинсу приревновал, когда я с ним на одном фото в «Пророке» появился.

— Я не приревновал, а уточнил, кто это, — невозмутимо возразил Снейп.

— Расскажи мне об этом месте, — потребовал Гарри, обошел стол и оперся на него, нависая над Северусом.

— А что ты хочешь узнать? И главное — зачем? — напряженно спросил тот. — Тебе меня стало мало?

— Ты вообще о чем?! И почему мы говорим обо мне?

— Ну, тебе же интересно, как там все устроено, — с сарказмом сказал Снейп, встал и начал демонстративно убирать посуду со стола. Потом он, так же не глядя на Поттера, стал мыть ее в раковине с помощью волшебства.

— Мне это для работы надо. Я раньше вообще не знал о таких местах. Ты же меня не просвещаешь. Ой, да что там! Ты мне уже три года не даешь прикоснуться к себе. Разве что отсасывать позволяешь! И то не всегда.

— А это здесь вообще не при чем! — заорал Снейп, и вся посуда разом грохнулась на дно раковины. — Захотелось потрахаться? Вперед! Удерживать не буду!

— Так ты трахаться туда ходишь? Скажи, Сев! — взбешенно выкрикнул Гарри.

Снейп ничего не ответил, тогда Поттер схватил тарелку из мойки и разбил ее об пол рядом с его ногами. Тот поднял на него уничтожающий взгляд, и вся посуда полетела из раковины прямо в Гарри.

— Псих! — заорал тот, выхватил свою волшебную палочку и заставил чашки и тарелки зависнуть в воздухе. — Не хочешь говорить, я сам туда пойду и все узнаю!

Он развернулся и вышел с кухни, вся посуда тут же рухнула на пол. Снейп постоял мгновение среди этого беспорядка, потом, аккуратно обходя осколки, направился за Поттером. Он увидел, что тот прошел в спальню и стал переодеваться. Снейп встал в дверях и наблюдал, как Гарри перебирает свою одежду.

— Как там одеваются? Не в аврорской же мантии туда идти.

— Ты всерьез собрался в этот бар?

— Да, а что? Хочешь со мной пойти? — Гарри уставился в лицо Снейпа, а потом продолжил рыться в вещах, вышвыривая из шкафа ненужное. Он знал, что Северус ненавидит любой беспорядок, и делал это намеренно.

— Нет, не хочу. И тебе не советую, — тоном учителя заявил Снейп.

— Это почему же?

— Потому что это окончательно разрушит твою репутацию.

— Да неужели?! — взвился Гарри и бросил в Снейпа очередную не угодившую ему рубашку.

— Поттер, хватит психовать! С чего вообще всплыла тема с этим баром? — жестко спросил Снейп.

— Мы там ловим темного мага-извращенца. И, как ни странно, не тебя.

— Перестань мне хамить, Поттер! — Снейп подошел и повернул его к себе. — Кого бы вы там ни ловили, тебе не нужно в этом участвовать.

— Это еще почему?

— Я уже сказал. Фредди только того и ждет, чтобы ты пришел в его бар. У него все стены обклеены твоими плакатами. Увидев тебя там, все британские геи начнут на тебя охоту. Ты станешь официально одним из них. И тогда тебе уже вовек не отмыться.

— Сев, ну что ты несешь?! Да все уже давно в курсе, что я с тобой живу.

— А нечего было болтать своей подружке о нас с тобой! — заорал Снейп, поднял с пола вещи Гарри и швырнул их в него.

— Не надо все на меня валить. Лучше скажи, что ты там делал? И почему ничего мне не говорил? — раздраженно возразил Поттер, надевая голубую летнюю рубашку. — Что я еще о тебе не знаю?

— Ты не знаешь обо мне довольно много, — уже спокойно ответил Снейп, стоя посреди комнаты и наблюдая, как Поттер ищет в своем бардаке чистые носки. — Я старше тебя на двадцать лет. И не собираюсь перед тобой за них извиняться.

— Передо мной не надо извиняться. Просто скажи мне правду, — тоже более спокойным голосом сказал Гарри и воззрился на Северуса. Тот помолчал, оглядел творящийся вокруг бардак и сказал:

— Да, я там бывал. Это место, где одинокие геи могут себе найти пару на вечер. И поэтому там постоянно толкутся те, кто готов отсосать за пару галлеонов.

— И ты туда ходил, чтобы… что?

— Чтобы выпить и расслабиться, — безэмоционально ответил Снейп. На лице Гарри появилось выражение презрения. Он буравил глазами лицо любовника и третий раз пытался застегнуть одну и ту же пуговицу на рубашке.

— То есть, со мной ты не…

— Я был там давно, мы тогда еще не жили вместе, — перебил Снейп. — Это довольно грязное место. Тебе не надо там бывать.

— А может, ты боишься, что я там найду кого-то еще? И поэтому не хочешь меня туда пускать?

— Это твое дело. Хочешь искать себе нового ухажера — держать не буду. Заодно избавлюсь от бардака, который ты развел в моем доме, — холодно сказал Снейп.

— Ну и отлично! Значит, я пойду туда прямо сейчас.

Снейп ничего не ответил и только демонстративно вышел из спальни, хлопнув дверью.

Гарри оделся, накинул легкую джинсовую куртку и пошел на улицу. Над болотом собирались тучи. Все говорило о приближении грозы. Поттер быстро пошел по тропинке до места аппарации. Он так привык к этим прогулкам, что ему уже не казалась странной эта осторожность Снейпа. Поттер привык к его паранойе, к тому, что тот постоянно ставит сигнальные чары вокруг их дома, словно поминутно ждет приближения врагов. Гарри чувствовал, что изменился за годы жизни рядом с Северусом. Он смирился с четким распорядком дня, с ранними подъемами, с необходимостью держать вещи в порядке, хотя все в нем противилось этому, и они часто ссорились из-за очередной оплошности Поттера, которая выводила Снейпа из себя. Тот орал на него, как в детстве, и Гарри научился спокойно это выносить. Ну, или быстро его прощать за это. «Я знал, что собираюсь жить с психом», — часто говорил себе Поттер после очередной ссоры. Он смирился даже со своей исключительно пассивной ролью в сексе. Чувство всепоглощающей любви, которое он постоянно ощущал сам и видел в глазах Снейпа, помогало преодолевать все трудности. И единственной чертой, которая Гарри до сих пор сильно выводила из себя, была скрытность Северуса. Он мало говорил о себе, неохотно делился воспоминаниями, и даже о своей нынешней работе практически не распространялся. Лишь вскользь упомянул, что больше не руководит лабораторией, а занимается частными заказами. Поэтому Гарри совсем не удивился, что Снейп скрывал от него свои походы по злачным местам. Не удивился, но разозлился. И ощутил укол ревности. При одной мысли, что Снейп трахается с кем-то еще, у него внутри словно навозная бомба взорвалась.

***  
Бар «Жадный Фредди» находился в Бирмингеме. Гарри там никогда не бывал, но несколько раз прочитал адрес, указанный Дженкинсом, сконцентрировался и аппарировал. Он попал в подворотню краснокирпичного здания, вокруг не было никаких дверей, он вышел на улицу и увидел, что находится в промышленной части города. Вокруг стояли здания фабрик постройки позапрошлого века. Людей на улице было мало, в основном — магглы.

Гарри прошелся вдоль длинного дома, выходящего глухой стеной в переулок, и там заметил мигающий огонек, висящий в воздухе. Подойдя ближе, он увидел замаскированную от магглов резную дверь. Тронув ее, он сразу провалился внутрь, словно она была порталом. Он оказался в узком темном коридоре, обитом старинными деревянными панелями. Поверх были приклеены постеры в резных рамах. На них он увидел колдографии игроков в квиддич, певцов и других знаменитостей, среди которых узнал и себя. Снейп не обманул, своих собственных изображений Поттер насчитал в этом коридоре не меньше пяти. Дойдя до конца коридора, он попал в большое темное помещение со столиками, на которых горели тусклые светильники, так что лица сидящих там людей были почти неразличимы. Играла громкая музыка. Самое освещенное место — барная стойка — располагалось по центру. За баром стоял толстый мужчина средних лет, его лысина блестела в свете свечей, висящих в воздухе. Пахло табаком, мускусом и анисом. Это напомнило Гарри о Снейпе, который в дни, когда на него находило мрачное настроение, пил анисовую настойку без закуски.

Он подошел ближе, и бармен сразу его узнал. Он едва ли не подпрыгнул от восторга.

— О, Мерлин, Гарри… — мужчина осекся, потому что Поттер приложил палец к губам и заговорщически ему подмигнул.

— О, конечно, простите, но я ваш фанат. И я рад, что вы, наконец, решили посетить мое скромное заведение, — бармен расплылся в улыбке и протянул Гарри руку через стойку. Тот ее пожал. Она оказалась влажной и мягкой, словно в ней вообще не было костей. — Фред Гриди. Можно просто Фредди.

— Скажите, Фредди, у вас сегодня новеньких, помимо меня, не появлялось?

— Э… сэр, я не распространяюсь о клиентах. Может, я вам что-нибудь налью в подарок от заведения?

— Я неплохо зарабатываю, Фредди, и могу заплатить за пиво. А вот насчет твоей щепетильности по поводу клиентов позволь мне усомниться, — Гарри заглянул в глаза бармену, который сейчас заискивающе улыбался и смотрел на него масляным взглядом. — Ты же не хочешь иметь неприятностей со мной, правда?

— Сэр…

— Зови меня Гарри.

— Гарри, сегодня я видел тех, кого не знаю. И, по-моему, несколько из них были под маскировочными чарами. Либо боятся показаться на глаза здесь, либо…

— Я понял, — мрачно сказал Поттер, кляня своих сотрудников за бездарность. — Ладно, налей мне пива, и я тут сам разберусь.

Через минуту перед ним стояла пинта лагера и орешки от заведения. Из тьмы рядом с Гарри возник какой-то тип со светлой челкой, закрывающей глаза. Узнав Поттера, он изменился в лице, подсел ближе и с сильным шотландским акцентом предложил угостить его огневиски. Но Гарри демонстративно отвернулся. Его сейчас интересовал только тот, кто вряд ли, узнав его, захотел бы к нему ближе подсесть. Выпив полпинты, Поттер решил оглядеться. Он спросил у Фредди, где здесь туалет, а потом пошел, петляя между столиками, чтобы понять, сколько тут людей и кто они. Оказалось, что всего в заведении человек двадцать. Некоторые сидели по двое, остальные заседали рядом со стойкой бара за длинным столом, над которым в воздухе парили зачарованные свечи. Рядом с туалетом Гарри обнаружил несколько маленьких комнат, отделенных от коридора тяжелыми портьерами. Ему стало не по себе от мысли, для чего они предназначены.

Когда он вернулся за стойку, там было уже человек пять парней, которые очевидно его ждали. Лицо Фредди сияло, вероятно, он не мог сдержаться, чтобы не объявить о прибытии почетного гостя. Гарри оглядел мужчин, кого-то из них он даже знал. Это были клерки из департамента финансов Министерства Магии. Остальные были ему не знакомы даже по Хогвартсу. И он понял, что просто старше их лет на шесть-семь и потому не мог с ними там пересекаться. Парни пересели за стойку поближе к нему, но не решались заговорить. И он был этому рад, потому что не знал, как тут принято общаться. Да и вообще толком не понимал, как ему следует себя вести. Сейчас он подумал, что Снейп был прав и ему не следовало сюда приходить.

И тут в зал вошел очень красивый высокий мужчина лет тридцати пяти. Все в его облике говорило о том, что он не местный. И Гарри каким-то шестым чувством понял, что это его клиент, хотя на фото в досье тот был не очень похож. Поттер сделал вид, что рассматривает напитки за спиной у бармена, а сам молча наблюдал. Мужчина прошел к барной стойке и с заметным славянским акцентом заказал огневиски, потом огляделся, подмигнул смазливому парнишке, сидящему рядом с Гарри, шепнул ему что-то на ухо, и тот уступил свое место гостю.

— Борис, — представился незнакомец и улыбнулся. У него была очень приятная улыбка. — Вижу, вы тоже здесь не часто бываете? Я так уже пару лет не заглядывал.

— А я в первый раз, — признался Гарри. — Вы откуда?

— Из Болгарии. Путешествую налегке. А вы?

— А я… всю жизнь здесь живу.

Повисло молчание. Борис осматривался по сторонам, и очевидно заметил, что внимание окружающих приковано к его собеседнику. Это его немного встревожило, и он было, собрался пересесть за длинный общий стол, но Гарри схватил его за руку.

— Останьтесь, давайте поболтаем?

— Тогда, может, уединимся? По-моему, тут на нас слишком пристально смотрят, — предложил иностранец.

— Да я просто местная знаменитость, — беспечно ответил Поттер. — Не обращайте внимание.

— Игрок в квиддич? — предположил Борис, понимающе улыбнувшись.

— Ага. Виктора Крама знаете? Он ведь из Болгарии.

— Ну, кто его не знает?

— Я его однажды в финале побил, — сказал Гарри и направился вместе с новоиспеченным приятелем за отдельный стол. Остальные посетители бара вместе с хозяином проводили их долгими взглядами.

Сев за стол, они стали обмениваться ничего не значащими фразами, пока у Поттера не закончилось пиво. И тогда Борис достал из кармана фляжку и таинственно улыбнулся.

— Давай, я угощу тебя своей фирменной русской настойкой? Думаю, после нее наше общение пойдет легче, — он плотоядно улыбнулся, и Гарри почувствовал у себя на колене его руку. Он усилием воли заставил себя оставаться спокойным.

— Русская настойка? Ты же вроде из Болгарии? — ухмыльнулся Поттер и взял протянутую флягу.

— Это рядом, — заверил его Борис, и полез рукой выше по бедру Гарри. — Ты пей, красавчик. А то мне уже не терпится.

— А уж мне-то как не терпится! — сказал Поттер, выхватил волшебную палочку и направил на «Бориса». Тот мгновенно сообразил, что к чему, и бросился бежать. Одним оглушающим заклятьем Гарри отбросил его к стене. Борис быстро пришел в себя, кинул в него удушающее проклятие, но Поттер его блокировал и разоружил преступника. К ним тут же подтелели два аврора, которые до этого сидели вдвоем за соседним столиком без дела. Один, узнав начальника, тут же опустил свою волшебную палочку, а другой связал задержанного. Гарри зажег в зале свет заклинанием «Люмос Максима». Все заволновались, некоторые кинулись к выходу.

В этой суете к Гарри подошел аврор Эббот и виновато посмотрел на начальника.

— Найдите его волшебную палочку, — распорядился Поттер, не дожидаясь вопросов. — Сверьте с досье. Я еще не совсем уверен, что это наш тип.

— Наш, совершенно точно наш, — сообщил другой аврор, чье имя Гарри постоянно забывал. Он рассматривал поднятую с пола волшебную палочку. — Черное дерево, девять дюймов. Я запомнил. Да и половины пальца у него на правой руке нет. Все сходится.

— Тогда забирайте его. Пишите отчет. А свой разбор полетов вы получите завтра утром, — мрачно отозвался Поттер, с отвращением рассматривая спеленутое магическими веревками тело преступника. Он лежал вниз лицом. Подоспевшие авроры его не только скрутили, но и обездвижили. Проявили рвение, когда в нем уже не было нужды. Гарри не любил таких задержаний, ему не нравился вид униженных, связанных и обездвиженных людей, это слишком сильно напоминало его военный опыт.

— А вы? — спросил Эббот.

— А я останусь и выпью, — ответил Гарри, на которого накатило острое желание напиться. — И вот это, кстати, захватите в качестве улики. Пусть эксперты по ядам проверят, что там.

Он протянул им флягу, из которой «Борис» собирался его чем-то напоить. Авроры странно посмотрели на начальника, по всему их виду было ясно, что им не терпится уйти из этого места, но Гарри было плевать на их мнение. Почему-то это быстрое задержание совсем не подняло ему настроение, а напротив, разозлило еще больше. Он не мог понять почему. И вид оказавшихся совершенно никчемными подчиненных его уже откровенно бесил. Поэтому Поттер отвернулся от них и пошел к барной стойке. Фредди стоял там бледный, с трясущимися руками.

— Налей мне пива, — не особенно любезно скомандовал Гарри. Тот охотно подчинился, вероятно, ему легче было пережить стресс, занимаясь тем, что у него хорошо получалось. Зал почти опустел. Авроры и задержанный уже исчезли. Как и большинство посетителей.

— А можно свет убрать? — робко спросил бармен. Его лицо было похожим на простоквашу, словно он никогда не выходил из своего темного бара на улицу.

— Без проблем, — отозвался Поттер, погасил свет заклинанием и вернулся к столику, где они всего несколько минут назад мило беседовали с «Борисом». Он откинулся на спинку мягкого диванчика, который, вероятно, должен был располагать к приятному отдыху. Но вместо этого Поттер ощущал досаду, вновь накатила злость на Снейпа, за то, что у того была какая-то тайная от него жизнь. Ведь, по сути, он почти ничего не знал о том, с кем прожил три года. У Снейпа не было друзей, и, казалось, он в них не нуждался. С родственниками, если они и были, он не общался. Несколько раз в год он уезжал на пару дней на конференции зельеваров или что-то в этом роде. Гарри не был уверен в том, что Снейп говорит ему правду об этих поездках. Он вел переписку с людьми из разных стран, и Поттер видел, что пишут ему не только на английском, но и на французском и немецком. Иногда Северус запирался у себя в лаборатории на целый день и орал на Гарри при любой его попытке как-то напомнить о себе. Чем он там занимался? Ставил эксперименты? Варил яды? Пользовался темной магией? Добиться четких ответов от него было невозможно.

Гарри часто чувствовал себя любопытным ребенком рядом со строгим родителем, который не хочет допускать его в свой взрослый мир. Иногда это его бесило, иногда умиляло. Ведь Снейп в каком-то смысле действительно заменил Поттеру родителей. Он по-своему заботился о нем, лечил его простуды, заставлял вовремя покупать новую одежду, стричься, ложиться спать и вставать по расписанию. Гарри многому от него научился просто в процессе разговоров за кофе или вином, когда Северус мог вскользь упомянуть какой-то аспект магии, который Поттеру в силу отсутствия у него научного любопытства был неизвестен. Снейп научил его многим полезным в быту заклинаниям, а также нескольким боевым, которые пару раз очень выручили Гарри на посту аврора. Поттер понимал, что в области научных знаний остается ребенком по сравнению со Снейпом. Но его это не очень расстраивало, Гарри был практиком по жизни, его интересовало только то, что могло ему пригодиться. Он любил получать быстрые и понятные результаты от своих усилий, поэтому сначала хотел быть спортсменом. Но стать профессионалом в квиддиче ему мешало слабое зрение, которое нельзя было навсегда и надежно исправить магией, и потому он стал аврором. Все его странное, наполненное испытаниями детство, когда постоянно приходилось бороться со злом и использовать боевую магию, готовило его к этой работе. По сути, он больше ничего по жизни и не умел. По сравнению со Снейпом он был прост и понятен, как букварь рядом с целой библиотекой. Снейп знал о нем все. Он познал его во всех смыслах, а сам оставался для Поттера загадкой. И Гарри не видел признаков, что это когда-нибудь изменится.

Допив третью кружку пива, Поттер раздумывал, пойти ли ему еще за одной или уже вернуться домой. Был второй час ночи. В баре после облавы авроров новых посетителей так и не появилось. Гарри не знал, до скольки работает заведение, и, поскольку его злость не прошла, считал себя вправе задержать Фредди на работе, словно бы тот нес ответственность за то, что Поттер раньше не знал о его существовании. Тут к его столику подошел парнишка лет двадцати, который сидел рядом с ним за стойкой до того, как его место занял Борис.

— Еще пива? — улыбаясь, спросил он. Улыбка у него была приятная. Между верхними резцами был заметный прогал, что его не портило, а наоборот, добавляло какой-то особой трогательности.

— Почему нет? — Поттер улыбнулся в ответ, залез в карман и сунул ему в руку деньги. — И себе принеси.

Через пару минут парнишка вернулся за столик с двумя пинтами пива. Он был худенький, невысокий брюнет с темными глазами, окруженными пушистыми ресницами. На нем были узкие джинсы и летняя рубашка в мелкий цветочек.

— Джонни, — просто представился он.

— Ты здесь работаешь? — спросил Гарри, рассматривая нового знакомца.

— Да так, тусуюсь.

— И часто тусуешься?

— Ну, раз пять в неделю точно, — Джонни снова улыбнулся.

— В таком случае, я тоже тусуюсь, в Аврорате, — резонно заметил Гарри и отпил пива из кружки. Парнишка рассмеялся и как-то по-особому посмотрел на него. Приглашающе.

— Давно ты тут «тусуешься»?

— Лет пять, наверное, — Джонни положил руку рядом с ладонью Поттера.

— А ты школу-то успел закончить, прежде чем начать «тусоваться»?

— Я дважды разочаровал своих родителей, — ответил Джонни, вытащил из кармана сигареты и прикурил от зажигалки. — Сначала тем, что я сквиб. Потом тем, что гей. Поэтому мне не пришлось получать образование, прежде чем заняться тем, что доставляет мне удовольствие и приносит деньги.

Гарри не нашел, что на это сказать. Он впервые видел так близко того, кто продает свои сексуальные услуги. И ему пришла в голову мысль, что Снейп вполне мог трахаться с этим Джонни. Тем более, что они с Поттером были внешне немного похожи.

— Может, познакомимся поближе? — Джонни накрыл ладонь Гарри своей.

— Пошел вон, — это сказал не Поттер, а Снейп, бесшумно возникший из тьмы. Джонни оказался из понятливых и исчез мгновенно. Гарри медленно поднялся и уставился на Северуса, который стоял очень прямо и буравил его своими черными жуткими глазами, казавшимися еще страшнее в окружающей их темноте. Потом Снейп развернулся на каблуках и направился из бара, словно передумал делать то, зачем пришел.

— Сев, стой! — Гарри схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. — Забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста.

Последняя фраза прозвучала по-детски, и Поттер знал это. Но ему не было стыдно за нее. Он ощутил, что Снейп для него сейчас как единственный якорь в жизни, тот, кто любит, заботится и переживает за него. Настолько, что готов прийти и вытащить его из любого дерьма, в которое Гарри лез из детского любопытства или духа противоречия.  
Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза, сжал его руку, и они вместе пошли к выходу. Попав на улицу, Гарри не сразу понял, что происходит. Его осветила яркая вспышка, и он инстинктивно вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку. Последовало еще несколько вспышек, и Гарри понял, что это фотоаппараты. Он метнул взгляд на Снейпа, который также направил свою волшебную палочку на группу журналистов, толпившихся в узком переулке.

— Не надо, Сев, у нас запрещено проклинать репортеров.

Снейп только скрипнул зубами, схватил его за руку, и они вместе аппарировали на болото. Потом молча шли домой по тропинке, Северус впереди, Гарри сзади. Зайдя в дом, Поттер пошел в ванную, разделся и залез под душ. Спустя минут двадцать к нему подошел Снейп и выключил воду.

— Вылезай, — скомандовал он и протянул ему полотенце. Сам он был в домашней мантии, запахнутой небрежно, что для него было совершенно нетипично.

Гарри подчинился, вытер голову и лицо, а потом поднял взгляд на Северуса, который так и стоял рядом, словно боялся, что он может что-то с собой натворить. Поттер отбросил полотенце в сторону, подошел к Снейпу вплотную и поцеловал его в губы. Тот этого явно не ожидал, но потом ответил на поцелуй. Они переместились в спальню, и там Северус полностью отпустил контроль над собой. Он повалил Гарри на кровать, жадно целовал, повернул на живот. Поттер охотно подчинился и широко расставил ноги.

— Сев, полегче, — попросил он, когда Снейп резко вошел в него и стал быстро набирать темп. В его движениях чувствовалось сильно нервное возбуждение.

— Прости, мой мальчик, — отозвался Северус и лег на спину Гарри, сжимая руками его плечи, словно боясь, что он соберется бежать. Снейп не вышел из него и тяжело дышал ему в шею. Поттер повернулся к нему голову.

— Скажи, что там ничего не было, — приказал Северус.

— Ничего не было, Сев. Я только твой.

Снейп шумно выдохнул и начал медленно двигаться в теле Поттера, прижимая его к себе, словно пытаясь срастись с ним в единое целое. Потом, после секса, они лежали рядом в свете восходящего солнца, заметного сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы.

— Сегодня я окончательно испортил твою жизнь, — тихо сказал Снейп, глядя в потолок.

— Ты о тех придурках, что сфотографировали нас вместе? — Гарри невесело улыбнулся и повернулся к нему лицом. — Не думай об этом. Мне насрать.

— А на что тебе тогда не насрать? — Северус тоже развернулся в сторону Гарри.

— Ну, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был более откровенным со мной.

— Какая еще степень откровенности тебе нужна после того, как я вопреки собственной гордости и здравому смыслу отправился за тобой в этот бар? — голос Снейпа дрогнул. — Я эту проститутку едва не убил, когда увидел вас рядом.

— Ты про Джонни? — усмехнулся Гарри и погладил Северуса по щеке. Тот не ответил и снова посмотрел в потолок. — Ты ведь спал с ним, Сев?

— Я платил ему за минет, — неохотно признался Снейп. — Ты ходил ко мне четыре года. Был так близко, что я слышал твое дыхание. Мне надо было как-то выпускать пар, иначе бы я с ума сошел. Когда я работал в школе, я не мог себе позволить там появляться. А потом мне уже нечего было терять. Твои визиты сделались постоянными, и мне…

— Надоело дрочить? — засмеялся Гарри и обнял Северуса, который лишь фыркнул в ответ на его вопрос.

— Что ты будешь делать, если тебя выгонят из Министерства после сегодняшней публикации в «Пророке»? Ты же примерно представляешь, что они про тебя напишут?

— Не выгонят. Я все еще национальный герой, — спокойно отозвался Поттер. — И потом, мне стало легче, что все окончательно выплыло наружу. Я устал делать вид, будто не знаю, что все вокруг знают о нас с тобой. В любом случае, ты мне дороже моей должности.

— А ты мне дороже всего на свете, — тихо сказал Снейп и сжал Поттера в своих объятиях.

========== Закон от 1627 года ==========

4 апреля 2007 г.

Апрельское солнце пекло почти по-летнему, и хозяин кафе-мороженого Фортескью уже расставил у входа в свое заведение летние столики под тентами. Гарри обрадовался, увидев этот явный признак приближающегося лета, почему-то именно в этом году ему казалось, что слякотная английская зима не на шутку затянулась.

— Сядем сюда? — предложил он.

— Почему нет? — согласилась Гермиона и опустилась на деревянный стул, даже не заметив присевшей на него бабочки. Насекомое вспорхнуло и пролетело прямо у нее под носом, словно выражая ей такое же пренебрежение, какое было оказано ей самой.

— Ты грустная, что-то случилось? — спросил Гарри, внимательно глядя на подругу.

— Ты же знаешь, меня расстраивает то, что вы так и не помирились по-настоящему с Роном.

— Думаю, дело не в этом. Наша размолвка длится уже четыре года, а грустная ты именно сегодня.

— Если честно, меня очень беспокоит одно дело, которым я занимаюсь в Министерстве, — сказала Гермиона, сцепив пальцы в замок и поставив локти на стол. — Но и то, что мы вынуждены встречаться с тобой по большей части на нейтральной территории, меня тоже не радует.

— Ты можешь прийти ко мне домой, — улыбнулся Гарри, прекрасно зная, что последует за его приглашением.

— Мое присутствие раздражает Снейпа, я не хочу себя чувствовать пятым колесом в телеге.

— Снейпа раздражает все, и в первую очередь я. Это нормально, — смеясь, возразил Гарри. — А что за проблема в Министерстве? Я так увяз в деле Коуча и его подельников, что практически не замечаю ничего, что происходит в других отделах.

— Я про девочку, найденную в китайском квартале.

— Что за девочка?

— Младенец, судя по всему магглорожденный. Ее выкинули в помойку, предварительно воткнув в голову дюжину иголок.

— Проклятье! Какие скоты это могли сделать?!

— Думаю, собственные родители, — неохотно ответила Гермиона.

— Сволочи! — Гарри сжал кулаки и подумал, почему дети рождаются у тех, кому они не нужны и кто вообще не имеет права называться человеком.

— А ты каким образом участвуешь в этом деле? И почему Министерство занимается маггловским детьми? — спросил он, немного придя в себя.

— В том-то и дело, что ребенок — волшебник. Его нашла ведьма, которая почувствовала, как девочка беззвучно «зовет» ее. И от ребенка исходило свечение. Такое изредка случается с детьми волшебников, ну и с магглорожденными, наверное, тоже.

— А родителей нашли?

— Даже не пытались. Волшебник так бы с ребенком не поступил, уж если бы хотел убить, то не иголками же… В Чайна Тауне такое несколько раз в год происходит, в смысле, эмигранты так избавляются от ненужных детей. Ужас, как подумаю обо всем этом. На ритуальное убийство это не похоже, именно что на маггловское, Дженкинс из твоего отдела там как раз был и все проверил, странно, что ты этого не знаешь.

— Думаешь, мне есть когда читать все отчеты? Я только новичков проверяю, а у Дженкинса мне еще самому поучиться. Но почему не пытались найти родителей?

— Говорю же, все было совершенно без помощи магии. А магглов какой смысл искать? И ты сам знаешь, в дела магглов Министерство не вмешивается.

— Да, конечно. А что сейчас с ребенком?

— В больнице Святого Мунго.

— Она выживет?

— С ней уже совсем все в порядке, — Гермиона впервые за вечер улыбнулась. — Такая чудесная малышка, глаза голубые, а ресницы черные-черные.

— И что теперь с ней будет? — Гарри вдруг подумал, что ему очень важно это узнать.

— Пока неизвестно, и это меня пугает. Ты же знаешь, что волшебникам не разрешают усыновлять магглорожденных?

— Первый раз слышу! — сказал Гарри с досадой. Он уже успел подумать, что видит выход из того жизненного тупика, в котором оказался, ведь он так и не перестал в тайне переживать об отсутствии у него детей. — Но почему?

— Я изучала этот вопрос, — ответила Гермиона, внимательно взглядывая на него. — Это связано с тем, что в средневековье темные волшебники часто магически приманивали магглорожденных детей-волшебников или просто воровали их.

— Зачем?

— Гарри, ты совсем ничего не помнишь из магической истории? — укоризненно спросила Гермиона. — Помнишь сказку про Гензеля и Гретель? Пряничный домик? Это отголоски тех давних времен…

— Не читай мне лекции, Мерлина ради, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Лучше скажи, причем тут эти древности?

— Если ты не заметил, магическое общество до сих пор живет почти в средневековье, — грустно ответила Гермиона. — И дело не в технике, а в мировоззрении. Если волшебники до сих пор эксплуатируют домовых эльфов…

— Гермиона, я сейчас не хочу слушать про домовых эльфов, я знаю, что для тебя это важно. Но мне сейчас надо понять, почему я, например, не могу удочерить эту девочку.

Гермиона немного опешила и посмотрела на друга, вытаращив глаза.

— Чему ты удивляешься? — Гарри чувствовал, что его понесло. — Считаешь, раз я не женат, у меня не может быть желания иметь ребенка?! Ты считаешь это ненормальным?

— Успокойся, Гарри, и не кричи так громко! — смущенно сказала Гермиона. — Я не вижу ничего плохого в твоих желаниях. Просто удивляюсь.

— Ты слишком часто удивляешься для человека, знающего меня так хорошо, — мрачно сказал Гарри и закрыл лицо руками. Он подумал, что стал чересчур вспыльчив в последнее время, будто что-то в нем медленно тлело и вот-вот готово было взорваться.

— Гарри, может, тебе жениться? — робко спросила Гермиона.

— Да не хочу я жениться! — закричал Гарри, и все немногочисленные посетители кафе на него обернулись. Мистер Фортескью застыл рядом с ним с подносом.

— Ставьте сюда, пожалуйста — растерянно сказала Гермиона, и перед ними тотчас оказались две порции миндального мороженого. — Спасибо!

Когда хозяин кафе, желавший самолично обслужить героев войны и так неудачно выбравший для этого момент, исчез в дверях заведения, Гермиона взяла Гарри за руку и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Прости меня.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — буркнул Гарри, тупо пялясь в свою порцию мороженого.

— Нет, есть за что. Я не хотела лезть в твою жизнь, я просто желаю тебе добра.

— Мне сейчас все желают добра, но почему-то делают это так, что меня уже начинает выворачивать.

Гермиона не ответила, не зная, что сказать. Мороженое в серебряной креманке таяло на солнце, но есть его уже совсем не хотелось.

— Мне год назад Снейп сказал то же самое, — мрачно произнес Гарри, вяло помешивая свою порцию ложкой.

— Что именно? — робко спросила Гермиона.

— Что мне надо жениться, — уже без раздражения, а с каким-то отчаянием ответил Гарри. — И заведи я с ним подобный разговор сейчас, сказал бы это снова.

— Понятно.

— Вот всем понятно, и только мне не понятно.

Вновь повисла пауза, каждый смотрел в свою креманку и почти ничего не ел. Мимо кафе проходил Перси Уизли с пухлой папкой бумаг и помахал им рукой. Гермиона улыбнулась ему, а Гарри только вяло кивнул головой.

— Так что с тем ребенком? — спросил он.

— Пока в Министерстве пытаются решить, что с ним делать. Подключили наш отдел, словно это девочка не человек, а какая-то волшебная тварь.

— Ну, теперь ты уже занимаешься дискриминацией, — неожиданно улыбнулся Гарри, — а кто мне говорил, что кентавры ничем не хуже людей?

— Я не это имела в виду, ты же знаешь, просто у нас в Министерстве действительно нет отдела, занимающегося делами магглорожденных. 

— А если бы он существовал, ты бы стала с ними бороться, как с главным органом дискриминации магглорожденных, — засмеялся Гарри.

— Перестань! — недовольно сказала Гермиона. — Такого отдела нет, потому что это слишком сильно напоминало бы Министерство времен Волдеморта и его сторонников. Вот и подключают нас к этим вопросам.

— Я могу предложить на следующем собрании у Кингсли организовать такое подразделение, если ты действительно считаешь это необходимостью. Впрочем, все равно все утонет в бюрократической волоките, — Гарри махнул рукой, выражая свое отношение ко всем отделам Министерства разом. — Лучше про ребенка расскажи.

— Да пока нечего рассказывать. Женщина, нашедшая ребенка, хочет удочерить девочку. Ряд чиновников против, и на их стороне закон от 1627 года.

— А подревнее закона не нашлось? — злобно спросил Гарри. — Может, еще со времен основателей Хогвартса какой закон завалялся?

— Я согласна с тобой, Гарри. Но ты же знаешь, как у нас любят держаться за старое.

— И что ты намерена делать?

— Бороться за право этой женщины взять девочку себе. Я готова выступать в Визенгамоте, если потребуется.

— М-м, — Гарри чувствовал непонятное разочарование в подруге, за которое ему сразу стало стыдно. — А что за женщина? Она сумеет воспитать девочку?

— Это Лин Чанг, старшая сестра Чжоу. У нее уже есть двое детей, и ее муж не против взять еще одного.

— Ясно.

— Гарри, ты всерьез думаешь усыновить ребенка? — осторожно спросила Гермиона.

— А почему бы и нет?

— Не заводись. Если не хочешь об этом говорить, давай не будем.

— Да нет, можно и поговорить, — сказал Гарри и пожал плечами. — Как ты думаешь, это плохая идея?

— Гарри, если я выскажу сейчас то, что думаю, ты опять взорвешься, — тихо ответила Гермиона, убирая руки со стола.

— Не взорвусь, — возразил Гарри, — не бойся. Я, правда, не хочу жениться, и не из какого-то там упрямства или неудачного опыта с Джинни. И даже не потому, что мне совсем не нравятся женщины. Это неправда, некоторые женщины мне нравятся. Например, ты.

Гермиона улыбнулась при этих словах, и Гарри улыбнулся вместе с ней.

— В школе мне нравилась Чжоу, а потом Джинни. Я действительно был влюблен в нее, когда женился. А еще мне нравилась Луна Лавгуд, я не говорил тебе? Мне она нравилась на шестом курсе, но она была такая странная, я не знал, как к ней подойти. Так что дело не в моем отношении к женщинам. Ты ведь об этом думала? Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но мне нравится жизнь, которую я веду со Снейпом. И в этом плане я ничего не хочу менять.

— Ты его любишь?

— Люблю. Странно звучит, правда?

— Да, — подтвердила Гермиона, вновь положив ладонь на руку Гарри. — Но ты должен знать, что я не осуждаю тебя. Может, не всегда понимаю, но не осуждаю.

— Я знаю, — Гарри взял ее руку в свою, и это рукопожатие было красноречивее любых слов.

12 апреля 2007 г.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь выступить перед Визенгамотом? — спросила Гермиона, нервно кусая губы.

— Да, конечно. Я даже речь готовил всю ночь. Правда, толком прорепетировать не удалось, потому что Снейп все время вставлял язвительные комментарии, — сказал Гарри, глядя на свое отражение в зеркальной кабине министерского лифта и приглаживая торчащие на голове волосы.

— Может, ты перескажешь свою речь мне? У нас есть еще час до слушания.

— Почему нет? — рассеянно ответил Гарри, и тут дверь лифта раскрылась, и в нее вошел министр магии.

— Гарри, я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить, — после формальных приветствий сказал Кингсли с легкой улыбкой.

— Да, конечно, я готов, — согласился Поттер и чуть заметно подмигнул подруге, которая, казалось, была не слишком рада видеть министра.

— Тогда давай зайдем в мой кабинет, — предложил Кингсли. — Гермиона, вы, надеюсь, не будете возражать, если я украду вашего друга на пару минут?

— Нет, конечно, — смущенно ответила Гермиона и уставилась в свою папку с бумагами по делу найденного магглорожденного младенца.

Когда за Гарри закрылась массивная дверь кабинета министра, он почувствовал легкое волнение, хотя находился с Кингсли в самых хороших отношениях.

— Садись, Гарри, располагайся. Будешь кофе, чай или… огневиски? — неожиданно предложил глава Министерства, заглядывая в ящик стола, словно все предложенное лежало непосредственно там.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Поттер, чувствуя, что министр на самом деле хочет поговорить с ним о чем-то не слишком приятном.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь выступить сегодня на слушании по делу магглорожденной девочки, — начал Кингсли, внимательно глядя на главу аврората и сжимая руки в замок.

— Да, у тебя верная информация, — так же официально отозвался Гарри, пристально глядя на начальника.

— Послушай, Гарри, мне бы хотелось говорить с тобой без обиняков, как если бы я был твоим старым близким другом, ты позволишь?

— Конечно.

— Тебе не стоит вмешиваться в это дело, — твердо сказал Кингсли и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Как министр я не могу тебе запретить выступать в Визенгамоте, в конце концов, это открытые слушания, а ты герой войны и глава аврората, но как твой друг я прошу тебя этого не делать.

— Почему? — спросил Гарри упавшим голосом.

— Гарри, если тебе действительно важна судьба девочки, тебе лучше вообще никак не фигурировать в этом деле. Я бы посоветовал не присутствовать на слушании даже в качестве зрителя.

— Кингсли, если уж ты решил говорить со мной по-дружески, то договаривай все до конца, — с плохо скрываемым раздражением предложил Гарри и облокотился на стол министра, внимательно глядя на собеседника.

— Гарри, сейчас решается не только судьба этого ребенка. Если Чангам разрешат удочерить девочку, это создаст прецедент, который потом, скорее всего, выльется в новый закон…

— А ты против всего этого?! — Гарри стал медленно вставать с места.

— Я за. Не заводись, — ответил Кингсли, сам встал с кресла, повернулся к резному шкафчику позади себя и достал оттуда бутылку выдержанного огневиски. Молча налил два стакана и протянул один Гарри.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мое участие может повредить делу? — бесцветным голосом спросил Поттер, прикладываясь к обжигающему напитку.

— Да, и существенно, — подтвердил Кингсли, снова садясь в кресло. — Пойми, Гарри, я так же бессилен изменить мировоззрение наших граждан, как и ты. Лично мне все равно, как ты проводишь свое свободное время, но для других твой образ жизни…

— Причем здесь мой образ жизни? И что я, собственно, делаю такого, что мешает нашим гражданам спокойно спать по ночам?! — закричал Гарри, с грохотом опустив стакан на стол. — Я что, убиваю магглов, насилую детей, торгую наркотиками?!

— Ты живешь со Снейпом и…

— И что?! Я стал от этого худшим аврором?

— Нет, не стал, — сказал Кингсли, потирая переносицу. — Но в данном случае твое участие в деле будет выглядеть как стремление к дальнейшему отступлению от общепринятых норм. Некоторые могут счесть это даже вызовом общественной морали, кто-то подумает, что ты хочешь выбить себе право кого-то усыновлять, понимаешь?

— А если это даже и так? — глухо спросил Гарри, исподлобья глядя на министра. — Что в этом плохого?

Кингсли не ответил и перевел взгляд в фальшивое окно, за которым уже в третий раз проплывало одно и то же облако.

— Если ты спросишь меня, то ничего, — спустя какое-то время сказал он, не глядя на собеседника. — Но я тут в меньшинстве.

— Кингсли, дементор тебя задери, ты же министр магии!

— Это не значит, что я могу сделать все, что мне придет в голову. Я всего лишь работаю на выборной должности.

— Которую ты боишься потерять, — Гарри сверлил Кингсли глазами, но тот ответил на его тяжелый взгляд довольно спокойно.

— В данный момент — да. Ты, может быть, не заметил, но в Министерстве сейчас достаточно людей, недовольных моей слишком либеральной политикой. И если я уйду с поста — кто встанет на мое место? Кто получит большинство в Визенгамоте? Я полагаю, что неплохие шансы есть у Перси Уизли, но это будет всего лишь временная фигура, устраивающая…

— Не уходи от ответа! Меня не интересуют ваши политические игры, — перебил Гарри.

— И совершенно напрасно. Сейчас самое главное — отстоять те перемены, которые мы смогли привнести в Министерство после победы. Дело не в личных амбициях, твоих или моих…

— У меня нет никаких амбиций, я никогда не хотел быть министром!

— Теперь ты им и не станешь, успокойся, — с досадой сказал Шеклболт, откидываясь в кресле.

— Ах, вот как, я теперь, значит, политический труп?

— Можно и так сказать, — подтвердил Кингсли и допил виски.

— И почему же я до сих пор возглавляю аврорат? — спросил Гарри, встав с кресла.

— Потому что эта структура подчиняется непосредственно министру и ее начальник назначается им лично. Как видишь, ты совершенно напрасно подозревал меня в предубеждении против… твоего образа жизни. Однако меня очень огорчает тот факт, что ты не сможешь стать моим преемником на этом посту. Человек с твоим именем и заслугами мог бы сделать гораздо больше, чем я. Будь ты немного осмотрительнее…

— Я не хочу быть осмотрительным! — почти закричал Гарри. — Я хочу жить так, как считаю нужным.

— Ты мог бы сделать жизнь многих людей гораздо лучше и легче, чем она есть сейчас. Но вместо этого…

— Да, вместо этого я просто сплю с тем, с кем мне нравится это делать. Как, впрочем, и большинство нормальных людей. И тебе не кажется, что я уже достаточно сделал для этого общества, почему бы ему не оставить меня в покое?

— Ты слишком заметная фигура, Гарри.

— И именно поэтому ты никогда не дашь мне взять на воспитание ребенка, пусть даже этот закон об усыновлении будет принят?

— Если я это сделаю, это будет концом моей карьеры, и, соответственно, твоей. Я не в силах изменить все законы и традиции нашего общества ради твоего каприза. Я знаю, что у магглов сейчас на это смотрят снисходительно. Но волшебников слишком мало, чтобы у нас поощрялись гомосексуальные связи. Они, конечно, всегда были и есть. Мой дядя, например, давно встречается со своим колдомедиком. Правда, тайно. Про Дамблдора, я думаю, ты слышал. Он прожил в одиночестве больше ста лет, потому что хотел работать в школе. Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. И да, Гарри, иногда надо играть по правилам. Почему бы тебе не завести нормальную семью?

— Все, дальше можешь не продолжать, — отмахнулся Поттер и пошел к двери кабинета. — Я достаточно хорошо тебя понял.

— Гарри! — позвал Кинглси, и тот обернулся у порога. — Мне, правда, очень жаль.

Поттер с тоской посмотрел в глаза министру и молча вышел.

========== Лежачая забастовка ==========

14 апреля 2007 г.

— И сколько это еще будет продолжаться? — спросил Снейп, строго возвышаясь над лежащим на животе Поттером, словно ангел смерти над одром покойника.

— Что именно? — вяло спросил Гарри, повернув к нему голову.

— Твоя лежачая забастовка. Ты можешь мне внятно объяснить, что с тобой происходит?

— Могу, — неохотно ответил Гарри и сел на кровати. — Но не вижу смысла.

— Значит, ты видишь больше смысла в том, чтобы лежать два дня подряд вниз лицом? — саркастично спросил Снейп, не меняя своей менторской позы.

— Сев, когда ты запираешься на целые сутки в своей лаборатории, я не задаю тебе вопросов…

— Потому что моя работа имеет ценность и смысл, в отличие от твоих страданий на кровати. И прости, но от тебя уже разит. Ты боишься, что душ еще больше разбередит твои душевные раны?

— Поборник гигиены нашелся, — отмахнулся Гарри и снова лег.

— Поттер, я не буду терпеть твое хамство только потому, что у тебя депрессия на пустом месте, — Снейп сгреб Гарри и заставил подняться на ноги. Их глаза встретились, и тон Снейпа изменился. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе, понимаешь? Твои горестные вздохи я слышу даже из лаборатории. Что случилось? У тебя неприятности? Ты плохо выступил в Визенгамоте? Дело того ребенка провалилось? Почему я должен работать Дельфийским оракулом или пытаться залезть тебе в голову, чтобы узнать, что с тобой происходит, дементор тебя задери?!

— Я не выступал в Визенгамоте, — вяло сказал Гарри, освобождая плечи от цепкой хватки Снейпа и направляясь в ванную.

— Почему?

— Потому что я чертов педик, а мнение педиков Визенгамоту неинтересно. Потому что я возглавляю аврорат только из милости Кингсли. Потому что всем плевать на того ребенка, им важно, с кем я сплю! — закричал Гарри, скрылся в ванной и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Снейп стоял посреди комнаты и какое-то время не мог прийти в себя. Потом, словно приняв какое-то решение, он направился за Поттером. Тот стоял под душем и ловил ртом льющиеся на него струи. Снейп не стал ему мешать, а просто смотрел, как вода течет по его телу. Когда Гарри выключил кран и увидел Снейпа, он повернулся к нему спиной и сказал:

— Скажи я тебе это позавчера, ты бы снова начал говорить о том, что мне надо тебя бросить и так далее. Я не хотел это еще раз услышать.

— Я не стал бы этого говорить.

— Да? — спросил Гарри, надевая очки и разворачиваясь к Снейпу.

— Я бы сказал, что тот твой прошлогодний поход к «Жадному Фредди» и последующие скандалы, которые ты устроил на совещании у министра, сделали свое дело, о чем я тебя тогда и предупреждал.

— О да, ты всегда все знаешь наперед.

— Это одно из преимуществ мышления перед эмоциями, которыми ты постоянно руководствуешься, — жестко сказал Снейп, подавая Поттеру полотенце.

— Сев, я просто не понимаю!

— Когда ты направился в тот бар, я тебя предупредил, что это навсегда испортит твою репутацию. Если раньше все могли закрывать глаза…

— Да что изменилось-то?! — громко спросил Гарри, отбрасывая полотенце в сторону и размахивая руками. — Только то, что я сказал на совещании у Кингсли, что живу с тобой во всех смыслах? А раньше все этого не знали?! Можно подумать, в Министерстве работают одни девственники. У «Жадного Фредди» были и министерские, и пару коммерсантов я там видел, а уж «порядочных семьянинов» там пруд пруди! Почему они не беспокоились о своей репутации, а я должен был это делать?

— Те министерские — мелкие сошки на канцелярской работе, ты сам мне говорил. Они знают, что выше не поднимутся — им не о чем волноваться. Коммерсантам и отцам семейства — тем более. Разводы у нас редкость, вон твой сколько шума наделал. Пойми, одно твое имя…

— То есть, представим на минутку, я не ушел от Джинни, но при этом тайно сплю с тобой. И я засветился в том баре, — Гарри приблизился к любовнику вплотную, и вода с его мокрых волос стала стекать по черной рубашке Снейпа. — Тогда бы моя репутация не пострадала?

— В гораздо меньшей степени. Гомосексуалисты — еще большие ханжи, чем все остальные, — недовольно ответил тот и отстранился, водрузив на голову Гарри новое полотенце. Тот быстро вытер волосы и спросил:

— И тебя бы это устроило? Такая моя двойная жизнь?

— Более чем, — твердо сказал Снейп.

— И тебе было бы не противно, что я сплю с кем-то еще? Обманываю жену?

— Это твое дело. А я не лезу в чужие дела.

— Но это же просто мерзко, Сев! Как ты можешь считать, что меня бы это устроило? — Гарри брезгливо поморщился.

— Тогда бы у тебя была семья. И все твои прежние друзья. А так у тебя есть только старый мизантроп, который в гробу видал семью, детей, собак, и всех твоих друзей, кстати, тоже. Если бы ты остался с женой, мы могли бы время от времени встречаться, и я был бы избавлен от твоих истерик, глупой ревности, бытового разгильдяйства и бессонных ночей в ожидании тебя с аврорских заданий.

— Так значит, тебе не нравится жить со мной?! Отлично! Я думал, у нас с тобой любовь, семья, а ты просто со мной трахаешься! — Гарри грубо толкнул Снейпа и вышел из ванной.

— Какая семья, Поттер?! — закричал Снейп, заходя за ним следом в спальню и наблюдая за тем, как тот поспешно одевается. — У нас с тобой нет и никогда не будет семьи! Это просто невозможно!

— Ты еще больший ханжа, чем все эти министерские пидорасы! — злобно выкрикнул Гарри и оглянулся в поиске носков, расшвыривая вещи по всей комнате.

— Поттер, ты идиот! Ты ничего не понимаешь в жизни! — лицо Снейпа перекосилось от гнева. Он сжимал кулаки и кричал во весь голос. — Ты сам испортил себе жизнь, а теперь валишь на меня. Я не просил припираться ко мне с вещами, я не просил подставлять мне свой зад! А теперь, спустя четыре года ты неожиданно понял, что мир не хочет принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть! Добро пожаловать на грешную землю, Поттер! Никто не любит пидорасов, даже если ты спаситель человечества и национальный герой.

— Заткнись, Снейп! — закричал в ответ Гарри, бросая в любовника грязной рубашкой.

— А что касается детей, то знай, они мне даром не нужны, — Снейп отшвырнул брошенную в него вещь обратно. — И твои фантазии об усыновлении меня порядком достали! Как и ты сам!

— Вот и отлично! — выкрикнул Поттер и со всего размаха влепил Снейпу пощечину. — Это тебе за вранье! Я думал, ты любишь меня, а на самом деле ты просто старый извращенец, который дрочит на фотки из «Ежедневного пророка».

— Пошел вон! — заорал Снейп и выхватил из рукава волшебную палочку.

— С радостью!

Гарри схватил свою мантию и вышел из комнаты. Снейп услышал, как за ним захлопнулась входная дверь, сел на кровать и закрыл лицо руками.

***

17 апреля 2007 г.

Снейп сидел за столом в кухне, когда услышал сначала сработавшие сигнальные чары, а потом стук в дверь. Он решил никак не реагировать и продолжал вяло цедить крепкую анисовую настойку. Но незваный гость не сдавался, и Снейп, скривившись в гримасе, полной раздражения и ненависти ко всему живому, направился в прихожую. Резко открыв дверь, он направил палочку на нарушителя спокойствия, которым оказалась Гермиона Уизли.

— Чем обязан? — спросил Снейп, вкладывая в короткий вопрос столько презрения, что хватило бы на целую речь.

— Гарри не отвечает на письма. Что с ним? — спросила гостья, ничуть не смутившись неудовольствием Снейпа. На ее лице была тревога.

— Я ничего об этом не знаю, — ответил Снейп, опуская палочку.

— Я могу войти? Мне надо убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, — сказала Гермиона, пытаясь отстранить Снейпа с дороги.

— Вы полагаете, что я его убил и съел? — с сарказмом спросил тот, но все же пропустил девушку в дом.

— Где Гарри?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Снейп и пошел на кухню обратно к своей настойке. Он оглянулся и увидел, что Гермиона вошла за ним следом.

— Как, вы не хотите обыскать дом?

— Я серьезно! — сказала она, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Гарри нигде нет. На работе он не появлялся, на письма не отвечает.

— Поттера здесь нет, — бесцветным голосом ответил Снейп и подлил себе в рюмку анисовки.

— Давно он ушел?

— Два дня назад.

— Куда?

Снейп не ответил и изобразил жест, который должен был сказать, что он не знает и знать не желает ничего об этом. Потом он выпил настойку одним глотком и поставил рюмку на стол чуть громче, чем это делают трезвые люди. Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на него, двухдневная щетина на его щеках, должно быть, навела ее на определенную мысль.

— Он ушел от вас?

Снейп одарил ее еще одним тяжелым взглядом и ничего не сказал.

— Я боюсь, что он попал в какие-нибудь неприятности.

— Это обычное состояние Поттера, — констатировал Снейп, отставляя от себя бутылку и глядя прямо перед собой.

— Он был сам не свой после разговора с Кингсли, — тихо сказала Гермиона, нервно глядя на своего бывшего учителя.

— Ах, вот, значит, кому Гарри обязан своим прозрением, — саркастично сказал Снейп, откидываясь назад и глядя на собеседницу исподлобья.

— Шеклболт просил его не выступать на слушании.

— Думаю, их разговор пошел гораздо дальше этого предмета, — заметил Снейп, испытующе глядя на Гермиону.

— Как вы думаете, где он? — озабоченно спросила она, сплетая руки на груди и ежась, словно от холода.

— Первым делом я бы отправился в дом на Гриммо.

— Да, я тоже об этом подумала. Если его нет здесь, то надо искать там. Хорошо, я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказала она и встала со стула.

— Стойте.

Гермиона обернулась и увидела, что Снейп тоже поднялся на ноги и совсем не производил впечатления пьяного. Напротив, он как-то сразу собрался, словно решился на что-то важное.

— Я пойду туда сам.

— Вы уверены? — тихо спросила она.

— Да… нам надо прояснить… некоторые моменты.

— Вы мне можете сообщить, если вы его найдете… или не найдете? — неуверенно спросила Гермиона, внимательно глядя на Снейпа.

— Да, я напишу вам, или он сам напишет, — заверил он и направился к выходу из дома. Гермиона пошла следом.

***

Снейп толкнул дверь с надписью «Сириус Блэк» и вошел в темную комнату, освещенную лишь парой свечей. Как он и ожидал, Поттер лежал вниз лицом на кровати, покрытой смятой серой простыней. Подушка была у него в ногах, а рядом с постелью валялась пустая бутылка из-под сидра. Снейп сделал шаг вперед, и под его ногами захрустело битое стекло. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что весь пол покрыт осколками.

Услышав шум, Гарри оторвал голову от постели и подслеповато посмотрел на незваного гостя.

— Судя по цвету мантии, к нам пожаловал Снейп, — саркастично сказал он и сел на кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу, а другую спустив на пол и задев пустую бутылку, которая с грохотом покатилась по неровному паркету в сторону визитера. Тот брезгливо отшвырнул ее в сторону и решительно подошел к Поттеру.

— Ты опять разбил очки и сломал волшебную палочку?

— Нет. Подобные неприятности со мной случаются не так часто, как тебе хотелось бы, — ответил Гарри, нащупал на кровати очки и надел их. Он уставился на Снейпа, но в его взгляде сквозило скорее отчаяние, нежели гнев.

— У тебя превратные представления о моих желаниях, — сказал Северус и сел рядом с ним на кровать.

— Разве?

— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, — тихо сказал Снейп, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Наверное, сейчас я как никогда похож на счастливого человека, — криво улыбаясь, возразил Поттер и встал с кровати.

— Гарри, мне жаль… — Снейп не закончил фразу, словно бы в его горле был ком.

— Чего тебе жаль? — Поттер развернулся к нему и еле удержался на ногах, наступив на осколок бутылки. — Вот дерьмо!

— Иди сюда, — хрипло сказал Снейп, схватил Гарри за руку и потянул на себя, тот повалился на него сверху, а потом скатился на кровать. Снейп встал, схватил Поттера за пораненную ногу.

— Отпусти!

— Не раньше, чем вытащу то, что там застряло, — ответил Снейп и направил волшебную палочку к ране. Окровавленный осколок вылетел оттуда и звякнул где-то в темноте. — Ты весь в этом, Поттер. Сначала натворишь всякого дерьма, а потом удивляешься, что оно причиняет тебе боль.

Он отпустил Гарри, тот схватился за пострадавшую ногу и увидел, что Снейп заживил рану, и она похожа на шрам недельной давности. Поттер посмотрел на него, и тот не отвел взгляд, хотя руки его заметно дрожали.

— Сев…

— Да?

— Тебе бы правда было лучше, если бы мы никогда не жили вместе?

— Нет, конечно, — Снейп снова сел на кровать и сцепил руки в замок. — Но, я уже говорил, что желаю тебе счастья. И я знаю, что со мной ты его не найдешь. И если бы ты жил с женой, я бы не так остро чувствовал, что в ответе за тебя. А сейчас я вижу, как ты страдаешь по моей вине, и ничего не в силах сделать с этим.

— С чего ты решил, что в ответе за меня? Мне не пять лет и даже не семнадцать, — возразил Гарри с грустной улыбкой.

— Потому что я старше в любом случае, — сокрушенно сказал Снейп, глядя в пустоту. — Потому что я был твоим учителем, и это накладывает неизгладимый отпечаток на все. Потому что Альбус, умирая, просил, чтобы я позаботился о тебе. А вместо этого я превратил твою жизнь в ад.

— Это неправда, — сказал Гарри и положил руку на колено Снейпа.

— Правда. Я отравил твою душу теми воспоминаниями. Я толкнул тебя к саморазрушению. Я заставил тебя пройти через все это…

— Перестань, Сев, — перебил Гарри. — Ты слишком много на себя берешь. Я не инвалид и вполне способен отвечать за свои поступки. К чему ты меня, кстати, всегда призываешь.

Снейп посмотрел в лицо Поттеру и слабо улыбнулся. Он подумал, какой же тот в сущности еще ребенок, и от этой мысли ему стало еще горше. Северус знал, что не стоило сюда приходить. Надо было оставить все как есть — Поттер бы перебесился и начал новую жизнь, а Снейпа бы не мучила совесть за испорченную жизнь мальчика.

— Нет, не думай, что мне не хватало твоих нотаций эти два дня, — добавил тот, видя, что Снейп молча смотрит на него со странным выражением лица.

— По твоему разгильдяйству я тоже не соскучился, но… — Снейп запнулся и несмело протянул руку к лицу Гарри. — Я не могу видеть, как ты спиваешься в этом мрачном сарае, как покойный Блэк. Пусть даже ты решил от меня уйти, но не оставайся здесь — эти стены кого угодно сведут с ума…

— Поцелуй меня, — неожиданно сказал Гарри и притянул к себе любовника. Их губы встретились. — Анисовая настойка? Это еще неизвестно, кто из нас спивается.

— Мне можно, я старый, никому не нужный мизантроп. А тебя сейчас полминистерства ищет, — прошептал Снейп, покрывая поцелуями лицо Поттера.

— Пусть дальше ищет, — отмахнулся Гарри, расстегивая пуговицы на его мантии.

— Твои друзья очень волнуются.

— Не называй Гермиону во множественном числе, — со смешком сказал Поттер, запуская руку под рубашку Снейпа. Потом резко остановился, посмотрел в его глаза и сказал: — Я наговорил лишнего тогда. Я не считаю тебя старым извращенцем. Прости меня.

— Ты был прав. Я именно такой. Но я люблю тебя, Гарри Поттер.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Ты вернешься домой? — нервно спросил Снейп, вглядываясь в его лицо. Он клял себя за слабость, за то, что начинает новый раунд этой игры без победителя, что идет на поводу у своей страсти и желания быть рядом с Поттером вопреки морали и здравому смыслу.

— Конечно, вернусь. Я чуть не сдох тут с тоски по тебе, — прошептал Гарри и поцеловал Северуса. Тот ответил на поцелуй, а потом стянул с себя рубашку, в то время как Поттер расстегнул ему брюки.

— В этом доме мы еще не трахались.

— Ты первый начал меня раздевать, — ответил Снейп, снимая с лица Гарри очки.

— Ты не сопротивлялся, — улыбнулся Поттер и провел ладонью по голой спине любовника, остановившись на его ягодицах.

— Хочешь быть сверху? — тихо спросил Северус.

— А ты этого хочешь? — удивленно отозвался Гарри, приблизившись к его лицу так, что черты стали расплываться.

— Я знаю, что ты давно жаждешь этого.

— Я бы вернулся к тебе и без этой жертвы, — сказал Поттер и поцеловал Снейпа в губы.

— Так ты не хочешь воспользоваться моей временной слабостью? — с усмешкой спросил тот, гладя его по щеке.

— Воспользоваться слабостью не хочу, но трахну с удовольствием, — засмеялся Гарри и упал лицом на грудь Северуса. Тот обнял его и поцеловал в макушку.

— Серьезно, Сев, если тебе это будет неприятно…

— Я хочу этого… сейчас, — прошептал Снейп. Поттер приподнялся над ним, высунул язык и облизнул его сосок, и двигаясь ниже по животу, взял в рот эрегированный член Снейпа.

Тот тихо застонал от удовольствия, когда Гарри стал сосать. Через пару минут Снейп слегка толкнул любовника, чтобы тот прекратил его ласкать.

— Ты хочешь кончить подо мной? — прошептал тот. Снейп не ответил, привстал, поцеловал влажные губы Поттера и повернулся на живот. Гарри погладил его по спине и просунул палец между ягодиц. Снейп рефлекторно напрягся. Поттер наколдовал немного смазки.

— Ты сможешь расслабиться?

— Я постараюсь, — тихо сказал Северус и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Поттер лег на него сверху, целовал в основании шеи, спускался ниже, а его пальцы в это время двигались внутри тела Снейпа. Пришлось потратить довольно много времени, прежде чем Гарри понял, что сможет войти в него. Он сделал это плавно, и Снейп лишь порывисто вздохнул под ним и рефлекторно дернулся.

— Сев, ты как?

Снейп не ответил, а просто чуть сжал руку любовника в знак, что тот может продолжать. Он словно не мог вымолвить ни слова. Поттер начал двигаться, и новые ощущения захватили его. Он чуть убыстрил темп, а Снейп под ним шире раздвинул ноги и позволял делать с собой то, что на протяжении всего их романа даже не хотел обсуждать. Гарри быстро кончил: внутри тела Северуса было тесно и горячо, а он был слишком возбужден. Он поцеловал Снейпа в висок и лег рядом. Тот повернулся лицом к нему. Поттер взял в руку его член и быстро довел оргазма.

— Прости, я слишком быстро кончил.

— Это неважно.

— Тебе было неприятно? — спросил Гарри.

— Это было… странно. Но я рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Если ты не захочешь, мы никогда это не повторим.

Снейп не ответил и лишь смотрел в темный потолок бывшей спальни Сириуса.

— Почему ты не позволял мне сделать это раньше? — Поттер поднялся на локте и заглянул Снейпу в глаза.

— Я думаю, ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

— Нет, не знаю. У тебя был неприятный опыт в прошлом?

— Да. Не спрашивай подробностей, пожалуйста.

— В этом не замешан мой отец? — нервно сглотнув, спросил Гарри и вспомнил самое неприятное воспоминание Снейпа, которое подглядел на пятом курсе.

— Твой отец не был единственным отморозком в школе, Поттер.

— Если тебе до сих пор больно… почему ты позволил мне сделать это сейчас?

— Я подумал, что это, в сущности, такая малость по сравнению с тем, что ты терпишь рядом со мной. Мои старые раны не стоят того, чтобы из-за них ты лишился того, чего так долго от меня ждешь, — Снейп слабо улыбнулся и посмотрел на Поттера. — И мы обязательно повторим это, дай мне немного времени, чтобы я привык к этой мысли.

Гарри поцеловал его в губы и улыбнулся.

— Пошли домой, Сев! Заставим Кричера приготовить нам что-нибудь. Я не ел три дня.

— Я тоже.

========== Поющая мандрагора ==========

15 октября 2007 г.

— Сев, я сегодня поздно вернусь, — сказал Поттер, заглянув в лабораторию Снейпа, где тот уже с самого утра над чем-то напряженно работал.

— Свидание, я надеюсь?

— Зря надеешься. Спецоперация, — отозвался Гарри и криво улыбнулся.

— Это сейчас ТАК называется? — Снейп, наконец, оторвал взгляд от котла и внимательно посмотрел на Поттера. На его губах была ироничная улыбка, но глаза были серьезны.

— Свари себе зелье от паранойи, — бросил Гарри через плечо и вышел за дверь. У него был запланирован арест банды контрабандистов, промышляющих запрещенным на территории Великобритании магическим товаром. Это, конечно, не совсем профиль аврората, но такого рода преступники были, как правило, довольно опасны, и выпускать на них простых сотрудников из отдела магического правопорядка было бы неразумно. Поттера просили подключиться, когда уже вычислили местоположение их подпольного склада. Было решено брать их ближе к ночи, поскольку тогда было больше шансов застать кого-нибудь из их клиентов. Покупка запрещенных магических предметов тоже была преступлением.

С утра Гарри собрал опергруппу из своего верного помощника Дженкинса и пары опытных авроров, с которыми уже не раз работал на подобных заданиях. Они обсудили план задержания, после чего он их отпустил до вечера, а сам сел за отчеты. Поттер ненавидел эту часть своей работы, но смирялся как с неизбежным злом. Он, конечно, спихивал большую часть писанины на подчиненных, но возглавляемые им самим операции не хотел перепоручать никому.

В восемь часов вечера его разбудил Дженкинс. Оказалось, он уснул за чтением очередной описи дел аврората за прошедшую неделю.

Они появились в сумерках на окраине Лондона. Почему-то большинство преступников любит обстряпывать свои темные делишки именно тут, видимо, в шумном мегаполисе среди магглов легче всего спрятать целый ангар со всяким темномагическим барахлом.

Невидимые под действием дезиллюминационных чар авроры медленно подходили к старому ангару на территории давно закрытой фабрики. Дженкинс был специалистом по снятию сигнальных чар, поэтому он всегда шел первым. Следом шел Гарри как главная боевая единица. Эббот и Лонтри обходили склад по бокам, чтобы наложить чары, делающие аппарацию невозможной, и поймать тех, кто попытается удрать.

Поттер не ожидал, что на складе будет много людей. Там заправлял выходец из Мексики Торрес, который разыскивался на родине примерно по тому же списку преступлений. С ним он ожидал увидеть только его брата Громилу Сантьяго, который описывался в отчетах как огромный и похожий на тролля мужчина 40 лет, слабо владеющий магией. Поэтому Гарри не думал, что это рутинное задержание подкинет много проблем. Но оказалось, что внутри его ждал такой сюрприз, к которому он не был готов.

Для начала Дженкинс не смог обезвредить магически усовершенствованную маггловскую сигнализацию, и она завыла, оглашая округу громкой автомобильной сиреной, так знакомой всем несчастным, кто живет в близком соседстве с магглами. К счастью, ребята уже успели наложить на ангар антиаппарационную защиту. Войдя внутрь, Гарри вырубил двух выбежавших ему навстречу охранников, Дженкинс двинулся вперед, оставляя на Поттера Громилу Сантьяго и еще двух мексиканцев. Эббот и Лонтри не дали им выбраться наружу, и связывали тех, кого Гарри уже обезвредил. Ему пришлось повозиться с молодым парнем, который мастерски кидался малознакомым в Англии боевым заклинанием, очевидно, изобретенным у него на родине. Но в итоге Поттер смог выбить у него из рук волшебную палочку и связать его Инкарцеро. Пройдя вглубь склада между грузовыми контейнерами, в темноте Гарри подслеповато рассмотрел стеклянный бокс, который служил Торресу конторой. Там уже был Дженкинс, скручивающий главе банды руки за спиной. А рядом стоял Снейп с поднятыми руками. При виде него Гарри чуть не выронил волшебную палочку.

— Пойман с поличным при продаже, — сказал Дженкинс, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая что-то на столе у контрабандиста и старательно не глядя на начальника.

— И при покупке, ты хотел сказать, — мрачно сказал Гарри и посмотрел на Снейпа, лицо которого ничего не выражало. Его волшебная палочка лежала на столе рядом с изъятой у контрабандиста. Зная Северуса, Поттер был уверен, что тот сдал ее добровольно. Он не сомневался в боевых способностях своего помощника, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что мог при желании показать Снейп.

— Выведи этого отсюда, — Гарри кивнул на Торреса, который хищно зыркал на авроров из-под густых бровей.

— Я не буду вызывать парней из департамента правопорядка, — это был полувопрос. Дженкинс внимательно смотрел на начальника, ожидая его указаний. Гарри отвернулся, помолчал, посмотрел по сторонам и сказал:

— Не думаю, что их надо сейчас поднимать из постели ради всего этого. Завтра я составлю отчет сам.

— А что делать с этими?

Гарри снова сделал большую паузу.

— Задержите за сопротивление при аресте. И до выяснения личности. Наверняка там за каждым что-то числится помимо торговли шкурами единорогов.

— Без проблем, — спокойно сказал Дженкинс и подтолкнул Торреса к выходу.

— Спасибо, Том.

— Не за что, Гарри. Я постараюсь увести Эббота и Лонтри отсюда…

Но последнюю часть фразы он не договорил, потому что упомянутые авроры уже появились перед стеклянной коробкой и со смущением и любопытством смотрели за тем, что там происходит.

— Я разберусь.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри, оперся на заваленный всяким хламом стол и закрыл глаза. Когда Дженкинс вышел, Поттер посмотрел Снейпу в глаза. Тот спокойно глядел на него безо всякого выражения.

— Зачем ты меня так подставляешь, Сев? — тихо спросил Гарри и потер лицо руками.

— У тебя на редкость удобный помощник, Поттер.

— Зачем ты меня подставляешь, Снейп?! — уже более громко и разгневанно спросил тот.

— А знаешь, это даже забавно — видеть тебя при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Впрочем, ты мало изменился со школы. Та же склонность уйти от ответственности и нежелание играть по правилам.

— Хватит мне зубы заговаривать! — заорал Поттер. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, кем я работаю, и при этом у меня за спиной ты занимаешься…

— Ну и чем же я занимаюсь, Гарри?

— Нарушаешь закон.

— Ты сейчас его тоже нарушаешь, — заметил Снейп. — И, сдается мне, твое преступление посерьезнее моего. Мне всего лишь грозит штраф, максимум — месячное заключение под стражу. А тебя за должностное преступление мало того, что выпрут с работы, так еще и в Азкабан могут посадить.

— Вот именно! — снова заорал Поттер. — И ты, зная это, шляешься по контрабандистам. Что, совой не мог ему заказать все, что тебе надо было?!

Снейп криво усмехнулся.

— Вся твоя аврорская праведность кончается, когда лично тебе не хочется все делать, как положено.

— Я просто защищаю тебя, — с отвращением ответил Поттер.

— Я об этом не просил. Что тебе мешало все сделать по закону?

— Ты еще издеваешься, — Гарри прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть самодовольное лицо Снейпа.

— Нет, Гарри, не издеваюсь. И мне жаль, что я тебя подставил, — уже другим тоном сказал тот. — И да, ты не обязан меня из этого дела выпутывать. Я бы пережил свой арест, он бы у меня был не первый.

— Я тебе Барти Крауч что ли, чтобы сажать родного человека в тюрьму?

Снейп вздрогнул. Он не ответил и забрал со стола свою волшебную палочку.

— Что мне теперь делать, Северус?

— Не знаю, ты же у нас главный аврор, а не я. Со своей стороны могу обещать, что скрываться от правосудия не собираюсь. Захочешь арестовать — ты знаешь, где я живу.

— Зачем ты ходишь в такие места, Сев? Что тебе тут так понадобилось на ночь глядя?

— Корень поющей мандрагоры.

— Так он же даже не запрещен, — с удивлением отозвался Гарри.

— Он здесь стоит в три раза дешевле, чем в официальном магазине…

— Сев, ты здесь только из-за дешевизны?! — возмутился Поттер. — То есть я потеряю работу из-за пары галеонов?

— Во-первых, пары сотен галеонов. Во-вторых, если ты не знал, то не ты один несешь потери из-за нашей с тобой связи. Я уже давно живу исключительно на редкие частные заказы, в то время как раньше у меня была своя лаборатория с сотрудниками и неплохим доходом.

— Причем здесь я? — с недоумением спросил Гарри. — Ты же ушел, потому что тебе надоело.

— Надоело варить зелья? Мне?! — лицо Снейпа скривилось. — Да иметь свою лабораторию было моей мечтой со школы. Ты вообще в курсе, что я ни в одном приличном месте появиться не могу? Что магазин для зельеваров в Косом переулке меня не обслуживает?

— Почему? — опешил Гарри.

— Почему?! Ну, как почему, потому что я совратил с праведного пути самогО Избранного. Околдовал его темной магией. Опоил Амортенцией. А как еще Гарри Поттер мог уйти от красавицы-жены к уроду, который убил Дамблдора и кошмарил Хогвартс целый год под началом Темного лорда?

— Слушай, это бред какой-то, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Точно?! Ты обрати внимание, как на тебя твои сотрудники смотрят. Как на тяжелобольного. А кто тому виной? Северус Снейп. Как будто мне мало было дерьма в жизни…

— По-твоему, я дерьмо?

Их глаза встретились, Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

— По-моему, тебе надо научиться быть последовательным. Ты хотел жить честно, не хотел ничего скрывать. Вот теперь и разбирайся. Арестовывай меня и поступай как аврор под присягой.

Снейп протянул ему свою волшебную палочку.

— Давай, ты не будешь указывать, как мне делать мою работу, — устало сказал Поттер. — Я тебя зелья варить не учу. Забирай свою палочку и иди домой.

И, чтобы прекратить этот разговор он вышел из стеклянного бокса. Его сотрудники уже аппарировали вместе с задержанными. Ему оставалось только опечатать склад до прихода туда сотрудников магического правопорядка. Он проследил, как Снейп быстрой походкой вышел из ангара. Сам он обошел помещение со всех сторон, наложил сигнальные чары, запечатал дверь и отправился в Министерство. Ему предстояло составить отчет о задержании, и он не знал, что там писать.

Сев в свое кресло, Гарри вытащил из ящика стола бутылку огневиски, в которой оставалось не больше четверти содержимого. Он отпил прямо из горла, посмотрел на бумагу перед собой, достал самопишущее перо и продиктовал:

«Министру Магии Кингсли Шеклболту заявление…»

Спустя час Поттер появился в дверях «Кабаньей головы». Этот бар единственный из всех ему известных работал в любое время дня и ночи. Здесь по-прежнему было темно и грязно, за стойкой стоял сам Аберфорт, которого, видимо, мучила старческая бессонница. Заказав пиво и не обмолвившись с ним ничем, кроме приветствия, он развернулся и увидел, что в углу сидит Снейп с бутылкой анисовой настойки. Невесело хмыкнув, он направился прямо к нему.

— Давно не виделись.

— Ты пришел меня арестовать? — Северус поднял бровь и посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я пришел выпить, — тот поставил кружку на стол и сел рядом. — Давай сейчас не будем разговаривать? Я вообще не рассчитывал на компанию.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Снейп. — Прости, я не выполнил твой аврорский приказ и не пошел домой.

— Стой, — скомандовал Гарри и положил ему руку на плечо, поскольку тот собирался подняться. — Останься.

— Слушаюсь, — прошипел Снейп и налил себе еще рюмку настойки.

Они пили в тишине около часа. В столь позднее время в баре почти никого не было. Несколько подгулявших посетителей с любопытством разглядывали эту диковинную парочку, но, поскольку Снейп и Поттер просто сидели рядом и молча напивались, быстро утратили к ним интерес.

— Предлагаю идти домой, — тихо сказал Гарри.

— Поддерживаю. Ты в состоянии аппарировать?

— Вполне.

Они поднялись и молча вышли из бара. Последовало два хлопка аппарации. Оказавшись на родном болоте, Гарри понял, что домой придется тащиться в темноте под мелким осенним дождем, застонал и вызвал заклинание Люмос, чтобы видеть в темноте.

— Черт, надо было через камин уходить.

— Ничего, — отозвался Снейп. — Пройдешься, протрезвеешь. К тому же, тебя ведь сейчас раздирает меня жестко отыметь за все случившееся, я прав?

— А ты будешь сопротивляться? — спросил Гарри с пьяной улыбкой и обнял его сзади.

— Если немного протрезвеешь, не буду, — Северус развернулся и накрыл его пах рукой.

16 октября 2007 года

Гарри полдня ждал возможности попасть к министру на аудиенцию. Тот был занят на нескольких совещаниях, и Поттер практически силой прорвал кордон из его помощников, ввалившись в его кабинет с папкой в руках. Кингсли сидел на своем месте и поедал свой обед из ланч-бокса.

— Прости, мне жаль тебя отвлекать.

— Если бы было жаль, ты бы не отвлекал, — недовольно сказал министр и продолжил есть.

Гарри сел на стул для посетителей и уставился в фальшивое окно, чтобы дать ему возможность закончить ланч.

— Что ты мне принес?

— Отчет о вчерашнем задержании и заявление на увольнение, — спокойно сказал Гарри.

— Вот как, — брови Кингсли пошли вверх. — И что же я такого найду в этом отчете, что заставило тебя принять такое решение?

— Почитай — узнаешь, — нелюбезно отозвался Поттер и посмотрел на свои ботинки.

— Гарри, мне некогда читать. У меня сегодня день по минутам расписан, а еще ты врываешься ко мне во время обеда и подкидываешь проблем. Думаешь, у меня их без тебя мало? — Шеклболт достал из ящика стола маленькую бутылку водки и налил две рюмки. — Докладывай.

— Вчера мы брали контрабандистов на окраине Лондона. Взяли семерых. Никто не пострадал. Склад опечатали.

— Звучит довольно буднично. Где кроется твое «но»?

— На складе был Снейп.

Шеклболт никак не выдал своего удивления.

— Он там продавал?

— Нет. Покупал.

— И?

— Я его не задержал. И департамент правопорядка не стал вызывать. Мексиканцы сидят в изоляторе без всяких обвинений. Короче, все не по уставу.

— А в отчете ты написал…

— Все, как есть. Кого там приняли и с чем.

— А от меня ты чего хочешь? — сумрачно спросил министр и налил себе вторую стопку водки. Гарри к своей так и не притронулся.

— Прими заявление на уход и делай со мной что хочешь, — подавив ком в горле, ответил Гарри.

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы не ты, а я принимал решение и нес за него ответственность? — с плохо скрываемым раздражением спросил министр.

— Говоришь как Снейп, — мрачно сказал Гарри.

— Знаешь, Поттер, мне сейчас вообще не до твоих личных драм. Давай сюда свой отчет и заявление.

Гарри протянул министру папку с бумагами, и министр кинул ее в самоизмельчающий мусорный контейнер. Громко чавкая, тот сжевал все за пару секунд и утробно отрыгнул.

— Может, ты меня все-таки уволишь, Кингсли? — с тоской спросил Гарри. — Потому что, случись это еще раз, я сделаю то же самое.

— Такая хрень в Министерстве случается каждый день, Гарри. Мне совершенно не улыбается каждый раз искать нового начальника аврората, когда его зазноба облажается. Ты нужен мне на этой должности. А Снейп… если ты думаешь, что он первый раз попадается на чем-то не совсем законном, то ошибаешься. Я просто не даю ход делам, в которых он замешан.

— Почему?

— Потому что он твой любовник, но в большей степени, потому, что Снейп — герой войны. И, что бы он сейчас ни творил, это факта не отменяет. Как никакие твои промахи не отменяют факт твоей победы над Волдемортом и то, что ты лучший аврор из тех, кого я знаю. Закрой дело и представь всех, кто с тобой вчера был, к премии. Они, надеюсь, из понятливых?

— Других я с собой и не беру, — отозвался Поттер. — А с мексиканцами что делать?

— Взрослый мальчик, разберешься. Мне некогда больше болтать, — Кингсли махнул рукой в знак окончания разговора.

— Спасибо, Кингсли, — сказал Гарри, пошел к двери и там обернулся. — И так, для справки, Снейп мне не любовник. Он мне семья.

========== Отпуск ==========

1 июня 2008 г.

День начинался просто прекрасно. Взяв небольшой отпуск, Гарри уговорил Снейпа отправиться в Бат, отдохнуть и развеяться. Они по-прежнему не показывались на людях вместе, Снейп этого избегал, как драконьей оспы, а у Поттера не было желания его упрашивать или кому-то что-то доказывать. Они жили вместе уже пять лет, и об этом в магической Британии не знали разве что дети дошкольного возраста.

В последнее время Гарри все больше ощущал какую-то пустоту в душе. Он по-прежнему любил Снейпа и не хотел ничего менять в своей личной жизни, но иногда на него накатывали приступы меланхолии, которые усиливались каждый раз, когда он встречался со своими друзьями. Контраст его собственного дома с тем, как жили они, резко бил ему в глаза и давал понять, что все его детские мечты о семье никогда не найдут воплощения в жизни.

В доме Гермионы часто кто-то гостил, Уизли, бывало, отправляли всех детей в дом Билла, Рона, Джорджа или Джинни на уик-энд, чтобы провести время со второй половинкой. Вся эта ватага детей занимала себя сама, не доставляя большого беспокойства хозяевам, тем более, что уже в первый вечер на пороге возникала Молли с горой сладостей для внуков и брала на себя большую часть заботы о них. Иногда к этой толпе детей прибавлялись еще и дети друзей Рона и Гермионы. Гарри несколько раз заставал такие сборища. Дети носились по саду, летали на метлах и играли с маленькой таксой, которую он подарил подруге на последний день рождения. После визитов к друзьям Поттер начинал хандрить, с тоской смотрел на холодный аскетизм жилища Снейпа, который запрещал ему что-либо менять в обстановке. Пару раз он предлагал ему завести собаку, но тот это даже обсуждать не хотел.

Вот и вчера, после возвращения от друзей, Гарри лег на диван и молча смотрел в потолок целый час, пока не понял, что все это время Снейп сидел в кресле, рядом с незажженным камином. Он прекрасно знал, что Поттер чувствует, и потому ненавидел, когда тот навещал своих приятелей. После многих таких визитов они ссорились, но никогда не обсуждали то, что Гарри на самом деле беспокоит. Это всегда были какие-то мелкие стычки на бытовой почве — из-за оставленной на столе кофейной чашки, неосторожно оброненной фразы или просто косого взгляда. Снейп и Поттер орали друг на друга, хлопали дверями, а потом бурно мирились. Гарри подозревал, что Северус специально находит повод для ссоры, чтобы разрядить обстановку и дать ему возможность выпустить пар.

В этот раз Снейп как будто решил сменить тактику и спросил:

— Гарри, что я могу сделать, чтобы тебе стало легче?

— Давай заведем собаку.

Снейп не ответил и тихо вздохнул.

— И еще, я хочу уехать куда-нибудь на пару дней. Вдвоем. Мне надо сменить обстановку.

— Бретань? — предложил Снейп.

— Мы и так туда каждый год ездим. И в этом году успеем еще побывать.

— Куда ты хочешь?

— Не знаю… может, на море? Я же никуда со времен женитьбы толком не выбирался, — предложил Гарри и повернул голову в сторону Снейпа.

— Я не люблю купаться. Но если ты хочешь, то поехали.

— Еще я никогда не был в Бате. Говорят, там красиво.

— Это слишком популярное место, чтобы появляться там вместе, — заметил Снейп и встал с кресла.

— Прекрати, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Твоя скрытность …

— Дело не в этом, — перебил Снейп и сел на диван в ногах у Гарри. — Просто мне… стыдно… и неловко показываться рядом с тобой.

— Прекрати, Сев, — Поттер толкнул его коленом.

— Ну, хорошо, Бат так Бат, — отозвался Снейп и закрыл лицо руками. Гарри поднялся и обнял его. Они посидели так в темноте еще несколько минут и пошли спать.

Наутро Снейп разбудил его в семь и сказал, что пить минеральные воды Бата надо с утра. И, когда Гарри встал с постели, он увидел, что его вещи собраны и ему остается только принять душ и одеться. В Бате они были уже спустя двадцать минут. Снейп снял номер в дорогой маггловской гостинице, которая находилась в самом Королевском полумесяце. Это было самое престижное место города, и Гарри оценил стремление Северуса доставить ему этой поездкой удовольствие.

Позавтракав в ресторане гостиницы, они направились гулять по городу. Гарри отметил, что Снейп даже постарался придать своему облику более маггловский вид, хотя терпеть не мог джинсов и свитеров, которое постоянно носил Поттер. Северус был сегодня в черной наглухо застегнутой рубашке, воротник которой лишь наполовину прикрывал шрам на его шее, и черных брюках со стрелками. В этом наряде он был похож на гробовщика, но Гарри не стал ему об этом говорить.

Они вышли на улицу и направились к Палтни-бридж, рядом с ним был магический квартал Бата, где им, впрочем, ничего особенного не было нужно. Гарри чувствовал, что ему становится легче оттого, что они идут рядом, как нормальные люди, а не сидят на болоте, как какие-то преступники. Магглы совершенно не обращали на них внимания, в толпе туристов Гарри заметил сразу несколько однополых пар, которые мало чем отличались от них. И никто не смотрел на них косо, всем было плевать. Он даже слышал, что у магглов разрешили жениться и усыновлять детей таким, как они. Иногда Поттер думал, что их единственный шанс на полноценное существование в обществе — просто жить среди магглов. Но это было, конечно, нереализуемо. Ни Северус, ни Гарри никогда бы не смогли поселиться среди обычных людей, и усыновлять маггловского ребенка было бы слишком жестоко для всех. Гарри помнил, какой шок и зависть вызывал своими волшебными способностями у Дурслей. И ему совсем не хотелось самому создавать у себя в семье такую обстановку. Ну и не стоило отбрасывать тот простой факт, что Снейп был принципиально против усыновления.

Размышляя об этом, Гарри мало замечал местные красоты, хотя по архитектуре они очень напоминали любимый им Хогвартс. Прогулявшись по округе, они зашли в бювет, где туристы набирали минеральную воду.

— Она и вправду какая-то особенная? — спросил Гарри, пробуя воду на вкус и найдя его мерзким.

— Не эта, — отозвался Снейп и спокойно выпил стакан этой дурно пахнущей жидкости.

— А какая?

— Тут рядом есть магический источник, укрытый от магглов, — ответил Снейп, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Ну, пошли туда. И что там за живая вода? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Иногда я ее использую для зелий. Неплохая основа целительных эликсиров. Считается, что она может помочь принять важное решение. Но я в это не верю. В основном к этому источнику ходят те, кто хочет родить ребенка.

— Серьезно? — оживился Поттер.

— Да. Вода из этого источника способствует зачатию и родовспоможению. Ну и лечит запоры и геморрой. Поэтому туда ходят в основном женщины и старики. Хотя я считаю, что лечиться надо зельями, а не водой.

— Ну, пошли. Полечим наш геморрой.

Снейп скривился и молча повел Поттера к источнику. Он трансфигурировал маггловский костюм в свою обычную черную мантию, словно бы чувствовал себя уязвимым без нее. Гарри отметил, что Снейп раньше бы принципиально не пошел с ним в место, где встречаются волшебники. А теперь он сам ведет его к источнику, где наверняка им может попасться немало общих знакомых. Это тронуло Гарри, он понимал, что Северус ради того, чтобы развеять его тоску, переступает через себя. Поттер поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся, тот ответил одними глазами и опустил взгляд.

В этот ранний час у входа в бювет они встретили двух старушек-ведьм. Те улыбнулись и поздоровались с Гарри, узнав его, очевидно, по фото из «Ежедневного пророка». На присутствие Снейпа они не отреагировали. Внутри бювета было влажно и темно, посередине бил фонтан. Выглядело так, словно он подсвечен изнутри, но оказалось, что вода немного фосфорицирует. Гарри наколдовал себе кубок и зачерпнул немного. Вода была теплой и приятной на вкус. В ней ощущался привкус железа и каких-то минералов, а запах больше всего напоминал свежее молоко.

— Считается, что у тех, кто пьет эту воду, в течение года родится ребенок, в самых безнадежных случаях — в течение трех лет, — услышал Гарри знакомый голос с улицы.

— У нас он родится гораздо раньше, Джинни, — со смехом отозвался густой мужской бас.

И в бювет вошла чета Шеклболтов. Племянник Кингсли был очень похож на дядю, только был чуть выше, предпочитал менее вычурную одежду и носил очки. Джинни заметно раздалась вширь, ее живот торчал вперед, длинные вьющиеся волосы были рассыпаны по плечам, и лицо, видимо от беременности, слегка отекло. Впрочем, это ее не портило. Она бросила взгляд на присутствующих, фыркнула и вышла вон.

Ее муж смущенно поздоровался с Гарри и пошел за женой следом. Поттер закрыл глаза, Снейп стоял лицом к стене. Повисла тяжелая пауза, которую прервали новые посетители — женщина за сорок и ее еще более возрастной муж. Они не обратили внимания на присутствующих и стали набирать воду в фонтане. Гарри очнулся и вышел, вслед за ним шел Снейп. На улице они не встретили больше никого из знакомых и молча пошли обратно в сторону гостиницы.

Увидев по дороге маггловский пивной ресторан, Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, и тот так же молча открыл дверь и пропустил его внутрь. Они заказали какой-то еды и пива. Северус ни к чему не притронулся, а Гарри чувствовал, что поглощение свиных ребер и лагера его хотя бы отвлекает. Опрокинув в себя три пинты, Поттер посмотрел немного мутным взглядом на Снейпа.

— Ну и что ты молчишь?

— Тебе не понравится то, что я могу сказать, — мрачно отозвался Снейп.

— Когда мы так молчим, еще хуже, не находишь?

— Хорошо, выслушай меня, не перебивай, — сказал Снейп, глядя Поттеру куда-то в область ключицы, словно смотреть в глаза было слишком больно. — Ты хочешь семью, детей и собаку. Это нормально для твоего возраста, да это вообще нормально. Если ты будешь так переживать каждую беременность Джинни Уизли, ты в конец сопьешься, учитывая их традиции многодетности. Я не уверен, что тебе удастся ее вернуть, но…

— Да не собираюсь я ее возвращать! — выкрикнул Гарри.

— Тише. Я просил не перебивать, — жестко сказал Снейп, пристально посмотрев на Гарри через стол. — Хочешь ты возвращать Джинни или не хочешь, сейчас не важно. Главное, что твои нормальные желания могут быть реализованы только в нормальной семье, и ты сам это понимаешь. Я всегда знал, что этим все кончится. Я был готов к тому, что рано или поздно тебе захочется жениться снова и завести семью.

— Я не хочу жениться, — возразил Гарри. — И у меня какое-то дежавю. Мы уже все это обсуждали.

— Первый неудачный опыт не должен останавливать от новых экспериментов, — криво усмехнулся Снейп.

— Ты говоришь как зельевар, а не как тот, кто был женат, — кисло ответил Гарри.

— Зельеварение — универсальная наука, ее законы находят применение во всех областях жизни. И я действительно не был женат.

— И тебе этого никогда не хотелось?

— Нет. И ты даже знаешь, почему, — ответил Снейп.

— Я думал, ты все-таки любил мою мать.

— Любовь и брак — очень разные вещи, Гарри. Странно, что ты до сих пор этого не понял. Я никогда не видел себя в роли отца семейства.

— А мне всегда этого хотелось.

— Удивительно, что Дурсли не отбили у тебя охоту к подобным вещам.

— Дурсли никогда не были моей семьей. Я всегда хотел, чтобы мой сын рос не таким одиноким и нелюбимым, как я. Из-за того, что мои родители умерли…

— Я был одиноким и нелюбимым при живых родителях, — перебил Снейп, рассеянно глядя в окно.

— Лучше так, чем когда их совсем нет, — грустно ответил Гарри.

— Тут ты, безусловно, прав. Но мы отвлеклись. А остановились мы на том, что тебе надо жениться.

— Да не хочу я жениться! И я не понимаю, как ты можешь мне это так спокойно предлагать?! Ты жаждешь, чтобы я от тебя ушел?!

— Нет, — просто ответил Снейп, не обращая внимания на то, что Поттер на него уже откровенно орет. — Но дальше так жить невыносимо.

— Северус, я просто хочу ребенка, сына… или дочку.

— Умоляю, без подробностей, — поморщился Снейп. — Ты сам для себя реши, чего ты хочешь, а чего нет. Я только прошу, не мучай меня больше. Твоя меланхолия разбивает мне сердце и заставляет чувствовать свою вину за твои страдания. Я полжизни прожил с чувством вины перед твоей матерью, а теперь ты добавляешь мне еще и груз своих нереализованных желаний. Это еще вдогонку к тому, что я испортил тебе репутацию. Знаешь, я иногда всерьез думаю, что мне надо покончить с собой, чтобы расчистить тебе путь к твоим мечтам.

— Сев, что ты несешь?! — потрясенно сказал Гарри.

— За все эти годы я несколько раз давал себе зарок исчезнуть из твоей жизни, — голос Снейпа сорвался. — Но я не могу это сделать сам. Рядом с тобой я размяк, стал слишком слаб и чувствителен. Поэтому я прошу, ради всего того прекрасного, что было между нами, сделай это самостоятельно. Возьми на себя ответственность за свою жизнь и начни жить так, как ты всегда мечтал.

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись! — закричал Гарри и схватил его руку. На них оглядывались, но им было не до случайных свидетелей их разговора.

— Не ори на меня. И хоть раз подумай не только о себе. Я не хочу жить с человеком, который несчастен рядом со мной. Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что я выжил там, в Визжащей хижине, и теперь вынужден смотреть на то, как мальчик, которого я так любил, превращает нашу жизнь в ад.

Снейп стремительно поднялся и вышел из ресторана. Когда спустя три часа Поттер, шатаясь, вошел в номер гостиницы, там оставались только его собственные вещи. Он этому не удивился и лег спать. Утром Гарри решил, что не имеет смысла уезжать из Бата сейчас, ведь Снейп заплатил за номер до конца недели. И он провел еще пару дней, бессмысленно шатаясь по городу и заливая свою печаль пивом в окрестных барах. На третий день он получил письмо от секретаря министра магии, где тот напоминал, что Поттера ждут на международной конференции мракоборцев в Эдинбурге завтра днем. И Гарри заплатил за еще один день постоя в Бате, чтобы с утра отправиться туда. Чем больше времени проходило с момента объяснения со Снейпом, тем сложнее было вернуться домой. Словно этот разговор вскрыл давно гноящуюся рану, и теперь любое прикосновение к ней было невыносимо.

6 июня 2008 г.

— Надеюсь, на сегодня все? — устало спросил Гарри, когда один из последних участников конференции покинул комнату совещаний и прошел в обеденный зал.

— Ты не останешься на ужин? — Кингсли кивнул кому-то в толпе и повернулся к Поттеру.

— Я сыт по горло международным общением, — тихо ответил Гарри и пожал руку представителю венгерских мракоборцев, который захотел лично засвидетельствовать свое почтение спасителю магической Британии.

— Это только начало, — с улыбкой возразил Шеклболт, глядя на главного аврора.

— Вот это меня и пугает, — ответил он. — Я всегда избегал публичности.

— И регулярно попадал на первую полосу «Ежедневного Пророка».

— И всегда не по своей воле, — иронично отозвался Поттер и посмотрел на министра. Он вспомнил свое последнее появление на первой полосе, выходящим из клуба «Жадный Фредди» в компании Снейпа.

— И все-таки, останься, Гарри, — сказал Кингсли, положив ему руку на плечо, — не затем, чтобы представлять министерство, а просто чтобы развеяться. На таких конференциях самое интересное всегда происходит в неофициальной обстановке.

— Говоришь со знанием дела, — с усмешкой сказал Поттер.

— Я на такой конференции познакомился со своей женой, — ответил Кингсли и многозначительно посмотрел на собеседника.

— Думаешь, я найду себе жену среди иностранных мракоборцев?

— Ну, я же нашел.

— Я как-то не собирался жениться в ближайшее время, Кингсли, — возразил Гарри, внимательно глядя на министра.

— Тогда все еще проще — здесь полно любителей легких развлечений… разной направленности.

— Меня это не особенно интересует.

— Гарри, тебе и правда надо развеяться, ты сам не свой последнее время, — тихо сказал Шеклболт, чуть сжимая плечо Гарри.

— У меня… сложный период, если можно так сказать, — после паузы сказал тот.

— Ну, тогда тебе тем более стоит развеяться, — отозвался Кингсли и слегка подтолкнул Поттера к двери в обеденный зал, где торжественная трапеза по случаю открытия Всеобщей конференции мракоборцев уже начиналась.

— Ну… уйти оттуда я всегда успею, — неуверенно сказал Гарри, вспоминая о том, что уже почти неделю не виделся со Снейпом и возвращение домой обещает быть нелегким. Возможно, ему действительно имеет смысл переключиться, чтобы поговорить с ним уже в другом расположении духа.

— И то верно, — поддержал Кингсли, и они вошли в обеденный зал.

Там были накрыты длинные столы, как в столовой Хогвартса, но они стояли по периметру большого зала, а в центре была площадка, где волшебным образом возникали артисты, чтобы развлекать гостей. Гарри сел рядом с Кингсли и посмотрел по сторонам. Тут было не меньше двухсот человек. Министр взял слово и пожелал всем приятного отдыха и продуктивного международного общения. Начался банкет, в центре зала играл бразильский оркестр, красивые девушки в ярких костюмах танцевали горячие танцы. У многих мужчин при виде них загорались глаза. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что его совсем не волнуют эти красотки. «Наверное, я все-таки гей», — подумал он и улыбнулся про себя. Впрочем, и присутствующие здесь симпатичные парни его не волновали. Он чувствовал свою чуждость этому веселью, подливал себе вина из серебряного кувшина и пытался ни о чем не думать. Вскоре начались танцы, его несколько раз приглашали разные полузнакомые девушки, но он только извинялся и говорил, что совершенно не умеет танцевать. Потом встал и направился к бару, поскольку кислое сухое вино ему надоело, а ничего больше на столы не подали.

На барной стойке стоял знакомый парнишка из буфета Министерства магии. Он приветливо кивнул и налил ему стакан пива.

— Я тоже предпочитаю пиво вину, — сказала сидящая за барной стойкой девушка. Гарри с дежурной улыбкой повернулся к ней, думая, что она из тех, кто хочет познакомиться с ним поближе. Но она уже потеряла интерес и разглядывала программку конференции, отмечая интересные ей доклады. У нее были белые, явно обесцвеченные волосы до плеч, и, когда она подняла глаза, чтобы принять от бармена кружку лагера, Поттер понял, что ей не больше двадцати лет.

— Гарри Поттер, — представился он и улыбнулся.

— Мэрилин Кар, — без интереса ответила она и посмотрела в зал, где народ танцевал или налегал на спиртное за столами. — Интересно, как все эти люди смогут прийти завтра в восемь утра на мастер-класс по экстремальным полетам на метле.

— Ну, очевидно, придут не все, — усмехнулся Гарри. — И, насколько я помню, посещение этого мероприятия необязательно.

— А какой тогда смысл ехать через полмира ради какой-то заурядной вечеринки? — она посмотрела на него так, словно бы он ей предлагал что-то непристойное.

— Вы мне напоминаете мою подругу Гермиону Грейнджер.

— Она тоже аврор?

— Нет, она работает в отделе магического правопорядка. Но она так же серьезно относится к обучению, как вы.

— Не подумайте, что я не люблю вечеринки. Я просто к ним с детства привыкла, мой отец держит самое крупное заведение в Нью-Йорке, — смягчилась она.

— Вам наши вкусы кажутся провинциальными?

— Если честно, да, — Мэрилин улыбнулась.

— Я никогда не был в Америке.

— Почему? У нас вообще-то самое прогрессивное магическое сообщество, — в ее голосе звучало превосходство.

— И в чем же его прогрессивность? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Мы признаем права домовых эльфов на самоопределение. Кентавры у нас имеют те же права, что и маги. Гоблины…

— А геи у вас имеют право усыновлять магглорожденных детей? — перебил ее Поттер.

Она немного опешила и посмотрела на него внимательнее, чем раньше.

— Насколько я знаю, нет.

— Ну, тогда вы вовсе не так прогрессивны, как говорите, — ответил Гарри, и его взгляд погас.

— Разве прогресс в этом заключается? Простите, а вы гей? Просто ваш вопрос меня удивил, — она немного покраснела.

— А это важно? — спросил Гарри, гадая, действительно ли она не знает, кто он такой.

— Ну, вы мне только начали нравиться, — ответила она. — Впрочем, да, это неважно. Давайте напьемся вместе, так у меня меньше шансов, что за мной будет ухлестывать этот грузин.

Она указала на высокого брюнета, который кидал на нее призывные взгляды из-за стола, занятого представителями восточной Европы. Гарри и Мерилин выпили вместе четыре пинты пива и все это время болтали ни о чем. И это было таким контрастом по сравнению с тем, как тяжело в последнее время было общаться со Снейпом, да и, в общем, со всеми, кого он близко знал. Он соскучился по этим ни к чему не обязывающим разговорам, которые в последний раз он вел разве что когда ухаживал за Джинни. После женитьбы все быстро стало серьезно и буднично. Разговоры стали вестись не о забавных вещах, а о том, как надо перекрасить гостиную или что купить тестю на юбилей. Со Снейпом долгое время все было гораздо проще, чем с Джинни. Он практически ничего от Поттера не требовал, разве что орал, когда находил разбросанные носки под кроватью. Но это все было несерьезно, по сравнению с тем, как его прессовала миссис Поттер. Гарри понимал, что сам все испортил, когда стал заговаривать со Снейпом о детях, своих детских мечтах и прочих серьезных вещах, которые нельзя свести к шутке.

И сегодня, сидя за барной стойкой с Мэрилин Кар, он вновь ощутил, что ему всего лишь двадцать семь, и еще вполне можно нести веселую чушь, пить пиво в компании веселых беззаботных людей и смеяться над разной ерундой. Когда они уже сильно напились, Мэрилин потащила его танцевать, он откровенно лапал ее ниже талии и не хотел думать о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Они то и дело смеялись, шептали друг другу на ухо пошлые шутки о таких же подгулявших аврорах и цедили пиво из кружек, которые постоянно обновлял заботливый бармен.

Однажды мимо них прошел Кингсли, посмотрел на них одобрительно и сказал Гарри: «Поттер, ты после конференции в отпуске. Отдыхай и веселись дальше. Это приказ».

Мэрилин не удержалась и прыснула со смеху от его серьезного тона. Гарри не было смешно, но он поддержал новую подругу, приобнял ее за талию и вывел на балкон.

На Эдинбург уже давно опустилась ночь. Было влажно после прошедшего днем дождя, горели ночные фонари и из банкетного зала разливалась приятная джазовая музыка. Мэрилин положила руки на плечи Гарри, и он привлек ее к себе. Она призывно раскрыла губы навстречу. У нее были большие серые глаза, пышные ресницы и почти круглое кукольное лицо. На ней было туго обтягивающее бордовое платье с глубоким декольте. Она была воплощением ночных грез любого подростка. Гарри начал ее жадно целовать, и она податливо ответила на его ласку. Рука Мэрилин проникла к нему в штаны, он понял, что сильно возбужден. Слегка отстранившись от нее, Поттер на секунду попытался прийти в себя.

— Пойдем ко мне в номер? — предложила она и потянула его к себе.

Гарри поднял на нее взгляд и кивнул.

7 июня 2008 года  
Первое, что он почувствовал после пробуждения, была головная боль. Гарри привычно пошарил на столике возле кровати и нашел свои очки. Повернул голову в сторону, он обнаружил, что спит рядом с Мэрилин в президентском люксе на огромной кровати. Очевидно, ее отец действительно был богатым человеком.

— Кричер! — прохрипел он.

Тут же появившийся домовой эльф низко поклонился.

— Принеси мне зелье от похмелья, оно у Снейпа лежит в шкафу для зелий.

— Слушаюсь, — отозвался эльф и сразу исчез.

— Так ты из аристократов! — хмыкнула Мэрилин и положила руку Поттеру на грудь. — По тебе не скажешь.

— Нет, я унаследовал этого эльфа от крестного. Он был из аристократов.

— У нас дома работают два вольнонаемных эльфа. Мой отец маглорожденный, мать полукровка, — сказала она и вскочила с кровати. Казалось, вчерашний хмель на нее никак не действует. Гарри впервые почувствовал себя старым.

Кричер возвратился с флаконом зелья и стаканом воды.

— Ты сам варишь зелья? — спросила она из ванной.

Гарри не ответил, выпил залпом знакомый эликсир и тут же почувствовал прилив облегчения. Он упал на подушку и бездумно пялился в потолок.

— Наверное, ты уже опоздала на урок экстремальных полетов на метле.

— Нет, я как раз успеваю! — радостно отозвалась она и выпорхнула из ванной, свежая и прекрасная. — Ты со мной?

— Нет, — отозвался Гарри и закрыл глаза. — Я достаточно хорошо владею этой техникой.

— То есть, ты не будешь посещать мастер-классы? — осуждающе спросила Мерилин, укладывая прическу перед зеркалом. — Зачем же тогда ты явился сюда?

— Я буду давать уроки сам.

— Серьезно? Я думала, только знаменитости дают мастер-классы на этой конференции.

Гарри с удивлением воззрился на нее. Мэрилин быстро надела на себя тренировочный костюм и повернулась к нему.

— Я, например, обязательно пойду на урок защиты от темных сил, который дает местный спаситель человечества. Все время забываю его имя.

— А мое имя ты помнишь? — со смехом спросил он.

— Ты вроде Гарри, фамилию я не запомнила, — с кокетством сказала она, чмокнула его в щеку и выпорхнула из номера.

Гарри остался один в чужом шикарном номере маггловской гостиницы, которую полностью арендовали и переделали под нужды международного слета мракоборцев. Он уже вполне неплохо себя чувствовал, зелье Снейпа, как всегда, превосходно сработало. И теперь у него была возможность прийти в себя и поразмыслить обо всем случившимся.

Несмотря на опьянение, он прекрасно все помнил, как они все время смеялись, пока поднимались по лестнице в номер Мэрилин, как она тут же разделась перед ним и голая прошла и встала под большую хрустальную люстру, чтобы он лучше мог рассмотреть все ее прелести. И он рассмотрел и вполне оценил.

У Мэрилин была узкая талия, большие покатые бедра и округлые торчащие груди. Лобок был голым, как у девочки. Гарри такого раньше никогда не видел. Впрочем, он до этого спал только с Джинни и Снейпом. Его бывшая жена никогда там ничего не брила и ходила с большим рыжим кустом между ног.

Видя его застенчивость, Мэрилин подошла к нему и сама расстегнула молнию у него на штанах. Гарри впился губами в ее сосок, а она чуть отстранилась, чтобы тут же толкнуть его на кровать размером со всю их со Снейпом спальню. Там он быстро избавился от одежды, повалил ее на спину и легко проник в нее. Это было такое полузабытое ощущение, когда его член входит туда, куда ему было предназначено природой. Там было влажно само по себе и вовсе не так тесно, как он привык, занимаясь сексом со Снейпом. Гарри с непривычки, а может, оттого, что был пьян, долго не мог кончить, а Мерилин приняла это за его умелость в постели. Они несколько раз меняли позы, и в итоге Поттер смог достичь оргазма, только когда она стояла к нему спиной, прислонившись к перилам кровати.

Лежа в чужой постели, Гарри пытался понять, что он чувствует, и понял, что не чувствует ничего. Им овладело какое-то внутреннее отупение. И он повернулся набок и почти мгновенно уснул снова, чтобы проснуться к обеду, когда надо было вести мастер-класс по защитным заклинаниям.

20 июня 2008 года

Почти две недели прошло с того дня, как Гарри познакомился в баре с Мэрилин. Конференция авроров закончилась, и она попросила Поттера показать ей Лондон, где они тут же осели в другой шикарной гостинице, которую оплатил уже Гарри. Они бессмысленно шатались по городу, покупали безделушки в сувенирных лавках, пили редкие сорта пива и эля в уютных пабах, а вечером приходили в свой номер и занимались сексом.

Мерилин привлекала Гарри тем, что с ней было легко, она не задавала неудобных вопросов и делала вид, что не понимает, с кем имеет дело. И эта ложь его подкупала. Было что-то свежее в том, чтобы встречаться с человеком, который не смотрит на тебя, как на книжного героя романтической саги о борьбе со злом или как на несчастного мальчика, которому не повезло родиться Избранным. Конечно, Мэрилин быстро поняла, что Гарри и есть тот спаситель волшебной Британии, но ее американское пренебрежение ко всему, что происходит не у нее на родине, в данном случае играло ему на руку.

Глядя на нее, Поттер думал, что это не такой уж плохой вариант для того, чтобы начать все сначала. Она была молода, хороша собой, не смотрела на него с придыханием, обладала умом и чувством юмора, не имела проблем в жизни и отлично делала минет. Но самое главное, Мэрилин его не напрягала. Ее присутствие не ощущалось им как нечто чуждое, и это Гарри считал самой большой ценностью их отношений.

Непрошеные мысли о Снейпе он гнал, как только они появлялись на границе сознания. В конце концов, тот сам просил от него уйти, и Гарри по факту выполнил его просьбу. И то внутреннее отупение чувств, которое он обнаружил в себе после того, как провел первую ночь в постели своей новой пассии, сейчас завладело им полностью. Словно что-то внутри него отказывалось страдать так долго и нажало на какую-то потаенную кнопку у него в голове, прекратив вырабатывать эту непродуктивную эмоцию. И оказалось, что, ничего не чувствуя, жить в общем-то неплохо. Можно весело проводить время, равнодушно взирать на удивленные взгляды знакомых, не стесняясь лезть своей девушке под юбку в кафе и слать журналистов на хрен с первой фразы.

Вернувшись с очередного забега по достопримечательностям родной столицы, Гарри и Мэрилин лежали в постели после ужина и освежающего душа. Он уже знал, что сейчас она полезет к нему целоваться, и ответил на ласку, направляя ее голову в сторону своего паха.

— Если ты то и дело будешь кончать мне в рот, я никогда не забеременею, — с улыбкой сказала она.

Гарри оживился и поднялся на кровати.

— А ты хочешь забеременеть от меня?

— Я думаю, этого хочешь ты, — она с хищной улыбкой посмотрела на него. — Мы можем это обсудить, или ты хочешь, чтобы я закончила с твоим членом?

Гарри неприятно резанул ее деловой подход.

— Давай обсудим.

— Хорошо, — она села напротив него и, чтобы ее аргументы выглядели весомее, расстегнула свою дорогую шелковую пижаму на груди. — Чего ты хочешь, Гарри?

— Я хочу завести семью и детей. А ты?

— Я тоже. Но у меня есть пара условий.

— Я слушаю.

— Мы переедем в Нью-Йорк. Там у меня все родственники. Здесь я не приживусь, Лондон мне кажется слишком тесным, людям до всего есть дело, к тому же, твоя испорченная репутация будет мешать нам.

— Ты и о ней знаешь?

— Я живу не на Луне, Гарри, — легко ответила Мэрилин и придвинулась к нему ближе.

— И что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я думаю, что ты мне вполне подходишь.

— Вот как? И почему же? — спросил он, отстраняясь от нее.

— Для гея ты неплохо трахаешься. А если серьезно, то с тобой интересно, ты много знаешь, у тебя привлекательная внешность, хорошая должность и ты знаменитость. Этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы стать подходящим вариантом для замужества.

— И тебя не волнует, что я тебя не люблю? — спросил Гарри, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

— Не особенно. Даже если бы ты меня сейчас любил, это чувство бы прошло спустя пару лет после свадьбы. Такое бывает сплошь и рядом. У меня большая семья, я наблюдаю это с детства, — Мерилин махнула рукой и иронично улыбнулась. — Мой отец никогда не любил мою мать, он женился на ней, чтобы взять под руководство бизнес моего деда. Папа работал у него с юности, начинал с низов. Родители живут вместе сорок лет, у них пятеро детей.

— И ты хочешь такой же жизни? — с легким пренебрежением спросил Гарри.

— Пятеро детей — это перебор, — хохотнула она. — Я готова родить тебе двоих. Одного сразу, второго лет через десять. Мне хочется сделать карьеру в Министерстве. Ты, кстати, там тоже пригодишься. Наш министр — твой фанат.

— Вот как?

— Да! Собирает книги о тебе и магической войне. А ты думаешь, для кого я купила ту макулатуру с твоим фото на обложке? Впрочем, не обижайся. Один экземпляр я привезу маме, а то она вообще не в курсе, кто ты.

— И тебя совсем не смущает, что я… — Гарри запнулся и встал с кровати.

— Что ты гей? — хохотнула она и тоже встала, чтобы снять пижаму полностью и предстать перед ним в чем мать родила. — Ты не гей, Гарри. Я же в Нью-Йорке живу, а там таких парней пруд пруди, что у магглов, что у нас. У меня наметанный глаз. А если тебе иногда захочется переспать с парнем, я не буду против. Главное, чтобы семья не страдала. У нас на такие вещи смотрят проще, чем у вас.

Гарри стоял и смотрел, как она медленно подходит к нему, опускается на колени и освобождает от одежды его член.

— Давай, Гарри. Я его пососу, а потом ты в меня кончишь. У меня сегодня как раз удачный день для зачатия.

И она взяла в рот его вялый член. Гарри отстранился и развернулся в сторону шкафа с одеждой.

— Прости, Мерилин, но мне надо домой.

Он стал быстро одеваться, не глядя на нее. Надев джинсы и рубашку, он безалаберно запихал в чемодан все свои вещи. Краем глаза он видел, что она села за туалетный столик и смотрела на его сборы в зеркало, одновременно поправляя прическу.

— Я тут буду еще два дня. У тебя есть время вернуться.

— Прости, — только и мог сказать Поттер и вышел из номера.

— Ну и дурак, — раздосадовано произнесла Мерилин своему отражению в зеркале.

***

Гарри толкнул знакомую дверь дома на болоте с содроганием, ожидая, что она закрыта для него навсегда. Но старый пароль сработал. Поттер вошел внутрь, внес за собой чемодан и закрыл дверь. В гостиной было тихо и темно, но по полосе света на полу Гарри понял, что Снейп в лаборатории. Он огляделся: здесь ничего не изменилось, словно бы он ушел отсюда этим утром. По дороге сюда ему казалось, что в этом доме на него тут же нападет хандра, от которой он бегал две недели. Но Поттер почувствовал тут облегчение. Словно с него спали дурманные чары. Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь в лабораторию.

Снейп стоял над большим котлом и не поднял взгляда от зелья. Гарри осмотрелся. Здесь было сейчас гораздо больше флаконов с готовыми эликсирами, чем обычно. Словно Северус получил большой заказ или решил просто убить время, бесконечно готовя новые и новые порции. На столе среди книг и тетрадей с записями рецептов лежал свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка». На обложке был Гарри Поттер и Мерилин Кар, выходящие из книжного магазина. Заголовок гласил: «Избранный избрал невесту. А как же Снейп?»

— Северус, — позвал Гарри и подошел к нему ближе. Тот поднял на него ничего не выражающий взгляд. — Я знаю, что причинил тебе боль. И я надеюсь, что ты меня когда-нибудь простишь. Я не готов сейчас обсуждать то, что случилось. И я бы предпочел вообще никогда не возвращаться к этой теме, — Поттер указал на собственное фото в газете.

Снейп не отреагировал на эти слова, и Гарри почувствовал внезапный приступ усталости, словно бы провел без отдыха пару недель. Он тяжело вздохнул и направился к выходу из лаборатории.

— Ты пришел забрать вещи? — голос Снейпа звучал хрипло.

— Я вернулся домой, Сев.

Уже под утро Гарри проснулся и не сразу понял, где он. Но узнав знакомый низкий потолок спальни болотного дома, сразу вздохнул с облегчением. Повернув голову, он обнаружил на полу рядом с собой Снейпа. Он испугался, бросился к нему и потом уже понял, что тот заснул сидя, привалившись головой к кровати.

— Сев, идем в постель.

Снейп приоткрыл глаза и позволил Поттеру уложить себя рядом с собой. Гарри его раздел и укрыл одеялом. Северус закрыл глаза и схватил его за руку.

— Я никуда не уйду, Сев. Я с тобой.

Тот ослабил хватку и быстро уснул снова. Гарри пошел в туалет, на обратном пути он бросил взгляд на прикроватный столик. Там лежала книга за авторством Альбуса Дамблдора «1001 способ применения змеиного яда в зельеварении». Цифра «1001» была перечеркнута, а сверху стояло от руки написанное число «998» и подпись «Любовь к красивым цифрам не украшает Президента международной ассоциации магов и величайшего волшебника современности». Поттер положил книгу обратно и окончательно понял, что ни к кому он от Снейпа никогда не уйдет.

========== Надежда на чудо ==========

13 февраля 2009 года

За окном домика Луны Лавгуд шел мокрый снег, такой нежеланный накануне наступления весны. В день рождения подруги Гарри, наконец, познакомился с ее вечно отсутствующим в экспедициях парнем. Саламандер оказался приятным, слегка чудаковатым малым в больших очках, которые делали его похожим на хамелеона. Он внимательно ухаживал за гостями, то и дело подливая напитки и подкладывая закуски, словно кормил своих питомцев. Их коттедж на границе Пазлвуда напоминал мини-зоопарк. Какая-то болотная тварь из соседней комнаты то и дело завывала утробным голосом и хлюпала трясиной, которую для нее наколдовали заботливые хозяева. Над головой летали стайками докси, которых никто не собирался выводить. Впрочем, они были почти ручные, сильно не безобразничали и только отвлекали от разговора шуршанием своих кожистых крыльев.

В гостях у Луны оказались совершенно разные люди — Невилл с Ханной сидели рядом с ним, Гермиона не смогла прийти из-за приболевшего Хьюго, остальных Гарри практически не знал. В основном это были магозоологи самых разных возрастов. Невилл прекрасно вписался в эту компанию и самозабвенно разговаривал о травологии с каким-то шепелявящим стариком, одетым в нелепый камуфляжный костюм. Гарри тоже чувствовал себя в этой компании вполне комфортно, наверное, потому что им всем не было дела до его личной жизни. Их гораздо больше занимала жизнь волшебных тварей. А еще здесь не было детей, у всех приглашенных они отсутствовали. И никто не выглядел от этого несчастным, в отличие от Гарри.

— Почему ты никогда не приходишь с Северусом? — спросила Луна, подсаживаясь к нему.

— Он не любит моих друзей, — грустно улыбнулся Гарри. — Впрочем, в эту компанию у него больше шансов вписаться, чем в доме Уизли.

— Из-за детей?

— Здесь его бы никто не ненавидел. Но из-за детей тоже, да.

— Я всегда думала, что вы станете хорошими родителями.

— Не сыпь мне соль на рану, Луна, — поморщился Гарри и отхлебнул пива из кружки.

— Прости, я сказала что-то не то? — Луна выпучила на него свои странные прозрачные глаза.

— Просто больная тема.

— Профессор Снейп всегда производил впечатление человека, страдающего от отсутствия семьи. Как и ты.

— Ты сегодня решила бить меня по больному, Луна? — Гарри уставился на нее, но увидел в ее взгляде полное непонимание своего возмущения.

— Гарри, а почему бы вам не завести ребенка?

Он застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Луна положила ему ладони на голову, словно лечила наложением рук.

— Конечно, не каждый готов пойти на такой эксперимент… но я думаю, ты из тех, кто на это способен.

— Луна, прости, что ты несешь? Какой эксперимент? Ты вообще в курсе, откуда берутся дети?

— Конечно, в курсе, — серьезно подтвердила она. — Но мы пока не планируем их заводить. С детьми сложно ездить в экспедиции. А вы со Снейпом вроде никуда не ездите. Прости, если лезу не в свое дело.

Она улыбнулась и погладила его по руке.

— Луна, — взмолился Гарри. — О чем ты вообще пытаешься мне сказать?

— Так ты не знаешь о зелье гермафродита?

— О каком зелье? — уставился он на Луну.

— Гермафродита. Позволяет родить парам вроде вас с Северусом.

— Луна, ты сейчас серьезно?! — у Гарри глаза полезли на лоб.

— А я похожа на того, кто шутит? — серьезно спросила она. — Я же вижу, что ты сильно переживаешь по этому поводу. Я не стала бы над этим шутить.

— Расскажи подробнее! — потребовал Поттер.

— Я лучше принесу тебе книгу.

Она встала и пошла в другую комнату. Гарри не вытерпел и отправился за ней. Он вдруг ощутил наплыв какой-то безумной, щемящей сердце надежды на чудо.

В комнате, служащей Луне библиотекой и кабинетом стояли книжные полки от пола до потолка. Она залезла на стремянку, но и оттуда ей было не достать нужной книги, и она призвала ее магией.

— «Экспериментальные зелья», очень редкое издание. Оно принадлежало моей маме, — сказала Луна и погладила книгу по обложке. — Мама любила эксперименты.

Гарри невольно поежился, вспомнив участь матери Луны. Та открыла книгу на нужной странице и передала ее Поттеру. Он начал читать и так увлекся, что присел на стремянку и просидел следующие полчаса, не отрываясь от описания зелья гермафродита. Рядом с очень длинным перечнем составляющих был помещен небольшой рисунок мужчины с округлым животом, внутри которого был нарисован свернувшийся младенец, лежащий вниз головой. У Гарри дыхание перехватило при чтении подробностей. Помимо самого рецепта там была обширная статья с описанием превращений, происходящих в ходе действия зелья. И с каждым прочитанным словом Поттера все больше охватывала надежда, что он нашел выход из своего жизненного тупика.

15 мая 2009 года

— Ты уже все для себя решил? — спросила Гермиона и закусила губу.

— Да, и пожалуйста, не начинай мне снова говорить об опасности, — ответил Гарри и сел на подоконник. Это был погожий весенний денек, в воздухе пахло цветущими каштанами. Вечернее солнце посылало свой теплый свет сквозь открытые окна в комнату, бросая косые лучи на пол, в воздухе кружили пылинки. Поттер задумчиво смотрел в сад, по которому шестилетний Хьюго носился за садовым гномом.

— Ты поговорил со Снейпом?

— Поговорил. Я с ним об этом с февраля разговариваю.

— И что он сказал?

— Неважно, что он сказал, — огрызнулся Гарри и повернул голову в сторону подруги, которая что-то кашеварила в кухне.

— Прости, Гарри, но ты не можешь пойти на такой шаг без его согласия.

— Это еще почему? — Гарри упрямо поднял бровь и уставился на подругу.

— Потому что в семье так люди не поступают, — тихо ответила Гермиона.

— Снейп утверждает, что у нас нет семьи, — криво улыбнувшись, возразил Поттер и снова повернулся лицом к саду. Хьюго умудрился поймать садового гнома за пятку и тянул его из норы с упорством, достойным садовода-фанатика.

— Тогда идти на такой риск вдвойне глупо.

— Я уже все решил, не надо меня отговаривать. Снейп не хочет меня понять, ну и не надо. Я устал жить с вечным чувством, что он ждет, когда я его брошу. Он не доверяет мне до конца, потому что вообще не способен доверять. Возможно, мой поступок…

— Навсегда заставит его увериться в том, что доверять тебе не стоит, — перебила Гермиона и подошла к нему. — Ты же хочешь его обмануть.

— Он тоже меня обманывал, — упрямо возразил Гарри и внимательно посмотрел на подругу.

— Но не в таких же вопросах!

— Да какая разница?! Неужели ты не видишь, что я больше не могу так жить? Я хочу обрести смысл своего существования! Я хочу семью! Ты не представляешь, как я завидую тебе, как завидую всем, у кого есть дети!

— Гарри, Гарри, успокойся, — Гермиона обняла его и посмотрела на Хьюго, который переключил внимание с садового гнома на свои игрушки, раскиданные по всей небольшой детской площадке под окном.

— Гермиона, ты же знаешь, я пытался, пытался начать все с начала, — он положил голову ей на плечо и закрыл глаза. — Но у меня не получилось. Я двух недель без него прожить не могу.

— То, что у тебя не получилось с Мэрилин, не значит, что…

— Я больше не хочу пытаться, мне противна одна мысль об этом, — перебил Гарри. — Я не хочу больше никого в это втягивать, это просто нечестно, мне ведь никто не нужен, кроме него.

— Ну, может, ты еще влюбишься в кого-нибудь? Куда тебе спешить? — утешительно произнесла Гермиона, поглаживая его по голове.

— Нельзя влюбиться, если ты уже влюблен, — возразил Поттер и отстранился от подруги, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.

— А как ты решил доставать ингредиенты… для того зелья? — запнувшись на середине, фразы спросила Гермиона и бросила быстрый взгляд на сына, который, заметив это, вынул изо рта игрушечного дракона.

— Закажу у Торреса. У меня в его лавке теперь вечный дисконт.

— Пойдешь на сделку с контрабандистом?

— Это проще, дешевле и гораздо быстрее, чем пытаться узаконить добычу и ввоз цветущего папоротника и всего остального, — невесело улыбнулся Гарри.

— Странные слова для главы аврората.

— Да ладно тебе! — отмахнулся Поттер. — Как будто ты сама не работаешь в Министерстве. Я больше не хочу тратить свое время на борьбу с бюрократами.

— А как насчет денег? Там же выходит просто фантастическая сумма!

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — заверил ее Поттер, глядя в окно. — По-моему, Хьюго хочет есть. Это уже третий дракон, которого он пытается засунуть себе в рот.

— Да, пора обедать, — согласилась Гермиона. — Ты останешься?

— Нет, есть дела, — ответил Гарри и спрыгнул с подоконника.

— А знаешь, Гарри, — задумчиво сказала Гермиона, поднимая с пола игрушечного аврора, — из тебя выйдет хороший отец.

Поттер грустно усмехнулся и поцеловал ее на прощание в щеку. Когда он пришел домой, Снейпа там не было. Гарри сел за письменный стол в его кабинете, положил перед собой чистый лист пергамента, тяжело вздохнул и написал в правом верхнем углу: «Нарциссе Малфой от Гарри Поттера».

17 мая 2009 г.

— Как тебя приперло, Поттер, — с кривой улыбкой произнес Драко Малфой, рассматривая документы, которые Гарри протянул ему через стол.

— Ты теперь распоряжаешься делами своей матери?

— У нее нет желания заниматься благотворительностью.

— Драко, если твоя мать не заинтересована в покупке дома, а ты пригласил меня, чтобы поупражняться в остроумии…

— Не кипятись, — перебил его Малфой и поднял глаза на собеседника. — В данный момент я испытываю к тебе даже сочувствие, хотя искренне не понимаю, зачем ты отдал все свои деньги бывшей жене.

— Это не твое дело, — без выражения сказал Гарри, глядя на бывшего школьного недруга и ловя себя на мысли, что тот почти не изменился со школьных времен — все тот же холеный задиристый мальчишка, разве что волос на голове чуть-чуть поубавилось.

— Ну, да. Только теперь от меня зависит, будут у тебя деньги в ближайшее время или нет, — ухмыльнулся Драко и ехидно посмотрел на Поттера. Тот спокойно это снес, после лет, проведенных в Министерстве, ему были безразличны такие подколки. Главное, в конце концов, было не в том, чтобы поставить Малфоя на место, а в том, чтобы продать ему дом Блэков.

— Сколько ты хочешь получить от этой сделки? — спросил Драко, который, видимо, был недоволен тем, что Гарри не реагирует на его сарказм.

— А сколько ты готов предложить?

— За эту рухлядь?

— За фамильное гнездо твоей матери.

— Поттер, не пытайся говорить о том, чего не знаешь, — скривился Малфой. — Тот сарай на Гриммо никогда не был родным домом моей матери.

— Она последняя из рода Блэков, именно поэтому я и предложил ей дом Сириуса.

— А ты не ценишь последний подарок крестного, да, Поттер?

Гарри встал с места, с шумом отодвинув тяжелый стул.

— Малфой, я не собираюсь вести с тобой сентиментальных бесед. Если твоя семья будет покупать дом, назови цену. Если нет — до свидания.

Он вышел из-за стола и попытался забрать у Драко бумаги. Тот потянул их на себя.

— Я должен тебе, Поттер. И я куплю дом на Гриммо, хотя он на хрен мне не нужен.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя с удивлением. Тот закусил губу, и, казалось, разрывался между досадой и триумфом.

— Сколько ты за него дашь? — тихо произнес Гарри, не сводя глаз с лица бывшего школьного врага.

— Сколько тебе нужно денег? Ты же их добываешь с какой-то совершенно определенной целью, верно? Не думаю, что твой образ жизни дорого обходится. Насколько я знаю, твоя должность неплохо оплачивается, а Снейп хорошо нажился на торговле запрещенными зельями, пользуясь тем, что спит с главным аврором.

Лицо Гарри застыло, он боролся с искушением дать Драко в морду, но отчаянно сдерживал себя, зная, что на кону стоит слишком много.

— Так сколько тебе нужно, Поттер?

— Семьсот пятьдесят тысяч.

— Целое состояние, — констатировал Драко, поднимая брови вверх от удивления.

— Да, — охотно согласился Гарри.

— Ты же не думал, что кто-то в своем уме может дать тебе их за дом на Гриммо?

— Нет, не думал. Я просто ответил на твой вопрос, — сказал Гарри, отводя глаза в сторону.

— Я не буду спрашивать, зачем тебе деньги. Не то чтобы мне не было интересно, просто я по глазам вижу, что не скажешь, — сказал Драко, слегка наклонив голову и внимательно глядя на Поттера. Тот просто ждал, чувствуя себя неуютно в компании Малфоя в той самой гостиной, куда Гарри приволокли егеря много лет назад, чтобы сдать Волдеморту. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось, разве что стало чуть светлее от множества изящных напольных подсвечников, которые, вероятнее всего, были установлены по инициативе новой миссис Малфой.

— Я дам тебе эти деньги, — медленно произнес Драко, нарушая минутное молчание.

— И что ты хочешь взамен? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как сжимается его сердце.

— Старую обитель Блэков, как ни странно. Ты же ее мне пытаешься продать? — усмехнулся Малфой, кладя руку на папку с документами на дом Сириуса.

Гарри посмотрел на него с удивлением, он искал подвох, зная, что Малфои просто не способны на широкие жесты без явной выгоды для себя.

— Никаких подвохов, Поттер, — казалось, прочитал его мысли Драко. Он откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в окно, через цветные стекла которого вечерний свет проходил в комнату, делая ее похожей на зал старой готической церкви.

— Знаешь, я довольно долго не мог смириться с тем, что ты спас мне жизнь. Это было чертовски обидно, — задумчиво произнес Драко, неопределенно махнув рукой и не глядя на Поттера. — Потом кое-кто из министерских попытались упечь всю нашу семью в Азкабан, а состояние Малфоев забрать себе… И тут снова вступился ты. Никто тебя об этом не просил, а ты все равно вмешался.

— На самом деле, тогда мне написала твоя мать, — поправил Гарри и, видя удивление на лице Драко, быстро добавил: — Я думал, ты знаешь… Но я бы вмешался…

— Хорошо, что ты сказал, мне стало легче, — перебил Драко и опустил глаза на папку с документами. — В любом случае, я больше не хочу быть у тебя в долгу. Так что завтра ты можешь забрать у меня свои деньги, а я стану обладателем баснословно дорогой и никому не нужной недвижимости.

— Спасибо, Драко, — искренне сказал Гарри и протянул ему руку через стол. Малфой медленно поднялся, глядя на Поттера задумчиво и немного странно. Потом он так же медленно потянулся за рукопожатием. Гарри ощутил напряжение и дрожь в прохладной ладони Малфоя, словно тот вкладывал в этот жест гораздо больше, чем простой знак заключения сделки.

========== Нам нужен этот ребенок ==========

20 мая 2009 года

В субботу утром Гарри проснулся раньше Снейпа, что было совершенно нетипично. Обычно тот вставал не позже шести часов утра. Но сегодня Поттер снова собирался поговорить с ним о зелье гермафродита, на этот раз у него был на руках козырь — деньги от Малфоя. И мысль о разговоре подняла его в половине шестого утра. Он повернулся набок и посмотрел на Снейпа. Тому на лицо упала прядь черных волос, Гарри отодвинул ее в сторону, и Северус открыл глаза. Он посмотрел на него мутным, а потом уже более осмысленным взглядом и притянул его к себе.

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя сегодня утренняя спецоперация.

— У меня ее нет. Но я могу ее провести с твоим задом.

— Фу, как грубо, — с притворным возмущением сказал Снейп и отвернулся от него.

— Сказал он и повернулся ко мне задом, — засмеялся Гарри и прижался к Северусу всем телом. Тот почувствовал его вставший член и заерзал, чем еще больше возбудил.

— Хочешь присунуть мне свой утренний подростковый стояк?

— Фу, как грубо, — отозвался Гарри.

— Сказал он и продолжил тереться членом о мой зад, — саркастично заметил Снейп.

Гарри сорвал с них одеяло, привстал и дотянулся до флакона со смазкой, который всегда стоял на прикроватном столике. Снейп по-прежнему играл в недотрогу, и эта их частая игра никому не надоедала. Он лежал, отвернувшись лицом к стене, делая вид, что спит, и демонстрируя безразличие к тому, что Поттер целует его шею, проникает в него пальцами и готовит к сексу. Гарри мягко вошел в него, лежа на боку. Тот шумно вздохнул и положил руку Поттера на свой пах. Они стали двигаться плавно и медленно, Гарри ласкал член Снейпа и толкался внутри него. Вскоре он почувствовал, что хочет увеличить темп, и, не выходя из его тела, повернул Северуса на живот. Тот расставил ноги шире и прогнулся назад. Вскоре Гарри хрипло застонал и, пережив миг оргазма, мягко вышел из тела Снейпа и лег рядом. Придя в себя, он повернулся к нему лицом. Тот лежал на спине, Гарри взял его член в рот. Северус положил руку ему на затылок и сжимал его каждый раз, когда испытывал новый яркий момент ласки. Через несколько минут он кончил, Поттер проглотил сперму и обнял его.

Они пролежали так минут десять. Тишину прервал Гарри.

— Северус, думаю, ты знаешь, о чем я снова хочу поговорить с тобой.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты специально размягчил меня утренним сексом, чтобы опять говорить об этом безумии.

— Нет, я просто хотел тебя. А сейчас хочу поговорить. Только давай мы обойдемся без этих твоих «ты спятил», «тебе надо жениться», «я это даже обсуждать не хочу» и всего того, что я уже не раз слышал. Ты знаешь, что мысль о ребенке меня не покидает. И эта тема так и будет стоять между нами. Мы живем вместе уже шесть лет. Я хочу прожить с тобой до конца дней. Мне больше никто не нужен, кроме тебя. Ты несколько раз пытался меня выгнать на поиски нормальной жизни, и однажды я даже ушел. Все это причинило боль нам обоим.

Гарри сделал паузу, вспомнив, с каким трудом им удалось наладить близкие отношения после истории с Мэрилин. Снейп несколько недель отказывался заниматься с ним сексом. И это было не наказанием или местью, а реакцией его тела на измену Поттера.

— Продолжай, — спокойно сказал Северус. Они по-прежнему лежали в обнимку.

— Нам нужен этот ребенок, Сев. Это даст нам возможность смотреть в будущее, мы станем полноценной семьей. Не кривись. Мы уже семья, не надо делать вид, что мы с тобой просто трахаемся и живем в одном доме.

— Я и не делаю.

— Если ребенка не будет, я так и буду срываться, мы будем постоянно ссориться и ненавидеть друг друга. И, возможно, я даже однажды уйду насовсем. И у меня даже будут дети в новой семье. Но никто из нас уже не будет по-настоящему счастлив. Ни ты, ни я, ни эти жена и дети. Потому что нашей с тобой связи уже не разорвать. Так что давай не будем впутывать в нашу историю других людей.

— Ты хочешь впутать туда ребенка, которого собираешься родить.

— Это будет наш ребенок, который вырастет с нами как с родителями, — возразил Гарри и потерся носом о плечо Снейпа.

— А ты вообще подумал о судьбе этого ребенка? — спросил тот. — Даже если твоя безумная затея принесет плоды, что ждет это дитя? Вечное осуждение? Насмешки? С кем он будет общаться?

— Мы оба на своей шкуре испытали и осуждение, и насмешки, Сев. Это вполне можно пережить. К тому же, я не собираюсь всем объявлять, как этот ребенок появился на свет.

— Ух ты! Гарри Поттер созрел до мысли, что держать важные вещи в тайне не так уж и плохо.

— Не язви, — буркнул Гарри. — Мы придумаем, как оправдать наличие у нас ребенка. Сейчас гораздо важнее его родить.

— А ты не боишься, что умрешь? Впрочем, о чем я? Конечно, не боишься, — Снейп поднялся на кровати и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты уже несколько раз не побоялся идти на смерть. Но зато очень боюсь я. Боюсь за тебя, Гарри.

— Если зелье сваришь ты, мне будет не страшно его пить, — отозвался тот.

— Но, даже если оно сработает, ты готов терпеть девять месяцев беременности и роды?

— Да, конечно. Женщины же терпят.

— Но ты не женщина, — возразил Снейп. — Как отреагирует твой организм на ежедневные порции зелий, убивающих в тебе мужчину? Ты готов к тому, что не сможешь быть прежним? Не сможешь заниматься сексом полноценно?

— Девять месяцев я потерплю, — гнул свое Гарри.

— Я говорю даже не об этом. Ты уверен, что после родов ты сумеешь восстановиться? Что если ты останешься импотентом?

— Боишься, что я утрачу способность тебя трахать? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ну, ты будешь трахать меня, в чем проблема? И потом, ты почти каждый день варишь зелье от импотенции на заказ. Можешь и мне сварить.

— Ты так легко об этом говоришь, потому что не хочешь всерьез подумать о последствиях. А они колоссальны! Ты можешь потерять здоровье, умереть, ребенок может родиться неполноценным, да что угодно может пойти не так.

— Я все равно хочу попробовать. Это наш единственный шанс, Сев.

— И тебе все равно, что я не хочу этого ребенка? — медленно спросил Снейп. — Я себе вообще не представляю присутствие детей в моем доме. Я был твоим учителем, вот и скажи мне, каково детям находиться рядом со мной?

— Ты любишь меня, Сев. И ты будешь любить нашего ребенка. Ты бесился оттого, что мама выбрала отца, а не тебя, чтобы произвести меня на свет. Теперь у тебя есть шанс стать отцом ее внуку.

— Его отцом будешь ты.

— Я не могу быть одновременно отцом и матерью, Сев. Зелье названо зельем гермафродита, но по факту нужен еще один мужчина.

— Мне нужно будет тебя оплодотворить? — голос Снейпа дрогнул.

— Да.

— Гарри, это безумие какое-то, — Северус сел на кровати, низко наклонив и обхватив руками голову.

— То есть, трахать меня в задницу шесть лет ради удовольствия — не безумие, а хоть раз пустить в дело свой большой член и сделать мне ребенка — безумие?

Снейп поднял голову и посмотрел тяжелым взглядом на Поттера.

— Северус, сделай это ради меня. Я умоляю тебя! Ты же хотел, чтобы я был счастлив. Я смогу им быть только рядом с тобой и нашим ребенком.

Тот долго молчал, смотрел в пространство, потом повернулся к Поттеру и взял его за руку.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Я попробую.

Поттер бросился его обнимать, повалил его на спину и стал целовать его лицо.

— Я не сказал, что согласен, — сказал Снейп, отстраняясь. — Мне надо вникнуть в рецепт, провести эксперименты. Я не буду поить тебя черт знает чем. Если я пойму, что это зелье — просто опасное шарлатанство, ты его пить не будешь.

— Спасибо, Сев, — Гарри крепко обнял его и почувствовал себя очень счастливым.

После завтрака Поттер принес книгу Луны Снейпу, и тот долго и внимательно ее читал. Он прервал несколько попыток Гарри обсудить детали, и тот, не в силах держать себя в руках, отправился в Лондон за покупками, просто чтобы куда-то деть свое нервное возбуждение. Он решил отпраздновать согласие Снейпа участвовать в этом деле, купил несколько бутылок хорошего вина, которое тот любил, старого сыра, хорошего мяса и фруктов. Зайдя в дом через несколько часов, он обнаружил Северуса в той же позе у камина с книгой в руках. Рядом на полу лежало несколько увесистых томов по зельеварению.

Гарри вопросительно на него посмотрел, тот поднял глаза и сказал:

— Садись, надо многое обсудить.

Поттер сел, нервно потирая руки.

— Что скажешь?

— То, что я прочитал, звучит радикально, но в целом разумно.

— Слава Мерлину! — воскликнул Поттер и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Но есть много препятствий, Гарри. Многие ингредиенты либо запрещены, либо существенно ограничены к ввозу на территорию страны.

— У нас есть для этого Торрес, — легко ответил тот. Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него, подняв бровь.

— Но самое главное — стоимость всех составляющих. С учетом того, что тебе придется ежедневно выпивать зелье, поддерживающее твою… беременность, выходит баснословная сумма.

— Я знаю, мы с Гермионой уже прикидывали.

— Ты и ее просветил насчет своих планов. А говорил, что хочешь оставить в тайне…

— Мне надо было это с кем-то обсудить, — возразил Гарри. — С кем-то начитанным, разбирающимся в магии, у кого хорошо работают мозги. Ты со мной это обсуждать отказывался.

— Если эта затея выгорит, я возьму с нее непреложный обет, иначе она опять разнесет всему своему семейству, — недовольно сказал Снейп. — Впрочем, я боюсь, наше дело безнадежное. У меня нет таких денег, Гарри. И у тебя их тоже нет.

— У меня на днях появилось семьсот пятьдесят тысяч. Еще есть накопления и остатки наследства Сириуса. У тебя ведь тоже что-то есть на счете? Я думаю, этого должно хватить нам на зелье и жизнь в течение года, пока я буду без работы.

— Откуда у тебя…

— Я продал дом на Гриммо.

— Он не стоит таких денег, — удивленно сказал Снейп.

— Я нашел заинтересованного покупателя, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри.

— Хорошо. Но думаю, ты не понимаешь. Без работы ты будешь дольше, чем год. Или ты рассчитываешь, что я буду растить ребенка, пока ты ходишь на аврорские облавы?

— Да, ты прав. Я хочу сам его воспитывать, — сказал Гарри задумчиво. — И долго не смогу нормально зарабатывать.

— Значит, зарабатывать буду я.

Гарри подошел, сел у ног Снейпа и молча обнял его колени. Тот погладил его по голове.

— И нам нужен толковый колдомедик, который не будет болтать. Я не смогу все сделать сам…

— Я уже говорил с Невиллом. Я спросил, сможет ли он мне помочь по медицинской части… не уточняя детали дела. Он без разговоров согласился.

— Лонгботтом же тупой как пробка, — с сомнением сказал Снейп.

— Он БЫЛ тупой только в твоем присутствии. Если не будешь его прессовать, Невилл сделает все на высшем уровне. Он даже зелья на «превосходно» у Слизнорта пересдал, когда решил стать колдомедиком.

— У Горация просто доброе сердце, — по интонации Снейпа было ясно, что он не считал это качество достоинством.

— Среди моих близких друзей нет других колдомедиков, Сев.

Снейп мрачно кивнул.

— Когда ты хочешь начать подготовку? — спросил он после долгой паузы.

— Как можно скорее. Я уже справлялся насчет основных ингредиентов у Торреса…

— Этим я займусь, — перебил его Снейп. — Если все будет в наличии, я смогу сварить зелье к следующему новолунию. В конце июня. Зелье надо пить сразу после приготовления. К этому времени тебе придется уйти с работы.

— Ты считаешь, это обязательно?

— Гарри, ты все больше убеждаешь меня, что не понимаешь, во что ввязываешься, — Снейп встал с кресла и поднял за собой Поттера. — Наша жизнь изменится безвозвратно. Ты изменишься. Тебе нельзя будет показываться на глаза никому в течение года.

— Да, ты прав, — сказал Гарри. — Я все сделаю. Начну передавать дела на следующей неделе. Не думай, что я всерьез не размышлял над этим. Просто не ожидал, что сегодня ты все-таки согласишься. И я очень благодарен тебе…

— Пока не за что, — перебил Снейп. — У меня еще масса сомнений. Зелье может не получиться. В любом случае у тебя есть время подумать. Все очень серьезно, Гарри.

— Я люблю тебя, Северус, — просто сказал Поттер и крепко его обнял.

15 июня 2009 г.  
Гарри никогда не думал, что способен уйти из аврората одним днем. Он молча продумал свою отставку, сослался на предстоящий отпуск и обучил Дженкинса всем премудростям составления отчетов министру и прочим вещам, которыми он занимался как начальник аврората. В итоге к середине июня помощник неплохо вел дела подразделения, и Гарри подумал, что сделать это надо было гораздо раньше. Потом он написал заявление об уходе и передал через секретаря Кингсли.

Поттер боялся, что будет испытывать сложные чувства, покидая свою любимую работу. Но оказалось, что он не почувствовал по этому поводу ничего особенного. Его волновала только предстоящая трансформация. Каждый день он наблюдал сложнейшие приготовления, которыми занимался Снейп, и понимал, что кроме него никто в Великобритании не смог бы изготовить столь сложное зелье. По сути, если бы Северус отказался в этом участвовать, у Гарри бы не было шанса претворить свою цель в жизнь. Его переполняло нетерпение, словно бы он готовился к чему-то приятному, а не к противоестественной трансформации и последующим месяцам жизни в получужом теле. Но сейчас Поттеру это казалось такой мелочью по сравнению с тем, что ждало его впереди. Наконец-то, его собственный ребенок и полноценная семья.

Он уже поговорил с Невиллом, и тот после пары часов уговоров согласился. Вернее, согласился он сразу, а два часа уговаривал Гарри не идти на этот шаг, расписывал медицинские риски. Из его объяснений было понятно, что у ребенка есть все шансы родиться полноценным и здоровым, а основная опасность ждет именно родителя. И он не сомневался больше. Невилл назначил им предварительную встречу, чтобы обсудить все детали.

Уже уходя с работы и размышляя над предстоящим разговором с Лонгботтомом, он наткнулся в атриуме на Кингсли. И по выражению его лица Гарри понял, что тот заявление прочитал.

— Ко мне в кабинет, Поттер, — с плохо скрываемым раздражением сказал министр.

— Не хочу я в твой кабинет, Кинсли. У меня есть планы на вечер, — так же напряженно ответил Гарри. Его разозлил хозяйский тон министра, будто Поттер был его личным домовым эльфом.

— Снейп опять облажался? У тебя очередной загул в гей-клубе? Что на этот раз?! — заорал Кингсли. Все вокруг на них воззрились с любопытством.

— Я не буду это обсуждать. Здесь. С тобой. И в таком тоне, — отчеканил Гарри и направился к камину.

— Не думай, что я вечно буду терпеть твои выходки, Поттер! — обычно спокойный министр сегодня явно хотел спустить пар на Гарри. Он едва ли не молнии сейчас в него метал.

— И не надо, Кингсли, — спокойно отозвался тот. — Ты совершенно не обязан это делать. Все мои отчеты ты завтра получишь от Дженкинса. У меня есть гора отпусков за восемь лет моей службы. Думаю, я могу их взять на прощанье и больше сюда не возвращаться?

— Гарри, почему? — уже тихо и обреченно спросил Шеклболт.

— У меня есть желание больше проводить время с семьей, — Гарри улыбнулся, видя его реакцию. — Без обид, Кингсли. Ты здесь не при чем.

— Бери отпуск до конца лета и возвращайся!

— Нет, Кингсли. Боюсь, мне нужно гораздо больше времени, чтобы соскучиться по всему этому, — он обвел глазами атриум Министерства Магии и решительно направился прочь.

Гарри вынырнул из камина в гостиной их дома на болотах. У него была назначена встреча с Невиллом через пятнадцать минут. Когда он сделал пару шагов в сторону коридора, он услышал тихий разговор за дверьми лаборатории Снейпа.

— …обсудить это с вами отдельно, потому что Гарри слишком верит в успех своей затеи, чтобы осознавать все риски.

— А вы в нее не верите, Лонгботтом?

— Если это зелье сварите вы, я не сомневаюсь, что оно сработает, профессор. Но…

— Но?

— Я просто опасаюсь, что это непродуманное решение, сэр. Со стороны Гарри.

— С его стороны как раз продуманное. Насколько он вообще способен что-то продумать, — мрачно отозвался Снейп. Поттер, стоящий под дверью, нахмурился. — И, раз уж вы у нас теперь колдомедик, расскажите о рисках мне, а я буду принимать решение за нас обоих. Как вы верно заметили, зелье варю я.

— Я не могу предугадать точных последствий, поскольку никогда не участвовал в подобном эксперименте, — ответил Невилл. — Есть вероятность, что беременность прервется, или что вообще не наступит, несмотря на все усилия. Риски родить больного ребенка есть при любой беременности. Как, впрочем, и риск тяжелых родов. Из отдаленных перспектив — вероятность неполной обратной трансформации. Гарри навсегда может остаться с чертами гермафродита. Но это как раз можно исправить. Современная колдомедицина и не такое исправляла.

— То есть, вы мне можете дать гарантию, что Гарри не умрет? — с нажимом спросил Снейп.

— Такую гарантию ни один колдомедик не даст, даже если вы просто удаляете коренной зуб. В теле человека в любой момент что-то может пойти не так. Если ваше зелье сработает так, как описано, у Гарри есть все шансы родить ребенка и пережить обратную трансформацию.

Снейп не ответил.

— Могу я задать вопрос? — спросил Невилл. В его тоне на секунду мелькнул старый школьный страх.

— Да.

— Почему вы все-таки согласились в этом участвовать? Гарри говорил, что вы сильно сопротивлялись…

Снейп какое-то время молчал.

— Я руководствуюсь старым правилом — если не можешь победить какое-то явление, возглавь его. Для Гарри тема ребенка очень важна. Он на ней зациклен. Это отравляет его жизнь. И, соответственно, мою. Если я откажусь, он все равно доведет до конца свое намерение. Только без меня.

— То есть, вам совсем не нужен этот ребенок?

— Мне кажется, Гарри пришел домой, — громко сказал Снейп, и Поттеру пришлось зайти в комнату.

— Привет, Гарри, профессор Снейп показывает мне, как готовится твое зелье, — с улыбкой сказал Невилл и преувеличенно внимательно посмотрел на котел с розоватой жидкостью, которое настаивалось на магически подогреваемых углях.

— Ну и как ты его находишь?

— Зельевар здесь не я, — Невилл бросил быстрый взгляд на Снейпа. — Оно будет готово к новолунию?

— Да, определенно, — подтвердил тот.

— Значит, двадцать третьего июня. У нас осталось восемь дней.

— Отлично! — радостно сказал Гарри и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Я уже уволился из аврората!

Снейп бросил на него быстрый внимательный взгляд, но не стал ничего говорить при постороннем.

— Тогда позволь, я тебя осмотрю, Гарри. Вообще вам нужно заранее отвести место для осмотров и последующих родов.

— Я уже это сделал, — отозвался Снейп и велел им обоим следовать за ним.

Он оборудовал медицинский кабинет в бывшей пустующей комнате, где хранил старые котлы и всякую рухлядь. Он расчистил ее от хлама и магически расширил до размеров стандартной приемной врача. Тут была большая кушетка, белый стол, лабораторные пристенные столы и светло-голубые стены. Гарри поежился от больничного вида помещения. Невилл улыбнулся, увидев это.

— Необязательно создавать такую суровую обстановку в кабинете врача. У меня, например, стены в горошек покрашены.

— Делайте здесь все, что посчитаете нужным — отозвался Снейп и в нерешительности застыл на пороге.

— Мне пока нужен один Гарри, — разрешил его немой вопрос Невилл. Он достал из магически увеличенного кармана штанов мантию колдомедика и перчатки.

— Что ты хочешь сделать, Невилл?

— Осмотреть тебя. Раздевайся, — сказал тот профессиональным тоном и по привычке отвернулся.

— А зачем тебе это делать сейчас? — с недоумением спросил Гарри, начиная расстегивать мантию.

— Затем, что я должен убедиться в твоем здоровье, прежде чем позволять тебе такую сложную трансформацию. У нас всего восемь дней, чтобы подготовиться. И тебе придется привыкнуть к моим осмотрам, Гарри. И да, мне тоже неловко. Я не люблю иметь дело с друзьями.

— Я понимаю, Невилл. Но, знаешь, сейчас ты выглядишь так серьезно и собранно, даже не верится, что когда-то ты был другим.

— Колдомедицина закаляет характер, Гарри. Война, впрочем, тоже. Тебе ли не знать? — Невилл повернулся к нему и приступил к осмотру. Он произносил какие-то медицинские заклинания, видимо, призванные показать скрытые заболевания. Например, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, его грудь на время стала прозрачной, и он видит, как бьется его сердце.

— Ложись на кушетку, Гарри.

Тот подчинился. Невилл немного потрогал его живот, осмотрел член и яйца. Гарри начал густо краснеть.

— Ты в курсе, что яички исчезнут на время всей трансформации?

— Да, я внимательно читал книгу, — нервно подтвердил Поттер. — Они уйдут вовнутрь и станут…

— Яичниками. Вижу, что тебя пугают такие подробности, — Невилл вздохнул. — Ну, лучше испугаться и отступить сейчас, чем…

— Я не собираюсь отступать, — перебил его Гарри.

— Мне надо осмотреть твой задний проход, — скомандовал Невилл, словно проверяя его решимость на прочность.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я не хочу лечить твой геморрой во время беременности. Эта проблема часто обостряется в этот период.

— У меня нет геморроя, — настаивал Гарри, чувствуя, что краснеет, как вареный омар.

— Позволь решать это мне, — устало отозвался Невилл.

Гарри встал, нагнулся и облокотился на кушетку. Он почувствовал аккуратное прикосновение. Потом палец в медицинской перчатке немного проник внутрь, Поттер шумно выдохнул.

— Потерпи, это недолго, — успокаивающе сказал Невилл, что-то нащупывая внутри тела Гарри. Потом он отошел и велел одеваться.

— И что ты там у меня искал? — спросил Поттер спустя минуту, стоя напротив Невилла, сидящего за столом на высоком крутящемся табурете.

— То же, что и в других местах — воспаления и скрытые проблемы.

— Нашел?

— Гарри, ты напрасно на меня злишься. Я так всех осматриваю перед любыми серьезными манипуляциями. А тебе предстоит пережить…

— Ну и как у меня все… там? — перебил его Гарри и внимательно посмотрел на Невилла. Тот стянул медицинскую мантию и повесил ее на вешалку, которую сам же сейчас наколдовал здесь.

— У тебя там все неплохо, учитывая… обстоятельства, предстательная железа в норме, сфинктер растянут, но воспалений нет. Следи за этим и впредь, — Невилл отвел глаза, а потом, словно вспомнив о своем статусе врача, прямо посмотрел на Гарри. — И, раз уж мы заговорили об интимной сфере, Гарри, я скажу это тебе, потому что вижу, что Снейпу явно не хочется обсуждать это со мной. Чтобы зачать, вам придется заниматься сексом традиционным для людей способом. У тебя появится…

— Невилл, я был женат. Я еще не забыл, как это делается, — перебил его Гарри.

— Это понятно. Но чтобы у вас все получилось, пусть Снейп сварит себе зелье, название которого я здесь запишу. Ему сейчас сколько лет?

— Сорок восемь… нет, сорок девять. А что?

— А то, что не все, что получается в двадцать, легко можно сделать в сорок девять.

— Он не импотент, Невиллл, — недовольно возразил Гарри.

— Это здесь не при чем, — отмахнулся тот. — Речь идет о количестве и качестве спермы. Нет никакого смысла тебя трансформировать, если с этим есть проблемы.

— Хорошо.

— Пусть он пьет зелье по схеме, а ты больше ешь, спи и отдыхай. Секс тоже, кстати, пока отличная идея. Не занимай себя ничем важным. Ты должен быть полон сил и спокойствия в день трансформации. Я думаю, она будет болезненной.

— Да? — немного испугано спросил Поттер.

— Да, Гарри. Беременность и роды красиво выглядят только на страницах Ведьмополитана, — убеждено сказал Невилл. — А на самом деле там есть еще боль, кровь, слезы и много терпения и преодоления. Люди состоят из костей, мышц, разных жидкостей, гормонов… Когда люди здоровы, они об этом забывают. Тебе придется принять то, что ты пройдешь через много неприятных и некрасивых вещей.

— Я понял тебя, Невилл. Спасибо тебе!

Они обнялись, и впервые в доме на болотах гость остался на ужин.

========== Трансформация ==========

23 июня 2009 г. 

Накануне назначенной даты Снейп долго не мог выйти из лаборатории. Гарри несколько раз звал его спать и сам сильно нервничал. Северус не хотел уходить от своих котлов, он ссылался на то, что следит за зельем. Но на самом деле не мог унять внутреннее напряжение, а присутствие в лаборатории и механическая обработка сырья для зелий его хоть немного успокаивали. Когда Гарри пришел в третий раз в первом часу ночи, Снейп оторвался от нарезания корня мандрагоры и пошел в спальню, хотя понимал, что не уснет сегодня. С собой он захватил сонное зелье для Поттера.

— Тебе обязательно надо поспать, — скомандовал Снейп и протянул ему флакон зелья.

Гарри кивнул и выпил. Его пальцы дрожали, когда он брал флакон в руки. Северус разделся и лег с ним рядом.

— Обними меня, Сев.

Снейп прижался к нему и поцеловал в лоб.

— Хочешь, займемся сексом? — спросил Гарри и спрятал лицо у него на груди.

— Я не смогу сейчас, — честно признался Снейп и еще крепче его обнял. Тот понимающе кивнул.

— Я люблю тебя, Сев.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они поднялись в семь утра. Невилл должен был прийти в восемь. Снейп приготовил завтрак — яичницу, тосты, сыр и крепкий кофе. Кричер их больше не обслуживал — он перешел вместе с домом на Гриммо в собственность Малфоя.

— У тебя есть еще возможность передумать, — сказал Снейп, сидя напротив Гарри, который уже умял свой завтрак. К еде он сам так и не притронулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что я пойду до конца, Сев. Поешь что-нибудь.

— Не могу.

— Сев, ты мне нужен здоровым и сильным. Я не смогу без тебя…

Снейп молча поцеловал его в макушку и сказал:

— Я слышу, Невилл уже здесь.

Они вышли навстречу гостю, который явился с медицинским чемоданчиком. Все трое прошли в лабораторию Снейпа, где на углях стоял высокий котел с розоватым варевом.

— Все готово, профессор?

— Определенно, да, — подтвердил Снейп. Он перелил зелье в семь одинаковых флаконов.

— Я все это должен выпить сегодня? — спросил Гарри.

— Да. Это главная часть трансформации. А с завтрашнего дня ты будешь пить это, — Снейп указал на большой котел с прозрачным зельем, похожим на масло. — Оно будет поддерживать тебя в новом теле.

— Хорошо, я готов.

Они прошли в кабинет, который Снейп выделил Невиллу для работы. Тут уже было все по-другому. Стены стали приятного нежно-лилового цвета, кушетка больше напоминала удобный мягкий шезлонг, а на окне висели уютные темно-синие бархатные портьеры. Вместо пристенных столов стояли узкие закрытые шкафы, которые можно было принять за книжные, но внутри располагались полки для зелий. По правде сказать, кабинет выглядел гораздо уютнее, чем весь дом Снейпа в целом. Невилл велел Гарри переодеться в домашнюю мантию, снять штаны и трусы.

— Надо будет отслеживать изменения. То и дело переодеваться будет неудобно, — пояснил он.

— А разве они не произойдут сразу?

— Нет, это будет длительная трансформация, Гарри. Я ведь прав, профессор?

Снейп разжал челюсти, словно их сводила судорога.

— Все говорит за этот вариант. В описании действия зелья это нечетко прописано, но все основные составляющие — медленно действующие.

— Я тоже об этом подумал, — кивнул Невилл. — Трансформация будет идти несколько часов.

— Почему так медленно? — спросил Гарри. — Оборотное зелье действует сразу.

— У него и задачи другие, Гарри, — отозвался Невилл, переодеваясь в бледно-голубую мантию колдомедика. — Давай начнем, если ты готов. В процессе остановиться уже будет нельзя.

— Я готов, — кивнул Гарри. Снейп передал ему первый флакон зелья. Тот откупорил и опрокинул его в себя залпом. На вкус зелье было похоже на густое жирное молоко. Проглотив его, Гарри закрыл глаза и ждал эффекта, подобного тому, что он испытывал под оборотным зельем. Но не почувствовал совсем ничего. Он открыл глаза и протянул руку за следующим флаконом.

Только дойдя до четвертой порции зелья, Гарри начал ощущать в теле какое-то странное движение. Словно органы внутри него стали меняться местами. Его замутило. Он откинулся на кушетку и задышал ртом.

Невилл потрогал его лоб, заглянул ему в глаза.

— Ты как?

— Нормально, — выдавил Гарри. — У меня живот болит.

— Сможешь допить до конца?

— Да.

— Может, дать ему обезболивающее? — сдавленно спросил Снейп и положил руку Поттеру на плечо. Тот схватился за его ладонь, как за спасательный круг.

— Нет, мы не знаем, как они среагируют вместе, — твердо сказал Невилл. — Придется потерпеть. Я могу облегчить боль заклинанием. Но оно вряд ли сейчас снимет ее полностью.

— Хорошо, давай, — хрипло сказал Гарри и слегка подрагивающими руками взялся за пятый флакон. Его он выпил с видимым усилием. Вкус зелья теперь казался противным. Что-то внутри него сопротивлялось тому, что происходит.

— Не могу больше, — сказал Гарри.

— Давайте дадим ему передышку, иначе его стошнит, — сказал Снейп.

И в этот момент Гарри действительно вырвало. Но на полу оказались только остатки его завтрака. Снейп убрал их заклинанием. Гарри испуганно на него посмотрел.

— Что теперь делать?

— Пить дальше. Зелье из тебя не вышло, очевидно, оно мгновенно всасывается в кровь, — ответил за него Невилл. Снейп отвернулся, чтобы унять нервную дрожь. Гарри снова схватил его за руку.

— Будь рядом, Сев.

Тот кивнул и сжал его руку.

Шестой флакон он пил минут десять, тяжело дыша и делая перерывы.

— Твое тело отторгает чуждую ему форму, Гарри, — Невилл распахнул его мантию и наблюдал изменения, которые уже начали происходить. — Если не допить последнюю часть зелья сейчас, все может выйти из-под контроля.

— А может, это все надо сейчас же и прекратить?! — хрипло выкрикнул Снейп. — Это все какое-то безумие, а мы втроем в нем участвуем и делаем вид, что всё нормально! Мы же угробим его сейчас, Лонгботтом!

— Перестань, Сев, — неожиданно твердо сказал Гарри. Он тяжело дышал и сидел на кушетке, широко расставив ноги и держа голову руками, словно она у него кружилась. — Давай сюда последний флакон.

Он усилием воли заставил себя выпить зелье до конца, а потом откинулся назад на кушетку. Его начала бить дрожь, Снейп укрыл его пледом и положил под голову подушку, в то время как Лонгботтом держал его за руку и считал пульс.

— Мне больно, — хрипло сказал Гарри, заерзал и свернулся калачиком.

— Теперь, я думаю, можно дать ему зелье от боли, — сказал Невилл. Снейп достал нужный флакон из шкафа, который забил всеми возможными медицинскими эликсирами.

После приема обезболивающего Гарри закрыл глаза, и, казалось, задремал.

— Что дальше? — тихо спросил Снейп.

— Ждем. Трансформация уже началась, судя по ее скорости, весь процесс займет около суток. Может, меньше. Потом еще пару дней, я думаю, он будет в пограничном состоянии, пока окончательно не примет форму гермафродита.

Они сели на стулья друг напротив друга. Между ними стояла кушетка с лежащим на ней Гарри. Он иногда менял позу, ерзал, но глаза не открывал.

— Так должно быть? — нервно спросил Снейп.

— Я не знаю, как должно быть, профессор. Но то, что я вижу, пока не вызывает серьезных опасений. Его тело меняется, это тяжелый сложный процесс. Организм пытается с ним справиться и отключает сознание. К тому же обезболивающее часто вгоняет в сон. Вам бы и самому успокоительное выпить не мешало.

Снейп мотнул головой и обхватил себя руками. Так они просидели несколько часов. Невилл слушал пульс и дыхание Гарри, клал руку ему на лоб, откидывал полы его мантии, осматривая паховую область, а потом молча кивал на немой вопрос Снейпа. Тот гладил Гарри по голове и наблюдал, как черты его лица неуловимо меняются, теряют мужскую жесткость, губы становятся чуть пухлее, брови словно тоньше и аккуратнее, а щетина со щек исчезает совсем. Все внутри Снейпа сопротивлялось осознанию того, что происходит. Как он мог допустить эту ситуацию? Почему, в конце концов, согласился на эту авантюру? Пару раз у него наворачивались слезы, он тяжело вздыхал и то и дело касался тела Гарри, гладил его по волосам, держал его ладонь в своей. Словно опасался, что, выпусти он ее сейчас, — потеряет своего мальчика навсегда. Ему было стыдно, что он стал таким слабым и не может сдержать свои чувства в присутствии Лонгботтома. Впрочем, Невилла это, казалось, не слишком смущало. Он профессиональным взглядом следил за состоянием Гарри, а в перерывах читал какое-то издание по колдомедицине, давая Снейпу возможность побыть с ним почти наедине.

Уже ближе к вечеру, когда сквозь синие шторы кабинета стали проникать длинные лучи заходящего солнца, Гарри открыл глаза. Он сразу увидел склоненного над ним Снейпа и улыбнулся. Тот вскочил, чем привлек внимание Невилла.

— Гарри, как ты?

— Нормально, вроде, — ответил тот. Его голос звучал выше, чем раньше. Гарри приподнялся на кушетке, сел и поморщился.

— Больно? — спросил Невилл.

— Да. Немного. Тут, — Гарри указал на низ живота. Невилл кивнул.  
— Позволишь мне посмотреть?

— Хорошо, — Гарри лег, приподнял подол мантии и посмотрел на Снейпа, который сейчас застыл рядом, как соляной столб.

— Я не могу на это смотреть, — прохрипел Снейп и отвернулся.

Невилл надел медицинские перчатки, вызвал заклинание Люмос и мягко раздвинул ноги Гарри. Тот напряженно следил за его выражением лица.

— Ну, что скажешь?

Невилл не ответил и стал легонько прощупывать живот Гарри.

— Так больно? — он надавил.

— Да, но примерно так же, как если бы ты и не нажимал, — поморщившись, ответил Гарри.

— Хорошо. Я не буду тебя сейчас больше трогать. Думаю, к утру основной процесс трансформации закончится и боль исчезнет. А пока можешь выпить еще обезболивающее зелье, если будет трудно терпеть.

— Все получилось?! — радостно спросил Гарри.

— Да, Гарри, все получилось, — ответил Невилл и улыбнулся.

Поттер нагнулся и посмотрел на свой пах. Улыбка ушла с его лица. Он увидел, что его член стал меньше почти в два раза. Он провел по нему рукой, скользнул вниз и почувствовал что-то влажное и болезненное на ощупь у себя в промежности.

— Это… оно?

— Да, — подтвердил Невилл. — Но лучше сейчас ничего там не тревожить. Отдохни и постарайся поесть. Тебе сейчас вообще надо больше отдыхать.

— Я так растолстею, — слабо улыбнулся Поттер.

— Ты в любом случае растолстеешь, Гарри. Ты же в итоге к этому стремишься? — пошутил Невилл и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Сев, у нас все получилось! — Гарри попытался встать, но у него закружилась голова. Снейп подхватил его и прижал к себе.  
— Не делай резких движений, Гарри! — скомандовал Невилл. — О чем я тебе говорил? Сейчас у тебя внутри все перестраивается на жизнь в новом теле.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Я хочу в туалет.

Снейп помог ему дойти до уборной, но внутрь тот его не пустил. Он остался снаружи, прислонился спиной к стене и боролся с желанием осесть по ней на пол. Рядом возник Невилл.

— Следите за тем, чтобы он больше лежал. Никаких встрясок и резких движений в ближайшую неделю. И под встрясками я…

— Я вас понял, Лонгботтом, — перебил его Снейп и закрыл глаза. — Мне сейчас совсем не до того.

— Я вам настойчиво рекомендую пить успокоительное, Северус, — Невилл впервые назвал его по имени, и это был не личный жест, а профессиональный прием обращения к трудному пациенту.

— О чем шушукаетесь? — спросил Гарри, выходя из туалета.

— Ты как? — спросил Невилл.

— Очевидно, мой член сейчас способен только помочиться.

— Судя по всему, так и должно быть.

— Ага, — с притворной легкостью согласился Гарри.

— Я вас покидаю, вернусь завтра утром.

— Спасибо, Невилл, — Гарри пожал ему руку и увидел, что его собственная ладонь стала как будто тоньше и мягче.

Когда Лонгботтом ушел, Снейп проводил Поттера в гостиную, усадил на диван, укрыл пледом. Потом принес с кухни ростбиф и пирог с черникой, которые заранее готовил ночью, чтобы было чем накормить Гарри после трансформации. Ну и чтобы чем-то отвлечь себя. Будучи зельеваром, Снейп сам избегал употреблять медицинские зелья, в особенности успокоительные. Он считал это признаком слабости характера и неумения справляться с эмоциями. Гарри немного поел и заставил Снейпа съесть хотя бы пару кусков мяса. Они мало разговаривали, у них обоих не было на это сил.

— Я хочу в душ, — сказал Гарри. — Ты мне поможешь? Боюсь поскользнуться.  
Снейп кивнул, и они зашли в ванную.

— Ты не упадешь в обморок, если я разденусь? — с кривой улыбкой спросил Гарри.

— Я постараюсь, — хрипло ответил Снейп и слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

Гарри развязал пояс своей домашней мантии и сбросил ее на пол. Он посмотрел на себя в большое зеркало над раковиной. Его тело изменилось. Не только то, что было между ног. Плечи стали казаться уже, торс — менее мощным, шея тоньше, а бедра шире, ягодицы заметно округлились. При том, в целом он продолжал выглядеть, как мужчина. Просто стал более изящным и слегка женоподобным. Гарри положил руки на свою грудь. Его сосок изменил форму, стал более заметным, грудь слегка припухла, но женской ее назвать было нельзя. Волосы на лобке скрывали его член почти полностью.

— Я ужасно выгляжу, Сев?

— Нет. Ты выглядишь очень красиво.

— Правда? — Гарри заглянул в его глаза, чтобы найти ответ на свой вопрос.

— Правда, — сказал Снейп, подошел к нему и поцеловал в губы. Гарри ответил на поцелуй и притянул его к себе.

— Ты хотел помыться.

— А теперь я хочу и кое-что еще.

— Ты слишком слаб сейчас. Давай с этим немного подождем.

Снейп помог Гарри принять душ, стоя рядом и страхуя его от падений. Движения Поттера временами были неловкими от слабости. Снейп завернул его в большое полотенце и проводил в спальню, потом сам пошел в душ и долго сидел под льющейся сверху водой. Из его глаз текли слезы от пережитого потрясения. Потом он взял себя в руки и пошел в спальню. Гарри спал, свернувшись калачиком, и в свете ночника казался совсем юным и очень красивым. Снейп склонился над ним и поцеловал его в щеку. На секунду он вновь почувствовал себя влюбившимся в подростка одиноким преподавателем зельеварения, словно с тех пор не прошло уже пятнадцать лет. Мог бы он представить тогда, что этот мальчик выберет его в качестве спутника жизни, пойдет на такой шаг, чтобы родить от него ребенка? Снейп тяжело вздохнул и лег рядом с Поттером. И, несмотря на все пережитое, он вдруг почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.

1 июля 2009 г.  
Неделю Гарри приходил в себя после трансформации, которая далась ему сложнее, чем он ожидал. Он думал, у него просто появится новый орган, позволяющий родить ребенка. Но оказалось, что перемена затронула не только все тело целиком, но и отразилась на психике. Он стал как будто чувствительнее, остро реагировал на запахи, начал замечать вещи, которые его никак не задевали раньше. Например, он понял, что дом на болотах плохо обставлен и совсем некрасив. Гарри стал обижаться на Снейпа, когда тот задерживался в лаборатории дольше, чем обещал, или когда варил кофе крепче, чем ему нравилось. Но самое неприятное было в том, что Гарри постоянно испытывал слабость, которая так полностью и не прошла за эти дни. С утра Снейп поил его зельем, поддерживающим трансформацию. По вкусу оно напоминало соевое масло, и после него Гарри мутило еще полдня. Он целыми днями лежал на диване, просматривая книги из библиотеки Снейпа, но что-то серьезное читать не хотелось, и он вспомнил, что Луна однажды подарила ему на день рождения альманах «Придиры», где были собраны лучшие материалы за годы его издания. Гарри всегда был не в восторге от этого журнала, если не считать статей, которые рассказывали правду о Волдеморте во время второй магической войны. В основном же там были разные байки о привидениях, рассказы о полумифических волшебных тварях и экспедициях по их поиску. С того дня рождения он его ни разу даже не открыл, а сейчас нашел и не смог оторваться. Мистические истории о привидениях в старинных усадьбах, родовых проклятиях, порчах, и артефактах, ее наводящих, заворожили его. Умом он понимал, что читает чушь, но не мог себя заставить отложить этот увесистый том, написанный Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом в соавторстве с несколькими ведьмами, чьи фантазии о красивых вампирах и юных проклятых красавицах намекали на отсутствие у них сексуальной жизни. Однажды Снейп застал его в слезах над историей брошенной ведьмы, которая обратилась в птицу и свила гнездо под крышей дома своего мужа и его новой жены.

— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? — спросил он, садясь рядом.

— Да, только птичку жалко, — Гарри шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на него. Тот не мог сдержать смеха. — И ничего смешного!

— Пойдем есть?

— Не хочу. Ты плохо готовишь, — ответил Гарри и надулся.

— Ну, так готовь сам, — резонно заметил Снейп.

— Тебе легко говорить, меня тошнит полдня после зелья…

Снейп хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался.

— Ладно, давай я вечером что-нибудь приготовлю. У тебя есть поваренные книги?

— Ты решил серьезно подойти к делу? — спросил с улыбкой Снейп и обнял его.

— Я хочу заказать новые книги в «Флориш и Блоттс», твоя библиотека слишком скучная.

— Хорошо, я рад, что хотя бы так ты приучаешься к чтению, — сказал Снейп и потянул Гарри с дивана на кухню.

— И еще мне нужна новая одежда! Не вечно же мне в халате ходить! — на Гарри была домашняя мантия, все его старые вещи оказались ему либо малы, либо велики.

— Пиши список, я все куплю, — отозвался Снейп, закатывая глаза.

— Ну уж нет! Я когда-нибудь сожгу ту ведьму, что шьет тебе эти мрачные черные мантии! Ими только гробы оббивать!

Вечером к ним пришли в гости Невилл и Гермиона. Гарри в ожидании их приготовил чизкейк по рецепту с кулинарной страницы «Придиры», и он получился отменным. Это его так вдохновило, что он потребовал от Снейпа купить ему книги по кулинарии и домашней магии как можно скорее. Тот взирал на этот внезапно проснувшийся интерес с олимпийским спокойствием и со всем соглашался. Гермиона, которая не присутствовала на трансформации и вообще была отстранена от помощи Гарри по причине собственной второй беременности, удивлялась тому, как тот изменился и как все это безропотно сносит Снейп. Она принесла другу пару книг по беременности и уходу за детьми, и Гарри с радостью их принял. Хотя раньше, несмотря на свое желание завести детей, никогда даже не задумывался о том, как обращаться с младенцами. Еще Гермиона по его просьбе привезла ему несколько вещей, которые купила в маггловском магазине недалеко от своего дома. Гарри сразу отправился в спальню их мерить, оставив гостей в компании Снейпа.

— Я чувствую, что подписки на журнал «Ведьмополитен» нам не избежать, — меланхолично заметил тот. — Так теперь всегда будет?

— Зелье, что он пьет, заставляет его тело вырабатывать очень много женских гормонов.

— Ты так говоришь, словно быть женщиной — это то же самое, что быть дурой, — недовольно вмешалась Гермиона.

— Я так не сказал, — спокойно ответил Невилл. — Но в крови Гарри сейчас такой коктейль, что я совсем не удивляюсь перемене его характера.

— Это лучше, чем когда он хандрит, — мрачно заметил Снейп.

— Я с вами согласна, Северус, — кивнула Гермиона и отрезала себе еще пирога. — К тому же, чизкейк вышел просто божественным.

— Мне все малО! — заявил Поттер, вылетая из спальни. — Я попытался как-то подогнать одежду, но у меня не получается!

На нем сейчас была сине-зеленая рубашка и вельветовые брюки, которые и правда сидели на нем неудачно.

— Пойдем, я тебе помогу. Я научилась подгонять одежду, потому что Рон то и дело толстеет и худеет, а Хьюго растет на глазах.

Они направились в спальню вдвоем.

— Я вижу, его слабость почти прошла, — заметил Невилл и посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Он оживает только к вечеру. А с утра после зелья почти не встает. Может, надо уменьшить дозу?

— Сейчас лучше не экспериментировать, все прошло даже благополучнее, чем я ожидал, — возразил Невилл. — Всего неделя с трансформации, а он уже вполне адаптировался в новом теле. Сегодня я его еще раз осмотрю перед уходом.

Снейп кивнул и посмотрел в сторону спальни, откуда вышла Гермиона, держась за свой уже наметившийся живот, а за ней Гарри в новой, хорошо сидящей на нем одежде. Снейп им залюбовался. Это было странно признавать, но в трансформированном виде Гарри был даже красивее, чем в своем естественном. Его сияющие зеленые глаза казались больше на лице, с которого сошла мужская жесткость, темные волосы перестали топорщиться на голове и теперь лежали красивыми прядями, губы стали пунцово красными, и во всем его облике и походке было что-то очень притягательное. Ну и Снейп не мог игнорировать тот факт, что Гарри теперь гораздо больше походил на мать, чем на Джеймса Поттера.

Они еще посидели вчетвером, Гермиона рассказывала о делах в Министерстве и слухах о скорой отставке Шеклболта.

— Не понимаю, кого он не устраивает, — отозвался Гарри. — По-моему, он как раз всегда был недостаточно радикален, держал в Визенгамонте старую гвардию, которая там еще со времен войны с Гриндельвальдом заседает. А сейчас кто будет на его месте?

— Ну, у Перси есть хорошие шансы.

— Фадж номер два, ни рыба, ни мясо, — фыркнул Гарри. — Это даже хорошо, что я ушел до такого позора.

— На самом деле об отставке заговорили, когда ты ушел. Словно бы на тебе и держался авторитет Кингсли, — заметил Невилл.

— Да тут еще эта статья, — протянула Гермиона.

— Какая статья?

— О твоем уходе в «Пророке». Ты разве не читал? — удивленно спросил Невилл.

— Северус официально запретил это издание на нашем болоте, — хохотнул Гарри и боднул Снейпа в плечо. Тот криво усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Он все еще чувствовал себя некомфортно в обществе друзей Гарри, но терпел, чтобы сделать тому приятно. И все присутствующие это прекрасно понимали.

— Ну… там в общем была куча версий, почему ты это сделал.

— А истинная причина мелькала между этими версиями? — холодно спросил Снейп и пристально уставился в глаза Гермионе.

— Я дала непреложный обет, Северус, — напомнила та и повернулась к Гарри. — Там больше всего говорили о том, что ты крутил Кингсли, как хотел. И что твой уход — это сигнал к тому, что за ним уже нет никакой власти.

— Надо послать в редакцию «Пророка» Финнигана с его фирменными петардами, чтобы он взорвал этот клубок змей ко всем дементорам! — воскликнул Гарри. И на секунду появился прежний Поттер — бунтарь и борец со всякой несправедливостью. По сути, он никуда и не исчезал, просто сейчас для него стали важны совсем другие вещи.

Перед уходом Невилл завел его в кабинет, велел раздеться и усадил на кушетку.

— Я хочу заняться сексом, — первым делом выпалил Гарри, и, увидев вытянувшееся лицо друга, пояснил: — Не с тобой.

Они засмеялись. Невилл натянул перчатки и попросил Гарри расставить ноги шире. Он прощупал его живот, что-то просмотрел при помощи чар.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, твои органы, наконец, встали на место окончательно и приобрели нужную форму и размер. У тебя ведь больше не болит живот?

— Дня два уже совсем не болит. Так нам можно…

— Вообще ты будешь способен забеременеть не раньше, чем через неделю. Но я не вижу причин запрещать тебе секс раньше. Главное — не пропустите дни полнолуния.

— Я думаю, мы не пропустим, — усмехнулся Гарри, вставая с кушетки и надевая штаны.  
— Первый раз будет идти кровь, Гарри, — предупредил Невилл. — Не пугайся.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Ну да, видимо, у изобретателя этого зелья было своеобразное чувство юмора, — сказал Невилл.

— Снейпа это не обрадует, — заметил Гарри.

После ухода гостей он повис на Снейпе и потянул его в спальню.

— Что сказал Невилл? — спросил тот, послушно следуя за ним.

— Что ты немедленно должен лишить меня невинности, — хохотнул Гарри.

— Я, помнится, уже сделал это однажды. В каком-то смысле.

— А сейчас ты это сделаешь в другом, — Гарри остановился посередине комнаты и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа. — Ты ведь хочешь меня?

— Очень хочу, — подтвердил Снейп и начал раздеваться. Он глаз не мог оторвать от Гарри, который стоял сейчас к нему спиной, наклонившись, снимая с себя брюки и носки. Его округлый зад и выступающие лопатки на спине очень волновали Снейпа. До того, как Гарри выпил зелье, он опасался, что не сможет заниматься с ним сексом, что будет чувствовать отторжение к изуродованному мутацией телу. Но то, что получилось в итоге трансформации, его очень волновало и возбуждало. В новом Поттере была какая-то таинственная двойственность, неуловимая грация и особая притягательность новизны.

Когда они оказались обнаженными, Снейп продолжал рассматривать Гарри, а тот откровенно наслаждался эффектом, который производил на любовника. Он хотел ему нравиться, хотел, чтобы тот его рассматривал. Гарри нарочно принимал самые соблазнительные позы, а потом пошел мягкой, неторопливой походкой к кровати и сел на нее, крепко сжав ноги, как это делают юные девушки. У Снейпа даже голова закружилась от волнения. Он приблизился к нему и принялся целовать лицо, его пухлые губы, спускался вниз по шее без кадыка, тонким ключицам. Потом он опрокинул Гарри на постель, навалился на него сверху и продолжил покрывать его тело жадными поцелуями. Тот позволял ему это делать, был пассивен, но наслаждался ласками. Гарри раздвинул ноги, словно приглашая Снейпа войти. Тот опустил руку к паху Гарри, ощутил его наполовину эрегированный член и ниже — очень влажную вагину.

— Давай, Сев, — тихо сказал Гарри и раздвинул ноги еще шире. Снейп направил свой член туда и ощутил препятствие. Он попытался нащупать отверстие и понял, что оно очень узкое. Снейп попытался просунуть туда палец, но Гарри его удержал.

— Это здесь так не работает. Тебе придется ее порвать, — сказал он с развратной улыбкой.

— Тебе будет больно.

— Не в первый раз, Сев. Давай, я хочу этого.

Снейп снова направил член в вагину Гарри и резко вошел в него. Тот вскрикнул и вцепился ногтями в спину Снейпа. Тот начал медленно двигаться, ощущая, как из тела Поттера на кровать при каждом движении вытекает немного крови.

— Не останавливайся, — скомандовал Гарри, приподнял ноги и широко развел их в стороны. Внутри него было очень влажно и все еще достаточно тесно, хотя и совсем по-другому, не так, как при анальном сексе. Он вскрикивал при каждом движении, запрокидывал голову, и эти почти женские стоны очень возбуждали. Вскоре Снейп кончил, из него вышло много спермы, которая вкупе с кровью Гарри залила простыню под ними.

— Как ты? — Снейп лег рядом, повернулся на живот и заглянул в казавшиеся бездонными в неровном свете свечей зеленые глаза Гарри.

— Живот болит. И там тоже болит.

— Значит, я поторопился.

— Нет, я хотел этого.

— Тебе не понравилось? — спросил Снейп.

— Это было необычно и возбуждающе. Но вначале было больно. И сейчас почему-то тоже.

Гарри просунул руку в свою промежность и каким-то чисто женским жестом коснулся себя внутри.

— Позвать Невилла? — встревожено спросил Снейп.

— Нет, мне кажется, сейчас из меня уже ничего не вытекает, кроме твоей спермы. Надо пойти помыться.

— Полежи немного, Невилл велел тебе больше лежать.

Снейп встал и убрал заклинанием следы их любви, а потом принес влажное теплое полотенце для Гарри. Тот положил его между ног и сдвинул их вместе.

— Тебе лучше?

— Да. Но в душ я все-таки хочу.

Спустя час, после душа, который они приняли вместе, Снейп и Гарри лежали рядом, обнявшись и слушая монотонный шум дождя за окном.

— Сев, а ты кого хочешь больше — мальчика или девочку?

— Не знаю, — ответил Снейп. — Для меня это не важно.

— Для меня тоже. Но, мне кажется, мальчика проще воспитывать. Хотя девочки красивее и милее.

Снейп усмехнулся и закатил глаза.

— Я совершенно не знаю, как обращаться с маленькими детьми, будь они мальчики или девочки, — сказал он.

— Кстати, а ты вообще когда-нибудь спал с женщинами, Сев? — заинтересованно спросил Гарри и приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Ой, мне этот разговор что-то напоминает, — снова закатил глаза Снейп. — Давай лучше спать.

— Нет, ты мне ответь! — требовательно произнес Гарри и сел. — Ты про меня все знаешь! Ты меня два раза девственности лишил, а я про тебя знаю только то, что ты ходил в гей-клуб и снимал там парней для минета.

— Ну почему же, еще ты знаешь, что я дрочил на твои фотки, когда ты был ребенком. Тебе мало этих сведений обо мне?

— Отвечай, Снейп!

— Конечно, я спал с женщинами, Гарри. Моя репутация нелюдимого девственника не полностью соответствует реальности, — ответил Снейп и демонстративно отвернулся от него.

— И кто это был? — ревниво спросил тот, уперев руки в боки.

— Гарри, я тебя старше на двадцать лет, — устало отозвался Снейп. — Мне теперь за все эти годы перед тобой отчитываться?

— Кто это был, Северус?!

Снейп повернулся к нему, посмотрел на его раздувающиеся ноздри и расширенные от гнева зрачки глаз и расхохотался.

— Знаешь, кого ты мне сейчас напоминаешь? Твою бывшую жену, когда она ввалилась сюда через камин шесть лет назад, чтобы устроить тут сцену ревности.

— И, между прочим, она оказалась права! — заявил Гарри и тоже расхохотался.  
Снейп привлек его к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

— В моей жизни нет и не будет никого кроме тебя, Гарри.

— Ты любишь меня, Сев? Даже после трансформации?

— Глупый вопрос, Поттер. Десять очков с Гриффиндора.

========== Полнолуние ==========

9 июля 2009 года 

Все три дня полнолуния Снейп и Поттер провели как молодожены — в сексе и праздности. С утра Гарри пил зелье, от которого его продолжало мутить, и валялся на диване с книгами по материнству. Он вычитал, в каких позах при сексе больше вероятности зачатия, и применял эти знания на практике после обеда и вечером, когда тошнота проходила. Снейп с утра готовил ему поздний завтрак (раньше одиннадцати дня в него ничего не лезло), отправлялся в Лондон, чтобы купить очередную вещь, книгу или еду, которую Поттер хотел вот прямо сейчас. Снейп внезапно почувствовал себя женатым человеком, и это чувство почему-то не вызвало у него неприятия. Он все чаще ловил на себе любопытствующие взгляды, поскольку его частые визиты в Косой переулок стали бросаться в глаза. И сегодня он столкнулся с Роном Уизли, который сидел с сыном в уличном кафе Флориана Фортескью.

— Где Поттер? Почему он нигде не показывается? Ты его там убил что ли? — без лишних приветствий спросил Рон, поднимаясь из-за стола навстречу Снейпу.

— Вы и раньше-то не отличались вежливостью, а теперь и вовсе хамите с первой фразы, Уизли! Уйдите с дороги, пока я вас не проклял.

— Где он, Снейп?

— Он же ваш лучший друг, а не мой, верно? И как так получилось, что вы справляетесь о нем у меня? Дружба дала трещину?

Снейп стоял и смотрел Рону в лицо с откровенной ненавистью. Тот отвечал ему тем же.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему мы поссорились.

— Не имею понятия, — холодно возразил Снейп. — И почему бы вам не написать Поттеру письмо, раз вы так о нем беспокоитесь?

— Где Гарри?! Что с ним? — Рон раздувал ноздри от гнева. — Гермиона молчит как партизан. И его уже три недели никто не видел.

— Наверное, потому что его нет в Англии, — отозвался Снейп с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Так он тебя, наконец, бросил?!

— Можете заказать по этому поводу фейерверк у мистера Финнигана.

— Я и сам умею их делать, — рявкнул Рон.

— Рад за вас, Уизли, хоть на что-то вы оказались годны, — с презрением ответил Снейп, развернулся и пошел в другую сторону. Он понял, что теперь придется закупаться где-то еще, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание. Но в целом он был доволен поездкой. То, что сплетня об отъезде Поттера распространится, Снейп не сомневался.

Дома он застал Гарри на кухне, где тот воплощал очередной рецепт из «Новой поваренной книги ведьмы», которую ему доставили на днях. Весь стол был усыпан мукой, в центре стояла форма для выпечки, в которую Гарри укладывал полоски теста поверх ягодной начинки. Каждую полоску он заплетал в затейливые колоски с помощью магии.

— Я купил тебе марципан и лимонную цедру, — сообщил Снейп, прислоняясь к косяку двери и взирая на творческий беспорядок в стенах своей кухни.

— Отлично. Значит, завтра я буду печь марципановые колечки. А сейчас всего пара движений… — он уложил последний колосок в форму. — И можно отправлять в печь.

— Это все прекрасно, но почему ты босиком и без штанов?

— Я пролил на себя молоко, — просто ответил Гарри, схватил форму с пирогом и поставил ее в духовку, наклонившись к Снейпу задом. Тот застонал от вида этой округлой упругой задницы, наполовину прикрытой сверху рубашкой.

— Я тебя прямо здесь сейчас трахну, — сообщил он и стал быстро раздеваться.  
Гарри, казалось, не слышал его, регулируя температуру печи и продолжая выставлять свой голый зад на обозрение Снейпа. Когда он обернулся, тот уже стоял перед ним обнаженный, с эрегированным членом.

— Ты чудесно пахнешь.

— Это ваниль и черника, — сообщил Гарри и призывно улыбнулся.

— Нет, это запах, который исходит от тебя, — Снейп положил руку ему на промежность.

— Хочешь?

Вместо ответа Снейп схватил Гарри за задницу, приподнял и усадил прямо на стол с рассыпанной мукой.

— Собрался пирог испечь? — развратно спросил тот.

— Хочу добавить в него свою начинку, — с кривой улыбкой ответил Снейп и начал расстегивать на Гарри рубашку. Тот раздвинул ноги и придвинулся к нему ближе. Их губы встретились, от Поттера пахло черникой, видимо, он ел ее в процессе приготовления пирога. Они страстно целовались, Снейп вошел в тело Гарри, внутри него было влажно, и этот контраст с тем, что к их обычному сексу всегда нужно было готовиться, почему-то особенно заводил сейчас. Снейп стал двигаться медленно, потом быстрее, а потом повернул его к себе задом и вошел в него снова. Округлившиеся ягодицы Гарри очень заводили, он сжимал их руками и чувствовал все острее свое возбуждение. Спустя несколько минут он кончил и долго не отпускал Гарри, лежа на нем сверху. Когда его уже опадающий член выскользнул из тела любовника, Снейп встал сам и помог ему подняться.

— Ты ведь не кончаешь сейчас, да? — спросил он, разглядывая Гарри, сидящего на столе, перепачканного мукой и спермой, стекающей по внутренней стороне бедра.

— У меня не получается, — ответил Гарри и положил себе в рот ягодку черники из чашки рядом. — Я чувствую возбуждение, но оно не находит выхода. Наверное, это оттого, что я сейчас ни то, ни сё. Не мужчина, не женщина.

— Если бы ты позволил мне попробовать, — Снейп встал и протянул руку к члену Гарри.

— Не надо, — тот сдвинул ноги.

— Ты стесняешься? Или тебе неприятно?

— От него сейчас никакого толку. Он ведь даже встать нормально не может.

— Это неважно. Дай, я попробую, — Снейп поцеловал его в губы и просунул свою руку между его ног. Он начал ласкать член Гарри, и тот потихоньку стал ослаблять хватку и чуть раздвинул колени. Снейп продолжал, прижимаясь к нему и целуя взасос. Спустя пару минут Гарри откинул голову назад, начал тихо постанывать, потом по его телу прошла сладкая дрожь, и он выгнулся дугой и вскрикнул. Снейп обнял его, и Гарри упал на него, тяжело дыша.

— У тебя получилось, Сев, — выдохнул он

— Я думаю, нам надо помыться, — с улыбкой сказал Снейп, чуть отстраняясь от него. К его собственному мокрому члену и бедрам прилипла мука.

— У меня голова кружится, — сообщил Гарри. Снейп помог ему встать, а потом просто взял его на руки. Странным образом его тело казалось легче, чем раньше, хотя по виду Гарри заметно прибавил в весе. Он отнес его в ванную и помог ему помыться. Внезапные приступы слабости иногда возвращались и сильно пугали Снейпа. Невилл его успокоил тем, что так организм Гарри не только адаптируется к новому телу, но и сохраняет возможную беременность. Вялость, которая часто посещает беременных, — просто защитный механизм, заставляющий их лежать на месте, а не нестись навстречу приключениям с возможностью самых неприятных последствий для плода.

31 июля 2009 г.

В 29-й день рождения Гарри сильно тошнило прямо с раннего утра, а потом вырвало остатками вчерашнего ужина. Снейп несколько раз предлагал ему зелье от тошноты, но тот отказывался его пить без разрешения Невилла. Тот уехал на слет колдомедиков в Мехико еще пару недель назад и должен был прибыть сегодня на вечеринку к Гарри и заодно подтвердить или опровергнуть факт его беременности.

Но Гарри уже был внутренне убежден, что получилось. К тому же, кровотечение, говорящее об обратном, у него не началось. Приемы зелья стали еще мучительнее, поскольку дурнота от них накладывалась на утреннюю тошноту, посещавшую его уже третий день. Но после обеда Гарри понемногу оживал, занимался готовкой или командовал Снейпом, чтобы тот уже, наконец, привел дом на болотах в божий вид. У самого Гарри сил на такую работу не было. Северус все молча сносил, по пять раз перекрашивал стены в гостиной, благо при помощи заклинания краску можно было нанести довольно быстро. Он поменял шторы, переставил шкафы, обновил некоторую мебель и заказал новые ковры во все комнаты. Это требовало денег, и Снейп беспокоился по этому поводу, но не хотел расстраивать Гарри разговорами о проблемах с финансами. Деньги на зелье у них были отложены отдельно, и основные составляющие уже были в наличии, а вот то, что было рассчитано на скромную жизнь в течение года, стремительно таяло. Снейп списался со всеми известными лабораториями в Европе и предложил изготавливать для них зелья на заказ, и пару согласий он получил. В среде зельеваров у него была репутация большого профессионала, но и заносчивого сноба, и поэтому с ним не каждый хотел иметь дело.

В свой день рождения Гарри снова позвал Гермиону и Невилла, и собирался сделать для них праздничный ужин. Но сил на приготовление не было, поэтому он просто сидел на кухне, кутаясь в плед, и руководил Снейпом, как шеф-повар поваренком. Тот ворчал, но подчинялся.

В семь вечера через камин пришел Невилл, загорелый после пребывания в Мексике. Минут через десять появилась и Гермиона, которая заметно раздобрела за прошедшие недели. Снейп накрыл стол во дворе дома, натянув тент. И вид бескрайних болот в лучах вечернего солнца сейчас даже не наводил тоску, а напротив, умиротворял. Вокруг их дома были наложены чары от насекомых и змей, поэтому ничто не мешало наслаждаться природой. Разве что оглушающее кваканье лягушек немного портило идиллию, но зато вносило что-то сказочное в атмосферу вечера.

— Невилл, ты меня простишь, если я попрошу поставить мне диагноз до вечеринки? — спросил Гарри.

— Без проблем, — с улыбкой отозвался тот, и они пошли в кабинет. Гарри разделся, лег на кушетку и раздвинул ноги. Невилл мягко прощупал его живот, осмотрел промежность, не прикасаясь к ней, потом при помощи колдовства рассмотрел внутренние органы.

— Да, Гарри, тебя можно поздравить. Все получилось.

Гарри подскочил от радости, и Невилл перехватил его руку.

— Никаких резких движений! Сейчас для тебя еще более важен покой и комфорт.

Гарри кивнул и закрыл лицо от переполняющих его чувств, на глазах выступили слезы.

— И еще. Лучше избегать сексуальных контактов в ближайшие пару месяцев. Любых. Излишняя осторожность в твоем случае не помешает.

— Хорошо. Ты мне скажешь, когда будет можно?

— Скажу, — с улыбкой ответил Невилл и обнял друга. — Поздравляю, Гарри.

Они вышли во двор, и по лицу Поттера Снейп и Гермиона все поняли. Северус открыл шампанское и они выпили его вдвоем с Невиллом, потому что Гарри тут же затошнило от вида алкоголя, а Гермиона его ввиду своей беременности тоже не пила. В качестве подарка они оба подарили деньги, прекрасно понимая, в какие расходы желание Гарри завести ребенка ввело их семью. Оставшиеся с ним друзья, определенно, считали Поттера и Снейпа настоящей семейной парой.

Гарри сидел на садовой скамейке, обложенный подушками, положив голову Снейпу на плечо, и тот держал его руку в своей, оставив бессмысленное стеснение. Невилл и Гермиона болтали, а хозяева иногда вставляли отдельные реплики. Гарри чувствовал слабость и периодически пребывал в грезах о будущем ребенке, а Снейп осознавал, что теперь его жизнь изменится уже безвозвратно. И ему нужно было время, чтобы это принять.

— Кстати, вы в курсе, что Кингсли все-таки подал в отставку? — спросила Гермиона.

— Серьезно? — отозвался Гарри и поднял голову с плеча Снейпа.

— Да. И Визенгамонт уже ее принял. Теперь Перси временно исполняет обязанности министра.

— А что, собственно, подвигло Шеклболта на такой шаг? — спросил Снейп.

— Я думаю, последней каплей стал скандал в больнице святого Мунго, — мрачно ответил Невилл.

— А что за скандал?

— Гарри, вы тут как на Луне живете! — воскликнула Гермиона.

— Ну, прости, мы были немного заняты, — отозвался Гарри и бросил ироничный взгляд на Снейпа. Тот сделал вид, что его не заметил.

— Наш директор проворовался, — сообщил Невилл и подлил себе еще вина. — И это вскрылось самым гнусным и неприятным образом.

— А ведь он племянник министра, — подтвердила Гермиона. — Понятно, что это бросает тень на Кингсли.

— И что теперь с вашим директором? — спросил Гарри.

— Сидит в тюрьме. Счета арестованы, идет расследование. К нам то и дело шлют одну комиссию за другой. Словно в больнице других проблем не хватает, — неприязненно сказал Невилл. И тут Гарри начал разбирать смех, он беззвучно хихикал и не мог остановиться. Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза, понял его без слов и криво усмехнулся.

— Как же Джинни не везет на мужей! Первый — педик, второй — вор, — сквозь смех сказал Гарри. — Сев, может, ты ее сглазил?

— Слухи о моем злодействе сильно преувеличены, — недовольно отозвался тот.

— И как она сейчас? — спросил Гарри, перестав смеяться.

— Подает на развод, насколько я знаю, — сухо сказала Гермиона. — У нас в семье теперь опять творится какой-то ужас, как тогда…

— Когда мы развелись, да, я понимаю, — продолжил за нее Гарри. — Ну, от этого мужа у нее, по крайней мере, есть двое детей. А это уже счастье.

— Трое, она ждет ребенка, — неохотно сказала Гермиона.

— Вы все как сговорились, — засмеялся Невилл и принялся за вторую порцию ростбифа. — Ну, и отвечая на немой вопрос Гермионы, мы с Ханной не собираемся в ближайшее время обзаводиться потомством.

— Почему? — спросил Гарри.

— Ханна не хочет. А я и не настаиваю. Мы много работаем сейчас в больнице. Она очень продвинулась в снятии проклятий и лечении магических хворей. Я по чему попроще специализируюсь. Беременности вот веду.

— Невилл, мы тебе очень благодарны, — отозвался Гарри. — Было бы хуже, если бы ты умел только черномагический сглаз снимать.

— Я согласен, — отозвался тот. — Мне всегда было интересно то, что ближе к природе. Травология, магозоология, ну и акушерство. Наблюдать развитие и разрешение беременности — это как прикасаться к тайне бытия.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на своего бывшего бездарного ученика и испытал к нему все возрастающее уважение.

========== Кольца и подснежники ==========

31 октября 2009 г.

К середине осени у Гарри стал намечаться живот, он часто гладил его и складывал на нем руки. Этот жест его успокаивал. Утренняя тошнота понемногу отступила. После приема зелий его по-прежнему мутило, но к этому, и к своей так и не прошедшей до конца слабости он привык. Их дом за это время преобразился до неузнаваемости. В нем стало светлее за счет новых светильников и ламп, более светлых тонов отделки и окон, которые Гарри велел Снейпу магически расширить. Тот сейчас много работал на заказ, чтобы обеспечить их потребности в будущем. На зелье для Гарри ушло больше, чем ожидалось. Цены на черном рынке подскочили, но им не приходилось выбирать. Гермиона рассказала Гарри, что нужно будет купить после рождения ребенка, и, поскольку тот продолжал капризничать и выбирал только то, что ему нравится, по всему выходило, что денег им скоро будет не хватать. Снейп не считал нужным делиться этими опасениями с Гарри. Он был счастлив оттого, что тот не хандрит, строит планы на будущее, печет пироги и не лезет в неприятности. Правда, иногда Поттера посещала мысль куда-нибудь съездить развеяться. Снейп понимал, что тому до смерти надоел вид бескрайних болот за окном, но он твердо пресекал любые попытки выйти из дома. Он даже договорился с Невиллом, который убедил Гарри, что аппарация дурно влияет на беременных и грозит выкидышем. В общем, тут Лонгботтом не сильно погрешил против истины, но добавил к ней и довольно сомнительный факт, что перемещения любым способом Гарри сейчас противопоказаны. 

В целом Лонгботтом был доволен тем, как протекает беременность Гарри. Но считал своим долгом перестраховываться, ведь этот случай был уникальным в его практике. Чтобы Гарри не было скучно, его часто навещала Гермиона. Они часами болтали в гостиной, пока Снейп работал в своей лаборатории. Но Гарри предвидел, что совсем скоро она не сможет к нему приходить, поскольку должна родить к исходу декабря. Гермиона рассказала, что Джинни произвела на свет третью девочку и что ее муж до сих пор в тюрьме. Развод уже был оформлен, и теперь его бывшая жена везде появлялась похудевшая, подтянутая и без детей, которых она отправила в дом своих родителей. Даже «Ведьмополитан», который Гарри все-таки выписал, не удержался от статьи под названием «Снова на охоту», где была опубликована ее свежая фотография. «Я думаю, ее мужа бы не посадили, если бы она была чуть скромнее в своих запросах» - заметила однажды Гермиона, и Гарри с ней внутренне согласился, хотя и не стал развивать эту тему. Ему было жаль Джинни, он понимал ее потребность жить с известным и влиятельным мужем на широкую ногу. Когда ты вырастаешь единственной дочерью в многодетной бедной семье, ты, с одной стороны, привыкаешь к повышенному вниманию к своей персоне, а с другой – к постоянным ограничениям в реализации своих желаний. А если уж ты родилась амбициозной спортивной красавицей с внешностью, привлекающей большинство нормальных мужчин, то тебе сам бог велел составить выгодную партию. Собственно, этим Джинни и занималась еще со школьной скамьи. Она давно метила в Гарри, но его пассивность и вечная занятость по спасению магической Британии немного мешали ее планам. И жажда быть любимой и популярной толкала ее из одних объятий в другие. Она не была девственницей, когда попала в постель Гарри после победы в войне. Но он ее не винил за это. Он не считал это грехом. Ему приходилось сражаться с Волдемортом, а она пыталась найти утешение своему сердцу после их разрыва – и находила его поочередно в постели Томаса, Финигана, Макмилланна и даже Захарии Смита. Каждый выживает как может. Гарри искренне желал своей бывшей жене удачи, и совсем не злорадствовал из-за ее нового статуса дважды разведенной охотницы на мужей. В волшебном мире не любили разводы, как не любили геев и всех тех, кто выделяется из толпы. Гарри понимал, что ей очень нелегко сейчас, особенно остро чувствуя, что и сам находится в сомнительном с точки зрения общественной морали положении. И, хотя периодически он жаловался Снейпу на скуку, Гарри, конечно, не собирался показываться где-то со своим округлившимся животом. 

***  
Гарри стоял на кухне и смотрел в непроглядную ночь за окном. Сегодня ему вдруг стало особенно одиноко здесь. В школе на Хэллоуин всегда устраивали торжественный ужин, после школы он праздновал его в доме Уизли, а после развода перестал отмечать вообще. Гарри и Снейп никогда не говорили об этом. И теперь в этой оторванности от людей ему захотелось, вновь ощутить сопричастность с кем-то, кроме Северуса, Гермионы и Невилла. Ему захотелось, чтобы его семья была не только полноценной в плане наличия детей, но и хоть как-то вписанной в круг знакомых и соседей. Он тяжело вздохнул и положил руку на живот. Этому ребенку предстояло родиться на болоте Моркамб Бэй, самом гиблом месте Британских островов, в ста милях от любого жилья. Эта мысль больно кольнула Гарри, и он мотнул головой. Достав из печи мясной рулет, он побрел в лабораторию. 

\- Сев, пошли ужинать, сегодня все-таки праздник. 

\- Уйди отсюда, Гарри, здесь холодно. Это зелье требует холода при дозревании, - отозвался тот. – Я приду через пять минут. 

За эти месяцы Гарри вышколил Снейпа своими обидами и приступами дурноты настолько, что тот старался их не провоцировать. Тот стремился делать все, чтобы Гарри был счастлив. Зайдя на кухню, он нашел Поттера, глядящим в темноту тусклой октябрьской ночи, лишенной звезд. Снейп уловил его настроение.

\- Гарри, давай посидим в гостиной. На кухне становится холодно.

Он подошел к нему и обнял сзади. Тот обернулся и молча кивнул. Снейп усадил Гарри ближе к огню и укрыл пледом. Они ужинали и пили тыквенный сок, какой подавали на Хэллоуин в Хогвартсе. 

\- Почему мы никогда не празднуем Ночь всех святых, Сев?

Снейп поднял взгляд на Гарри, уставился на него, но ничего не ответил.

\- Только из-за смерти моих родителей? 

\- Считаешь, этого мало?

\- Нет. Но прошло уже столько лет, - задумчиво ответил Гарри, глядя в огонь.

\- Я ВСЕГДА помню этот день. Каждый год он встает перед моими глазами. Я был там, Гарри. Я пришел туда раньше Дамблдора. И видел мертвую Лили, - проговорил Снейп, глядя в одну точку. 

\- Ты мне никогда этого не рассказывал. 

\- И сейчас не надо было, - Северус поморщился. – Тебе не стоит волноваться. 

\- Да я и не волнуюсь, Сев. Я видел в твоих воспоминаниях мою мертвую мать, но ты никогда не говорил об этом со мной. 

\- А зачем мне говорить о самом ужасном поступке, который я совершил? – черные глаза Снейпа злобно уставились на Гарри, как когда-то в школе. Но потом его взгляд быстро смягчился. – Прости, давай не будем об этом говорить.

\- Сев, если я умру, ты обещаешь вырастить нашего ребенка и не отдать его никому?

\- Гарри, что ты вообще такое говоришь?! – Снейп вскочил и навис над ним. Тот протянул ему руку и посмотрел в глаза. 

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты позаботился о нашем ребенке, Сев. Что бы ни произошло. Я знаю, что ты не хотел в этом участвовать. Ребенок был нужен только мне. Но мне важно, чтобы он не вырос сиротой, как я.

Снейп потрясенно посмотрел на Гарри, сел рядом и крепко обнял.

\- Я никогда его не брошу, Гарри. И с тобой все будет хорошо. Я люблю тебя и люблю этого ребенка.

\- Тогда положи хоть раз руку на мой живот, Сев, - улыбнулся Поттер. Снейп сделал это действительно впервые осознанно. Словно часть его сознания избегала признать эту беременность свершившимся фактом. Он ощутил под пальцами упругую поверхность и не удержался, чтобы не применить магию для визуализации того, что было под ней. И скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел свернувшийся маленький комочек плоти, который уже сейчас напоминал человека. Его сердце часто билось, красные сосуды пронизывали крохотное тело, ручки сжимались в кулачки, а непропорционально огромные глаза слегка подрагивали. Малыш спал. А потом словно ощутив взгляд, вздрогнул и зашевелился. 

\- Ты это почувствовал? – спросил Снейп, потрясенно глядя на Гарри.

\- То, что ты его рассматривал, – да.

\- Нет, он сейчас шевелился!

\- Правда? – улыбнулся Гарри. – Я все жду момента, когда смогу это физически ощутить. Но пока слишком рано. А магически я не умею так видеть.

\- Это не все могут. У меня иногда получается, - Снейп погладил Поттера по животу. – Это мальчик, Гарри.

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Я уверен.

\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил Гарри и посмотрел на Снейпа так, что тот на секунду испытал шок – ему казалось, что откуда-то из потустороннего мира на него взглянула Лили. Словно в годовщину своей смерти она передала ему привет и, наконец, его простила. Он стал покрывать губы и лицо Гарри поцелуями, а тот проник руками ему под рубашку. Спустя пару минут они оказались голыми на диване. Снейп положил подушку под спину Гарри, тот широко расставил ноги и откинулся назад. Снейп, нависая над ним, мягко вошел в него и стал плавно двигаться. Они выбрали позу, в которой не было никакого давления на живот, и проникновения не причиняли дискомфорта ребенку. Гарри вычитал это в книге по беременности и родам.  
Они занялись сексом впервые после того, как Невилл подтвердил, что у них получилось зачать. И сегодня с утра, забежав к ним на болото до работы, он быстро осмотрел Гарри и сказал, что теперь они снова могут стать полноценными супругами. Он именно так и сказал, и Снейп, присутствующий на осмотре, вдруг на мгновение ощутил от этой глупой фразы какой-то особый подъем. 

Снейп быстро кончил. Сказался большой период воздержания. Он мягко вышел из Поттера и сел рядом, разглядывая с каким-то особенным интересом его тело. Оно еще больше изменилось. Бедра стали круглее, живот выдавался вперед, а грудь стала набухать и уже не казалась полностью мужской. Снейп лег рядом с Поттером и положил руку ему на промежность, а потом начал очень неторопливо ласкать его член, который за время беременности стал еще меньше. Гарри тихо стонал в такт движениям его руки, потом вздрогнул и кончил. Снейп вынул у него подушку из-под спины, положил ее ему под голову и укрыл одеялом. 

\- Ты как? 

\- Очень хорошо, - отозвался Гарри и улыбнулся. – Знаешь, в последнее время я думаю, что мне надо было родиться девочкой. 

14 февраля 2010 г.

На поздних сроках беременности Гарри стало тяжело дышать. Он часто открывал рот и хватал воздух. Снейпа это пугало. 

\- Живот очень большой. Он давит на диафрагму, смещает все органы и сдавливает легкие, - объяснил им Невилл. 

\- С этим можно что-то сделать? – спросил Снейп.

\- Есть зелье, которое помогает обогащать кровь кислородом. Но до конца оно проблему не снимет. Скоро станет легче, - пообещал Невилл и сжал руку Гарри в своей. Тот сидел на кушетке бледный от невозможности полноценно вздохнуть. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду после родов?

\- Нет, раньше. Когда живот начнет опускаться. По моим расчетам, это произойдет недели через две. 

\- Ребенок крупный? – озабоченно спросил Снейп. – Гарри сможет его родить?

\- Да. Плод крупный, но лежит в правильной позиции. Я думаю, мы сможем родить его естественным путем, - ответил Лонгботтом.

\- В нашем случае слово «естественный» вряд ли применимо, - возразил Снейп. – Может, имеет смысл сделать кесарево сечение?

\- Профессор, давайте, я буду решать, что имеет смысл, а что нет, – жестко ответил Невилл. – Если вы не забыли, то органы, которые сейчас обеспечивают вынашивание, не появились у Гарри из воздуха. Они трансформировались из тех, что у него были изначально. Вы же обратили внимание, что его член сейчас стал размером почти с женский клитор? Если я разрежу ему матку, а потом сошью, где гарантия, что это не отразиться на его здоровье в дальнейшем?

Снейп молча кивнул. 

\- Вы закончили обсуждать размер моего члена? – недовольно спросил Гарри. – У меня сейчас низ живота болит. Это нормально?

\- Это ложные схватки, Гарри, - ответил Невилл, положив ему руку на живот. – Тело готовится к родам. 

\- Но ведь еще полтора месяца!

\- Возможно, это произойдет раньше. Не волнуйся, ваш ребенок уже сейчас вполне жизнеспособен, - успокоил его Лонгботтом и стянул медицинские перчатки с рук. – А мне надо идти. Я еще должен успеть за букетом для Ханны.

Лицо Невилла озарила улыбка. Он любил свою жену – женился, несмотря на сопротивление своей деспотичной бабушки и все эти годы игнорировал ее причитания по поводу отсутствия у них наследника. Очевидно, Невилл стал гораздо сильнее духом, чем был в школе. 

Они проводили его через камин в гостиной. Гарри повернулся лицом к Снейпу и спросил:

\- А где мой букет?

Тот улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Настоящих цветов нет. Могу трансфигурировать. 

\- Мне таких не надо! – обиженно сказал Гарри, обхватил руками свой огромный живот и ушел в спальню, демонстративно хлопнув дверью. Снейп тяжело вздохнул и надел теплую мантию. Он вышел из дома и посмотрел на бескрайнюю даль болот. Шел мелкий снег. Снейп прошел по одному ему ведомой тропинке в сторону от своего обычного маршрута к месту аппарации. Там на небольшом взгорке, он знал, всегда в начале весны появлялись подснежники. Сейчас было рановато для них, но Снейп все-таки пришел на это место и увидел, что из-под корки снега и прошлогодней травы начинают проклевываться маленькие зеленые бугорки, которые скоро должны стать цветами. Он направил на них волшебную палочку и заставил распуститься. Потом Северус трансфигурировал из старой коряги изящную плетеную корзинку и собрал цветы в нее. Надеясь, что Поттер останется доволен, Снейп вернулся обратно в дом. 

Сняв мантию и пройдя внутрь дома, он услышал голос Гарри из спальни.

\- Твой отец, хоть и герой, но такая свинья, Северус. Никогда не забывай о Дне Святого Валентина, когда вырастешь.

Снейп и раньше слышал, как Гарри разговаривает с собственным животом, но никогда в его словах не звучало это имя. Он зашел в спальню и увидел, что Гарри сидит в кресле-качалке, которую выпросил в подарок на Рождество, и укачивает свой живот. 

\- С Днем Святого Валентина, Гарри! – тихо сказал Снейп и встал на одно колено, держа в руках свой подарок. Он знал, что выглядит глупо, но также понимал, что для Поттера сейчас такие жесты действительно важны: его чувствительность и капризность еще больше возросли, и Снейпу приходилось с этим мириться. 

\- Настоящие?

\- Конечно.

Гарри взял корзинку и чуть не расплакался от восторга. Подснежники были очень красивы. И пахли свежо и нежно.

\- У меня тоже для тебя подарок. Возьми там, на каминной полке.

Снейп посмотрел, куда он указывает, и увидел красную коробочку. Внутри лежали два простых кольца из белого золота. 

\- Я попросил Гермиону купить их мне, - пояснил Гарри. – Хочу, чтобы мы ими обменялись. Я знаю, ты считаешь, это глупостью. Но мне почему-то очень хочется, чтобы ты носил кольцо в знак того, что ты мой, а я твой. 

Губы Снейпа дрогнули, он уставился на Гарри, и на глазах его навернулись слезы. Тот поднялся и вытер их большими пальцами рук.

\- А еще говоришь, что я сентиментальный, – с улыбкой сказал он, и надел кольцо на безымянный палец Снейпа. Тот сделал то же самое для него. Кольца подошли по размеру идеально, очевидно, были так зачарованы. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Сев, - сказал Поттер и притянул его к себе. Между ними сейчас был огромный живот, в котором заерзал младенец.

\- Ай, - вскрикнул Гарри и положил руку на него. – Надеюсь, этот мальчишка не станет нам часто мешать в будущем, когда мы захотим заняться любовью.

\- Если назовешь его тем дурацким именем, точно станет, - предупредил Снейп и усмехнулся, тоже кладя руку ему на живот.

\- Это не обсуждается. Пусть хотя бы второе его имя будет в честь отца, - серьезно сказал Гарри, поглаживая будущего носителя этого имени.

\- Тогда первое должно быть в честь тебя, - резонно заметил Снейп.

Гарри с усмешкой на него посмотрел.

\- Гарри Северус Поттер? 

\- Именно, - подтвердил Снейп и поцеловал его в губы. 

\- Я хочу тебя, - сказал тот и скинул с себя домашнюю мантию.

\- Сейчас это неразумно.

\- Я тебя больше не привлекаю?! – обиженно спросил Гарри и отвернулся от него. Даже со спины была отчетливо видна его беременность. 

\- Конечно, привлекаешь, - успокоил Снейп и погладил его округлые ягодицы.

\- Хочешь трахнуть меня, как раньше? – спросил Гарри и призывно отклячил зад.

\- Это опасно, Гарри.

\- Ты умеешь делать это аккуратно, Сев, - заверил его тот и потянул на кровать.

Они легли, Снейп целовал Гарри в губы, шею, грудь. Тот был, как всегда в последнее время, пассивен, но отвечал на ласку. Он повернулся на бок, провел рукой по своим ягодицам и раздвинул их. 

\- Давай это сделаем. Возможно, у нас больше не будет такой возможности до рождения малыша. Меня то мутит, то я задыхаюсь, а то ребенок начинает пинаться. Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри себя, как раньше.

\- Хорошо, - Снейп поцеловал его в плечо и достал из прикроватной тумбочки смазку, которой они уже несколько месяцев не пользовались. Он погладил ягодицы Гарри и почувствовал свое возбуждение еще острее. Мягко проникнув внутрь пальцами, он помассировал его сфинктер и ощутил, что тот расслаблен и уже готов к проникновению. Словно те метаформозы, что произошли в теле Гарри, сделали его более мягким и податливым в целом. Снейп нанес смазку на свой член и аккуратно вошел. Гарри тихо застонал и выгнул спину ему навстречу.

Снейп начал медленно двигаться, лежа так же на боку. Эта поза не позволяла сделать проникновения по-настоящему глубокими, и в данном случае это было им на руку. Гарри дал понять, что ему хорошо и он готов продолжать. Снейп старался не делать резких движений, он положил руку на промежность Гарри и одновременно ласкал его. Они очень медленно и плавно подошли к оргазму и испытали его почти одновременно.

Потом Гарри привстал, и Снейп уже привычными движениями собрал для него гору из подушек так, чтобы тот мог спать полусидя. Лежа он задыхался. Снейп укрыл его одеялом и лег рядом, положив руку ему на живот. Обручальное кольцо на его безымянном пальце поблескивало в свете ночника. 

========== Джуниор ==========

15 марта 2010 г.

С раннего утра Снейп был на ногах, он готовил целую партию медицинских зелий к отправке во Францию, где нашел партнера, готового его обеспечивать заказами постоянно. До восьми утра, времени, когда он давал Гарри зелье, оставался еще час. Он носился по лаборатории с отточенностью отлаженного механизма, когда услышал слабый голос Поттера, доносящийся из спальни. Снейп не сразу сумел переключиться от работы, а потом со всех ног бросился туда.

Гарри сидел на полу в домашней мантии и тихо постанывал. Снейп подлетел к нему и увидел под ним лужу.

— Ты упал?

— Нет. Я просто… из меня что-то полилось, — испуганно произнес Гарри, держась за низ живота.

— Я позову Лонгботтома, — сказал Снейп и достал из кармана зачарованную монету, которая обеспечивала экстренную связь с колдомедиком. Технология, что пригождалась Гарри в Школе для собраний ОД, теперь помогала быстро вызвать Невилла в случае необходимости.

— Ты думаешь, я рожаю?

-Да, Гарри, ты рожаешь, — Снейп помог ему подняться, и они очень медленно пошли в медицинский кабинет.

— Но ведь еще две недели.

— У тебя воды отошли, — стараясь говорить спокойно, возразил Снейп. — Значит, все уже началось.

Невилл прибыл через пять минут, на ходу натягивая мантию колдомедика. Вторую такую же он протянул Снейпу. Он вымыл руки, надел перчатки и стал внимательно осматривать пациента.

— Да, раскрытие уже началось. Не волнуйся, Гарри, пока все хорошо.

— Что теперь делать? — спросил Снейп.

— Вам — ждать, готовить все те зелья и инструменты, что я указал. Ну, и будьте рядом с ним. Процесс займет несколько часов, — ответил Невилл и ободряюще посмотрел на Гарри. Тот пребывал в каком-то странном состоянии, словно отключился от внешнего мира. Он слабо реагировал на слова и казался сосредоточенным на том, что происходило внутри него. Схватки он переживал спокойно, немного морщился, слабо постанывал, предложение выпить обезболивающее зелье отверг. Ему вообще хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое. Он лег на бок и как будто задремал.

— Это нормально? — тихо спросил Снейп.

— Более чем. Пусть дремлет между схватками, пока может, — ответил Лонгботтом. — Вы, кстати, приготовили успокоительное зелье?

— Да.

— Выпейте его немедленно.

Снейп бросил возмущенный взгляд на колдомедика, но тот не смутился.

— Я настаиваю. Мне совсем не хочется откачивать вас одновременно с Гарри. Вы мне нужны в адекватном состоянии на случай экстренной помощи.

Снейп скрипнул зубами, но все-таки выпил зелье. Вскоре схватки стали более частыми, Гарри прерывисто дышал, хватался за руку своего названного мужа и ерзал на кушетке, словно никак не мог найти себе удобную позу. Потом он попытался встать, Невилл ему позволил, и Гарри стоял, облокотившись на кушетку, низко наклонив голову. Он не разговаривал, часто закрывал глаза и был сконцентрирован на процессе, что происходил в его теле. Стоя он пережил несколько частых болезненных схваток, и колдомедик уговорил его вернуться на кушетку, которую приподнял и трансформировал так, чтобы Поттеру было удобно на ней лежать, а ему — помогать процессу родов. Снейп стоял рядом и старался держать себя в руках, хотя весь его вид говорил, что он в ужасе.

Спустя еще полчаса Невилл заключил, что Гарри готов к тому, чтобы вытолкнуть из себя ребенка. Но тужиться у Гарри не получалось, он был в полубессознательном состоянии, не слышал команд колдомедика, ерзал и не мог найти себе удобную позу.

— Будем вытягивать ребенка магией, — заключил Невилл и направил волшебную палочку на живот пациента. Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Гарри тихо постанывал и закатывал глаза. Снейп держал его за руку и не сводил глаз с сосредоточенного лица колдомедика.

— Что происходит?

— Не мешайте. Я в процессе.

— Почему так медленно?! — не выдержал Снейп минут через пять этой молчаливой пытки.

— Тут быстро нельзя. Травму можно нанести. Головка уже показалась.

Спустя несколько минут, которые показались Снейпу вечностью, Невилл извлек на свет окровавленного младенца и перерезал пуповину. Ребенок не закричал.

— Почему он молчит, Сев? — одними губами спросил Гарри. У него не было сил на слова. Снейпа начала бить нервная дрожь, он сжимал руку Гарри и наблюдал, как колдомедик производит с младенцем какие-то магические манипуляции. Через минуту ребенок все-таки издал крик, сначала слабый, а потом пронзительный. Невилл перевязал ему пупок.

— Он… живой? — спросил Северус, бледный как полотно.

— Да, вполне живой мальчик. И на вид здоровый, — ответил Невилл, заклинанием очистил младенца от слизи и крови, завернул в пеленку и положил Гарри на грудь.

Тот слабо улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и потерял сознание. Взгляды Невилла и Снейпа встретились. Колдомедик быстро переложил кричащего ребенка в специально приготовленную колыбель, а сам занялся Гарри. Оценив его состояние, он сказал:

— Это кровотечение. Влейте ему в рот зелье из кровохлебки.

Сам он сотворил несколько заклинаний над опустевшим животом Гарри, но кровь тяжелыми темными сгустками продолжала вытекать наружу.

— Заклятия не работают. Так быть не должно, — на секунду в голосе Лонгботтома Снейп уловил панику. Он видел, что кожа Гарри стремительно теряет цвет, губы синеют. В его памяти возникли все известные ему кровоостанавливающие заклинания, он оттолкнул Невилла и сотворил их все, одно за другим. Это были темные заклинания, требующие огромной энергии, и, наложив последнее, он рухнул на подкошенных ногах на пол, ухватился за край кушетки и увидел, что кровотечение все-таки остановилось. Снейп тяжело дышал, его пальцы побелели от напряжения, пока он боролся с желанием совсем осесть вниз и лечь на пол. Невилл в это время вливал в рот Гарри кроветворное зелье и считал пульс. Потом он бросил быстрый взгляд на Снейпа и вернулся к Поттеру. Осторожно прощупав его живот и осмотрев раскрытые родовые пути, он что-то быстро прикидывал в уме. Все это время младенец орал, не переставая. Невилл поставил заглушающие чары, крик стал тише. Он коснулся волшебной палочкой лба Гарри, раскрыл шкаф с зельями и повернулся к Снейпу.

— Профессор, вы сейчас выпьете это, — Невилл протянул ему флакон с сильным тонизирующим снадобьем, — и будете мне ассистировать.

Снейп с трудом встал с колен, опрокинул в себя зелье и посмотрел на колдомедика. Тот, казалось, избегал его взгляда.

— Нам надо удалить матку. Сейчас я раскрою брюшную полость и буду отделять ее от кровеносных сосудов. Вам придется останавливать кровотечение.

— Но…

— Делайте, что я вам сказал, — твердо пресек Невилл. — У нас с вами всего пара минут.

Когда колдомедик раскрыл брюшную полость, Снейп увидел, что всю ее занимает огромная, наполняющаяся кровью матка. Заклятия только приостановили кровотечение, кровь перестала идти наружу, но зато наполняла этот орган изнутри. Невилл заклинанием быстро отсек основные кровеносные сосуды и вынул его из тела Гарри. Северус опять применил самые сильные заклятия для остановки крови. Их много не понадобилось. На этот раз кровотечение закончилось практически сразу. Лонгботтом осмотрел брюшную полость и закрыл рану. На ее месте остался только ярко-розовый шрам. Потом Невилл послушал сердце Гарри, влил ему в рот по капле еще кроветворного и укрепляющего зелья, удалил следы крови, обработал родовые пути заживляющим средством, и накрыл его одеялом. В это время Снейп сидел, уронив голову на кушетку рядом с лицом Гарри, тяжело дышал и пытался унять дрожь в руках. Младенец продолжал кричать, Невилл подошел к нему, взял на руки, распеленал и стал внимательно осматривать. Потом завернул его в пеленки, положил в колыбель, достал из шкафа какое-то зелье и влил в рот ребенку пару капель. Мальчик почти сразу затих.

Невилл повернулся к Снейпу, взял его руку и начал слушать пульс. Тот хотел вырваться, но потом подчинился.

— Я вам дам еще успокоительного и общеукрепляющего зелья.

— Не надо.

— Надо. Вам пятьдесят лет, вы сейчас сотворили дюжину темных заклинаний, валитесь с ног и переживаете серьезный стресс…

— Почему вы говорите обо мне? — перебил его Снейп. — Что будет с Гарри?

— Я думаю, с ним все будет хорошо. Он потерял много крови, но он молодой и сильный.

— И вы дадите гарантию, что он выживет?

— Колдомедики не дают гарантий. Но если бы я сейчас всерьез опасался за его жизнь, я бы отправил его в больницу, наплевав на свой Непреложный обет. Клятва колдомедика — это тоже не шутки.

— Почему же тогда он не приходит в сознание? — спросил Снейп и перевел взгляд на лицо Гарри.

— Потому что я ввел его в искусственный сон. А вы думали, я бы вырезал ему органы наживую, с риском того, что он очнется? И сейчас ему лучше спать, в противном случае он будет корчиться от боли. Пусть зелья делают свою работу. Пейте то, что я вам сказал, выдыхайте и займитесь ребенком. Все самое страшное уже позади.

И в доказательство этого Невилл опустился на стул, стянул медицинские перчатки и опустил голову от усталости. Снейп внял его рекомендации, выпил зелье и сел рядом с Гарри. Он взял его руку в свою, смотрел на его лицо, расслабленное, слегка отекшее. Он сейчас хотел только одного — чтобы тот пришел в себя и стал прежним Гарри, которого он любил — здоровым парнем, задиристым, безрассудным, смелым. Чтобы весь этот кошмар просто закончился. Снейп не мог себя заставить подойти к ребенку. Все в нем противилось этому. Он знал, что Гарри бы его проклял за это, но он легко бы сейчас обменял этого ребенка на возможность вернуть время вспять и отказаться от этой чудовищной авантюры.

Видя его состояние, Невилл сам сходил на кухню, заварил крепкий чай, сделал пару сэндвичей и принес их себе и Снейпу. Тот молча принял чашку и стал медленно пить. У него с утра во рту маковой росинки не было, — не считая лекарств.

— Невилл, что произошло? Почему вы решили делать операцию? — спросил он.

— Вы же видели. Ни мои, ни даже ваши заклинания не срабатывали, как надо. Он бы просто истек кровью.

— Мы… мы его по факту кастрировали? — голос Снейпа дрогнул. — Как он трансформируется обратно?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Невилл и потер лоб. — Его тело уже в процессе родов стало отторгать женскую форму. И в последующие несколько дней, может, недель он снова станет мужчиной. Но, вероятно, не до конца.

Услышав это, Снейп побледнел и закрыл глаза.

— Речь шла о выживании, профессор. Есть масса средств, позволяющих подрастить свои органы до желаемых размеров и заставить их работать как надо. Вы и сами это знаете… вы же зельевар.

— Сколько он еще будет в бессознательном состоянии? — спросил Снейп, по-прежнему не открывая глаза и переживая внутри чудовищный приступ отчаяния.

— Думаю, недолго. Я напишу вам список зелий, которые вы будете ему давать…

— Зелье! — почти закричал Снейп, его глаза расширились, а потом он их снова потрясенно закрыл. — Я не дал ему зелье сегодня утром. Воды отошли раньше. И в суете я забыл об этом. Это я виноват в том, что произошло. Я убиваю всех, кого люблю.

Он осел на стул и закрыл голову руками. Невилл бросил взгляд на Гарри, который пошелевелился во сне, потом обратился к Снейпу.

— Вы не убили его. Он жив и скоро придет в себя. Возможно, это действительно произошло из-за пропуска приема зелья, а возможно, и нет. Мы этого никогда не узнаем. И это не важно, на самом деле. Былого не вернешь. То, что произошло с Гарри, может случиться в любых родах со вполне здоровыми женщинами. Иногда дерьмо просто случается, Северус. И вы вытираетесь и идете дальше. Спасаете то, что можно спасти. Это не первый случай в моей практике, когда мне пришлось делать подобную операцию. Жизнь не дает гарантий. Вы сегодня стали отцом, так возьмите уже на руки ребенка, которого вы произвели на свет! Это гораздо полезнее, чем упиваться своими страданиями.

Снейп открыл глаза, бросил злобный взгляд на колдомедика и на ватных ногах пошел к колыбели. В этот момент ребенок проснулся и заплакал. Снейп взял его на руки.

— Принеси мне моего сына, Сев.

Снейп резко обернулся и едва не выронил ребенка из рук. Он подошел к Гарри и увидел, что тот с трудом приподнялся на подушке.

— И кстати, до чего у тебя голос нудный, Невилл. Когда ты Сева распекал, мне его даже жалко стало, — Гарри слабо улыбнулся и взял младенца на руки. Тот почти сразу затих и схватил его за палец. И в этот момент Снейп увидел в глазах Гарри такое огромное, неподдельное счастье, что его собственная боль отступила. Он обнял его и едва не разрыдался.

25 апреля 2010 г.  
Гарри удивительно быстро пошел на поправку. Уже через пару дней он начал ходить по дому и самостоятельно ухаживать за малышом. Все эти дни он переживал обратную трансформацию, которая была медленнее, но и безболезненнее первой. Его новый шрам благодаря заботе Невилла и Снейпа практически его не беспокоил, он испытывал только тупую боль внизу живота, которая была связана с тем, что его органы вставали на место. К концу марта слабость ушла, и стало ясно, что обратная трансформация остановилась. Гарри не стал прежним, его женские половые органы исчезли, но мужские остались недоразвитыми, как у ребенка лет пяти. В его облике оставались черты андрогина, на щеках появилась щетина, но челюсть уже так не выпирала, брови стали менее густыми, чем раньше, и волосы не торчали на макушке, а красиво укладывались вокруг головы. Его запястья и лодыжки до сих пор выглядели изящными, плечи вернули ширину, но талия по-прежнему была узкой из-за уменьшившейся толщины торса, ягодицы округло выпирали. В целом Гарри стал более миловидным, чем был до первой трансформации, но менее женоподобным, чем после нее. В его характере тоже произошли перемены: капризы и обидчивость исчезли, но интерес к теме детей и кулинарии остался. Он с удовольствием занимался малышом, и поскольку тот оказался довольно спокойным младенцем, еще успевал готовить еду и даже убираться в доме. Его настольной книгой стал сборник бытовых заклинаний, в которых он еще будучи беременным довольно хорошо продвинулся. К середине апреля, уже достаточно освоившись с ролью родителя и окончательно окрепнув физически, Гарри взял на себя весь быт.

— Сев, занимайся тем, что приносит нам деньги, — сказал он, когда Снейп попытался ему помочь вытащить переносную колыбель из дома во двор, чтобы ребенок дышал свежим воздухом. — От меня сейчас в этом плане толку никакого. А с малышом я справляюсь неплохо.

— Ты отлично с ним справляешься, Гарри, — возразил Снейп и поцеловал его в лоб. — Я просто хотел побыть с вами на улице. Можно?

— Можно, — милостиво согласился Гарри и обнял его. Был один из первых по-настоящему теплых дней. Малыш, разбуженный ярким солнцем, заплакал. Гарри взял его на руки, а Снейп зашел обратно в дом, чтобы вернуться с бутылочкой заменителя грудного молока, который он готовил сам на основе козьего.

Он смотрел, как сосредоточенно сын ел, не отрывая своих ярко-зеленых глаз от лица Гарри. В целом, ребенок был очень на того похож, и Снейп был этим крайне доволен. Этот факт примирял его со всеми обстоятельствами его появления на свет. Он чувствовал, что в его сердце внезапно появилось место еще для одного человека. И что, в отличие от Гарри-старшего, этот мальчик сможет вить из него веревки, начиная уже с раннего детства.

Снейпа не оставляло чувство вины за то, что произошло с Гарри во время родов. И, хотя тот уже много раз сказал, что не считает его ответственным за это, Снейпа пугало то равнодушие, с которым Поттер воспринял утрату своей маскулинности. Он видел в этом последствие неполной трансформации, а значит, опять же, свою роковую ошибку. Снейп понимал, что было бы гораздо хуже, если бы Гарри впал от всего случившегося в хандру или отчаяние, но сам не мог воспринимать произошедшее спокойно. Невилл навестил их несколько раз, и неделю назад собрал их вместе, чтобы обсудить, как они будут лечить Поттера.

— Меня вполне устраивает то, как я выгляжу, — сказал тот, после того, как колдомедик расписал ему основные варианты. — Я не хочу пить какие-то зелья, чтобы превращаться в альфа-самца. У меня теперь нет волос на груди и бедрах? Я без них обойдусь. Зато у меня есть круглая задница, которая нравится Снейпу.

На этих словах тот покраснел, а Невилл смущенно улыбнулся.

— Давайте будем считать, что я из тех несчастных, кому не повезло с натуральными размерами члена, — спокойно продолжил Гарри. — Сев, ты ведь постоянно варишь для них снадобья?

— Я тоже считаю, что это было бы самым щадящим вариантом лечения, — согласился Невилл. — Мне кажется, с тебя хватит уже радикальных трансформаций.

— Сев, что ты молчишь? — спросил Гарри.

— Если тебя это устраивает, то и меня тоже, — ответил Снейп. — Но твоя внешность изменилась, и это бросается в глаза.

— Только тебе, — возразил Гарри. — Кроме тебя меня никто так тщательно не рассматривает. К тому же, я уже почти год нигде не появлялся, да и не рвусь этого делать сейчас. Мне есть чем заняться, правда, малыш?

Последний вопрос он задал ребенку, который проснулся и потянул к нему ручки. Они начали звать его Джуниором, и это прозвище сразу к нему приросло.

— Невилл, скажи со стороны, Гарри сильно изменился? — спросил Снейп, все еще беспокоясь, как Поттера воспримут старые знакомые и коллеги.

— Если бы я не был колдомедиком, я бы подумал, что он сменил прическу и похудел. Ну, или спортом каким-то новым занялся.

— Отлично, значит, решено, — заключил Гарри и ободряюще посмотрел на Снейпа.

Они договорились провести процедуру через неделю. Она не обещала быть долгой, и Невилл решил прийти вечером после работы. И сейчас Гарри, Северус и Джуниор сидели во дворе дома, куда были вынесены скамейки и стол. Гарри нравилось тут бывать и наблюдать наступление весны. Болото оживало, пели птицы, квакали лягушки, в воздухе носились шмели, и вся эта какофония странным образом усыпляла младенца.

— Мне кажется, он крепко спит, — прошептал Гарри и заговорщически посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Ты хочешь это сделать прямо здесь? — усмехнулся тот и поцеловал его в губы.

— Стесняешься лягушек? — засмеялся Гарри и начал расстегивать на нем брюки.

Спустя несколько минут они занялись сексом прямо на столе для пикника. Гарри лежал на нем грудью, подогнув под себя локти, а Снейп входил в него сзади, сжимая его упругие ягодицы руками. Их сексуальная жизнь наладилась очень быстро. Буквально через пару недель после родов Гарри позвал Снейпа помочь ему принять душ, откуда они вышли лишь спустя час. И потом, пользуясь тем, что Джуниор спал по двадцать часов в день, они постоянно находили время побыть друг с другом наедине. Они наслаждались каждым моментом близости, которой долго были лишены. Снейп не говорил об этом, но он всю беременность скучал по своему мальчику, и ему больше нравился их привычный анальный секс. Гарри спокойно воспринял свою исключительно пассивную в нем роль, ведь первые годы их жизни вместе он провел точно так же. А сейчас после того, как его тело изменилось снова, он внезапно обнаружил, что легко может достигать оргазма, будучи снизу, даже без дополнительной стимуляции.

— Гарри, я хотел с тобой поговорить, — сказал Снейп, когда тот поправлял на нем одежду после секса.

— О чем? — Поттер застегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке и внимательно посмотрел Снейпу в глаза. Тот потянул его за руку, приглашая присесть рядом. Джуниор спал, как и положено младенцу.

— Я считаю, мы должны переехать. Мальчик скоро начнет ходить, а куда здесь, на болоте, с ним можно пойти? К тому же, я считаю, ему надо видеть иногда кого-то кроме нас с тобой.

Гарри помолчал, посмотрел в даль болот, над которым уже начало садиться солнце, и вздохнул.

— На самом деле, я тоже думаю об этом, и довольно давно. С Хеллоуина, если честно. Но я не стал поднимать эту тему, ведь у нас нет денег на переезд. К тому же, мы прожили здесь столько лет. И это твой дом.

— Этот дом хорош для одинокого мизантропа, а не для семьи с ребенком, — возразил Снейп и сжал руку Гарри в своей.

— Мы с Джуниором нарушили твои жизненные планы? — улыбнулся тот.

— Немного, — Снейп усмехнулся. — Но теперь я уже никуда не денусь, и мне придется менять свои привычки. Я раньше не мог представить, что в моем доме появится кто-то еще, но ты решил уйти от жены и переехал ко мне. И я привык. Потом ты захотел завести ребенка. И я думал, что никогда это не приму. Что не смогу жить в одном доме с младенцем. Теперь Джуниору всего месяц, а мне кажется, что он у нас был всегда. Ты расширяешь границы моего представления о себе, Гарри Поттер.

— Ну, в школе я тоже не думал, что рожу ребенка. От Северуса Снейпа. Полагаю, даже сумасшедшая Трелони с перепоя такое не смогла бы предсказать.

Они засмеялись, и Снейп крепко обнял Гарри и прижал к себе.

— Куда ты хочешь переехать, и как мы это сделаем? На моем счету в Гринготтсе совсем ничего не осталось.

— Зато на моем есть кое-что. Я вспомнил, что Великобритания должна мне за снос дома в Коукворке. Оказалось, должок немалый. Хватит на первый взнос за дом, года за два мы сможем полностью расплатиться, — ответил Снейп. — И можно попытаться продать эту халупу. Ты за время беременности сделал из нее просто образцовый английский коттедж.

— Осталось только решить, куда мы переедем. Дай угадаю? Бретань?

Снейп засмеялся.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Да, Бретань. Но не потому, что я так люблю собирать бретонские жужжальники, а потому что мой основной клиент сейчас там. И он хочет, чтобы я жил ближе. Тогда я смогу больше успевать. Кроме того, я примелькался в местной деревне волшебников и городке поблизости.

— Там, где мы однажды ели устриц в баре? Я еще тогда молодого вина перебрал?

— Да, там, — подтвердил Снейп и улыбнулся.

— Хорошее место. Всем было плевать на нас и на то, что я пьяный лез к тебе в штаны.

— Я тоже оценил, что мне там не плюют в спину. Это такое полузабытое чувство, Гарри. Резкий контраст с Косым переулком.

— Думаешь, там нормально отнесутся к нам с Джуниором? — серьезно спросил тот. — Французы же не любят англичан. А мы еще и геи с ребенком.

— У нас нет нужды в их любви. В любом случае, там наши шансы вписаться больше, чем здесь, где всем есть до тебя дело.

— Да, ты прав. На международных конференциях меня половина людей в лицо не знала. А ведь это были министерские работники, люди, обязанные быть в курсе событий. Если мы будем жить неподалеку от рыбацкой деревни, то для местных станем просто двумя иностранцами, приехавшими поедать их устриц и покупать у них сидр.

— В любом случае, там есть, где погулять с Джуниором, еда там лучше и дешевле, а климат приятнее, — подтвердил Снейп и обернулся на шум из гостиной. — Невилл пришел.

Гарри поднялся и поправил на себе одежду.

— Не ходи со мной, Сев. Побудь с малышом, пока я отращиваю себе член, ладно?

— Ты уверен? — с беспокойством спросил Снейп и тоже встал, пытаясь его удержать.

— Боишься, что мой член вырастет больше твоего? Кстати, это отличная идея, — засмеялся Гарри и направился навстречу колдомедику.

Они прошли в кабинет, из которого уже начали делать детскую. Невилл задал стандартные вопросы и велел раздеваться.

— Опять будешь мне в задницу заглядывать? — со смехом спросил Гарри, снимая штаны.

— Знаешь, Гарри, учитывая твои сексуальные практики, это надо делать минимум раз в год, — спокойно ответил Невилл и надел перчатки.

— Давай уже с этим покончим, а то Снейп переживает о моем мелком члене больше, чем я.

— Он считает себя виноватым в этой проблеме.

— Ему просто нравится терзаться виной. Это его любимый вид спорта, — отмахнулся Гарри и наклонился для осмотра.

— У тебя сфинктер сильно растянут, — сказал Невилл в то время, как его пальцы были внутри тела Гарри. — Это может стать проблемой.

— Мы просто занимались сексом накануне твоего прихода, — спокойно признался тот. — Прости, я за последний год как-то совсем утратил стыдливость в твоем присутствии.

— В любом случае, я рекомендую умерить пыл. Я выпишу тебе средство, которое поможет решить проблему. Ты всегда был только в пассивной роли?

— Нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Прикидываю, насколько мой совет уменьшить пыл будет воспринят после твоего лечения, — иронично сказал Лонгботтом. — Снейпу тогда тоже не мешало бы периодически показываться колдомедику. Причем, не только по этому поводу. Поговори с ним об этом. На своей кандидатуре не настаиваю.

— Если он к кому и пойдет, то, наверное, только к тебе. Может, паранойю ему заодно подлечишь, — весело отозвался Гарри.

— С этим не ко мне.

Закочив осмотр, Лонгботтом велел ложиться на кушетку и отмерил ему нужное количество зелья, заранее приготовленного Снейпом. Примерно через час, процедура завершилась. Она была неприятной, но вполне терпимой.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Невилл.

— Словно я неделю непрерывно дрочил, и теперь у меня там все распухло, — ответил Гарри, с трудом сползая с кушетки.

— Мне один пациент примерно так же этот процесс описал, — с улыбкой отозвался Невилл. — Ты, главное, сразу в бой не лезь. Попридержи коней хотя бы неделю.

— Тебе лишь бы мне трахаться запретить, — заржал Гарри и начал одеваться.

— В том числе поэтому нас, колдомедиков, и не любят, — иронично отозвался Невилл и направился осмотреть малыша. Снейп встретил их тревожным взглядом. Он поставил колыбель ближе к камину, а сам мерил гостиную шагами.

— Расслабься, Сев, я снова в строю, — сказал Гарри и обнял его за плечи.

— Через неделю, — уточнил Невилл, не отрывая взгляд от ребенка. Он вынул его из колыбели, Джуниор закапризничал, обиженно оттопырил губу и расплакался.

— Вижу, он хорошо прибавил в весе. Вам надо найти колдомедика, специализирующегося на детях, — сказал Невилл и передал ребенка Гарри.

— С ним что-то не так? — встревожено спросил тот. Снейп тоже напрягся.

— Нет, все в порядке, просто я лечу взрослых, а не детей. Нельзя объять необъятное.

Снейп и Поттер переглянулись и поняли друг друга.

— Мы решили переехать на континент, — сообщил Гарри, стараясь держать сына так, чтобы тот не пнул его по его распухшему причинному месту. — Думаю, там мы найдем того, кто нам нужен.

— Я ожидал чего-то подобного, — с грустной улыбкой сказал Невилл. Снейп налил ему чая и усадил в кресло. — Надеюсь, мы будем видеться иногда.

— Мы вам еще не надоели с нашими странными проблемами? — усмехнувшись, спросил тот.

— Если бы мне надоедали проблемы, я бы не стал колдомедиком. К тому же, мы друзья, а это гораздо важнее, — просто ответил Невилл.

========== Бретань ==========

14 мая 2010 года

После того, как решение о переезде было принято, все как будто стало складываться само собой. Снейп несколько раз на весь день уезжал в Бретань, утрясал формальности. Владелец дома, в котором они останавливались каждый год, вдруг неожиданно передумал его продавать, но предложил купить коттедж в коммуне Сен-Мишель-ан-Грев, где неподалеку от магглов обособленно жили волшебники. Дом стоял чуть поодаль от основного поселения, но достаточно близко, чтобы туда можно было дойти пешком с маленьким ребенком. Зайдя во двор, увидев простой коттедж из грубого песчаника с ярко-голубой дверью и ставнями, с окнами, выходящими на шумящее в миле отсюда море, и садом, где уже отцветали старые яблони, Снейп понял, что нашел идеальное место для своей семьи. Гарри согласился, даже не глядя.

— А как мы перевезем туда Джуниора? — спросил он, глядя, как Снейп упаковывает в одну безразмерную коробку всю свою домашнюю библиотеку.

— Мы поедем на летающей машине, — спокойно ответил тот.

— Что?!

— Ну, как я помню, ты неплохо справлялся с этим видом транспорта на втором курсе.

— Неплохо?! Да ты меня чуть из школы не исключил! — закричал Гарри, чем разбудил ребенка. Он взял его на руки и стал укачивать. Мальчик хныкал, у него были колики.

— Ты до сих пор думаешь, что я всерьез тогда этого хотел? — иронично спросил Снейп, закончив с библиотекой и переключившись на свой архив документов. — Просто у меня роль была такая. Дамблдор был добрым учителем, а я — злым. Кто-то же должен был держать тебя в берегах.

— У тебя это неважно получилось. Если бы ты тогда попытался со мной нормально общаться, все могло бы пойти по-другому, — возразил Гарри, вспомнив бесчисленные школьные стычки со Снейпом.

— А тебя не устраивает то, к чему наши отношения в итоге пришли? — тот поднял бровь.

— Более чем устраивает, — ответил Гарри, продолжая успокаивать хнычущего малыша. — Но мне жаль, что большую часть своего детства я тебя ненавидел.

— Я очень старался, чтобы все так и было, Гарри. Когда тебе было лет тринадцать, тогда еще Блэк сбежал из тюрьмы…

Он замолчал, словно не хотел продолжать, и углубился в разбор своего архива. Все ненужное он отправлял в камин.

— Договаривай, — твердо сказал Гарри, уложив ребенка обратно в колыбель и наблюдая, как Снейп кидает все новые бумаги в огонь.

— Я в тебя влюбился, — ответил тот, не поднимая глаз от бумаг. — И это было ужасно.

— Ну да, я помню, как в тот год ты чуть с катушек не съехал, — отозвался Гарри. — Психовал всю дорогу, срывался на всех, и на мне в первую очередь. Бедного Люпина подставил. Сириуса чуть не убил.

— Бедный Люпин, хм… давай не будем говорить о покойниках, мы тут разойдемся во мнениях. А я не хочу ссориться, — предложил Снейп, стараясь не глядеть Гарри в глаза.

— Ладно. Но если бы ты тогда вел себя по-другому…

— Да не мог я вести себя по-другому! Тебе было тринадцать лет, ты был неуправляемый, глупый, тщеславный, все время лез в неприятности, а я… я не знал, что мне делать. У меня весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

— Ты меня хотел?

— Идиотские вопросы, достойные подростка, Поттер!

— Ты хотел меня трахнуть уже тогда? — не обращая внимания на крик Снейпа, спросил Гарри и подошел ближе.

— Для начала я просто хотел коснуться тебя. Я, может, и извращенец, но не маньяк. И я знал, что мои желания постыдны и невозможны. Поэтому самым простым способом обезопасить себя от соблазна было вызвать в тебе ненависть.

— Я никогда не мог понять твою извращенную логику, Сев, — отозвался Гарри, и, чтобы замять начинающуюся ссору, сменил тему. — Итак, мы отправимся через Ла-Манш на летающей машине. Звучит весьма экстравагантно.

— Заражаюсь идиотизмом от тебя. Но мне не пришло в голову, как это сделать быстро и безопасно для Джуниора другим способом. Камины, аппарация и порталы опасны для младенцев. Ехать туда маггловским способом слишком долго.

— Ну, хорошо. Осталось только найти машину, — иронично заключил Гарри и присел на стол рядом со Снейпом.

— Я ее уже нашел, — с кривой улыбкой сказал тот и вынул из кармана игрушечный автомобиль. Приглядевшись к нему, Гарри понял, что он вполне настоящий, просто уменьшенный. — Одолжил на ближайшей штрафстоянке. Загрузим все в багажник, и через пару часов мы уже на месте.

— Звучит как отличный план, — сказал Гарри и положил ему руку на плечо. Вдруг он увидел, что Снейп резко поменялся в лице и потрясенно уставился на лист бумаги из своего архива.

— Что-то важное?

— Нет, просто старый контракт. Я подписал его в день, когда ты впервые остался в моей постели.

— Ты становишься сентиментальным, — улыбнулся Гарри и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Посмотри на дату.

— 15 марта 2003 года… Ровно через семь лет родился наш сын.

— Да.

— Я начинаю верить в судьбу, Сев, — тихо сказал Гарри, поглаживая написанную от руки дату в углу листа.

— Для победителя Волдеморта ты как-то поздно начинаешь в нее верить, — отозвался Снейп и поцеловал его в висок.

3 июня 2011 г.  
— Письмо из Англии? — поинтересовался Снейп, глядя на странную очковую сову, от лапы которой Гарри отвязывал послание.

— Ну, это ты у нас со всем миром переписываешься, а я только со своими друзьями, — ответил тот и отпустил птицу, она сделала круг над садом и полетела в сторону Ла-Манша.

Они завтракали в саду, куда вынесли деревянный круглый стол и два стула. Рядом стоял высокий детский стульчик для ребенка. Джуниор не любил в нем сидеть и, едва съев половину приготовленной ему еды, отправился на изучение сада. Он уже давно научился ходить и теперь использовал этот навык для исследования мира вокруг себя. Особенно сейчас его привлекали бабочки, кружившие над альпийской горкой рядом с домом.

Гарри развернул и прочитал письмо. Оно было от Луны Лавгуд:

«Дорогой Гарри, надеюсь, твоя жизнь на новом месте приносит тебе радость. Жаль, что мы так долго не виделись. Моя поездка в Гималаи затянулась на много месяцев, и, когда я вернулась, ты уже покинул родные берега. Очевидно, на это были причины, и, я полагаю, самого приятного свойства. Я прошу, если тебе больше не нужна книга моей матери, верни ее назад. Она дорога мне как память. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты нашел возможность приехать на мою свадьбу накануне Иванова дня. Если Северус присоединится, то я буду очень рада. Впрочем, полагаю, что вам сейчас сложно вырваться куда-то одновременно. Я знаю его склонность к осторожности, пусть он будет уверен, что я никому не рассказала о твоем интересе к экспериментальным зельям. К тому же, мои слова редко кто принимает всерьез. Даже мои друзья.

С любовью, Луна».

Гарри перечитал письмо дважды. С его лица не сходила улыбка, полная любви. Он поднял взгляд на Снейпа, который внимательно его разглядывал.

— Ревнуешь?

— Когда ты так улыбаешься, да, — признался тот и налил себе кофе из изящного серебряного кофейника. В их доме теперь водились только красивые вещи. Любовь к ним Гарри так и не утратил.

— Луна приглашает нас на свадьбу.

— Это без меня, — с ухмылкой отозвался Снейп и посмотрел на сына, который гонялся за стрекозами между клумб. — Мы с Джуниором предпочитаем пересидеть такие события на лоне бретонской природы.

— Я так и понял. Она просила вернуть книгу. Но тут я подумал, может, рановато возвращать? — он улыбнулся и лукаво посмотрел на Снейпа. У того вытянулось лицо. — Да шучу я. Очевидно, второй трансформации мне не пережить. А жаль.

— Не шути так, мои нервы не те, что прежде, — сказал Снейп и поднялся с места.

— Да ты всегда был психом, Сев. Просто признай этот факт, — Гарри тоже встал и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Рядом с тобой у меня не было шанса стать спокойнее, — с кривой улыбкой отозвался Снейп, поцеловал его в губы, потом поймал сына, прижал его к себе и отпустил.

Ему нужно было попасть в город. Он зашел в дом, взял свою сумку, куда уже заранее сложил все сваренные на заказ зелья, и вышел через главную дверь на улицу. Погода была прекрасная, дул легкий ветерок, по небу плыли пушистые облака, и в воздухе все дышало началом лета.

Он аппарировал за калиткой своего дома в ближайший городок, где была расположена большая магическая аптека, снабжавшая весь север Франции редкими медицинскими зельями. С ее хозяином у Снейпа были налажены давние связи, и на заказы отсюда они с Гарри прожили весь этот год. Это были не самые большие и легкие деньги, но Снейп понимал, что в чужой стране никто не будет его покрывать, как это делали Поттер и Кингсли в Англии, поэтому вел себя осмотрительно и старался не привлекать внимание властей.

Снейп не мог игнорировать то, как круто изменилась его жизнь, но еще больше его удивляло то внутреннее спокойствие, с которым он принял эти изменения. Ребенок, которого он не хотел, стал для него таким же родным и бесценным существом, как и Гарри. Именно поэтому он настоял на этом имени для малыша. Поттер-старший тоже изменился, он совершенно утратил склонность к хандре, несмотря на то, что редко куда выбирался из дома и мало виделся с друзьями. Его мысли занимала семья, он фотографировал малыша почти каждый день, печатал колдографии и развешивал их по дому в красивых рамах. Гарри готовил еду, обустроил их новый дом и спокойно переживал отсутствие активной социальной жизни. Впрочем, он вскоре после переезда познакомился с соседями, и, чтобы лучше влиться в общину, начал учить французский язык. Через год он стал свободно на нем разговаривать. Летом он участвовал в любительских матчах по квиддичу, которые устраивали туристы, приезжавшие сюда на каникулы и в отпуск. В остальное время года в округе жили в основном пожилые волшебники, вся молодежь стекалась в Париж и другие крупные города. Старики, как ни странно, быстро привыкли к необычным соседям, приносили ребенку козье молоко и здоровались, проходя мимо. По сравнению с холодным презрением, к которому Снейп и Поттер привыкли в Англии, это было уже очень много.

Северус считал метаморфозы характера Гарри следствием его неполной обратной трансформации, но смирился с этим, справедливо полагая, что так даже лучше для ребенка и их семьи в целом. Да, когда-то он полюбил мальчишку-бунтаря с вспыльчивым характером и склонностью лезть в неприятности, а теперь жил с красивым веселым геем, любящим детей, домашний уют и красиво одеваться. Снейп и сам изменился за годы жизни с Гарри, он стал менее нелюдимым и более покладистым, его перестал так бесить беспорядок, который неизменно возникал в доме с ребенком. Он прекратил брызгать ядом при необходимости общаться с незнакомыми или малоприятными ему людьми. Снейп сейчас отвечал не только за себя, поэтому десять раз подумал бы, прежде чем ссориться с докучливым соседом или заказчиком. Раньше бы он просто послал его подальше, а сейчас жил с оглядкой на то, как его поведение отразится на Гарри. На обоих его мальчиках.

Несмотря на все метаморфозы, Снейп любил Поттера по-прежнему, и даже больше. Они стали как два дерева, растущие рядом и переплетенные корнями и ветками. В то же время страх потерять его никуда не ушел. Просто раньше Снейп боялся, что Гарри покинет его, чтобы завести семью, а теперь — что влюбится в кого помоложе. Мнительность Снейпа, как и привычка Гарри шутить над ней остались неизменными с самого начала их отношений. Однако этот страх подстегивал Снейпа следить за своим здоровьем и внешним видом, и, вняв советам Невилла, он начал не только регулярно показываться колдомедику, пить тонизирующие и общеукрепляющие зелья, но и активно их разрабатывать. И через год своих экспериментов он преуспел настолько, что стал продавать свои омолаживающие зелья с большой выгодой, а сам выглядел на десять лет моложе своего возраста. Только две седые пряди в его черных волосах, которые он не хотел убирать, напоминали о том дне, когда на свет появился его сын.

Снейп шел по дороге из города через поля в коммуну, где был их дом. Путь пешком обратно занимал чуть больше часа, и это время тишины он использовал для восстановления внутренних резервов. В доме с ребенком было шумно, приходилось много работать и общаться с заказчиками, а пешие прогулки помогали восполнять запасы энергии. Снейп любил эту дорогу — старую, выложенную булыжником еще во времена господства римлян. Он смотрел на бескрайние поля и песчаные дюны, которые покрывались водой во время прилива, дышал воздухом и уже почти не верил, что когда-то жил и работал в школе, набитой трудными подростками, шпионил на две враждующие стороны и убивал людей. Ему часто казалось, что он не заслужил счастья, которое свалилось на него сейчас. Ведь он ничем не лучше Блэка или Люпина, погибших в ту войну. Но он почему-то жив, здоров, и у него есть семья. Это часто казалось невероятным. Словно бы Снейп сжульничал в игре с судьбой и вытащил из рукава украденный из колоды Джокер. Но эта карта пришла к нему сама. Сначала — когда Гарри спас его от смерти, вовремя вернувшись в Визжащую хижину, потом — когда он же решил остаться с ним в тот мартовский день 2003 года.

Снейп размышлял о превратностях судьбы, когда остановился, задумчиво глядя на шпиль старой каменной церкви, стоящей в центре поселка волшебников. Он не сразу заметил, как со стороны церковного кладбища к нему приближается невысокий кюре средних лет с приветливой улыбкой. Снейп перевел на него взгляд и поздоровался по-французски. Тот ответил ему на английском и пригласил посмотреть церковь. Он сделал это так ненавязчиво и спокойно, что Снейп неожиданно согласился.

— Я давно хотел с вами познакомиться, — сказал кюре Пьер, после того как представился и открыл перед ним высокую резную дверь, ведущую в романскую трехнефную церковь, построенную из грубого серого камня. — Сегодня нет службы, и прихожан нет.

Он словно ответил на незаданный вопрос Снейпа, который совсем не хотел сталкиваться внутри с кем-то еще. Тот был в церкви последний раз на отпевании своего отца много лет назад, и не собирался посещать подобные места вновь. Он сам удивился, что согласился сюда зайти. Внутри церкви было прохладно и тихо. Сквозь окна проникал свет и мягко струился вниз по ряду стройных колонн на полустертый мозаичный пол. Здесь было так спокойно, что Снейп в компании священника как-то сразу расслабился, хотя вообще очень сложно сходился с людьми.

— Чем же я привлек ваше внимание, кюре? Или как мне лучше вас называть?

— Можете звать меня Пьер, — он предложил Снейпу присесть на скамейку в первом ряду перед алтарем. — У нас в коммуне редко появляются новые люди. А ваша семья в любом случае привлекла бы внимание.

— Да? — Снейп бросил быстрый взгляд на священника и перевел его на большой крест, висящий на стене. — И что же о нас судачат в деревне?

— В основном то, что ваш сын очарователен, — улыбнулся Пьер и сел рядом.

Снейп снова посмотрел на него, размышляя, какого именно Гарри тот имеет ввиду. Старшего или младшего.

— Но очевидно, что это не ваш сын… мистер… — это был полувопрос.

— Мое имя Северус. И да, очевидно, что я не отец никому из тех двоих, что живут со мной в одном доме, — спокойно соврал Снейп.

— Я вижу, что вы не хотите говорить об этом.

— Вы верно сказали, что у нас необычная семья. И мне сложно представить, как нас могут воспринять люди. Вернее, мой предыдущий опыт подсказывает, что ничего хорошего от них ждать не стоит, — напряженно сказал Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от распятия.

— Вы напрасно так думаете. То, что вы живете со своим… другом, а судя по кольцу на вашем пальце, мужем, как пара, становится понятно довольно скоро. И не только мне.

— И что вы думаете по этому поводу? — Снейп повернул голову к кюре.

— Я думаю, что жизнь гораздо разнообразнее нашего традиционного представления о ней. И мой долг как священника принимать своих прихожан такими, какие они есть.

— А ваши прихожане тоже так настроены? — с сомнением спросил Снейп.

— У нас маленькая община. Церковь — это ее центр. Я стараюсь, чтобы между людьми царили мир и согласие.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— А по-моему, ответил, — с улыбкой сказал Пьер. — Я со своей стороны готов пойти вам навстречу. Если вы и ваш… муж будете проявлять такую же лояльность по отношению к нам, нашим традициям и привычкам. Он уже подружился с некоторыми людьми из округи, устраивает матчи по квиддичу для детворы. Было бы отлично, если бы вы еще посещали наши мессы по воскресеньям вместе со всеми.

— Мы не религиозны, — возразил Снейп.

— Это не имеет значения. Собрания общины у нас больше похожи на сельские ярмарки, чем на священнодействие. Мы поем псалмы, потом пьем вино и сидр, обмениваемся новостями и саженцами цветов, устраиваем пикники.

— Это меня пугает еще больше, — честно признался Северус и сжал пальцы в замок.

— Ну, тогда пусть ваш друг приходит один или со своим сыном. У нас в коммуне мало детей, и им всегда рады.

— То есть вы считаете, что у нас есть шанс влиться в местное общество? — серьезно спросил Снейп.

— Я не вижу особых препятствий к этому, — ответил кюре и улыбнулся. — Не знаю, как у вас в Англии, но у нас во Франции люди очень трепетно и терпимо относятся к любви, в любых ее формах. Очевидно, что в вашей семье она есть. К тому же французы больше заняты своими делами, чем чужой жизнью. Даже если у них в соседях заезжая знаменитость.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

— Не волнуйтесь так. Об этом догадался пока только я, — сказал кюре и встал со скамейки. — Хотите, я вас сидром угощу? Я его тут за алтарем прячу. В церкви идеальная температура для его подачи.

— Давайте.

Кюре принес из-за алтаря бутылку сидра и разлил его в два кубка, слишком похожих на чаши для причастия.

— А вы необычный священник, — заметил Снейп, принимая золоченый сосуд с прохладным напитком, пахнущим зелеными яблоками и морем.

— Я священник в деревне волшебников, где мало кто верит в Христа. Но от этого потребность в божественной помощи и поддержке общины у людей не исчезает. Даже если это лучший зельевар своего времени и победитель в борьбе с величайшим злом.

Снейп усмехнулся и ничего не сказал, потягивая приятный на вкус напиток из резного потира. Священник сел рядом, и они вместе допили в тишине всю бутылку.

— Мы до сих пор не крестили мальчика, — сказал Снейп после долгой паузы.

— В таком случае предлагаю сделать это незамедлительно, — серьезно ответил кюре Пьер. — Думаю, в пятницу было бы идеально.

— Хорошо.

— У вас есть, кого позвать в качестве крестного?

— О, да. У нас есть такой человек, — с улыбкой отозвался Снейп и встал с места. — Спасибо за сидр.

— Приходите в любое время. Я почти всегда здесь и буду рад вашему обществу, — кюре Пьер пожал его руку и проводил к выходу из церкви.

========== Эль и Шабли ==========

6 июля 2011 г.

Прибыв на свадьбу Луны, Гарри сразу увидел огромный шатер, окрашенный, как лоскутный ковер, в самые разнообразные цвета. Первым из знакомых он заметил Невилла, который стоял со своей женой у столика с напитками.

— Как мой крестник? — поинтересовался тот.

— Чудесно. Начал говорить.

— И какое первое слово?

— Мама.

Невилл смутился.

— Знаешь, у детей просто первые слоги так появляются…

— Успокойся, Невилл, — засмеялся Гарри и налил себе пунша. — Первое слово Джуниора было «папапа». «Мама» появилась потом. И да, я в курсе про слоги.

— Отлично выглядишь, Гарри, — услышал он и обернулся, чтобы в паре шагов от себя увидеть свою бывшую жену.

— Ты тоже, — сказал он в ответ и не солгал. Джинни была в темно-синем платье, что очень красиво сочеталось с ее цветом волос и глаз. Она вернула себе фигуру школьницы, только грудь сейчас была больше, чем раньше. На ее лице не было признаков возраста, разве что глаза уже не сияли жаждой жизни. Там Гарри заметил плохо скрываемое разочарование в ней.

Она протянула ему свой пустой бокал, и он налил туда пунша. Они вместе отошли в сторону от стола и остановились у границы леса, где стоял дом Луны и ее будущего мужа.

— Ты изменился.

— Зато ты нет, — улыбнулся Гарри. Он сейчас понял, что почти не дергается в ее присутствии, словно они не были женаты, а просто учились вместе и встречались в школе.

— Я серьезно, ты как-то… похорошел, что ли, — Джинни подошла к нему ближе, и он спокойно выдержал ее взгляд.

— Французская природа и кулинария творят чудеса, — отшутился он, поискал глазами в толпе знакомых, чтобы был предлог отойти. Джинни поняла это, в ее лице промелькнула досада, но она справилась с ней.

— Как я поняла, у тебя родился ребенок.

— Как я понял, у тебя родилось трое детей, — парировал он, всё так же не сводя глаз с толпы.

— В моем случае это не так удивительно, как в твоем.

— Отчего же?

— Ну… ты понимаешь.

— Джинни, ты была первой, но не единственной женщиной в моей жизни. Так чему же здесь удивляться? — он посмотрел ей в глаза, и она отвела взгляд.

— Так ты женат? — Гарри показалось, что он слышит в ее словах разочарование.

— Нет. Жены у меня нет, — он машинально покрутил кольцо на безымянном пальце. — Но у меня есть сын.

— Ты выглядишь вполне счастливым, — холодно заметила Джинни. От нее не укрылся его жест.

— Да, я вполне счастлив. И почему мне кажется, что ты этим недовольна? — Гарри внимательно посмотрел на бывшую жену. Разочарование, которое он заметил в ее глазах, теперь превратилось в злость.

— Ходишь, как ни в чем не бывало. Словно…

— Словно что? Прости, Джинни, я разве тебе остался что-то должен?

— Ты испортил мне жизнь! — выпалила она то, что долго пыталась сказать другими словами.

— Ну, ты ее неплохо и довольно быстро наладила без меня.

— Как видишь, не наладила! — Джинни злилась все больше, и Гарри начал опасаться, что она учинит скандал. А ему совсем не хотелось портить свадьбу подруги.

— Я думаю, нам лучше закончить этот разговор, — спокойно сказал он.

— Гарри, — нервно сказала Джинни, схватила его за руку и уставилась ему в глаза. — У нас ведь могло получиться. Все ведь было неплохо, и если бы…

— Если бы не я, мы были бы прекрасной парой? Ну, да. У меня было мало амбиций, я мало зарабатывал, не собирался покупать особняк в центре Лондона и давал мало совместных с тобой интервью. Я не вписывался в твои представления о том, каким должен быть муж Джинни Уизли. Зато твой второй муж в них вписывался, раз ты родила от него троих детей.

— Он оказался таким же обманщиком, что и ты.

— Рядом с тобой любой будет чувствовать себя обманщиком. У тебя очень высокая планка, — он натянуто улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на толпу прибывающих гостей.

— Ты вполне до нее дотягивал, Гарри, — с горечью сказала она. — Но что-то пошло не так. А Снейп…

— Перестань, Джинни, все это давно в прошлом, — перебил он. — Пойдем, там уже все собрались для церемонии.

— У нас нет ни единого шанса что-то вернуть? — ее голос дрогнул, но она не отпускала руку Гарри. На них стали оборачиваться.

— Нет, Джинни. Его и раньше не было. Тем более нет сейчас.

— Но почему? У тебя кто-то есть? — она повернула его ладонь и посмотрела на кольцо.

— Я гей, Джинни.

Гарри мягко освободил свою руку от ее хватки и пошел к шатру. Джинни какое-то время стояла одна, приходя в себя, а потом медленно и неохотно пошла за ним. Словно бы цель ее прихода уже провалилась.

В толпе Гарри увидел несколько знакомых по школе и Рона с Гермионой. Остальные приглашенные были чудаки самых разных мастей, многих из которых он уже видел на вечеринках у Луны.

Началась церемония, все гости расположились по обе стороны от дорожки, по которой Ксенофилиус Лавгуд вывел из дома невесту. У алтаря стоял жених, и по его реакции было ясно, что даже для него наряд Луны выглядел перебором. Платье на ней было длиной по колено и загибалось по краям, как цветок колокольчика. Оно все время переливалось разными оттенками, словно бы невеста не смогла определиться с цветом наряда. На голове у Луны была странная прическа, форму которой Гарри бы не смог описать. Но он был так рад ее видеть, тем более при таких обстоятельствах, что захлопал громче всех при ее появлении.

Ксенофилиус сам вел церемонию и намудрил в произнесении речей, но все настолько привыкли к его чудачествам, что идея скреплять союз дочери с ее мужем на всех известных ему языках, включая русалочий, гостям показалась даже забавной.

После церемонии Гарри протиснулся к молодоженам и поздравил их лично. Он поцеловал Луну в щеку и тихо прошептал:

— Спасибо за книгу.

— Мама была бы счастлива, что она пригодилась моему другу.

Она как-то по-особому улыбнулась, и Гарри вновь, как в детстве, почувствовал себя странно, словно рядом с существом из другого мира. И внешний вид Луны сегодня только усиливал это ощущение.

Когда все расселись за столами, Поттер обнаружил себя сидящим между Роном и говорливым старичком — любителем речной волшебной фауны. Узнав о том, что Гарри живет во Франции, он засыпал его вопросами о каких-то обитателей местных озер и рек. Поняв, что тот совсем ими не интересуется, оскорбился и переключился на соседа напротив.

Гарри и Гермиона переговаривались и шутили, а Рон, сидящий между ними, ел молча и пыхтел, словно паровой котел. Он заметно раздобрел с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что его решение родить ребенка как-то резко разделило его жизнь на «до» и «после». И сейчас он смотрел на старого друга, словно на знакомого из прошлой жизни. Гермиона осталась с ним и в этой, а Рон окончательно стал воспоминанием. Гарри пытался воскресить хоть какие-то чувства к нему, но не мог. Впрочем, тот скоро сам пошел на контакт и даже вполне дружелюбно спросил:

— Так ты осел во Франции?

— Да, как видишь.

— А правда, что они там все лягушек едят? — этим своим расхожим обывательским вопросом Рон окончательно подтвердил мысль Гарри, что им не о чем разговаривать.

— Да. Но в Бретани предпочитают устрицы.

На этом их разговор прервался, и Гарри вновь стал болтать с Гермионой так, словно Рона тут не было. Тот сидел недовольный и, видимо, хотел встроиться в разговор, но как будто не решался.

Потом начались танцы, Гарри танцевал с Гермионой, потом с Луной, потом еще с кем-то. Он бы и с Джинни потанцевал, но она ушла с банкета. Он поймал себя на мысли, что признание, сделанное в разговоре с ней, было с одной стороны констатацией всем известного факта, а с другой — каким-то его глубоким личным осознанием. Метаморфозы тела, которые он пережил, произведя на свет Джуниора, изменили его. Когда он шел на это, он не осознавал, что такой опыт просто не может пройти бесследно. Гарри не был согласен со Снейпом, видевшем причину изменений в том, что Невиллу пришлось вырезать из него кусок плоти. Гарри считал, что сам опыт трансформации сделал его таким. Побывав в женском теле, он утратил влечение к женщинам вообще. Гарри стал по-новому смотреть на людей и ощущать себя. Он обнаружил, что его жесты стали плавными, менее порывистыми, он стал внимательнее относиться к настроению людей, научился их слушать, ему нравилось им нравиться.

Гарри чувствовал на себе любопытствующие взгляды, но, к счастью, здесь было гораздо больше людей, занятых магозоологией, чем собиранием светских сплетен. За этот вечер он успел поболтать еще с Джорджем и Анжелиной, Биллом и Флер. Все они были рады его видеть и не задавали прямых вопросов о его жизни. Словно бы боялись, что от их назойливости Гарри может уехать еще дальше от родных британских берегов. Он так толком и не придумал какую-то стройную версию появления Гарри-младшего, и потому говорил о сыне, избегая темы его матери. Очевидно, этот вопрос казался самым щекотливым, и, хотя он у всех крутился в голове, его не задавали.

— Ты им что-то говорила о Джуниоре? — спросил он Гермиону во время танца.

— Ну, Обет мне не давал говорить правду. И, когда ты сказал, что не собираешься скрывать наличие у тебя сына, мне пришлось импровизировать.

— Поделись версией. А то мне не пришло в голову придумать что-то правдоподобное, — попросил он.

— Странно, что Северус тебе в этом не помог, — удивленно заметила Гермиона. — Он же всегда очень тщательно все продумывает.

— Да. Но знаешь… мы как уехали из Англии, для него тут как будто все умерло. Он даже все свои деловые связи порвал.

— К нему многие тут относятся предвзято.

— Это мягко сказано. Меня люди еще готовы были терпеть, а на нем отрывались за нас обоих, — мрачно сказал Гарри.

— И все-таки Снейп прекрасно обманывал Волдеморта много лет. Вряд ли мы бы придумали что-то лучше, чем он.

— Сев сейчас слишком много работает, обеспечивает нас. И я не хочу взваливать на него еще и это. Так что ты там придумала насчет матери Джуниора?

— Просто сказала, что, насколько я знаю, ты встретил женщину во Франции, а потом она родила ребенка и ушла от вас.

— Так моя история звучит довольно трагично.

— Отсутствие матери всегда так выглядит. Разве нет? — грустно спросила Гермиона и заглянула другу в глаза.

— Да, ты права. Ну ладно, хоть эта несчастная в твоей версии не умерла, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Прости, если сказала что-то не то.

— Нет. Все в порядке. Твоя версия вполне правдоподобна. Как я понял, никто не в курсе, что я живу со Снейпом?

— Ну, Рон всем с удовольствием рассказывал, что ты его бросил, — Гермиона нахмурилась и посмотрела через плечо друга на мужа, сидящего рядом с Джорджем и потягивающего пиво из большой кружки.

— Как ты это вынесла?

— С трудом. Но знаешь, он, по крайней мере, перестал говорить о тебе гадости. Мне даже кажется, он созрел, чтобы с тобой помириться, — она заглянула в глаза Поттеру и сделала паузу. — Дай ему шанс, Гарри.

— Ты же понимаешь, что уже ничего не будет, как прежде. Между нами.

— Об этом я и не прошу, — грустно сказала она. — Но он так и не завел себе никого, кто хоть близко подошел к вашей с ним дружбе. И я вижу, что Рон тоскует по тебе. И ревнует, когда я езжу к вам в гости. Причем, ревнует не только меня, но и тебя.

— Я тебе не обещаю, что у меня что-то получится, — отозвался Гарри, глядя на бывшего лучшего друга.

Посреди веселья он вдруг ощутил, что очень хочет домой, к Снейпу и сыну. Два года Гарри почти не выходил в люди, и казалось, ему должно быть сейчас радостно оттого, что вокруг много людей, все делают ему комплименты и справляются о его делах. Но почему-то к середине банкета он утратил радостное настроение и захотел снова окунуться в спокойную атмосферу прохладной бретонской ночи, когда от моря идет шум волн, а в воздухе пахнет яблоками и йодом. Но дело было, конечно, не в природе. Тут, рядом с домом Луны, тоже было красиво, ощущалось влажное дыхание векового леса, были слышны ночные птицы, в траве кружили светлячки. Откуда-то доносилось кваканье лягушек, и это напоминало о доме на болотах, который Снейп все-таки продал контрабандисту Торресу. Тот, наверное, устроил из их дома склад всякой запрещенной гадости, с тоской подумал Гарри. И ему на минуту стало очень грустно. Ведь в том доме прошло столько счастливых моментов их жизни с Северусом. Там он впервые его поцеловал и получил в ответ такой отпор, что лишился волшебной палочки и очков. Там они в первый раз занялись сексом, не зная, к чему все это приведет. Гарри просто шел за своими инстинктами, главным из которых был поиск безусловной любви. Опыт ее он получил от матери и потом всю жизнь пытался обрести вновь. И, увидев такую любовь в глазах Снейпа, уже не смог сопротивляться этому зову. Ради этой любви он пошел до конца, и ни разу не пожалел об этом. И потому для него с детства знакомые люди, так и не принявшие эту его странную любовь, стали словно чужие. Он понял, что готов оставить в своей жизни только тех, кто смотрит на его семью без презрения и принимает безусловно. А иначе ему было просто не о чем с ними разговаривать. Гарри слишком многим заплатил и пожертвовал ради того, чтобы быть с Северусом и своим ребенком, и потому не собирался вписываться в чьи-то слишком узкие представления о норме.

Он уже собрался уходить с банкета, когда его догнал Рон. Гарри улыбнулся, видя, как тот почти бежит, громко пыхтя, с двумя кружками сливочного пива в руках.

— Ты уже уходишь? Может, выпьем и поболтаем?

— Меня дома сын ждет.

— А мы детей маме отвезли, — довольно сказал Рон и протянул Гарри пиво. — Кстати, а с кем ты ребенка оставил?

— С Северусом.

— М… — промычал Рон после паузы. Гарри улыбнулся и отпил из кружки, следя за сменой выражений на лице бывшего друга. — Вы снова вместе?

— Да.

— Ну ладно, бывай, — только и нашелся сказать Рон и медленно побрел к свадебному шатру. Гарри сделал пару шагов и аппарировал домой.  
В Бретани было пасмурно, с моря дул холодный ветер, были слышны крики чаек и гул затихающегося шторма. Поттер уже по звуку научился различать настроение моря и предсказывать погоду. Завтра на море будут волны, поэтому им с Джуниором придется идти гулять в деревню, а не на пляж.

Домой он зашел с кружкой пива, которую ему дал Рон. Северус, сидевший у камина, видя это, поднял бровь.

— Принес мне гостинец из Англии?

— Ну что ты, Сев. Этот эль не идет ни в какое сравнение с Шабли, что ты сейчас пьешь без меня, — улыбнулся Гарри, поставил кружку на стол и плюхнулся в соседнее кресло у камина. Там горел огонь. В Бретани топить иногда приходилось и летом.

— Я рассчитывал допить бутылку в одиночестве, но ты вернулся раньше, чем я ожидал, — с кривой улыбкой отозвался Снейп и жестом предложил Гарри присоединиться. Тот кивнул и получил бокал прохладного белого вина.

— Как Джуниор?

— Спит, как младенец.

— Он уже не младенец, Сев. И очень скоро научится задавать вопросы, — Гарри задумчиво уставился в огонь.

— Очевидно, что сегодня ты общался с теми, кто уже научился их задавать, — Снейп подвинул кресло ближе к камину.

— Да, но, к счастью, большинство боится спрашивать в лоб. Кроме Рона, которому я ответил, что счастливо воссоединился с тобой.

— И зачем ты это сделал? — ехидно поинтересовался Северус, поставив ноги в домашних туфлях на каминную решетку.

— Не хочу скрывать. И не вижу в этом смысла. Все равно в деревне уже многие знают, кто мы такие. Рано или поздно эти вести доползут до Англии.

— То есть, ты упустил шанс нашего сына иметь более-менее сносную репутацию?

— Ой, перестань, Сев, — отмахнулся Гарри, поднялся и снял с себя мантию и очки. — Для «сносной» репутации Джуниору надо было родиться в другой семье. Даже если бы мы поселились в Гималаях и ни с кем не общались до его совершеннолетия, в Англии он все равно бы был сыном Поттера, который все время попадал в скандалы и жил со своим учителем зельеварения.

— Он был бы сыном национального героя, в первую очередь, — возразил Снейп.

— Ну, а то, что я сказал, во вторую, — Гарри расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, расшнуровал ботинки и сел обратно в кресло. — Я готов скрывать свою беременность, но все остальное — не хочу.

— Как люди отреагировали на то, как ты выглядишь? — заинтересованно спросил Снейп.

— Все были в восторге, — заржал Гарри, расстегивая надоевшую, слишком тесную рубашку. — Джинни так и просто глаз не сводила.

— Ты специально меня сейчас подзаводишь, да?

— Чем? Тем, что раздеваюсь? — ухмыльнулся Поттер и бросил рубашку на диван.

— Тем, что кидаешь вещи, — с напускной строгостью ответил Сней и проводил рубашку глазами.

— Ну, признайся, что ревнуешь! — Гарри подошел к нему и встал рядом. Он уже был в одних штанах, без ботинок и носков.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь это и без моих слов, — сказал Снейп, поставил пустой бокал на пол и расстегнул на нем брюки. Он освободил его набухший член от одежды и взял в рот. Гарри положил руки на плечи Снейпа и закрыл глаза. Они очень хорошо чувствовали друг друга. И сейчас Снейп понял, что Гарри после целого дня вдали от дома хочет ощутить их близость, вернуться к тому, с чего они когда-то начали. Он медленно отстранился от Гарри, мягко толкнул его на диван и снял с себя домашнюю мантию и белье. Поттер стянул с себя оставшуюся одежду, лег на спину и раздвинул ноги. Снейп продолжил ласкать его ртом, пока не довел до оргазма. И когда последние его волны погасли, Гарри приподнялся, положил руку на член Снейпа.

— Иногда я жалею, что не отрастил себе член больше твоего.

— Меня устраивает в тебе решительно все, — прошептал Снейп и поцеловал его в губы.

Гарри широко расставил ноги. Снейп сотворил несколько капель смазки, его пальцы легко проникли в тело Поттера, оно было привычным к сексу и быстро расслаблялось, впуская в себя того, кто однажды сделал это с ним в первый раз. И почему-то эта привычность и податливость не надоедали и неизменно заводили Снейпа. Та готовность идти до конца и доверие, которое Гарри проявлял в постели с самого начала, помогли Снейпу отпустить свои внутренние запреты и тоже раскрыться ему навстречу. Только на это ушли годы, а Поттер с этим справился гораздо быстрее. Они все еще были разными, как две половинки одного яблока, одна часть которого освещалась солнцем, а другая росла в тени. Но это не мешало им становиться цельным организмом в постели. Напротив, именно их разность всегда давала новый толчок к сближению, не позволяя рутине взять верх над страстью. И сейчас, входя в тело Гарри, Снейп чувствовал почти тот же трепет, как тогда, много лет назад.

Сегодня он отпускал его в Англию со смутным страхом и тревогой. Как его встретят бывшие друзья и знакомые? Снейп сжимал кулаки в бессильной злости на тех, кто может хоть как-то обидеть его мальчика и сказать гадость об их сыне. Он четко осознавал, что без раздумий пойдет на убийство или любое другое преступление, чтобы защитить их. В то же время, в чужой стране Снейп стал очень осторожным и избегал любого риска, хотя мог бы легко зарабатывать большие деньги на изготовлении запрещенных зелий, как делал это в Англии. Но сейчас он должен был думать не только о себе. И, как ни странно, только поэтому стал заботиться и о себе тоже, ведь его мальчики зависели от него. Снейп считал, что Гарри стал более чувствительным и ранимым, и хотел защитить его даже больше, чем раньше. Если в прошлом он прятался от своего страха близости за мыслью, что Поттер в любой момент может от него уйти и заведет семью, то теперь ему больше нечем было отгораживаться от осознания того, что Гарри проник в самую суть его души и держит его сердце в руках. Приняв свою беззащитность, Снейп видел в глазах Гарри готовность быть с ним до конца, и это наполняло его таким огромным счастьем, что все привычные страхи отступали, как тени исчезают под палящим полуденным солнцем.

========== Французский аврорат ==========

2 августа 2015 г.

С утра стояла страшная жара, не особенно характерная для берегов Бретани. Даже ветер с моря почти не приносил свежести. Снейп, с детства плохо переносивший зной, наотрез отказался выходить из дома, где во всех комнатах поставил чары, сохранявшие более-менее сносную температуру. Он предупредил Гарри и Джуниора, что планирует работать до середины дня, а потом, ближе к закату, готов с ними прогуляться на берег, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом после душной, заполненной парами зелий лаборатории. Было воскресенье, день, когда Гарри с ребенком часто ходили на собрание общины в местную церковь, а вечерами они выбирались куда-нибудь всей семьей. Джуниору нравилось кататься на маггловском автобусе по соседним городкам, он вообще любил технику — машины, экскаваторы, большие рыболовецкие суда, мог подолгу смотреть, как магглы укладывают асфальт или разгружают сухогрузы. Снейп даже опасался, что у них родился сквиб, но в четыре года Джуниор научился левитировать предметы, в пять — одним взглядом заставлял цветы в саду распускаться, а игрушки — собираться в коробку при одном появлении родителей на пороге детской. С трех лет он уже летал на детской метле и делал мертвые петли, чем доводил Снейпа, вечно трясущегося над ним, до белого каления. Словом, Джуниор радовал своих родителей всем за исключением того, что очень поздно начал осмысленно говорить и так и не сделал это своим привычным способом общения. В основном он пользовался красноречивыми взглядами и прикосновениями, Джуниор мог отлично улавливать настроение родителей, и, когда они ссорились, умел сразу определить наиболее пострадавшего и быстро привести его в чувство. Он часто забирался на колени к Снейпу, когда тот сидел усталый перед камином после работы, и просто прижимался к нему всем телом и гладил своими маленькими пальчиками его плечи. Он сидел очень смирно, не елозил, не пытался с ним играть. Словом, делал ровно то, что Снейпу нравилось. «Второй легилимент в семье — это перебор», — шутил Гарри, наблюдая, как эти двое дремлют в кресле у огня зимними вечерами.

Снейп по-прежнему много работал, хотя Гарри все чаще говорил ему успокоиться и начать больше отдыхать. Денег с заказов на зелья хватало на вполне комфортную жизнь без излишеств, к которым они оба не были привычны. Джуниор рос здоровым и на удивление разумным мальчиком, не требовавшим от обожающих его родителей каких-то особенных трат, никогда не выпрашивал игрушки и сладости, в том числе потому, что не любил разговаривать. Их быт за пять лет жизни в Бретани был налажен настолько, что не нуждался в больших вложениях. Гарри за эти годы научился с ним справляться, он покупал продукты в одних и тех же фермерских и рыболовецких лавках, где цены всегда были привязаны к сезону и позволяли жить, ни в чем себе не отказывая, на вполне разумные деньги. Но Снейпа будто терзала мысль о том, что он должен сравняться с каким-нибудь Малфоем и обеспечить своего сына так, словно тот был наследником большого состояния. Гарри этот вопрос вообще не занимал, он до одиннадцати лет жил в чулане под лестницей, а деньги, что свалились на него от родителей и Сириуса, потратил на жизнь с Джинни, отдав ей почти все после развода. Потом ему вполне хватало министерской зарплаты на ведение совместного быта в болотном доме со Снейпом. И хотя во время беременности и после он стал более придирчивым к качеству вещей и еды, в целом его запросы никогда не выходили за пределы разумного. Гарри воспринимал деньги как средство, а не как цель. Когда он решил завести ребенка, то отдал на реализацию этой мечты все без раздумий. Он считал, что у него полно времени, чтобы заработать сыну на неплохой старт, и терзаний Снейпа по этому поводу не разделял. Гарри был еще достаточно молод и всерьез не думал о том, что когда-то у него не будет столько энергии и здоровья, чтобы действительно хорошо зарабатывать. А Снейпу уже было 55 лет, и он-то как раз осознавал, что его ресурсы не бесконечны, поэтому использовал эти годы для того, чтобы обеспечить будущее Джуниора. Он слишком хорошо знал, что такое бедность, и не хотел, чтобы их сын хоть в чем-то чувствовал себя ущемленным. Достаточно уже было того, что у него официально и по факту не было матери.

Несколько раз Гарри заговаривал о том, как и когда он сможет вернуться к работе. Но ни к чему эти разговоры в итоге не привели. Гарри не имел профессиональных навыков, кроме работы аврора, которая требовала полной отдачи и готовности сорваться на вызов в любое время дня и ночи. К этому ни Гарри, ни Снейп не были готовы, да и возвращаться после ухода Кингсли с поста министра было некуда. Снейп видел, что Гарри на самом деле не хочет покидать сына на целый день, и всячески убеждал его повременить с карьерными помыслами. Он доказывал, что зельеварение приносит им стабильный доход, и оставлять Джуниора на его попечение, лишая его возможности полноценно работать, было бы неразумно. Кроме того, Снейп теперь боялся за Гарри еще больше, чем раньше, и считал, что аврорат — только для тех, кому жизнь не дорога. А Гарри был жизненно нужен сыну и Снейпу, который был уверен, что и дня не проживет, случись что-нибудь хоть с одним из его мальчиков.

Гарри временами тяготился тем, что живет за его счет, но тот всегда урезонивал его и говорил, что решение родить Джуниора требовало от них обоих поступиться многим. И отсутствие работы — не самая большая жертва. Гарри с ним в конечном итоге всегда соглашался, потому что сын был самым важным в его жизни сокровищем. К тому же Снейп при всей своей язвительности, которая никуда не делась, ни разу не намекнул на то, что ему в тягость их содержать. «Значит, буду зарабатывать я», — сказал Снейп, когда все-таки согласился исполнить просьбу Поттера о ребенке. Однажды произнесенная фраза, которая в чьих угодно устах звучала бы как пустые слова, в лучшем случае как легкомысленное обещание, в его исполнении была равна нерушимой клятве. Снейп, всегда тяжело принимавший важные решения, никогда от них не отступал. Гарри это ценил. Он помнил, как в одночасье разрушилась их дружба с Роном, казавшаяся вечной. Как Сириус, обещавший быть его семьей, по факту ею так и не стал, даже не попытался. Как Альбус Дамблдор, набивавшийся Гарри в суррогатные отцы и заставивший верить ему, как богу, собирался принести его в жертву, даже не набравшись смелости признаться ему в этом лично. Как Джинни после брачных клятв ставила ему бесконечные условия, пользовалась его славой, чтобы устроить свою карьеру, и равнодушно глядела в потолок, отдавая ему супружеский долг. Как Кингсли, который в нем души не чаял после победы, пообещав карт-бланш на посту главы аврората, стал срываться на нем и юлить, когда Гарри оказался не таким удобным, как он ожидал. Да и просто люди, обожавшие его когда-то, писавшие ему письма с клятвами в вечной преданности и готовности помочь в любой малости, смотрели на него косо в последние годы его жизни в Англии. Все они хотели иметь дело только с глянцевым образом героя, который, как Гарри подозревал, в идеале должен был трагически погибнуть, чтобы уж совсем вписаться в каноны общественной морали. Но он не захотел при жизни становиться памятником самому себе. И жил так, как ему подсказывало сердце. Единственный человек, поклявшийся его защищать и заботиться о нем и не менявший свое решение уже почти 34 года, был Северус Снейп.

— Такая жара, может, сегодня отдохнешь? — предложил Гарри, наливая Снейпу кофе в полутемной из-за закрытых ставней кухне.

— А может, вы никуда не пойдете сегодня? У Джуниора сгорит лицо по дороге в деревню, — резонно возразил Северус.

— Я уже его намазал зельем от загара, не сгорит. Я обещал Пьеру быть сегодня.

— Знаю, он вчера говорил. Этот лис всю коммуну держит за яйца, — с кривой усмешкой отозвался Снейп и сделал пару глотков кофе.

— Наверное, поэтому вы с ним так подружились. Твои визиты в церковь в дни, когда нет службы… я уже начинаю ревновать, Сев, — Гарри бросил на него ироничный взгляд через стол и коснулся его бедра под столом.

— Просто у него отменный сидр и неплохое чувство юмора.

В кухне появился Джуниор, готовый к походу в деревню. На нем была легкая летняя мантия, защищавшая от солнца и ветра. Он, как всегда, ничего не сказал и призывно уставился на Гарри.

— Мы передадим твоему другу привет, — сказал тот, встал с места, и они с Джуниором вышли из дома в жару начинающегося знойного дня.

В церкви было мало народу. Многие не захотели покидать прохладные дома в такой день, некоторые были в отъезде. В деревне жило много тех, кто занимался устричным промыслом наряду с магглами. Магически усовершенствованные фермы по выращиванию устриц приносили хороший доход, но и они в такую жару требовали внимания. Словом, в церкви было от силы человек двадцать, в основном старушки и мамы с детьми, к коим в шутку Гарри приравнивал и себя.

Пьер проводил мессу быстро, часто обходился без проповеди, которую заменял живым общением с паствой на насущные для коммуны темы. Гарри любил сидеть в прохладной церкви, слушать псалмы на латыни, иногда даже что-то подпевал. Джуниор всегда вел себя тут примерно, быстро успокаивался, как только слышал звуки органа, который играл сам по себе. Ему нравилось общаться с детьми после службы, они играли в какие-то им одним ведомые игры между рядами скамеек, пока взрослые общались друг с другом и угощались вином и сидром.

В этот раз речь кюре о важности быть единой общиной даже в жаркий летний день прервалась странными звуками снаружи. Словно кто-то решил выпустить в воздух фейерверк. Мальчишки с последних рядов тут же выбежали на улицу, за ними последовали их матери. Джуниор тянул Гарри за палец, а тот каким-то шестым чувством понял, что происходит что-то нехорошее. Он встал и велел всем оставаться внутри. Перехватив взгляд Пьера, который тоже был серьезен, Гарри передал ему руку Джуниора. Кюре крепко схватил ее и понимающе кивнул.

— Все назад, — скомандовал Гарри. Пьер в это время заклинанием закрыл ставни на окнах, и в церкви сразу стало темнее.

Быстро выйдя на улицу, Гарри понял, что взрывы были хлопками боевых заклинаний, раздающихся совсем рядом. Он втолкнул пятящихся детей внутрь здания и пошел на звук, держа волшебную палочку наготове. Рядом с церковью стоял старый дом, немного покосившийся и съехавший в большой овраг, где деревенские жители набирали свежей травы козам. Рядом с домом Гарри увидел несколько людей в мантиях Министерства магии Франции. Один из них лежал на земле без сознания. Оценив обстановку, он развернул спешащих на звук соседей и быстро приказал им аппарировать отсюда или укрыться в церкви. Из дома раздавались пьяные вопли вперемешку с отборной французской бранью, половину слов Гарри не разбирал. В словарях такие обычно не пишут.

Двое авроров попытались приблизиться к дому, и их тут же снесло волной магии, словно они нарвались на невидимый барьер. Авроры тоже ругались и пытались договориться с тем, кто отказывался сдаваться добровольно и окопался в старом доме, как в неприступной крепости. Наблюдая несколько неудачных попыток взять ее штурмом, Гарри направился к высокому светловолосому парню, которого он выделил среди авроров, сразу поняв, что тот — главный.

— Я могу вам помочь снять этот барьер. Я знаю контрзаклятие.

Парень раздраженно обернулся на него, но потом выражение его лица изменилось. Он его узнал и спустя пару секунд кивнул.

— Отойдите и пригнитесь, — скомандовал Гарри. — Будет сильная обратная волна.

Подойдя ближе к дому и встав так, чтобы его не было видно из окна, он направил волшебную палочку и вызвал одно из заклятий, которым научил его Снейп. Сначала показалось, что старая лачуга взорвалась, но это просто лопнул барьер, который не пускал незваных гостей. Авроры тут же окружили дом и начали прорываться внутрь. Тот, кто засел там, очевидно, пытался аппарировать, но министерские догадались поставить контрчары. Когда авроры оказались внутри, Гарри увидел, что из низкого окна выбирается грузный коренастый мужчина, и мгновенно его обездвижил. Это была настолько старая его аврорская реакция, что оставалось удивляться, как, спустя столько лет жизни в деревне, она по-прежнему так безупречно работала. Одно невербальное заклинание, сотворенное просто на автомате, подкосило преступника мгновенно, он даже пошевелиться сейчас не мог. Из дверей на улицу высыпали авроры. Их было четверо, не считая того, что до сих пор лежал в отключке у калитки. Все они тяжело дышали и в изумлении смотрели на сделавшего за них всю работу незнакомого мужчину в летних джинсах и льняной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, стоявшего в расслабленной позе у забора.

— Он был один? — спросил Гарри.

Светловолосый парень, главный в их группе, кивнул, подошел и протянул руку.

— Франсуа Тальен, аврор министерства магии Франции.

— Гарри Поттер.

Они обменялись рукопожатием. Остальные тоже подошли поздороваться, потом один аврор связал преступника, а двое зашли осмотреть дом.

— Мы с вами виделись на конференции в Эдинбурге, — напомнил Франсуа, улыбнулся и заинтересованно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я плохо помню ту конференцию, — поморщился тот и вытер пот со лба. На улице было нестерпимо жарко, и он навел на себя охлаждающее заклятие.

— Честно говоря, мне неловко, что мы не справились без вас, — сказал аврор и смущенно уставился на свои ботинки.

— Ничего. Это моя коммуна, я бы в любом случае попытался навести порядок. Даже если бы вас тут не оказалось, — Гарри вдруг ощутил, что ему не хватает адреналина в нынешней жизни. Все его существо так быстро включилось в ситуацию, вспомнило все нужные заклинания, что отрицать его потребность в этой работе было бы глупо.

— Мы его второй месяц ловим, — признался Франсуа, кивая на связанного преступника. — Он часто меняет места обитания, живет в чужих домах и успевает натворить много всего, пока мы успеваем вычислить его местонахождение.

— Значит, нам повезло, что вы пришли до того, как он смог нанести кому-то вред, — улыбнулся Гарри. Ему нравился его французский коллега, хотя он его совсем не помнил.

— Нам повезло, что вы были здесь, месье Поттер, — учтиво отозвался тот.

— Можно просто Гарри. Я уже давно не работаю аврором.

Они продолжали дружелюбно болтать, когда к ним быстро и бесшумно подошел Снейп. В его правой руке была зажата волшебная палочка.

— Как быстро распространяются слухи в нашей деревне, — усмехнулся Гарри, видя его напряженное лицо. — Все уже в порядке, Сев.

— Где Джуниор?

— В церкви с Пьером. Я сейчас тоже подойду, — отозвался Гарри. Снейп бросил быстрый взгляд на авроров, задержав его на Франсуа, молча кивнул и повернул к церковной ограде.

— Ваш друг? — приветливо спросил Франсуа.

— Фактически, муж, — ответил Гарри, поймал смущенное выражение его лица и улыбнулся. — Был рад с вами повидаться. Иногда я скучаю по работе аврора.

— Вам нет в ней равных.

Гарри лишь неопределенно махнул рукой и пошел за Снейпом. Он уже знал, что тот закатит ему сцену ревности, и не собирался подкидывать еще больше дров в этот костер.

15 августа 2015 г.

— Сев, как это слово переводится? — спросил Гарри и протянул Снейпу письмо, которое он получил час назад. Незнакомая серая сова принесла его, когда они с Джуниором гуляли по пляжу. Вернувшись, они застали Снейпа на заднем дворе с чашкой холодного чая под сенью старых яблонь.

— Ты стал получать письма на французском? — Северус поднял бровь, встал и поставил чашку на садовый стол. Он быстро пробежал глазами послание и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Что?

— Я думаю, что и без слова «восхищение» ты понял смысл письма. Что ты собираешься делать?

— Меня приглашают в Министерство магии Франции на аудиенцию к главе аврората. Думаешь, я должен это проигнорировать? — Гарри подошел к Снейпу ближе и попытался понять, что он хочет ему сказать.

— Нет. Игнорировать не стоит. Но было бы странно выдергивать тебя из Бретани в Париж просто ради светской беседы, не находишь? Очевидно, у них есть для тебя предложение, — сказал Снейп, и в его словах Гарри услышал тревогу и напряжение.

— Что тебя беспокоит, Сев? — тихо спросил он, взяв его за руку.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — недовольно отозвался Снейп и попытался освободиться, но Гарри встал к нему вплотную и посмотрел в глаза.

— И все же?

Тут в сад выбежал Джуниор и, увидев родителей, напряженно глядящих друг на друга, быстро вернулся в дом.

— Пора ужинать, — спокойно сказал Снейп и пошел за сыном.

Гарри опустился на садовый стул и откинулся назад. Очевидно, им предстоял непростой разговор после того, как мальчик ляжет спать.

На ужин была рыба с картошкой, которую Северус запек в старинной печи. Поттер достал из погреба бутылку белого вина, Джуниор ел плохо и гремел мелкими ракушками в карманах, чем вызывал недовольство Снейпа. Когда ужин кончился, сын сонно обнял его и попросил уложить спать пораньше. Обычно его укладывал Гарри, но очевидно, Джуниор в очередной раз так попытался разрядить обстановку.

Выйдя из детской спустя полчаса, Снейп застал Гарри в гостиной с новой бутылкой вина, тарелкой фруктов и нарезанного кубиками сыра. Поняв, что тот настроен на разговор с продолжением, Снейп закрыл дверь в комнату невербальным заклинанием и опустился в кресло рядом с ним. Гарри молча налил ему вина в высокий узкий бокал. Они пили какое-то время молча, слушая шум моря, доносящийся из открытого окна. Погода менялась, поднялся ветер и принес ощущение надвигающегося шторма.

— Так что тебя беспокоит, Сев? — спросил Гарри и посмотрел на Снейпа

— Я думаю, ты и сам это знаешь. Ты не смог держать при себе свои боевые навыки, блеснул ими на глазах у пяти французских авроров. Очевидно, что сейчас они хотят тебя заполучить.

— Мне кажется, ты делаешь далеко идущие выводы.

— А мне кажется, что ты нарочно делаешь вид, что ничего не происходит. И я не знаю, почему. То ли боишься обсуждать это со мной, то ли уже принял решение и собираешься поставить меня перед фактом. Ну и пикантности ситуации придает тот факт, что из всего Министерства магии Франции тебе написал не кто иной, как тот самый Франсуа, с которым ты любезничал прямо у меня на глазах.

— Я так и знал, что ты этим закончишь, — усмехнулся Гарри и покачал головой. — Была бы твоя воля, ты бы меня вообще держал дома под замком.

Снейп закрыл лицо руками и низко опустил голову. Поттер подошел к нему, опустился на колени, взял его ладони в свои, заглянул в глаза.

— Сев, ну куда я от тебя убегу? Ну что ты там себе нафантазировал? Еще ничего не произошло, меня еще никуда не позвали, а ты уже устроил тут…

— Знаешь, я сейчас понял, зачем люди заводят вторых и третьих детей, — перебил Снейп и горько усмехнулся.

— Хочешь обрюхатить меня еще раз, чтобы я уж точно от тебя никуда не делся? — Гарри улыбнулся и погладил его по волосам. Тот снова закрыл глаза, не в силах отвечать. — Я никуда не поеду, если ты этого не хочешь, Сев.

— Я не смогу удерживать тебя в семье вечно и прекрасно понимаю, что однажды ты снова будешь где-то работать, встречаться с людьми, проводить время вне дома. Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, Гарри. Я не хочу тебя никуда отпускать, я так привык, что ты рядом, — Снейп сказал это очень тихо, не открывая глаз, словно ему было больно и стыдно в этом признаваться.

— Сев, я всегда буду рядом, — Поттер поцеловал его в губы. — Иди ко мне.

— Сейчас ты меня будешь утешать сексом, а завтра отправишься в Париж к этому Франсуа, — Снейп отстранился и отвернулся от него.

— Перестань, Мерлина ради! Ты об этом несчастном Франсуа забыть никак не можешь, — разозлился Гарри, встал и плеснул себе остатки вина в бокал. — Может, это мне стоит ревновать? Ты застал две минуты нашего разговора на улице, и теперь я две недели живу без секса!

— Завтра в Париже потрахаешься! — выпалил Снейп, вскочил и направился вон из комнаты.

— Стоять! — заорал Гарри. — Мы не закончили.

— А по-моему, закончили! Я же вижу, как ты жаждешь завтра отправиться в Париж на эту встречу! — закричал Снейп, развернувшись в дверях.

— Просто потому, что я уже шесть лет не работаю. Поставь себя на мое место!

— Ты хотел завести ребенка. Это было твое решение, — холодно напомнил Снейп.

— Но Джуниор уже не младенец. И может обойтись без меня какое-то время.

— Да? А кто будет его учить читать и писать на английском? Местная начальная школа его этому не научит.

— Не прикрывай свою ревность заботой о Джуниоре, — злобно сказал Гарри и схватил Снейпа за плечи, чтобы заставить посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Да, я ревную, — признался тот. — Но это не значит, что твое возвращение на работу не повлечет за собой проблем для маленького Гарри. И ты сам это понимаешь.

— Сев, давай не будем забегать вперед. Ничего еще не случилось. Я не буду принимать решений, не обсудив все с тобой. Если ты будешь против…

Он не закончил, потому что Снейп накрыл его рот губами и начал жадно целовать, словно только так он мог сейчас успокоиться и прекратить ссору. Гарри поддался, ответил на поцелуй и развязал пояс на его домашней мантии. Тот уже срывал с него рубашку и повалил на диван. Как всегда после подобных сцен ревности Снейп доминировал в сексе и резко форсировал события. Спустя уже пару мгновений он поставил Поттера на четвереньки и резко входил в него сзади, стоя на полу. Так он словно возвращал себе контроль над ситуацией. Гарри был к этому готов и позволял ему так с собой обращаться. Его даже заводили эта дикая ярость и страсть, что иногда вырывались из внешне спокойного Снейпа. Он громко стонал, сжимал в руке свой эрегированный член, ожидая, когда его ревнивый муж кончит. И поскольку в такие моменты тот всегда двигался стремительно, то и оргазм приходил к нему тоже быстро. Гарри знал, что за этим последует — Снейп сделает ему головокружительный минет, потом принесет заживляющую мазь, будет просить прощения за грубость и лечить его поврежденный сексом без подготовки сфинктер. Снейп всегда заботился об этой стороне дела. Гарри прощал ему такие моменты, потому что после у них всегда наступали периоды идиллии с нежным сексом, долгими объятиями перед сном и спокойными разговорами у камина.

Снейп кончил быстро и тяжело дышал. Он не сразу вышел из тела Гарри, сжимая его бока, словно боясь выпустить на свободу. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он отстранился и сел на диван. Гарри сел рядом и убрал прилипшую к щеке прядь волос. Немного отдышавшись, Снейп повернул к нему голову и поцеловал его в губы, потом стал спускаться ниже. Гарри лег на диван и раздвинул ноги. Снейп расположился между ними и стал сосать его член, медленно доводя его до оргазма. Потом он положил голову на его живот и закрыл глаза. Гарри зарылся рукой в его волосы и стал их нежно поглаживать.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы завтра поехали со мной. Ты и Джуниор.

— Зачем? — спросил Снейп, не открывая глаз.

— Чтобы тебе было спокойнее. Чтобы Джуниор увидел Париж, мы же его туда ни разу не вывозили. Чтобы они увидели мою семью и делали мне предложение, исходя из того, кто я такой.

— Ты прямо в кабинет главного аврора нас потащишь?

— Не обязательно. Я бывал в Министерстве Магии Франции раньше, там довольно мило. Есть общедоступная зона с кафе и залом ожидания. Наподобие вокзала, только чище и красивее.

— Хорошо. У меня завтра как раз есть возможность отложить работу в лаборатории.

— Пойдем спать, Сев. Завтра рано вставать.

Снейп обнял его за талию, поцеловал в живот и еще какое-то время лежал на нем, словно бы пытаясь продлить ощущение близости.

6 мая 2016 года

Северус и Джуниор гуляли по парижскому кварталу волшебников, расположенному недалеко от Марсова поля. Деревья, высаженные вдоль старинной улицы, были в цвету. Гарри-младшему очень понравился Париж во время его первого посещения, и теперь он регулярно просил родителей отвезти его туда. Поттера все-таки позвали во французский аврорат, но после обсуждения предложения со Снейпом, он отказался идти туда работать в качестве аврора. И тогда его пригласили работать инструктором и консультантом. Эта должность не требовала от него ежедневной занятости. Он учил авроров и стажеров отдела защиты правопорядка боевым заклинаниям и иногда подключался в качестве эксперта в расследованиях. Гарри бывал в Париже пару дней в неделю, а остальное время проводил дома, как раньше. Снейп смирился с этим и считал, что они нашли неплохой компромисс. Денег Гарри платили немного, но он был доволен тем, что вносит какой-то вклад в семейный бюджет. Хотя Снейп бы согласился приплачивать Министерству Магии Франции, если бы они отказались от услуг Гарри Поттера. Джуниор ходил в муниципальную школу в коммуне, и стал говорить на французском языке так же, как на английском. И уж точно лучше на нем читал. Это стало беспокоить Снейпа, и он взялся за его образование, устраивая дополнительные занятия после уроков. Джуниор сопротивлялся, но со Снейпом было сложно спорить. Гарри в это не лез, поскольку вообще не умел давить на сына. Он был тем, кто его балует, утешает и носит на руках. А Снейпу приходилось опять надевать на себя маску строгого учителя, как когда-то он делал с Гарри-старшим. Впрочем, отсутствие интереса к английской грамматике компенсировалась у Джуниора рано открывшимися способностями к зельеварению. Снейп позволял ему бывать в его лаборатории с четырех лет, а в пять мальчик уже помогал ему готовить ингредиенты для зелий. Он мог часами перебирать дремоносные бобы или сортировать разные части магических растений по банкам, не утомляясь этим однообразным занятием.

— Он все больше становится похожим на тебя, — заметил однажды Гарри, когда Джуниор сосредоточенно отделял лапки златоглазок от брюшка маленьким пинцетом.

— К счастью, не внешне, — с кривой усмешкой отозвался Снейп и погладил сына по голове.

— Я хочу отрастить волосы, как у Северуса, — сообщил Джуниор, не отрывая глаз от своего занятия. Поттер и Снейп переглянулись.

— Так он будет больше похож на тебя, — сказал Гарри.

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — тихо отозвался Снейп. — Лучше, если ты будешь похож на своего папу, малыш.

Джуниор поднял взгляд на родителей и, увидев их напряженные лица, молча кивнул. Его не посвящали в тайну его рождения, но он словно чувствовал, что ему не раскроют всей правды, и потому не пытался об это поговорить. Он ни разу не задал вопрос о своей матери, хотя в школе дети регулярно об этом спрашивали. Джуниор просто игнорировал такие расспросы, и от него в итоге отстали. Еще когда он был младенцем, Снейп и Поттер условились, что его официальным родителем будет только Гарри. Джуниор звал его папой, а Северуса называл по имени. Тем, кто все-таки осмеливался задавать вопросы, Поттер отвечал, что мать ребенка от них ушла. Очевидно, каждый сам додумывал, как и почему эти трое жили вместе. От Пьера, этого коллекционера деревенских сплетен, до Снейпа долетал слух, что основной версией семейной трагедии Поттера в глазах общественности являлся его гомосексуализм. Застигнутый с поличным и оставленный оскорбленной в лучших чувствах женой, он с ребенком на руках отправился прямиком в дом своего любовника, который согласился их содержать в обмен на возможность беспрепятственно спать с красавцем значительно моложе себя. Все это звучало ужасно пошло, но Снейпа вполне устраивало. Он привык выглядеть в глазах посторонних людей не самым положительным персонажем.

Выйдя на улицу из магазина «Все для зельевара», где Северус купил Джуниору его первый котел, они направились перекусить. Вечером их должен был встретить Гарри, который был сегодня на работе. Они планировали сесть на поезд до Бретани и быть дома к отбою. Джуниор любил поезда и вокзалы, его вообще привлекали любые путешествия. Иногда он просил свозить его в Англию, потому что много слышал о ней от Гарри. Снейп о своей родине вообще не говорил, словно после их переезда все, что было севернее Ла-Манша, перестало для него существовать.

Они сели в уютное кафе за столик на веранде под полосатым зонтиком. Погода была самая приятная, весеннее солнце пригревало мостовую, и в воздухе было влажно после недавнего дождя.

Когда Джуниор доедал огромную порцию мороженого, а Снейп потягивал крепкий кофе из маленькой чашки, рядом за столик села пожилая пара. Снейп не обратил бы внимания, если бы они не стали говорить между собой на английском. Он сидел к ним спиной, но по голосу узнал. Это была чета Малфоев. Став невольным слушателем разговора, который они вели, не рассчитывая, что окружающие их слышат и понимают, Снейп не мог сдержать язвительной насмешки. Они говорили о внуке, сыне, перемывали кости невестке и жаловались друг другу на плохое здоровье. Словом, вели обычные стариковские беседы. Снейп вспомнил, что сам младше их на каких-то пять лет. Но он сумел после войны начать новую жизнь, а они доживали старую. Впрочем, остановил себя Снейп, он вполне мог сейчас в одиночестве обитать на болотах, то есть, по факту, доживать свой век, как Малфои, если бы не Гарри Поттер. И сейчас Снейп вновь почувствовал волну любви к нему. Он, видимо, как-то по-особенному смотрел на Джуниора, и тот поднял на него глаза.

— Северус, купи мне учебник по зельеварению на французском, — попросил он.

— Ни за что, — серьезно ответил тот. — Пользуйся тем, что я тебе дал.

— Но там все исписано твоим почерком!

— В свое время твоему отцу это помогло стать гениальным зельеваром, — усмехнулся Снейп. Он словно забыл о Малфоях, которые притихли и смотрели на них во все глаза.

— Гениальный зельевар ты, а не он! — возразил Джуниор и недовольно поджал губы.

— Северус! — воскликнул Малфой и встал с места. Снейп повернул на него голову. Они не виделись больше десяти лет, и сейчас ему бросилось в глаза, как Люциус постарел. Волосы его поредели и поседели, глаза ввалились, уши стали казаться больше. Снейп поднялся и довольно радушно поприветствовал обоих Малфоев. В его исполнении это означало отсутствие язвительной улыбки и нейтральный тон.

— Какими судьбами в Париже? — задал дежурный вопрос Снейп, видя, как Нарцисса во все глаза смотрит на Джуниора, а Люциус пытается справиться с потрясением. Когда-то они с Малфоем были неплохими приятелями, но после Победы тот не смог снести, что Снейп официально стал героем войны, а он сам едва избежал Азкабана.

— Нарцисса любит бывать во Франции, — ответил Люциус, все так же таращась на бывшего друга и соратника по борьбе за неправое дело.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, Северус, — сказала Нарцисса и снова перевела взгляд на мальчика, словно пытаясь запомнить его приметы.

— Не так хорошо, как ты, — соврал Снейп. Миссис Малфой сохранила осанку и стройность, но по ее лицу можно было сразу сказать, что она давно перешагнула рубеж своего пятидесятилетия.

— Мне говорили, что ты стал изготавливать омолаживающие зелья. И теперь я вижу, что ты испытываешь их на себе, — холодно сказал Люциус, таким образом признавая правоту слов жены. — Так это сын Поттера?

— Да, Гарри Поттер Младший, — спокойно ответил Снейп и почувствовал, что Джуниор прижимается к нему, словно защищаясь от внимательных взглядов.

— Он очень похож на отца, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Наш внук Скорпиус тоже очень похож на Драко.

— Рад это слышать, — отозвался Северус, хотя ему было совершенно все равно. — Я думаю, нам пора. Было приятно увидеться.

— Северус! — остановил Люциус и заглянул ему в глаза. — После того, как ты уехал из Англии, нам некому заказывать зелья.

— Ты можешь мне написать в любое время, если не боишься, что сова будет слишком долго лететь через Ла-Манш, — с улыбкой сказал Снейп. — Помню, ты был довольно нетерпеливым заказчиком.

— Я научился терпению, Северус, — ответил Люциус, очевидно вкладывая в это больший смысл, чем просто согласие ждать свой заказ дольше, чем раньше.

— Тогда я буду рад твоему письму, — заверил его Снейп и увел Джуниора из кафе.

У них оставался еще час до встречи с Гарри, и они пошли в книжную лавку, где мальчик все-таки выпросил у него учебник на французском. Просто у Снейпа было отличное настроение после встречи с Малфоями. Он чувствовал свое превосходство, молодость и силу на фоне этих двух стариков, которые, несмотря на всю роскошь своих нарядов, выглядели на фоне парижан старомодно и слишком претенциозно. Они были осколками старого уклада, который безвозвратно уходил в прошлое, а он, Снейп, был тем, кто смотрел в будущее. «Все-таки Гарри был тысячу раз прав, когда уговорил меня произвести на свет Джуниора», — подумал он.

========== Стажер ==========

23 июля 2017 г.

В спальне было темно, Гарри не любил, когда его будит солнечный свет, особенно летом, когда солнце вставало рано и начинало палить уже с утра. Он повернул голову и увидел, что Снейп все еще в постели рядом с ним. Значит, еще нет шести часов. Он скинул с себя простыню, в комнате было жарко. Северус спал к нему спиной, и его черные волосы разметались по подушке. Гарри приблизился к нему и стал целовать его плечи и шею. Снейп пошевелился. Гарри обнял его сзади, закинул на него ногу и стал тереться членом о его ягодицы. Тот порывисто вздохнул и попытался повернуться, но Гарри придавил его сверху и практически лег на него. Он зарылся лицом в его волосы, жадно целовал шею, прикусывал мочку уха. Достаточно возбудившись, Гарри дотянулся до флакона со смазкой и просунул сразу два пальца между ягодиц Снейпа. Тот заерзал, но позволил ему это сделать. Потом Гарри вошел в него, все так же придавливая его к кровати, не давая никакой свободы движений. Он начал медленно двигаться внутри его тела. Никто из них не сказал ни слова, и этот секс тоже был почти бесшумным. Гарри не торопился, его движения были плавными и медленными, он знал, что именно так можно довести Снейпа до оргазма без дополнительной стимуляции. И когда тот стал хрипло постанывать, Поттер чуть увеличил темп. Вскоре Снейп кончил. Гарри дал ему возможность пережить эйфорию, и потом быстро кончил сам. Они оба вспотели, в комнате было душно.

Гарри освободил Снейпа от тяжести своего тела, лег на подушку, дотянулся до лежащей на тумбочке волшебной палочки и открыл штору и окно невербальным заклинанием. В комнату проник солнечный свет и утренняя прохлада. Снейп отвернулся от окна, спасая глаза от резкой смены освещенности, а потом посмотрел на Гарри сквозь пальцы.

— Мне показалось, или ты сейчас занимался сексом не только со мной?

Поттер прочистил горло, но не ответил.

— Этьен? Так ведь его зовут?

— Перестань копаться у меня в мозгах, — недовольно отозвался Гарри, глядя в потолок.

— Там и не надо копаться. Все лежит на поверхности, — хрипло сказал Снейп и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как тот ему врет. — Ты о нем постоянно думаешь.

— Ну, раз ты так легко меня читаешь, то знаешь, что ничего не было, — без выражения сказал Гарри.

— Но ты им увлечен. Только не пытайся мне врать.

— Я и не пытаюсь.

— Сколько ему лет?

— Восемнадцать.

— Боже… — выдохнул Снейп и закрыл лицо руками.

Гарри поднялся и обнял его. И тот, против ожиданий, не пытался отстраниться. Они лежали так какое-то время, комнату все больше наполнял солнечный свет, из окна доносились пение птиц и протяжный гудок проплывающей близко к берегу рыболовецкой баржи.

— Это ничего не значит, Сев. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. В ближайшее время я не буду появляться в Париже. У меня отпуск до конца лета.

— Это мне наказание за то, что я сделал с тобой, — тихо сказал Снейп. — Тебе сейчас почти столько же лет, как было мне…

— Северус, перестань, — оборвал его Гарри и поцеловал в щеку. — Ты сделал меня счастливым. Тут не за что наказывать. Просто этот мальчик влюблен в меня. И меня это… волнует… вот и все.

— Да, ты падок на тех, кто в тебя влюблен, — горько сказал Снейп. — Странно, что этих людей было в твоей жизни не так уж много.

— Сев, я люблю тебя, и ты это знаешь. Наша семья для меня важнее всего.

— Почаще напоминай себе это, когда бываешь в Париже, — Снейп отстранился и встал с постели. На его бедре были видны следы засыхающей спермы.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Сев, если ты хочешь, я вообще не вернусь…

В это время в дверь их спальни постучали. Снейп быстро накинул на себя домашнюю мантию и впустил сына в комнату. Джуниор стоял уже одетый, его длинные черные волосы были рассыпаны по плечам.

— Вы обещали мне пойти на пляж с самого утра, — сообщил он, внимательно глядя на родителей.

— Дай нам десять минут, сынок, — попросил Гарри, сидя на кровати и закрывая пах одеялом.

— Я уже поставил варить яйца. Сегодня будем завтракать по-английски, — сказал Джуниор и вышел из комнаты. Снейп закрыл за ним дверь и направился в душ.

— Как ты думаешь, он догадывается, что мы трахаемся друг с другом? — спросил Гарри, глядя в зеркало над ванной в процессе бритья. Снейп стоял рядом с полотенцем в руках и вытирал голову.

— Он не идиот, Гарри. Техническая сторона дела его сейчас не очень волнует, но обо всем остальном он знает, — отозвался Снейп, не глядя на него. — Он знает, что живет с двумя геями. Остальные детали ему наверняка кто-нибудь в ближайшее время расскажет в школе.

— Тебе не кажется, что лучше это сделаем мы?

— Я не знаю, Гарри, — как-то обреченно ответил Снейп. — Может, ты вскоре будешь трахаться уже не со мной. И тогда его придется просвещать по более широкому кругу вопросов.

— Сев, перестань! — крикнул Гарри и порезал щеку бритвой. — Твою мать!

— Официально он твой сын, и ты можешь увезти его от меня куда захочешь. Я был таким идиотом, когда решил не ставить свое имя в его документах, — горько сказал Снейп и вышел за дверь.

— Блядь! — заорал Гарри и снова увидел кровавый потек на другой стороне лица. Он бросил бритву в раковину и пошел за Снейпом.

— Северус, посмотри на меня! — заорал он. — Он твой сын так же как и мой. Мы его произвели на свет вместе. Если ты боишься, я могу завтра же поднять его документы и вписать туда твое имя. И перестань уже хоронить наш брак! Мы вместе, дементор тебя дери. Я здесь, с тобой, я люблю тебя и трахаюсь с тобой, а не с Этьеном. Если тебе нужен непреложный обет, я его тебе дам. Только, пожалуйста, перестань изматывать меня своей ревностью!

— В этот раз она не беспочвенна.

— Перестань. Ты сам три раза в неделю едва ли не ночуешь в церкви с Пьером. Я же не извожу тебя подозрениями! Хотя очевидно, что он души в тебе не чает.

— Он католик гораздо в большей степени, чем гей, — холодно ответил Снейп.

— Так значит, мне не показалось!

— Это ничего не значит, — отмахнулся Северус и начал одеваться.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь тебе доказать!

На этот раз Джуниор вошел без стука. Его бы и никто не услышал в пылу ссоры.

— Перестаньте орать друг на друга! Десять минут давно прошли! Я уйду сейчас на пляж один! — мальчик стоял на пороге, перекрестив руки на груди, и так напоминал Снейпа на уроке у первокурсников, что Гарри-старший рассмеялся. Снейп лишь криво усмехнулся и вышел вместе с сыном из комнаты. Он всегда собирался быстрее Поттера.

31 июля 2017 г.

— Мне показалось, что Северус сегодня какой-то мрачный. Мрачнее, чем обычно, — тихо сказала Гермиона. Они с Гарри вдвоем сидели под старыми яблонями в саду.

— Тебе не показалось, — ответил тот. — Ты же не думаешь, что он отказался обедать и ушел в свою лабораторию только из-за присутствия Рона?

Был его тридцать седьмой день рождения. Гарри не планировал его отмечать, но у него была договоренность, что Уизли, которые путешествовали в это время по Франции всей семьей, навестят их дом в этот день. Гарри подал на стол устриц и прочие бретонские угощения, Снейп почти не общался с гостями и ушел к своим котлам. Гарри болтал с Роном, Гермионой и подросшим Хьюго об их поездке, а Роуз и Джуниор играли в саду. Потом Хьюго, который стал игроком в школьной команде по квиддичу, предложил поиграть. Дети и Рон с радостью поддержали эту идею, а Гарри был не в том настроении. И он остался с подругой в саду вдвоем, пока остальные носились на ближайшем пустыре от бладжеров.

— Так что произошло? — спросила Гермиона и посмотрела другу в глаза. Тот смутился и рассказал о молодом стажере, который влюбился в него в первый же день практики. О том, как сам он стал испытывать к нему влечение, видя, как тот краснеет в его присутствии, как старается задержать его руку при приветствии, как стремится быть всегда на виду.

— Ничего не было. Но ты же знаешь, какой Снейп мнительный.

— Дело сейчас не в его мнительности, — сказала Гермиона и тяжело вздохнула. — Так часто бывает, когда люди давно живут вместе.

— У вас тоже так было? — Гарри внимательно на нее посмотрел.

— И не раз.

Гарри хотел спросить об этом, но понял, что не стоит. Он не хотел знать о грешках Рона, который всегда был падок на девиц. Они совсем недавно стали нормально разговаривать, и ему не хотелось вновь чувствовать к нему отторжение. И тем более он не хотел знать о чем-то, что может испортить светлый образ его лучшей подруги.

— Знаешь, надо снова учиться жить без детей, — грустно сказала Гермиона и смахнула с садового стола сухой лист, упавший с яблони. — Через несколько лет они уедут в Хогвартс, и мне придется остаться наедине с Роном, а тебе с Северусом.

— Ты только Снейпу это не говори. Он с катушек слетает при одной мысли о том, что Джуниор от нас съедет. Да и я не хочу об этом думать.

Они помолчали. Гарри вдруг как-то по-новому ощутил, что стал взрослым. Это совсем другое чувство, не то подростковое, которое охватывает тебя от осознания, что у тебя растет борода, или после первого секса. Даже когда он блуждал в поисках хоркруксов и победил Волдеморта, Гарри чувствовал себя все еще школьником. На первом курсе Дабмлдор устроил ему похожее приключение в погоне за философским камнем, а в 98 году все просто стало сложнее и опаснее. Он даже в день свадьбы с Джинни ощущал себя мальчишкой, нарядившимся в костюм жениха. Только прожив со Снейпом несколько лет, Гарри понемногу научился осознанно относиться к жизни, принимать взвешенные решения и нести ответственность за свои поступки. И то, он не мог себе представить, как изменится его жизнь с приходом в нее ребенка. А теперь надо как-то учиться жить с сыном, который с каждым годом умнеет, задает вопросы и имеет свое мнение. С сыном, который однажды упорхнет из гнезда. Гарри внезапно понял Снейпа в его нежелании выпускать его на работу, запереть, законсервировать то, что есть сейчас, потому что будущее очень пугает. Это была странная, неприятная мысль. Он почувствовал, что сам стал цепляться за настоящее, как Снейп, который был старше на двадцать лет, и значит, уже не раз проходил через это. Ощущение хрупкости бытия, быстротечности времени, острое желание насладиться каждым его мгновением наполнили его сознание. И в этот момент Гарри понял, что действительно для него сейчас важно — вернуть согласие в отношения с мужем и избавить сына от необходимости быть буфером между ними.

— Знаешь, что, Гарри? Давай, мы заберем Джуниора с собой? Он же любит путешествовать? А вы с Северусом вместе куда-нибудь съездите? — словно услышав его мысли, спросила Гермиона.

— Он не захочет отпускать сына. И если и поедет, то с ним. Снейп теперь от меня за ним прячется, — горько сказал Гарри и подлил им еще вина. — Не подпускает к себе. Хорошо хоть из спальни не выселяет. И то потому, что сына не хочет расстраивать.

— Поэтому я и предлагаю Джуниору поехать с нами.

— Я боюсь, он сам сейчас откажется.

— Я знаю человека, который его убедит.

Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону и впервые за вечер искренне улыбнулся.

2 августа 2017 г.

На пляж опускались короткие южные сумерки. Черный вулканический песок тускло блестел на солнце, отражая оттенки заката. Море было спокойным, на берегу оставались только несколько задремавших туристов. Последовало два хлопка аппарации. Гарри и Снейп появились, держа в руках по бутылке вина. Это была обычная причуда Снейпа — не ходить на пляж днем, когда жарко, а появляться там ближе к закату. За время жизни на побережье Бретани Гарри уже привык к ней, и даже в этом внезапно свалившемся на них отпуске Снейп не изменял своей привычке.

Он долго не хотел отпускать Джуниора с семьей Уизли, потом, вняв его мольбам, долго ходил из угла в угол по лаборатории и в итоге сдался. То, что Гарри сразу на это согласился, его не волновало. Он вообще последние две недели с ним почти не разговаривал. Но, приняв это решение, Снейп уже спокойно собрался в поездку сам. Свой предыдущий совместный отпуск в Бате они оба старались сейчас не вспоминать. Снейп почему-то сразу решил отправиться на остров Крит, словно они давно это обсуждали. Гарри не спорил, ему было все равно, куда ехать. Греция ему понравилась, она была такая же провинциальная, как Бретань, только жарче и расслабленнее. Беленые известкой дома со ставнями, обилие цветов и странная греческая музыка сразу настраивали на отдых, хотя все, за исключением музыки и постоянной жары, у них было и дома. Но перемена обстановки действительно сыграла свою роль. Во-первых, Гарри тут сразу перестал думать о мальчике-стажере, во-вторых, местное сладкое вино каким-то волшебным образом заставило Снейпа уже в первый же вечер напиться допьяна. Гарри не помнил ни одного раза, когда тот был действительно пьян. В периоды меланхолии, которые Снейп «лечил» анисовой настойкой, он лишь слегка покачивался при ходьбе, при этом его ум всегда оставался ясным. А белое вино, которое он часто пил за ужином, на него вообще никак не действовало, по крайней мере, внешне. Здесь же, выпив два бокала какого-то волшебного напитка, Снейп сразу расслабился и рассказал о том, как впервые попробовал алкоголь и занялся сексом. За все годы их жизни Гарри не мог допроситься от него хоть каких-то подробностей о его прошлом, а тут просто потекли откровения. На губах Снейпа играла пьяная улыбка, и Гарри вдруг увидел, каким он был в юности, еще без всей той брони, что наросла потом. Он понял, что тот был ранимым подростком, страдающим от одиночества и своей непохожести на других, и в этом был очень схож с ним самим. Эта непосредственная улыбка заставляла лицо Северуса казаться в южных сумерках очень молодым. И Гарри потянулся и поцеловал его в губы. Снейп ответил на поцелуй, а потом позвал его на пляж.

Они сидели на трансфигурированном из камня пледе, плечом к плечу и смотрели на опускающееся в море солнце.

— Мне тут змейки нашептали, что рядом с нашим временным пристанищем есть волшебный источник, — сказал Гарри и посмотрел на Снейпа, который уже слегка протрезвел и глядел на закат.

— Змейки нашептали? — переспросил тот и уставился на него. — Ты разве еще понимаешь их язык?

— Да, понимаю, это единственное полезное наследие, которое мне оставил Волдеморт. Говорить, правда, почти разучился, — признался Гарри. — Так вот, мне тут нашептали, что, если выпить этой воды вдвоем из одного сосуда, это скрепляет союз навсегда.

— Н-да?

— Но я думаю, ты знал об этом и без меня. Ты же всегда все лучше меня знаешь. И я полагаю, мы приехали сюда именно за этим.

Снейп ничего не ответил, а лишь отпил еще сладкого тягучего вина из бокала, снова глядя на потухающий пожар заката.

— Но ты хотел, чтобы я это тебе предложил, так, Сев? — Гарри чуть толкнул его плечом и прижался к нему щекой.

— Может, и хотел. А сейчас не хочу. Ты всегда был со мной по своей воле. Пусть так и будет. Мне не нужны от тебя непреложные клятвы и что-то еще столь же бессмысленное, — Снейп сказал это как-то очень просто и без горечи.

— Я люблю тебя и сделаю все, чтобы тебе было спокойнее, Сев.

— Я знаю, мой мальчик, — Снейп сжал руку Гарри в своей. — Но я не хочу задабривать своих внутренних демонов твоими усилиями. Это не имеет смысла. Я и так совершил в жизни много ужасных поступков, идя у них на поводу. Я хотел получить любовь твоей матери, и обрек ее на смерть. Пытался защитить тебя от своей любви и отравлял твою жизнь с самого детства. Я был против детей, потому что боялся, что их ты будешь любить больше, чем меня. Я ревновал тебя к каждому столбу, и мне сложно понять, как ты все это терпишь. Я не дал тебе выйти на полноценную работу, и теперь расплачиваюсь за это тем, что от скуки ты увлекся каким-то юнцом. И я знаю, что ты получил несколько писем от Кингсли и даже не говоришь мне о них, зная, как я могу отреагировать на твое желание вернуться на свое законное место в английском аврорате. Сейчас я могу привязать тебя к себе чувством вины, а потом то же самое сделать с Джуниором, оставив его дома и не давая уехать в Хогвартс.

Гарри потрясенно молчал и смотрел на Снейпа во все глаза, боясь спугнуть такое редкое у него желание говорить откровенно.

— Я не смогу вечно удерживать рядом с собой тех, кого люблю. Я знаю, что ты хочешь принять приглашаение Кингсли. И что наш сын не может не поехать в школу, которую его родители защищали ценой своей жизни. Хотя мне все, что связано с Англией, сейчас противно. И твой аврорат, и этот треклятый Хогвартс.

Снейп опрокинул в себя остатки вина из бокала и запустил его в море. В полёте он рассыпался на мелкую гальку, из которой был изначально создан.

— Я не знаю, хочу ли я работать в обновленном министерстве Кингсли, — возразил Гарри. — И дело даже не в твоем нежелании меня отпускать. Я не уверен, что вообще хочу возвращаться назад.

— Понимаю. Но ты можешь быть уверен, я не стану тебя отговаривать.

— Спасибо, Сев, но я пока не хочу ничего решать, я в отпуске с любимым человеком, — улыбнулся Гарри и поцеловал Снейпа в губы. Тот ответил на поцелуй и притянул его к себе. Они упали на плед и стали страстно целоваться, словно не делали этого вечность. Им было все равно, что их могут увидеть. Снейп запустил руку в штаны Гарри, а тот навалился на него сверху. Очки у него съехали на бок, он заглянул в черные глаза Снейпа и увидел там что-то новое, чего раньше не замечал. Готовность открыться ему до конца. Словно прочитав его мысли, Снейп приподнялся и сказал:

— Но на пляже я трахаться еще не готов.

— С этим я могу смириться, — усмехнулся Гарри и аппарировал их обоих в съемный дом. Там они оказались сразу на большой кровати, убранной хрустящими белыми простынями.

— Сто очков Гриффиндору за меткость аппарации, — сказал Снейп и снова улыбнулся той новой для Гарри улыбкой. Тот накрыл его губы своими, они быстро разделись. После долгих глубоких поцелуев Гарри лег на спину, расставил ноги, слово приглашая Снейпа войти. Он всегда отдавал ему ведущую роль после любой размолвки, словно признавая право старшего и более опытного партнера. Тем более, что Снейп по-другому вообще не умел мириться. Тот взял в рот член Гарри, прошелся языком по всей его длине, пососал головку, а потом поднялся обратно к шее, оставляя влажную дорожку на его коже.

— Хочу тебя в себе, — тихо сказал Снейп ему на ухо и лег рядом. Гарри снова поцеловал его, тот повернулся на живот. Гарри стал покрывать поцелуями его спину, ягодицы, а потом тронул языком его анус. Снейп тихо застонал, и он продолжил ласкать его там языком.

Эта ласка, которую они раньше никогда не практиковали, вдруг заставила Северуса пережить какие-то совершенно новые ощущения в своем теле. Словно он позволил Гарри прикоснуться не просто к интимной части своего тела, но проникнуть глубоко внутрь его существа, туда, куда он никого никогда не пускал. Это было сладко, стыдно и непристойно, но он не хотел это останавливать. Язык Гарри проникал все глубже, лизал не только сфинктер, но и промежность и яйца, и Снейп стонал от переполняющих его ощущений. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова, цепляясь пальцами за подушку и расставляя ноги еще шире. Вскоре Гарри чуть отстранился, добавил немного смазки и вошел в его тело. Тот пережил это проникновение по-новому, словно его нервные клетки стали чувствовать все гораздо острее. Гарри медленно набирал темп, а он стонал под ним громче, чем когда-либо раньше.

Вскоре Снейп почувствовал, что его накрывает волна оргазма, и в это же мгновение, ощутил внутри себя растекающуюся сперму Гарри. Тот упал на него сверху и долго не хотел выходить из его тела.

— Сегодня было что-то особенное, — сказал Гарри после того, как они долго лежали, приводя в порядок дыхание. Он таращился в потолок и не мог подобрать слова для пережитого им ощущения. Они занимались сексом друг с другом уже много лет, но сейчас он впервые пережил что-то близкое к состоянию невесомости. В голове шумела кровь, он положил руку на сердце, которое продолжало учащенно биться.

Снейп повернул к нему голову и ничего не сказал. Он не мог выразить словами то, что внутри него сейчас окончательно развязался какой-то очень старый узел. И в уголок души, отгороженный от внешнего мира километрами колючей проволоки, наконец, проник свет. Когда Гарри предложил выпить еще вина. Снейп, держа в руке прохладный бокал, как-то спокойно и буднично рассказал о том, как в детстве его избивал отец, как соседские мальчишки несколько раз макали его головой в мусорные баки, полные ядовитых отходов ткацкой фабрики, как в Слизерине над ним издевались, не признавая право полукровки на учебу там. Он рассказал о том, как познакомился с Лили, как они вместе лазили по деревьям в заброшенном саду старой усадьбы, из которой сделали дом для умалишенных, как вместе учились колдовать без палочек, пили воду из родника и прятали свои детские сокровища под пучками сорной травы. А потом Снейп также спокойно рассказал о том, как его изнасиловали трое пьяных семикурсников, зажав в туалете Плаксы Миртл, и что в тот день он поклялся себе, что никогда больше не позволит другому мужчине проникнуть в свое тело.

— На самом деле я всегда находил больше удовольствия в пассивной роли. Это, к счастью, не был мой первый секс. Но те трое отбили у меня желание на долгие годы, — сказал он, глядя на светлеющее небо. Они проговорили всю ночь, сидя на веранде и глядя на то, как переливается теплое южное море.

— Сев, это ужасно…

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Снейп. — Я рассказал тебе это не для того, чтобы ты меня пожалел. Просто пришла пора это все отпустить. Ну и чтобы ты понял, почему я так переживаю за Джуниора в Хогвартсе.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что он угодит в Слизерин? — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Он стопроцентный слизеринец по характеру. Но это не важно, куда бы его ни занесло, туалет Плаксы Миртл все еще манит к себе малолетних придурков с дурными намерениями.

— Мы не сможем защитить его от всего на свете, Сев.

— Я знаю. И сегодня я окончательно с этим смирился.

— А что было… с теми тремя? — спросил Гарри, сжимая кулаки.

— Я стер им память. К сожалению, себе стереть память невозможно, — горько усмехнулся Снейп и посмотрел на Гарри. Его глаза на потрясенном лице казались в темноте огромными.

— Их всех давно нет в живых, — ответил Снейп на незаданный вопрос. — Они погибли еще в первой войне. Я не имею отношения к их смерти.

— Они были Пожирателями Смерти?

— Один был сторонником Темного Лорда, другой стал аврором, а третий просто попался под руку Беллатрикс при очередной облаве. Так что я отомщен тем, что пережил их на тридцать с лишним лет, и у меня есть ты и Джуниор. Слаще месть мне сложно себе представить, — сказал Снейп и весело улыбнулся. Его влажные черные глаза сейчас как-то по-новому блестели в лучах восходящего солнца.

========== Полуфинал ==========

13 августа 2017 года 

Корнуол встретил сырым порывистым ветром. Снейп плотнее затянул мантию сначала на Джуниоре, потом на себе. Он не был на Британских островах больше семи лет и сразу почувствовал разницу с Бретанью. Там тоже сырой и резкий ветер был не редкостью, но тут, на его родине, он ощущался по-другому. Так зябко и промозгло было по утрам и в округе Коукворта, если ветер дул не со стороны фабрики, тогда в воздухе еще носилась смесь запахов машинного масла, сырой шерсти и ацетона. Словом, Снейп совершенно не скучал по родным местам.

Портал выбросил их на вересковой пустоши, он огляделся и увидел, как в разных ее местах точно так же появляются волшебники и спешат к большому стадиону, расположенному в полумиле от них.

— Ты как?

— Отлично, — бодро ответил Джуниор, хотя выглядел бледнее обычного. Эту бледность, а еще угольно-черные прямые волосы он унаследовал от Снейпа. Это было его первое путешествие через портал, но все в итоге прошло хорошо. Он посмотрел на Снейпа и сжал его руку. Мальчик знал, что тот нервничает. Снейп поправил на сыне капюшон и заглянул в его ярко-зеленые глаза.

— Там будет много народа, Гарри. Далеко от меня не отходи, ты понял?

Джуниор кивнул. Снейп звал его по имени, только когда был очень серьезен. Мальчик прижался к нему, словно пытаясь его так поддержать, а потом потянул в сторону стадиона. Снейп до последнего сопротивлялся этой поездке, но, видя жалостливый взгляд сына, сдался. Он сейчас ненавидел Англию, ненавидел квиддич, ненавидел бывать в толпе. И сегодня ему предстояло столкнуться со всем этим сразу. А еще встретить сотни косых любопытных взглядов, и хорошо, если обойдется без стычек. Разгоряченные болельщики склонны вымещать свои эмоции на первой попавшейся мишени.

Они прошли между кустами цветущего вереска к трибунам, Снейп держал сына за руку и смотрел по сторонам. Он увидел множество молодых парней и девушек, заполнявших нижние ярусы трибуны — там были самые дешевые места. Они стали подниматься по широкой, с множеством коротких пролетов лестнице наверх, проходя часть пути по ярусам трибун — чем выше, тем дороже и престижнее. Внизу Снейп практически не встретил никого знакомого и понял, что в Англии выросло целое поколение волшебников, для которых Северус Снейп — просто часть истории последней войны и герой полузабытых скандалов. Его никто не узнавал и не обращал внимания. Он даже подумал, что было бы неплохо остаться на нижних трибунах и пережить этот матч никем не узнанным. Но он пошел дальше вверх, сжимая руку сына, крутящего головой по сторонам и с жадностью рассматривающего все вокруг. На среднем ярусе трибун Снейп уже встретил нескольких знакомых, они застывали при виде него и толкали друг друга в бок. Он увидел тут нескольких знакомых клерков, когда-то выписывавших ему штрафы за торговлю зельями без лицензии, и профессора Граббли-Дёрг, он кивнул ей, но она не узнала или просто не заметила его в толпе. Здесь же было много тех, кто когда-то учился у него в Хогвартсе, в памяти почти не всплывали их имена. То, что они его узнали, Снейп понял по их выражению лица. Некоторые ему вежливо кивали, другие игнорировали. Его устраивали обе эти реакции.

Они поднялись еще выше, тут были уже места по дорогим билетам или особым приглашениям. У них с Джуниором было такое, подписанное лично Министром магии Кингсли Шеклболтом. Здесь он увидел Минерву МакГонагалл, сменившую его на посту директора школы. Они кивнули друг другу в знак приветствия, общаться им было давно уже не о чем. Снейп заметил ее внимательный взгляд на Джуниоре. Тот с восторгом смотрел на огромное квиддичное поле, пробегающие по табло рекламные слоганы и не догадывался, что его сейчас пристально рассматривает будущий учитель и руководитель школы, в которую он так жаждет попасть. Показав контролеру свои билеты, Снейп повел маленького Гарри в центр трибуны.

— Ты это видел? Новая «Комета» летает быстрее…

— Хватит туда глазеть, пропусти людей, — перебил Снейп, пытаясь убрать зазевавшегося сына с прохода.

— Сев, я хочу вот такую метлу…

— Только твой отец может меня так называть, — с менторскими нотками в голосе сказал Снейп. — Зови меня Северус.

— Сев, там Роуз, — Джуниор его не слушал и бросился к подруге. Снейп хотел его остановить, но тот уже летел между рядами кресел к той части трибуны, где концентрация рыжеволосых людей была заметно больше, чем где бы то ни было. Он скрипнул зубами и шумно выдохнул.

— Укрощаете моего крестника, Северус?

Тот обернулся и увидел рядом с собой Невилла.

— У Поттеров врождённый иммунитет к моим попыткам укрощения, — меланхолично отозвался Снейп и пожал ему руку. Он кивнул его жене, которая оставалась на месте, держа руки на округлившемся животе. — Вас вскоре можно поздравить?

— Да, — смущенно сказал Невилл. — Мы все-таки решились.

— Я вас прекрасно понимаю. Мне самому это решение далось нелегко, — с ироничной улыбкой сказал Снейп.

— И как оно? — было видно, что Невилла действительно волнует этот вопрос.

— Будь это в моей власти, я бы уменьшил издержки. Но как только Гарри пришел в себя, я ни разу не пожалел об этом решении.

Он посмотрел в сторону своего сына, стоящего у края трибуны с рыжеволосой девочкой. Рука Джуниора лежала поверх ее руки на перилах.

По толпе пошел гомон, на трибуну поднялся министр. Он сразу выделил Снейпа среди людей и пошел к нему. Его путь провожали взглядами.

— Был рад встрече, Невилл. Мы с Гарри всегда счастливы твоим визитам.

— Боюсь, в ближайшее время мне будет не до визитов, — отозвался тот и, заметив приближение министра, вернулся на свое место. А Снейп развернулся и пошел искать свои места, которые были как раз рядом с большим семейством Уизли. Кингсли пришлось его догонять. Когда тот все-таки его настиг, Снейп расположился в кресле первого ряда. Рядом с ним были пустые места, а через одно сидела Джинни с перекошенным от досады лицом. Снейп поймал себя на мысли, что только ради этого зрелища стоило прибыть на этот чертов матч.

— Где-то здесь должен сидеть Гарри Поттер? — спросил Кингсли с ироничной улыбкой, глядя ему в лицо.

— Здесь только его старая некрасивая жена, — в тон ему отозвался Снейп, встал и услышал, как Джинни фыркнула у него за спиной. — Но ведь ты это заранее знал, так, Кингсли? Два письма от тебя ко мне остались без ответа. И теперь Гарри по личной твоей просьбе поехал выступать на международных учениях авроров ровно в день полуфинала кубка страны. Билеты на который прислал ты же. Причем на имя Джуниора. Совпадение? Скорее, попытка выкручивания рук.

Шеклболт усмехнулся и окинул взором трибуну, все взгляды были направлены на них. Даже вылетевшие на поле чирлидерши в коротких юбках не смогли отвлечь внимание вип-ложи от этих двоих ветеранов второй магической войны.

— Ты закончил публичную порку?

— Даже не начинал, — с сарказмом ответил Снейп и бросил взгляд на сына. Он и Роуз были почти единственными, кто смотрел здесь на поле.

— Я хочу пригласить тебя в министерскую ложу.

— Очень заманчиво, но меня устраивают мои места.

— Я думаю, ты можешь оставить ребенка на попечение Гермионы и поговорить со старым боевым товарищем, правда, Северус? — настойчиво спросил Кингсли.

— У меня нет желания обсуждать с тобой наши боевые заслуги, Шеклболт, — холодно отозвался Снейп. — В этой стране они слишком быстро забываются.

— Напрасно ты так думаешь, — сказал министр, теряя терпение. — Нам действительно надо  
поговорить.

Тот смерил его взглядом, потом перевел его на Гермиону, которая наблюдала за этой сценой.

— Я послежу за ним, Северус.

Тот кивнул и молча пошел в сторону министерской ложи. Кингсли пришлось следовать за ним. Места для министра и его приближенных были выше всех, внутри ложи было всего пять больших удобных кресел, обитых пурпурным бархатом. Снейп сел на одно из них, и министру пришлось обойти его, чтобы занять место в центре. Секретарь вбежал и что-то быстро пробормотал ему на ухо. Кингсли поднялся, поднес волшебную палочку себе к горлу и магически усиленным голосом объявил начало матча полуфинала по квиддичу Великобритании. Трибуны зашумели, на поле вылетели две команды и выстроились в воздухе друг против друга.  
Министр вернулся на свое место и наколдовал заглушающие чары. Снейп удовлетворенно отметил про себя, что это заклинание он сам когда-то придумал, будучи учеником шестого курса, а теперь их использует глава магической Британии.

— Я рад, что мы все-таки встретились, — начала Шеклболт. — Сколько мы не виделись? Лет двенадцать?

— Я не считал, — холодно ответил Снейп, демонстративно глядя на поле, где игроки уже занимали позиции.

— Мне кажется, ты сейчас выглядишь даже лучше, чем в год победы над Волдемортом.

— В тот год я руководил школой, в которой все меня ненавидели, старался уменьшить потери режима Темного Лорда и не попадаться ему под горячую руку. Он тогда активно съезжал с катушек и убивал направо и налево. Словом, у меня был довольно напряженный график. Ах, да, еще меня укусила Нагайна, и я чуть не отправился к праотцам, — с ироничной улыбкой ответил Снейп и посмотрел вниз, туда, где его сын стоял с подругой и наблюдал начало матча. — А сейчас я живу на французском побережье, в окружении садов и роскошных пляжей, ем свежих устриц три раза в неделю и делаю только то, что доставляет мне удовольствие.

— А еще ты живешь с Гарри Поттером и его сыном, — заметил Кингсли.

— А я что сказал? — криво усмехнулся Снейп. — Только сегодня я нарушил это правило и пришел сюда. И хотел бы знать почему.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на министра, которому словно стало не по себе от этого взгляда.

— Нужно, чтобы Гарри вернулся в Англию, — сказал тот, не отводя глаз от лица Снейпа.

— Кому нужно? Тебе?

— Это нужно нам всем, Северус.

— Твоему триумфальному возвращению на пост министра не достает некого светлого символа? Хочешь использовать Гарри как доказательство своего права вернуться? Сделаем Британию снова великой и все такое? — неприязненно спросил Снейп.

— У тебя превратные представления о моих мотивах, — недовольно заметил Кингсли и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— А по-моему, у меня вполне реалистичные представления о них. Гарри сказал, что ты нуждаешься в нем, что в аврорате творится бардак, но раз они справлялись без него восемь лет, то дело вовсе не в этом. Но мне не понятно, почему ты вообще обсуждаешь это со мной. Я-то тут причем?

— Не притворяйся, что не повлиял на отказ Поттера возвращаться, — холодно сказал министр.

— Значит, это у тебя превратные представления о способности Гарри принимать самостоятельные решения. Зачем тебе такой глава аврората?

— Я не хочу делать его главой аврората.

— Вот как?

— Я предлагаю ему должность заместителя министра по защите от темных искусств.

— Странная должность. Больше походит на символическую, — заметил Снейп. — Это наводит меня на мысль, что я был прав насчет твоих мотивов.

— Гарри будет курировать аврорат и все, что как-то связано с использованием темной магии, влиять на принятие законов. Это выше главы авроров. Ему не придется участвовать в операциях лично.

— Очень похоже, что ты мне зубы заговариваешь. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Гарри полезет в самое пекло, если потребуется.

— Но ему не придется захватывать склады контрабанды, Северус, — резонно возразил Кингсли.

— Если бы вы приняли нормальные законы, контрабандистам бы нечего было ввозить незаконно.

— Мы работаем над этим, — заверил министр. Снейп лишь неприязненно отмахнулся. Он вспомнил, каких баснословных денег стоила трансформация Гарри, как он сам несколько раз попадался на покупке или продаже чего-то вполне невинного, но признанного опасным каким-нибудь законом трехсотлетней давности.

— Что ты хочешь в обмен на то, что Поттер вернется в министерство? — с нажимом спросил Кингсли.

— Для начала, я хочу понять, зачем действительно тебе это надо, — Снейп посмотрел ему в лицо немигающим взглядом.

— Когда Гарри ушел, люди словно утратили веру, начались какие-то разброд и шатание…

— Может, ты просто плохой министр, Кингсли? — резонно спросил Снейп.

— Дело не в моих качествах. Поначалу его уход не казался чем-то катастрофичным. Ну да, Гарри часто попадал в скандалы, спорил со мной, с главами других департаментов. Всем казалось, что он просто зазвездился. Требовал к себе особого отношения. Нарушал общественные табу…

— Это какие? — перебил Снейп и уставился в лицо министра с откровенной ненавистью.

— Ты знаешь, какие.

— То есть ему надо было, как Дамблдору, ездить пару раз в месяц в гей-кварталы Лондона и Эдинбурга, чтобы снимать малолеток по маггловским гей-клубам? Тискать мальчиков по подворотням за пару монет, а потом милосердно стирать им память? Так бы он не нарушил ваши табу? — Снейп почувствовал, что закипает и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть лицо Кинсгли.

— Об этом можно было просто не кричать на совещаниях у министра, — спокойно ответил тот. — И, сдается мне, у Поттера бы не появились такие желания, если бы не ты. Дамблдор хотя бы магглов тискал, но тебе понадобился самый знаменитый мальчик магической Британии, так, Снейп?

— Да что ты вообще о нас знаешь?! — тот поднялся с места, борясь с искушением заехать министру магии непростительным заклятием на глазах у всего стадиона.

— Я знаю, что у вас есть сын, который скоро отправится в Хогвартс. И для него будет гораздо лучше пойти туда, будучи сыном заместителя министра Магии. Учитывая прочие обстоятельства его биографии.

Снейп задохнулся, словно его ударили под дых. Упомянув Джуниора, Кингсли угодил в его самое чувствительное место.

— А зачем тебе такой неудобный заместитель? Зачем тебе открытый гей на этой должности, с непонятно откуда взявшимся ребенком и старым извращенцем и убийцей под боком?!

— Потому что Гарри Поттер нужен нашей стране. Без него все, чего мы достигли после победы, обесценилось. Опять повылезали всякие упыри, в Сумеречном переулке стали твориться какие-то темные дела. На последнее празднование Дня победы в Хогвартс не приехал даже Рон Уизли, который последние восемь лет отдувался за всю их троицу… Когда Невилл взял слово и сказал, что мы выдавили из страны своего национального героя, что скоро такие, как Амбридж, опять будут нами командовать, народ дрогнул.

— Если до вас так долго это доходило, то ничего другого вы не заслужили.

— У нас есть шанс многое сделать лучше, Северус. Позволь Гарри вернуться в Министерство.

— Я его не держу, Кингсли.

— Он мне сказал, что не вернется, потому что не хочет причинять неудобство своей семье. Я думаю, он имеет в виду тебя, — сказал министр и равнодушно проследил, как команда Шотландии забила первый гол в игре.

— Семья Поттера состоит не только из меня, — возразил Снейп. — У Гарри есть сын, которого он не хочет выдергивать из родного дома и тащить в этот туман, сырость и смог. У Джуниора есть друзья в коммуне, нас там, в отличие от неласковой родины, считают за нормальных людей. И да, я не собираюсь переезжать даже ради спасения Великобритании. Мне кажется, я ей уже все долги раздал.

— Вам не обязательно переезжать на острова, хотя…

— Это было бы твоим полным триумфом, да? Ты не захотел дать Гарри то единственное, что ему было от тебя надо. Ты не признал его право жить так, как он хотел, завести полноценную семью. И он потратил на это все и уехал за границу, чтобы жить нормальной жизнью, какой живут те, ради кого он несколько раз умирал в битве с Волдемортом. И теперь ты хочешь его вернуть в качестве доказательства, что британское магическое общество все еще на пути к прогрессу?

— Я уже сказал, что Гарри сможет многое сделать для этого.

— Мне плевать на твои речи о высоком. Ты спросил меня, чего я хочу, чтобы Поттер вернулся. А сколько ты готов заплатить?

— Назови сумму.

Снейп назвал. У Кингсли вытянулось лицо.

— В отличие от Поттера, я старый выпускник Слизерина, а потому предпочитаю в качестве доказательства добрых намерений видеть золото на моем личном счете в Гринготтсе. Ты тут упоминал нашего сына, так вот, ему будет полезно иметь неплохое состояние в начале своего жизненного пути. Министры и их заместители так быстро меняются, на моем веку я видел их десятки. А хороший счет в банке по-прежнему надежней любой должности. Думаю, от родины не убудет компенсировать двум героям войны их расходы за годы скитаний вдали от дома.

— Во вторник у тебя будут эти деньги, — с отвращением сказал Кингсли. — Ты получишь к ним доступ, как только я получу согласие Поттера.

— С тобой приятно иметь дело, Кингсли, — иронично заключил Снейп, поднялся и покинул ложу министра. Находиться с ним дольше он бы не смог. Его тошнило от этого бюрократа, стремящегося предстать спасителем магической Великобритании. Снейп знал только одного человека, годящегося на эту роль. И сейчас он с выгодой продал его этому упырю. Чего только ни сделаешь ради единственного сына?

Спустившись на ВИП-трибуну, Снейп увидел, что народу там прибыло. Пустовали только три места, которые были зарезервированы за их семьей. Джуниор по-прежнему стоял с Роуз у края трибуны. Казалось, что они могут свалиться вниз, но там был установлен надежный магический барьер, защищающий болельщиков от падения и игроков от выхода зрителей на поле.

Снейп медленно прошел по проходу к своему месту. Джинни по-прежнему сидела через кресло от него. Рядом с ней не отрывали глаз от игры три чернокожие девочки. По наличию на пальце у бывшей миссис Поттер помолвочного кольца, Снейп заключил, что она в третий раз с гриффиндорской храбростью готова нырнуть в омут законного брака. Северус бросил взгляд на свою руку, и там появилось его обручальное кольцо, надетое Поттером ему на палец в День Святого Валентина семь лет назад. Он обычно прятал его от посторонних взглядов, считая свой брак по факту всем известным, но все-таки интимным делом. Однажды Пьер предложил ему устроить гражданскую церемонию в церкви. Венчание он, как истинный католик, провести бы не осмелился. Но Снейп не нуждался в том, чтобы все видели доказательства того, что его мальчик с ним всерьез и надолго, он не верил в силу брака, если тот держится только на клятвах, принесенных при кучке других людей. Снейп видел слишком много распавшихся пар или тех, кто жил друг с другом в силу привычки. Его собственные родители поливали друг друга грязью каждый день, не в силах признать то, что их брак был ошибкой. И этот огромный фальшивый бриллиант на руке Джинни Уизли его насмешил. Впрочем, он был рад тому, что та сейчас наверняка не попытается снова подкатывать к Гарри или устроить скандал. Не то чтобы он этого опасался, просто избегал неловких ситуаций. Достаточно уже того, что на него тут и так все пялятся. После встречи с министром он чувствовал с одной стороны досаду, с другой — удовлетворение. Осталось только досидеть до конца матча и утащить Джуниора домой, в тишину французской провинции, где, если тебя и беспокоят чьи-то крики, то только чаячьи. Он отвык от толпы и шума, хотел домой, в свою лабораторию, к камину, к своему Гарри.  
Снейп отвлекся от своих мыслей, услышав свист судьи, вылетевшего на поле. Объявили первый перерыв. Он бросил взгляд на сына, тот повернул к нему голову и побежал к месту.

— Ты видел? Гаррисон забил гол головой! А Питкина удалили с поля за грубую игру, хотя он вел себя так же, как Эббот, которого не удалили! — Джуниор выпалил все это на одном дыхании.

— Надень перчатки, у тебя руки ледяные, — проворчал Снейп, беря его за руку.

— Так лето же!

— Вот такое хреновое лето бывает в Англии. А вы с папой сюда рветесь, непонятно почему, — недовольно сказал Северус и застегнул верхнюю пуговицу на мантии сына. Тот ее сразу же расстегнул обратно.

— Гарри, там сахарная вата, пошли! — крикнула Роуз и замахала ему рукой с прохода между рядами кресел. Как всегда на таких матчах, здесь были тележки со сладостями и сливочным пивом. Снейп вынул из кармана галеон и протянул сыну.

— Угости ее.

Джуниор бросил на Снейпа быстрый внимательный взгляд и побежал к подруге. Люди отовсюду стекались к выходу с трибун и торговцам всякой всячиной, появившимся словно из-под земли. Снейп опасался оставлять сына без присмотра и с большим неудовольствием пошел за Джуниором. Когда он нашел его в толпе, они с Роуз уже стояли с сахарной ватой у тележки с игрушками. Там были летающие фигурки квиддичных игроков, игрушечные метлы и фанатская атрибутика.

— Я его первым поймал, — услышал Снейп голос сына.

— А я его первым заметил!

— Отдай!

— Нет, ты отдай!

Перед ним прошла семья с тремя маленькими детьми, они все держались за руки, чтобы не потеряться в толпе и загораживали вид. Снейп начал нервничать. Он увидел, что Джуниор схватился за летающую фигурку игрока, а другой мальчик вцепился в метлу, на которой тот сидел. Незнакомый мальчишка был бледен, худ и светловолос, с надменным выражением на лице. Малфой, сразу подумал Снейп и направился их разнимать.

— Северус, я первым взял этого Питкина!

— Отцепись от него! Он мой!

— У вас еще один есть? — устало спросил Снейп у продавца. Тот только развел руками.

— Скорпиус, отойди от них, а то еще подцепишь что-нибудь неприличное, — послышался холодный голос у Снейпа за спиной. Тот медленно повернулся, но уже знал, что увидит Драко Малфоя.

— Еще один выпад в сторону меня или этого ребенка, и от вас мокрого места не останется, — очень тихо и от этого еще более зловеще произнес Снейп.

— Неужели? — скривился Драко. — Ну и что же ты мне сделаешь, старый извращенец?

Он тоже говорил тихо, но Снейп физически ощущал, что все вокруг смотрят на них и внимательно наблюдают за этим противостоянием. Даже мальчишки застыли и перестали вырывать друг у друга игрушку.

— Помнится, из нас двоих только я силен в непростительных заклятиях, вам ведь они не давались, Драко? — спокойно заметил Снейп.

— Думаешь, выйдешь сухим из воды второй раз? Поттер тебя больше не отмажет!

— Не думаю, что вы захотите проверить это на себе, — иронично ответил Снейп, отстраненно наблюдая, как лицо Драко перекашивает гримаса злости.

— Пойдем отсюда, Скорпиус!

— Ну папа!

— Быстро! — раздраженно рявкнул Малфой, схватил сына в охапку, резко развернулся и врезался в Гарри Поттера. — Ух, ты! Вся семейка в сборе! Купили себе игрушку…

— Осторожнее, мистер Малфой, — угрожающе перебил Снейп, и его рука потянулась к волшебной палочке.

— Здравствуй, Драко, — миролюбиво сказал Гарри. Он стоял, прислонившись к перилам в какой-то неподходящей моменту расслабленной позе. — Славно, что в Англии ничего не меняется. Все та же мерзкая погода, а ты все так же нарываешься на скандал.

Драко хотел что-то сказать, но, увидев угрожающий взгляд Снейпа, передумал, взял сына за руку и увел на другой конец ВИП-ложи.

— Вижу, вас тут одних оставить нельзя, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри, подходя к Снейпу и Джуниору, крепко держащему заветный трофей в виде фигурки загонщика.

— Северус такой крутой! Он его напугал! — с гордостью выпалил мальчик. — Я тоже хочу так уметь…

— Еще представится возможность научиться, — меланхолично отозвался Снейп, оглядываясь и видя, что они в центре всеобщего внимания. Он сделал несколько шагов подальше от тележек торговцев, увлекая за собой сына.

— Северус и меня до сих пор пугает, — со смехом сказал Гарри и встал с ними рядом у края трибун. Там был небольшой карман между двумя лестничными пролетами, где можно было хоть немного скрыться от посторонних глаз.

— Я хочу к Роуз! Она должна увидеть моего Питкина! — выкрикнул Джуниор и вопросительно посмотрел на родителей. Гарри кивнул, но сам остался стоять рядом со Снейпом.

— За время жизни в Бретани я и забыл о существовании Малфоя, — сказал Гарри и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа. Он знал, что тот чувствует себя некомфортно под пристальными взглядами людей.

— Зато он про тебя не забыл. Ты же его незаживающая рана, — отозвался Снейп с кривой усмешкой, проследив взглядом путь Джуниора до мест, где располагалось семейство Уизли.

— О, боги, только не говори, что он был в меня влюблен!

— Нет, тут скорее зависть к твоей силе. Ему же никогда ни на что не хватало смелости. Ты как ходячее напоминание об этом, идешь до конца, живешь, как хочешь и не боишься это показать. А он до сих пор пребывает в тени своего отца, хотя тот безнадежно отстал от жизни.

— Драко никогда не был по-настоящему плохим. Если бы не он, у нас не было бы Джуниора. Я не могу на него злиться, хотя никогда не пойму, почему он постоянно перечеркивает свои лучшие поступки, — заметил Гарри и положил руку рядом с рукой Северуса на перилах. На его пальце блеснуло обручальное кольцо. Снейп увидел это, улыбнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я все-таки решил принять предложение Кингсли, — сказал Гарри и накрыл его руку своей. — Если ты не будешь возражать.

— Уже говорил, что не буду.

— Меня часто не будет дома. Джуниора придется забирать из школы…

— Это я возьму на себя, — перебил Снейп, раздвинул пальцы на руке, Гарри пропустил между ними свои и сжал его ладонь. — Я решил внять твоим советам и перестать так много работать. Буду больше проводить времени с нашим мальчиком, пока он не отправился в Хогвартс.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя обожаю? — вырвалось у Гарри.

Снейп только улыбнулся и посмотрел на него долгим пронзительным взглядом, полным любви, и, словно испугавшись его откровенности для столь людного места, перевел его в сторону сына. Тот стоял рядом с Роуз и так же держал ее руку в своей. Над ними кружил игрушечный загонщик. Джуниор что-то сосредоточенно объяснял ей, а она внимательно слушала и кивала.

— Рыжая девочка и влюбленный в нее мальчик-слизеринец. Как это знакомо… — тихо сказал Снейп.

— У этой истории будет совсем другой финал, — Гарри сжал его ладонь еще крепче.

— Думаешь? — губы Снейпа дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я уверен.

(конец)


End file.
